Masquerading As Your Best Friend
by Shoshanna33
Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations.

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

 _We can stop at the coffee shop  
And make fun of the cops in the parking lot  
We can laugh as we both pretend  
That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

Harry sat in the small coffee shop, just staring into his cup, too lost in his own thoughts to even take a sip. It had probably already gone cold, but he didn't care. He was already full of nervous energy and didn't really need the extra boost of caffeine anyway. He pushed the cup back and sat back in the booth and sighed. He had a very pressing problem on his mind, and he had no idea what to do about it. He'd just celebrated his twenty fourth birthday, and the party had gotten slightly out of hand and a little rowdy. But most of all, he had come to a realization that night, and it was consuming his every thought. He was in love with his best friend. There was just no getting around it. He realized that night, that he was in love with Hermione. Only she had no clue. And neither did anyone else. He'd dated Ginny for about a year, but it didn't work out because she was away at school most of that time, and he barely saw her. And when she finally came back, things just didn't seem to fit. They'd become two really different people, and it turned out that these new people weren't all that compatible. And then Ginny was offered a position to play professional Quidditch, which meant she'd be traveling for large parts of the year. Harry wanted to make it work, but it had been Ginny who put the nail in the coffin. She said she wanted to be young and free and needed to explore her options before she'd even consider settling down. It had been a blow at the time, but Harry had long since gotten over her. They were at a point now, where they could see each other on occasion and be friendly. But there was no rekindling of romance, as Ginny was involved with another man. A Quidditch star she'd met during her many travels.

Harry had dated other girls too, but he just couldn't find himself actually falling in love. He tried, but none of these other girls could hold his attention for very long. And it didn't help that he spent most of his free time with Hermione. She and Ron had been together for almost two years, before they called it quits. They realized they were simply not meant for each other, and were tired of fighting about every little thing. They had a passion, but it turned more to seething anger on many occasions, and they both mutually agreed that it was time to end it for both their sanity's sake. And since then, she and Harry hung out a lot. Almost exclusively. She did date, but not often. She always insisted she was too busy with work to bother with dating. But she always seemed to have time for Harry, and he always had time for her. To him, it had been a brilliant arrangement because they didn't feel lonely, despite the fact they were both incredibly alone. He wasn't even sure when it happened, or how it happened, but the night of his birthday, he had an epiphany which he was now warring with himself over. He had fallen in love with her. That was not supposed to happen. They'd been best friends since they were kids. That's all it ever was. And he couldn't even count the myriad of times they both had to explain to everyone around them, that they were like brother and sister. Only what Harry felt now, was definitely not brotherly in any shape or form.

The circumstances leading up to this epiphany were this. Everyone was at Harry's house, drinking and laughing and eating cake and being wild. There were friends from work, as well as old school friends like Neville and Luna and Dean. Ron was there with his new girlfriend, Charity. And George had come with Angelina and they'd brought all sorts of ridiculous joke items and fireworks and had nearly set the couch on fire at one point. And then people started dancing. Harry wasn't much of a dancer, so he'd quietly slipped out the back door with a beer in his hand and ran into Hermione who was sitting on the back steps nursing her own beer. She looked far off in thought, and Harry had noticed immediately how pretty she looked with the moonlight dancing around her. She turned her head when she heard the door open and she smiled at Harry. He smiled back and sat down next to her. And he asked her why she was sitting alone on the steps. She'd shrugged a little and said she was just thinking and wanted to get away from the crowd. So Harry offered to leave her alone and stood up to go, but she'd grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her and nestled her head into his shoulder. And then she told him, "you're the only person I don't mind being with," and that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. She hadn't declared her love, nor had she come on to him. They didn't grope or kiss or do anything foolish. She'd simply said a few words, while nestled into his ear, and he felt like he'd woken up from a coma. Because he realized that she was the only person he didn't mind being with too. All the time. Any time. Every day. Every moment of every day. _She_ was the one he wanted to be with. And the reason why he hadn't fallen for any other girls, was because he was already in love with her. He just didn't realize it.

They had sat out there together, quite cozy, with her snuggled into his shoulder and he had his arm around her. And they didn't speak for a long time, until she finally admitted to him that she was really drunk and had actually escaped out the back door to avoid a bloke named Terrence who they both worked with. She said he was flirting with her, and she was just drunk enough to make a mistake with him. So she ran and hid. And then she looked up at Harry and asked, "you'll keep me from making a foolish drunken mistake, won't you?" Harry nodded and said, "of course." Then she kissed him on the cheek and told him, "that's why I love you. You're such a good friend. You're the only person I trust in this crazy world." And he'd felt like an idiot, because he wasn't so sure he was a good friend or trustworthy in any way. Not with the idle thoughts he had going through his drunken mind. All he kept thinking was that he wanted to kiss her. But thank god he wasn't that out of his wits. He hadn't gone insane. At least not entirely. But on the inside, he was worried he might need a straight jacket just to keep himself in check around her. His wayward imaginings were beginning to take on a life of their own, and the only thing he could think to do was to hurriedly stand up and say he needed the loo and run away from her. And then he'd locked himself in the bathroom where he talked to himself in the mirror and convinced himself that he was simply drunk, lonely and a little bit horny. After all, he hadn't been with a girl in nine months. And that wasn't all that noteworthy to begin with. He stood there talking to himself until he felt like he'd gotten over it enough to rejoin the party. But when he saw her again, he found himself unable to even look at her anymore. But he did manage to distract Terrence for her long enough that she slipped out the door and disappeared as she mouthed the words, 'thank you' to Harry. No drunken, foolish mistakes were made by anyone that night. Well, at least not that Harry knew of anyway. But sadly when he woke up the next morning, the feelings he'd discovered the night before, were still there. He hadn't dreamt them. And they hadn't been simply a product of too much alcohol and loneliness. This was _actually_ happening. And as he sat in the coffee shop, he wanted to drown himself in the cup of coffee, except his head was too big to fit inside the cup.

Just then, Ron came bursting in and plopped himself down in the booth across from Harry, which jostled him out of his thoughts of suicide by coffee cup.

"So, what's the big emergency? Why'd you get me out of bed so bloody early on a Saturday? You know it's my only day I get to sleep in. This better be good," Ron said as he reached for a menu and began perusing breakfast items to order.

"I never said it was an emergency. And it's nearly 10am. I didn't wake you up at the bloody crack of dawn. How late do you sleep?" Harry wondered.

"You told me your life might be over, so it sounded kind of dire. And for your information, just because I'm in bed, doesn't mean I'm sleeping," he smirked slightly.

"I don't want the details, thanks," Harry said making a face at him. "And yes, my life might be over. I was contemplating drowning myself in this cup of coffee before you got here."

"Well that would never work. You might get your nose in there, but I don't think you'd drown," Ron shrugged as he flagged over a waitress. She walked over to them. "So, I want the waffle deluxe breakfast with extra bacon. And scrambled eggs. And orange juice and a side of toast. Oh and some coffee."

She wrote down the order and walked off and Harry just looked at Ron. "I tell you I want to drown myself, and you just shrug it off and order the entire fucking menu for breakfast?" Harry asked with annoyance.

"What? I'm hungry. And I'm sorry, but saying you're going to drown in a cup of coffee isn't a real cry for help. Now if you said the coffee was poison and you were going to drink it, then I might be more worried," Ron explained.

"Alright, fine. So it's not a life or death situation. But I've still got a problem. A big one! And I don't even know if I should tell you," Harry admitted.

"You better tell me, or else I got out of bed for nothing. I still don't know why you didn't just tell me whatever it was over the phone."

"Because I hate talking on the phone to you. You still talk too loud like you did the first time you ever tried to use a phone. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you don't need to shout. How hard is it to work a bloody phone?" Harry sighed.

"Well excuse me. I'm still not used to having one. You're the only one who ever actually calls. I only have it because you asked me to get one. I prefer owls. It's just better that way," Ron explained.

"Sometimes owls are too slow. But that doesn't matter. I asked you here because I need help. Like serious mental help. So pay attention and stop arranging the sugar packets into a pyramid!"

Ron stopped playing with the sugar, and put them back in the little holder. He looked at Harry. "Alright. I'm listening. What's going on? Why do you need mental help?"

"Because I'm having wrong thoughts about someone and I don't know what to do about it," Harry admitted with a sigh.

"Wrong thoughts? About who?"

"Just a girl."

"What sorts of wrong thoughts? Because honestly unless you're fantasizing about killing her, no thoughts are wrong. I mean, how long has it been since you've had a good shag, man? I'd be having wrong thoughts about everything with boobs at this point, if I were you," Ron told him with a small chuckle.

"You don't understand. I'm not supposed to be thinking _those_ thoughts about _this_ girl. It's wrong! It's very bizarre and wrong," Harry insisted.

"Who the hell is it? It's not my girlfriend is it? Because then yeah, I might help you drown yourself if you'd like," Ron said giving him a look.

"It's not Charity, you dolt. If it was, do you think _you'd_ be the first person I'd run and tell? I'm mental, but not that mental. This is someone else. Someone off limits. Someone a few years ago, you _would_ have drowned me for thinking of," Harry explained.

"Who are you talking about? I'm lost. A few years ago I would have drowned you?" Ron shook his head.

"Please don't make me actually spell it out. Use your brain. Who is off limits? And who were you with a few years ago?" Harry asked with exasperation.

Ron stared at him a moment then the light went on. He immediately started laughing and couldn't stop. "Oh god, it's not Hermione is it? Because if that's what you're getting at, you're in for a world of hurt, mate. Please tell me it's not her," Ron said between bursts of laughter.

"What the fuck is so bloody funny? This is real! It's not a joke," Harry said with irritation.

"So it _is_ her? Are you fucking crazy? She's your best friend! Aside from me, of course. But still! You can be thinking about _her_ that way. You said she was like your sister. You always told me that! What has gotten into you?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and lowered his head and smacked it against the table. "I have no idea. But I can't stop thinking of her. Ever since my birthday. It was like I looked at her and suddenly I didn't see a sister anymore. I saw a woman. And we were on the back porch, and then everything just exploded in my head. And since then, I can't stop obsessing over what I should do."

"Wait, back up a little. What happened on the back porch? Did you kiss her? Did she kiss you? Oh god, did you feel her up? Wait, no, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Wait, yes, I do. What the hell happened on the porch?" Ron asked animatedly.

"Calm down. Nothing happened on the porch. She just smiled at me and then said I was the only person she wanted to be around. And then we sort of cuddled a bit. That's all. I didn't feel her up! And there was no kissing. Except she kissed me on the cheek. But that doesn't count."

"I don't get it. What was so special about that? Why are you suddenly all moony over her, just because you cuddled on a porch for a few minutes? I reckon it's not the first time you two have done that. I used to see you together all the time hugging and holding hands and shit. It used to drive me nuts, until I finally just got over it. But what changed?" Ron wondered curiously.

"I don't know what changed. But it did. And the more I think about it, the more I realize that this didn't just happen suddenly like being struck by lightning. It's been happening for years. I just didn't see it. But now that I know, I'm pretty sure I've felt like this for a very long time. But I have no idea what she feels at all. And I'm terrified to ask her," Harry admitted.

Just then, the waitress came and brought all of Ron's food out and offered to refill the coffees, before she departed. Ron didn't speak at first, and merely dug into his food. He picked up a piece of bacon and handed it to Harry. "Bacon?"

Harry shoved it away and gave Ron an incredulous look. "I pour my darkest secret out to you, and you're offering me _bacon_? That's your great words of advice? Eat some fucking bacon?"

Ron groaned. "God, stop freaking out. Bacon is not my solution to your problem. Truth is, I have no clue what to tell you. Other than, I think that this is a horrible mistake."

"Why? Why is it a mistake?"

"Because. You two are friends. Closer than most couples I know. But it's always been strictly platonic. I reckon she thinks of you like one of the girls, but with facial hair. You're so far in the friend zone, you fucking own property there and a nice little bungalow with a view of all the other blokes she'll date before she'd ever look at you that way. Just face it Harry, you don't have a shot. And if you tell her, it'll probably ruin everything. You can't win this," Ron explained as he gobbled up waffles and wiped syrup off his chin.

"But you were in the friend zone. You escaped. Why couldn't I?" Harry wondered curiously.

"No, I was never in the friend zone. Not really. We always sorta had a little crush thing going on. I was just too stupid to see it. But she informed me that she liked me for years and was just waiting for me to wake up and notice she had boobs and to also stop making out with other girls. That was my biggest mistake."

"Yeah, making out with other girls and failing to notice that Hermione had boobs, was a tragic error on your part. But I'm not doing either of those things. I'm not making out with anyone and I'm well aware of her boobs. Too aware, in fact."

"But see, she doesn't want _you_ to notice that stuff! You're like her little safety zone. You're not even a real guy. You're just Harry to her. And if you try to change that, it's going to be a huge disaster."

"But what if it's not? What if she _does_ want me to notice that stuff, but is just like me, and too terrified to say anything? What then?" Harry prodded.

"Has she ever given you any indication that she feels that way?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly. No."

"Then don't rock the boat. Or else you might find yourself knocked out of the boat entirely. It's not worth the risk."

"So what do I do? Just pretend I don't love her?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"Yes. You have to. It's the only way not to ruin the friendship," Ron informed him.

"Why would it have to ruin the friendship? You dated her and you broke up and you're still friends. Why would this automatically spell ruination and destruction?"

"It's different to be friends with an ex. That doesn't always happen either, but it's doable sometimes. But if you're friends with someone, and want more, and they don't want more, they'll feel really awkward around you. They won't want to touch you or get too close and they'll probably just drift away so they don't feel like they're rubbing it in your face that they don't want you. It's very tricky."

"How do you know any of this? This hasn't happened to you, so what do you really know?" Harry complained sadly.

"Hey, you asked my advice! And no, I've never been in this exact situation, but any ninny can tell you how it'll go. Think if it was her who wanted you, and you weren't interested? Wouldn't you feel weird?" Ron asked.

"Maybe a little. But I wouldn't stop being her friend! We've been through way too much for me to just ditch her because of some feelings she might have. We'd just work through it somehow. That's all."

"How?"

"I don't know! But we would."

"Okay, so you want to tell her then?" Ron asked, taking a bite of his bacon.

"Maybe? I think maybe I should. Because there _is_ a chance she might feel the same. And I won't know, if I never speak up," Harry explained.

"Alright, and what happens if she freaks out or laughs at you? Then what do you do?"

"I have no idea. Run away? Claim temporary insanity?" Harry offered with a sigh.

"She's too smart to believe the insanity defense. But running very far away could be an option. Or you could claim you had an evil twin you knew nothing about and it was really him who said that nonsense," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she'll believe that one. That's not completely outlandish and ridiculous," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm just brainstorming here. Don't blame me if my ideas are stupid. I'm thinking fast."

"What about the possibility of her actually returning my feelings? Why do you think that's so impossible?" Harry asked.

Ron thought on it for a moment then shrugged. "Well nothings impossible, I suppose. I guess I just never expected this. You both swore up and down that you had zero romantic interest in each other for years and years. I can understand lying about it before when you were both with other people, but you've both been single forever. If there was something there, wouldn't it have already happened?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, I didn't even realize until a few nights ago how I felt. Maybe she just hasn't realized it yet?"

"True. Or else, there's nothing to realize. Just keep that in mind. I don't want to see you make a total ass of yourself," Ron told him seriously.

"I know. I don't want to make an ass of myself either. But I just don't know if I can live with myself if I don't say something. What if we're supposed to be together and the only reason we're not is because we're both too chickenshit to say something? At least if I tell her and she doesn't feel it, I'll know. I will have at least tried. And if it ruins the friendship, then maybe we're not as good of friends as I think we are?" Harry reasoned.

"I see your point. But just feel her out first. Maybe hint around it. Don't just blurt it out. It might shock her into running off. Ease into it. You've got plenty of time," Ron assured him.

"Right. Plenty of time. We've only had years to wait, what's a little longer right? I don't have to rush over there right now or anything," Harry said with a nod.

"Exactly. Take your time. Casually ask if she's ever thought about you two together and if she laughs, then you can say you thought it was ridiculous too, but were simply curious, and she's none the wiser."

"Okay, good plan. I like that plan. It makes good sense," Harry agreed enthusiastically. Then he scrutinized Ron's face to try and discern how he really felt, but Ron just kept eating. "So, Ron, this isn't weird for you is it?"

"Weird for _me_? Why would it be weird for me?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Well because she was your girlfriend first. Doesn't this break some sort of guy code? Like you don't date your best friends sister or his ex-girlfriend or his mum? Of which, I'm realizing I already dated your sister. So big fail there. But is this a breaking point?" Harry rambled.

Ron laughed slightly. "No, the breaking point is if you start sidling up to my mum. Then I'll have to kill you and also wonder what the hell is wrong with you. And I don't think my dad would be too pleased either. But this? Hermione and I mutually agreed to end our relationship. Years ago. Now true, if you'd pounced on her a week after she moved out of our flat, I would have been a bit sore and probably punched you or hexed you. But we're talking about _years_ , mate. I'm over her. I've had lots of other girls, and am presently quite happy with Charity. Hermione's all yours. If she'll have you, that is."

"Right. If she'll have me. But we're good? Because honestly if this goes wrong, I can't really afford to lose both my best friends," Harry admitted.

"You won't lose me. We're solid. So no worries, mate. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken again. I felt right awful when Ginny sent you packing, even though it wasn't my fault. But she's my crazy sister, so I still felt bad. I don't wanna have to feel bad again."

"You won't have to. Either way it turns out. This has nothing to do with you. And neither did Ginny leaving me. That was all on her. And let's face it, we just didn't work out. It wasn't meant to be. Our whole relationship was basically the two of us just sitting around waiting for the other person while they did other things. We had no real chance honestly."

"I suppose. I was right disappointed though. I wanted us to be real brothers," Ron admitted.

Harry smiled at him. "We are brothers. Just because it's not official doesn't mean it's not true. I definitely think of you like a brother."

Ron smiled back then he laughed slightly. "Yeah, I heard you telling Hermione about how she's your sister, and now look? So don't go getting any ideas about me. Your 'we're like family!' speech doesn't hold its weight anymore," he teased him.

"Oh shut up. The day I'm desperate enough to declare my love for you, is the day you really should lock me up in St. Mungo's because I've obviously lost it," Harry said as he shoved him across the table.

"Hey, I'm a great catch. Ask anyone," Ron scoffed with a smirk.

"Sure you are. But no thanks. I'm done with gingers," Harry laughed.

"Good because I don't fancy fending you off."

"Ugh, no worries. Listen, thanks for giving me your advice and letting me talk. I wasn't sure I should tell you. Or anyone, for that matter. But I was going out of my mind."

"Hey, no problem. It's what I'm here for. Oh, but you are paying for my breakfast right? I didn't bring any Muggle cash, and I did offer up my very valuable advice and sacrificed a lazy morning in bed with Charity to come here," Ron told him.

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll pay for the meal. But next time don't order one of everything. God, how are you not fat? I've never seen someone eat as much as you and not gain an ounce."

Ron patted his full stomach. "Good metabolism. Of course, my mum tells me that once you're thirty you gotta watch it or you'll be a blimp. But I still have a few years before I'm gonna worry. Plus I asked Charity if she'd still love me if I was fat and she said yes. She's an amazing cook, that girl. Puts my mum to shame, almost. But don't let her know I said that. She'd smack me probably."

"I promise I won't tell your mum her cooking is being rivaled. If you promise not to breathe a word of any of this we talked about this morning, to anyone. And I mean _anyone_. That includes your precious Charity. She likes to gossip. And this cannot get out. Understand me?" Harry said seriously.

"Oh alright. But I don't keep secrets from Charity. We promised to always tell each other everything," Ron complained.

"Tell her _your_ secrets, by all means, but not mine! Got it?"

"Got it. My lips are sealed," Ron promised.

"Good."

"So what's the plan then? You gonna go see Hermione or just be cool and wait it out a little?"

"I really don't know. I'll figure it out as I go along."

"Well good luck. You might need it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't say no to a vial of Felix Felicias right about now," Harry sighed.

"It'll be fine. I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks."

Harry just sat back and tried to think of a plan. But he was still insanely nervous and talking to Ron hadn't fixed that. It only made him more nervous, honestly, because Ron thought it was a doomed idea from the start. But Ron didn't know everything. And this was something he'd just have to figure out for himself.

Harry sat at the bar in a tiny little pub he frequented on occasion with friends. But he never really went there alone. He wasn't much of a solitary drinker on a normal occasion. But tonight, after talking to Ron that morning, it seemed like a good plan. He thought maybe if he drank enough, he'd just forget all about his feelings for Hermione. And maybe he'd even meet a new girl? Get his mind back on track. He was going to try at least. After his fourth glass of whiskey, he was starting to feel no pain and also gaining some courage. He'd always been pretty much hopeless when it came to women, but he kept eyeing this one girl who was standing at the bar all by herself. She'd occasionally glance his way and smile, so he felt pretty good about approaching her. So he stood up, almost fell over, righted himself, then marched over as casually as he could manage. He stood next to her and grinned.

"Hello," he told her pleasantly.

"Hello," she smiled back.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked curiously.

"Sure, that would be really sweet," she cooed back happily.

He signaled the bartender and ordered her what she wanted. She took the glass and before Harry could say anything else, she patted him on the head. "Thanks for the drink." And then she simply walked away.

"You're welcome," he sighed unhappily as he watched her disappear.

"That was really pathetic, mate," the bartender chuckled to him.

"Yeah, thanks. I got that message. Doesn't she realize who I am?" Harry slurred to the bartender. "I'm Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter? You famous or something? I've never heard of you before," the bartender shrugged.

"No, I'm no one. Forget it. Damn Muggles," Harry muttered as he walked away and sat back down on his barstool in defeat.

He ordered up another whiskey and then another. Then he realized when he stood to head to the loo that he could barely walk. And he also realized that aside from the two minutes he spent buying a random girl a drink and getting shot down, he hadn't stopped thinking of Hermione at all. She was still there, stuck in his brain. And sometimes she was naked. Which he realized was a very, very bad thing to think. But he stumbled into the bathroom and tried to ignore the other man at the urinal. But he was having problems getting his zipper down and it showed. The man glanced over and chuckled slightly.

"You need help with that?" he asked Harry curiously.

Harry stared at him a moment. "Huh?"

"Your zipper. You can't seem to work it. Need help?"

"Uh, no. Thanks. I'll manage," Harry said giving him an awkward look. He finally got the zipper down and began doing his business as he just closed his eyes and prayed he'd pass out soon. But when he was done and he opened his eyes, the man was still standing there. Just leaning on the wall next to him and watching. Harry zipped up quickly and went to the sinks.

"You know, you're kind of cute," the man told him with a smile. "I like the glasses. It's sort of nerd chic. And that weird scar is absolutely perfect. Did you get that done on purpose? It's flashy. A lightning bolt. It really makes a statement."

"What?" Harry asked with extreme confusion.

"I like the lightning bolt. It's sexy," the man told him as he moved over closer.

Harry stepped back and put up his hands. "Whoa, stay over there. I don't know what you want, but I'm not interested. And the scar is not a fucking fashion statement. Are you mental?"

"My mistake. I've seen all sorts of interesting body modifications. However did you get that if not on purpose?" the man wondered.

"It's a very long story that I'm not telling you. But thanks for saying I'm cute. At least someone thinks so," Harry sighed as he tossed the paper towels in the bin and walked out of the bathroom.

Was this his life? He hit on a pretty girl and got shot down, and then a man came on to him in the loo. This night was not giving him any confidence or enough distraction. It was clear if he wanted to go home with someone and forget Hermione, he'd have to switch teams and go with Mr. Bathroom Groupie. And he was not that desperate to forget her. In fact, he was thinking it might be a good time to just go see her. Lay it all out on the table. And just dare her to react. Why not? It couldn't be any worse than everything else that happened tonight. So he marched himself out of the bar and found a secluded place to apparate to Hermione's flat. He appeared in front of her building and looked around to make sure no one saw him, but the coast was clear. It was really late and she might already be asleep. But he took a deep breath and marched up the steps to her building and tried not to fall over as he did so. But it was difficult, so he sort of crawled up the steps slowly and ended up ripping a hole in the knee of his pants when it got caught on a ragged brick. But he crawled onward until he made it to the top. Then he stood and flung open the doors and got into the lift. He arrived at her floor and stumbled his way down the hall until he reached her door. He knocked and waited for a response as he leaned his head against the door. After a moment, the door opened and he literally fell inside because he'd been leaning so hard on the door, and he crashed into Hermione and they landed in a heap on her floor.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing? And what is wrong with you?" she asked, pushing him off her and trying to help him to his feet.

"I came to see you. But I'm a little bit drunk," he admitted.

"Drunk? I can see that. Do you realize it's one in the morning? And what happened to your pants?" she asked, noticing the rip.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little wear and tear. Did you know crawling up your steps is a bit dangerous? There are some ragged bricks. Should inform the landlord of the hazard," he slurred to her.

"You _crawled_ up the steps? Somehow I don't think the landlord expects people do that. Have you gone mental, Harry?" she asked, helping him to the couch.

"Yes, I have indeed gone mental," he admitted as he sat back onto the couch. He noticed a laptop computer sitting on the table and a bottle of wine with a half empty glass. And also a package of processed cheese slices. "Were you drinking too?"

"For your information, yes. A little. Okay, a lot. But at least I can walk," she told him giving a disapproving glance.

"What's with this cheese package?" he wondered as he picked it up and examined it.

"Everyone knows you have wine and cheese together. It's classy. Not in any way lonely spinster who has no life except her cat," she sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"But it's processed cheese product. Does that even count as cheese? This is made of wax or plastic or something," he said with a chuckle.

She grabbed the cheese and threw it back down on the table. "It's all I had. I suppose if it were brie it'd be better, but when you're drunk enough, processed cheese product tastes very good," she insisted.

"I'll take your word for it," he smiled. Then he picked up the laptop, to which she rushed to grab it out of his hands. "What're you doing on this thing?" he wondered.

"Nothing. It's private," she insisted as she closed the lid and shoved it under the coffee table.

"Private? What were you doing? Looking at internet porn?" he laughed.

She shoved him. "You're gross! It wasn't anything like that. I was talking to someone. Not that it's your business," she scoffed.

"Talking to someone? Who? A person on the internet?"

"Yes."

"A guy?"

"Yes. Is that so terrible?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, it's fine I guess. But he could be an axe murderer. You don't even know him. Who is he?" Harry asked, feeling more jealousy than he wished he felt.

"Oh Harry, it's not like that. I'm not dating him. If you must know, he asked me how to make a love potion. So I told him," she sighed.

"A love potion? You're telling people magic shit on the internet? Are you crazy? You aren't supposed to talk about that, you realize," he scolded her.

"Oh come on. Like you've never once told a Muggle something secret."

"No, I haven't. I don't chat up strangers online. That's weird."

"No it's not. Everyone does it. And for your information, this guy thinks I'm rather loony. He said he was in love with a girl who didn't love him, so I simply said I knew a potion for that. And then I told him. But honestly, he's asking me where to buy these ingredients and all I can do is laugh. He's never going to get them. I'm simply messing around. It's a thing I do when I'm lonely. So stop judging me. You know you get a kick out of it when stuffy old Hermione breaks some rules," she teased him playfully.

He gave her a hard look, but then he couldn't help but laugh. "You're right, I do like that. It's funny. But you're messing with this poor bloke. You're kind of evil," he informed her.

"Evil? I am not! I'm not seducing him. He was immune to my charms anyway as he's in love with Amanda. Whoever that bint is. All I did was give him some hope and send him on a wild goose chase. He's asking where to buy a cauldron and hemlock. I couldn't help but burst into giggles. But then again, I did drink almost two bottles of wine," she admitted.

" _Two_ bottles? You mean this is the second one?" he asked holding up the nearly empty bottle.

"Yes. God, I know, drinking alone is pathetic. But you did it too obviously! I should have just invited you over straight off and we could have gotten hammered together," she lamented as she put her feet in his lap and got comfortable.

"You should have. I wish you would have. My night was worse than meeting someone online and telling them how to make a love potion. I got turned down by a beautiful woman who only wanted a free drink, and then some bloke tried to come on to me in the loo. He thought my scar was a fashion statement and said I was cute," Harry told her unhappily.

"Oh that's priceless! A fashion statement? And he thought you were cute?" she laughed heartily.

"Yes, he said I was cute. Is that so difficult to believe? Of course he said my glasses were nerdy or something, but he still liked them," Harry pointed out.

"Well you are cute, but I wouldn't call you nerdy. _I'm_ nerdy. I just don't have glasses to proclaim it."

"You think I'm cute?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course! Do you think I'm nerdy?" she asked curiously.

"Well sort of. But that's part of your charm! I mean, without you, I probably never would have passed school at all," he told her.

"Yeah, well you still dropped out. Loser," she teased him.

"Shut up! Was there really a point in me finishing? I think I learned enough on my own, thank you very much. I think ridding the world of a Dark Lord afforded me an honorary magical degree," he informed her haughtily.

"I know, I know. I don't need to hear about your greatness anymore. I bow to you, the Chosen One," she giggled playfully.

"You're so mean to me. I don't know why I put up with you," he teased back.

"Because you love me," she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

He just stared at her and realized this was a perfect opening to tell her he did love her. A lot. And not in the way she imagined. But he chickened out. He picked up the package of cheese again and looked at it. "Can I have one of these? I didn't eat all day."

"You didn't? Why not? Oh, let me cook something for us!" she said excitedly.

"Cook something? It's after one in the morning. And you don't really cook all that well, Hermione," he told her trying not to laugh.

"No, I bought a cookbook! I'm learning," she said as she grabbed him off the couch and dragged him to her kitchen. She pulled a book off a shelf and opened it up. Then she pointed to a recipe. "This! Let's make this!"

He examined the recipe and gave her an interesting look. "An eggplant kugel? What in the fuck is that?"

"I have no idea. But I wanna make it! Let's make it, okay?" she said rummaging through her cupboards.

"Do you even have an eggplant? Why would you have that? Who eats that?" Harry wondered.

"I bought one in order to make this. But I sort of forgot about it. Do you think it's still good?" she asked as she opened her refrigerator and pulled out a shriveled looking purple thing.

"Um, I think it's gone off. It looks like a wrinkled up old purple dinosaur dick," Harry informed her with a chuckle.

"What? A dinosaur dick? And just how many of those have you seen? God, you're horrible, Harry!" she said as she smacked him over the head with the offending food item.

"Ouch! Jesus, you're gonna kill me with that! And for your information I've never seen a dinosaur dick, but I can imagine."

"It really concerns me that you've imagined that, Harry. I fear for your sanity," she laughed at him.

He wrestled the shriveled eggplant from her grasp and threatened to hit her with it, but he knew he never would. He just liked watching her laugh. It was like oxygen for him to see her being so silly. It made him pine for her even more than he already was. Finally he stopped chasing her with it and chucked it in the bin.

"So, cooking is out. Do you have any other food besides fake cheese slices?" he asked curiously.

"Um, I have bread and butter and cereal and some crackers. I haven't been shopping lately," she admitted.

"Cereal is good. Do you have milk?"

"Um, no. I have nondairy creamer?" she offered.

"Yuck, no thanks. Crackers then?" he told her.

She went to the cupboard and pulled down the box of crackers and they went back to the couch and sat down with the box between them.

"So Harry, why on earth did you come to my flat at this hour, completely loaded?" she asked curiously as she munched on a cracker.

He wasn't sure what to say exactly, as he'd completely lost his nerve. "Um, I don't know. I just felt like seeing you. I didn't even know how late it was. I just didn't wanna be alone, I guess," he admitted.

She leaned over and snuggled down under his arm. "I'm actually rather pleased you showed up. I was lonely too. Hence me talking to random Muggles on the internet," she sighed.

He put his arm around her and tried to keep his wits and he prayed she didn't look at his lap because his excitement at their closeness was painfully obvious. He quickly grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"I don't really think it's wise to chat up strange men online. Even if you're just messing around. Why would you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Sometimes I just want to talk to someone. I don't know. It's silly, I guess. But I also write a blog. It's quite fun," she admitted.

"A blog? What is that?"

"Oh, it's like an online journal of your thoughts. Mine is private. I don't let anyone read it. But I admit I do enjoy writing it."

"Can I see it?" he asked hopefully, wondering what on earth she'd write about.

"Oh no! Never! No one sees it. It's like a diary. You wouldn't let someone read that, would you?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, I guess not. But why not write a paper diary?"

"The blog is more fun. I can post funny pictures with it. I realize it's all very Muggle of me, but so what? I have the computer so I can email my parents. It's so much nicer than actual post mail, and sometimes I write better than I talk. It's easier to express myself. Do you think I'm weird?" she wondered idly.

"Yes, but only in the best possible way," he admitted with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think it's pathetic I'm lonely enough to talk to strangers online?"

"No, I think it's human. No one wants to be alone all the time. But you know, I'm in the same boat. You always have me. And any time you want company, just tell me, and I'll be here," he told her sincerely.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I know. I realized I could have called you tonight, but sometimes I worry I'm cramping your style. How will you ever meet a girl if I'm always stuck to your side?"

Another perfect opening to tell her his feelings, but he let it go. "Eh, don't worry about that. If you need me, I'm here. That's how it goes, remember? We're always there for each other."

"Yes, we are. I'm very lucky to have a best friend like you. You're amazing, Harry."

"Yeah, amazing. The best friend ever," he muttered sadly.

"What?" she asked, not hearing him entirely.

"Nothing. I was just saying you were amazing too," he back pedaled.

"You know, I'm really wiped out. It's very late and I'm seriously drunk still. I need to go to bed," she informed him, as she tried to sit up straight and untangle herself from his arm.

"Right, yeah. I'll go. You need to sleep," he told her with some disappointment.

"No, don't go. You can stay. I can't have you crawling down the fucking steps or you might kill yourself. Just sleep here," she urged him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's not like we've never slept over at each other's flat's. Plus, we took the mother of all camping trips together. I think I can handle you spending the night," she informed him with a smile.

"Alright then. Just get me a blanket and a pillow and I'll crash on the couch," he told her.

"Don't be silly. My couch is terrible. It's lumpy and small and you'll never sleep. Just come to bed with me," she said pulling him up off the couch.

He just stared at her and didn't know what to say. She'd never invited him to share her bed. Was this a signal? Was this actually happening or did he pass out and dream this?

"Come to bed with you? As in, sleep in your bed with you in it?" he asked with confusion.

"What? Do you think I have cooties? We slept together in that awful tent more than once. Besides, you're you. You're my friend. It's perfectly fine," she insisted.

"Right, your friend. That's exactly what I am. Your very platonic and innocent friend," Harry said with a slight sigh.

"Come on silly. You're totally drunk. Can you even walk to the bedroom?" she laughed, dragging him along with her.

The truth was, he could walk. It was starting to wear off a bit. But his feet still would barely move because he felt like this was a horrendous mistake. Why would she let him sleep in her bed? Had she gone mad? Did she not realize he was still a man and that she was incredibly beautiful? Or was he so sexless to her that she didn't even consider such a thing? He was thinking it was the latter. He followed her wordlessly and didn't protest, even though a part of him wanted to. They got to her room and she turned on the bedside lamp and proceeded to take off her pajama pants. Harry's eyes got wide and he looked away.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked with confusion.

"I'm getting ready for bed. My pants bunch up. I always take them off, especially in summer because I get hot," she told him as she pulled back the covers and climbed in.

He looked over at her and then he just stood there, unsure what the hell to do. So he took off his shoes and socks and pulled back the covers to get in. But she stopped him.

"Wait, are you sleeping in jeans? That can't be comfortable," she told him with a frown.

"You want me to take them off? You want me to take my clothes off? Am I hearing you correctly?" he asked shaking his head, as he still tried to figure out if he was dreaming this.

"What are you suddenly shy? I've seen you in your underwear before. In fact, I've actually _been_ you if you recall. Polyjuice potion? I kinda already know all your secrets," she giggled drunkenly.

"Oh my god. Polyjuice potion. Are you saying you snuck a peek at me?" he asked with horrification.

She couldn't control her laughter. "I'm joking! I didn't look, I swear! But to see your face? It's priceless."

He shook his head and had to admit she got him good. "Fine, fine. Play games with me. If you want my fucking clothes off, I'll take them off. I don't care," he informed her as he undid his jeans and ripped them off and threw them away. Then he ripped off his shirt and tossed that aside too. Then he just stood there in his boxer shorts and dared her to do something. Anything. But all she did was giggle and turn off the light.

"Just get in bed. And don't hog the covers," she said simply as she rolled over and completely ignored his presence.

Feeling slightly defeated that the sight of him in his underwear had zero effect on her, he just crawled into the bed and lay there on his back staring at the ceiling. It was obvious now this wasn't a dream. Or if it was, it was a nightmare. She was acting like he was nothing to her except what he'd always proclaimed to be. And that was, like a brother. What the hell was he thinking coming up with that nonsense? Except he really believed it before. For a very long time. But now he was cursing himself because she was totally unaffected by him being half naked in her bed.

"Are you asleep yet?" she asked softly.

"Uh, no. I've only just laid down," he told her.

"Do you think that I'll die an old maid?" she wondered aloud.

"What? Are you insane? You're only twenty four. And all you have to do is throw a rock out the window and hit a random bloke, and he'd probably marry you. Stop being silly, " he told her.

"You're the one who's silly. Throw a rock out the window? I doubt it. Men find me intimidating or annoying. Sure I'm fun for a night or two, but that's it. Which is why I don't date much. Why bother?" she lamented sadly.

"Oh stop. Lots of men find you very interesting. And maybe they are a bit intimidated at first, but if they just get to know you, there's nothing intimidating there. You're brilliant. I've told you that a million times," he reassured her.

"I know. You have. I don't know why I'm being stupid tonight. I guess I just feel like life didn't quite work out like I planned. I wasn't supposed to be almost twenty five and single with a cat and processed cheese and too much wine, chatting up internet weirdos. What happened to me?"

He rolled over and faced her. "Hermione, your life is just fine. And you won't be an old maid. I promise you that. I thought you didn't care about dating anyway?"

"I lied. God, can't you tell when I'm lying?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"I didn't realize you lied about that. I thought you were happy."

"Does a happy girl drink two bottles of wine alone and chat up strangers while eating fake cheese?"

He reached over and smoothed her hair down away from her face. "Don't be unhappy. You're not the only sad sack around these parts. Trust me. But it'll get better. I promise," he whispered to her.

"You do?" she asked softly.

"I do. And if you're still single at thirty, you can marry me," he joked, but was actually quite serious. And he wished they wouldn't have to wait that long.

"You're awfully sweet, Harry. But you're a catch. All the women at work want you. Don't you realize? Open your eyes. I don't understand why you don't go out more often. You totally could," she informed him.

"Maybe I don't want them? Maybe I want someone else?" he said bravely, trying to work up his courage again.

"Who do you want?" she wondered.

"Someone I can probably never have," he admitted quietly.

"Oh, I don't think there's anyone you can't have," she told him.

"I'm not so sure," he whispered back.

He awaited her response, but she was silent for a long time. He wondered if she was figuring out who he meant. But then he realized, she'd simply fallen asleep. Passed out cold. And she might not even remember any of this the next day. After all, she drank two bottles of wine. But he felt suddenly sober and worried she'd panic waking up in bed with him. He thought about just leaving. It might be better. But despite his thoughts, sleep overtook him too and he drifted off into a dream world.

 **To be continued! Please leave feedback. It's much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations.

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The next morning, Harry awoke and was very disoriented. He felt something heavy lying on his back and he felt someone breathing gently across his face. He opened his eyes and tried to focus without his glasses and saw Hermione's face nestled in the crook of his arm, as he lay on his stomach. And a quick glance over his shoulder showed Crookshanks sleeping soundly perched on his back. He didn't want to move for fear of upsetting the whole scene, but his back hurt and he wanted to turn over. So he tried to gently move without disturbing anyone, but Crookshanks immediately got upset and leapt off his back, landing right on Hermione's side. She was jarred awake and looked up at Harry with sleepy eyes.

"Harry?" she asked with confusion.

"Good morning," he smiled back at her.

"Morning? Ugh. Already morning? I'm still tired," she said as she curled into a ball and pulled the covers over her head.

"Grouchy aren't you? It's nearly ten," he remarked as he adjusted himself more comfortably and glanced at the clock.

"Ten? Weren't we up until like five?" she muttered crankily.

"No, it was more like two thirty. But by all means, keep sleeping. I'm gonna go home," he told her, figuring it was the best thing to do.

She pulled the covers off her head and looked at him. "No, don't leave. I'll make breakfast."

"You don't have any food, remember?" he reminded her.

"Oh, well, we go get breakfast. Don't rush off. I'll stop being grumpy," she promised.

"Alright. Get a move on then. I'm hungry. I didn't eat anything yesterday but some crackers and whiskey. I need real food. I almost feel like I'm back at the Dursley's eating scraps in my cupboard under the stairs. Except they didn't give me whiskey. Which might have made life a little easier if they did," he laughed slightly.

"God, don't accuse me of starving you like those dreadful people. No, we'll go eat a proper meal. And I really need coffee. Like a lot of it. And I'm dying for some eggs and sausage," she said dreamily.

"Well let's get up then. Time's a wasting," he teased as he pushed her out of bed.

She got up reluctantly, and Harry watched her walk towards the bathroom and he caught a glimpse of her knickers as she stretched and yawned. They were purple with lace at the top. He closed his eyes and tried to will his body not to react, but it was of no use. His soldier sprang to life and stood at rapt attention. She looked over at him lying there.

"Aren't you getting up too?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I will. But you go get dressed first," he insisted as he prayed his body would calm down.

She disappeared into the bathroom and he rolled onto his back and tried to think of anything but Hermione's knickers. He kept thinking of death and mayhem and Voldemort and his cousin Dudley wearing a dress, but nothing was making his wayward body calm down. He didn't understand because how could he still be excited thinking of such horrible things? This was like a super boner that refused to go away. But finally the image of his aunt and his uncle having sex deflated his out of control hormones. There wasn't anything much worse to think of than that. And he finally climbed out of the bed and put his clothes back on. Then he put on his glasses and looked in the mirror. His hair was a disaster area. It was sticking up at odd angles and completely ridiculous. He tried smoothing it down to no avail, when Hermione walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a new t shirt. He looked at her and smiled.

"Your hair is a mess," she informed him with a big grin.

"I know. It's awful. I need to dunk it in the toilet or something and comb it down," he laughed.

"Let me work on it," she said, as she pulled out her wand. Hair taming spells were one of her specialties as she was not blessed with beautiful locks either. They both had wayward terrible hair issues, but she knew how to fix it. Soon his hair was presentable and normal and he didn't look like he'd just been electrocuted.

"It's perfect. I really need to learn that spell," he told her as he admired his hair in the mirror.

"It's easy. You just have to practice a bit. I'll show you later. But for now, I'm famished. I'm literally fantasizing about eggs and sausage, which probably has some Freudian meaning, but let's not dwell on that. Let's just go eat," she told him.

They ended up leaving her flat and walking to a diner that was very close by. Hermione went there often, and the wait staff knew her by sight. They took a booth in the corner and perused the menus.

"So, last night wasn't weird for you," Harry asked tentatively.

"Weird in what way? That you caught me being pathetic or that you were hammered and actually crawled up my steps and ripped your pants?" she asked peering over the menu.

"I don't know. Weird in any way. I mean, we slept together. Not wearing much clothes. That wasn't weird?" he wondered.

"Oh please. I trust you. And frankly your underpants don't faze me. It's not any different than if you went for a swim. We're adults, right?" she scoffed at him.

He deflated a little because it was plainly obvious she had no sexual interest in him whatsoever. If he was looking for a sign, this had to be it. She didn't feel anything remotely romantic towards him. She couldn't, or else it would have been weird for her too. So he just kept quiet.

"Right. Adults. I mean, it was fine with me, I just hoped it was fine with you, " he said casually.

"Of course. Now what are you getting to eat? I'm set on the number two special. What about you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm thinking number three. An omelet. And extra bacon on the side."

"That sounds good too. But I'm going to stick to my usual order," she said as she put the menu aside.

The waitress showed up and they placed their orders, and were served coffee right away. They both busied themselves adding sugar and cream and then Hermione laughed slightly.

"What's funny?" he asked curiously as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nothing. It's just do you realize we both make our coffee exactly the same? Did you know that?" she asked.

"I never actually thought about it, honestly," he admitted.

"I don't know why it strikes me as amusing, except that it was like we were performing a synchronized dance with ripping open the little sugars and pouring each other's cream," she explained.

"I guess we do a lot of things with synchronicity without even realizing it. That's what happens when you spend so much time with a person," he informed her with a small smile.

She sat back and looked at him. "You know, I knew Ron just as long as I've known you, but he never poured my cream. He never even knew how I liked my coffee, despite watching me make it every morning," she told him.

"Really? Well he's not always that observant, I guess. I just pay attention to trivial things. I'm sure I have lots of useless knowledge about you in my head that you probably don't even realize," he admitted.

"Like what, for instance?" she asked curiously, leaning over the table.

"Well you always buy a purple toothbrush, even though your favorite color is actually blue. Cerulean blue, to be exact. And you only do that because your parents always gave you a purple toothbrush as a child, so you feel like it's tradition. And also you tell everyone your favorite movie is Sense and Sensibility, when it's actually Bridget Jones Diary, yet you're too embarrassed to admit it. But both films feature Hugh Grant, whom you have a terrible crush on, yet you think no one knows this. Also you hate raisins, and you only enjoy movie theater popcorn with tons of butter. Your favorite tea is Earl Grey, and you can't have it without a dash of milk and honey. You hate cucumber sandwiches, but your mum always makes them when you visit, so you eat them anyway. Shall I go on?" he asked as he watched her smiling at him as he rattled these facts off.

"You really do know some odd bits of trivia about me. How do you know I like Bridget Jones Diary? And when did I ever express a crush on Hugh Grant?" she wondered with an amused look.

"Well I know you love that movie because you watch it all the time, because I see the box lying about on top of the telly every time I come over. And I went to the theater with you to see it, and I saw your heart go all aflutter when Hugh showed up on screen. And you giggled inappropriately while playing with your hair, which is what you do when you fancy someone," he explained.

"I do not do that!" she protested.

"Yes, you do! I've seen you do it."

"Oh alright, maybe I do? I didn't realize it was that obvious though," she sighed.

"It's very obvious. But it's kind of endearing," he admitted with a smile. He only wished she was giggling and playing with her hair right now, but alas, she was not.

"Well when you fancy a girl, you get really lame and often spill things on yourself or simply go catatonic and stare at them like a deer in the headlights. It's rather charming, in a sad sort of way," she told him with a grin.

"Am I really that bad?" he wondered sadly.

"Yes, you really are. But it's kind of sweet."

"I guess I just lose my confidence around women. I worry that I'll say something stupid. Which I often do. Do you remember that time when we went to that party and that girl Amy was there. And she was in a red dress and I tripped over my tongue trying to speak to her and ended up saying I loved her dress because it matched her eyes? I mean, seriously, red eyes? Was she a demon? I have no idea what I was thinking when those words rolled out of my mouth," he laughed and shook his head.

"I do remember that! It was hilarious. She thought you were very odd though. Didn't she leave the party with Jack Spencer?" she asked him with amusement.

"She did. And I went home alone. As per usual," he sighed.

"Well so did I. That party was awful. And honestly if you'd told me a red dress matched my eyes, I would have just laughed hysterically and probably ran off with you. Some people are just too snobby, whereas I would have found it ridiculously charming that you were so lame," she laughed and touched his hand over the table.

He felt himself warm inside at her words. He realized she was just being nice, but he liked how she saw all his ridiculous flaws and still liked him anyway. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I think you're just biased because you already know me," he said looking downward at their clasped hands.

"I am biased. I admit it. I just want to see you happy, that's all. But I reserve the right to pass judgment on any girl you choose. If she's dreadful, then I'm afraid you'll have to get rid of her," Hermione said with a haughty look.

"Really now? Does that mean I get the right to kick away blokes you like, just because I don't like them?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I suppose it's only fair."

"Well then I'll get my kicking boots ready because honestly I'm not sure I'd think anyone was good enough for you," he admitted without realizing how possessive that sounded until the words already left his mouth.

"You don't think anyone's good enough for me?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I mean, so far, they haven't been. Have they? If they were, they'd still be here," he reasoned.

"True. Oh god, we are really going to die alone aren't we, Harry?" she lamented as she let go of his hand and leaned back in the booth.

"No, we won't be alone. We'll have each other. And remember when you said we should just stay in the forest and grow old together? We could always do that," he offered with a small smile.

"Oh right, that's what I want. To live in a forest my whole life," she scoffed.

"At least you wouldn't be alone," he shrugged.

Just then, their food arrived and they got distracted with it and began eating enthusiastically. They were both incredibly hungry, especially Harry, since he hadn't eaten the day before. And he was glad for the distraction of food because the conversation was getting a bit too personal and he feared he might blurt out the truth to her. He really wanted to, but he just didn't have the nerve. He was scared to death she'd freak out and never want to speak to him again. And that couldn't happen. He was realizing that Ron could be right. He might have to keep his feelings secret forever. And that wasn't really an option he loved, but it might be the only way to keep her in his life. He was more confused than ever, and it apparently showed as he was finishing up his meal.

"Why is your face all scrunched up?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Huh?" he asked, jolted out of his thoughts so severely that he knocked over his coffee cup and flooded the table. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he tried to mop up the mess with napkins.

Hermione started laughing. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a girl around you fancied, seeing as how you just spilled coffee everywhere. Did I startle you that much? Did you forget I was here?" she asked him.

"God, sorry. I was just very lost in thought. I kind of forgot _I_ was here actually. I was off in fantasy land," he admitted as he pushed the soggy napkins to the side of the table and felt his face flush red.

"Fantasy land? What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing important. Really. Just stupid stuff."

"It looked pretty important. You had your worried and tortured expression on your face. Is something troubling you?" she inquired.

"Troubling me? No. Not at all," he lied quickly.

"Don't think you fool me, Harry. I know your worried face quite well. So spill it. What's wrong? Because honestly you've been acting a bit odd ever since you literally crawled to my flat last night," she told him seriously.

"It's nothing. Honestly," he tried to deflect her question.

She stared at him a moment, then she leaned over the table to get a bit closer. "You like someone, don't you? That's what this is. Last night before I fell asleep you said something about liking someone you can't ever have. Who is it?"

Harry panicked at this line of questioning and didn't realize she even remembered what he said last night. He'd forgotten it himself until she brought it up. But he tried to play it cool.

"Me like someone? That's crazy. If there was someone, I'd tell you. Wouldn't I?" he scoffed.

"You did sort of tell me. You said there was someone you couldn't have," she reminded him.

"Can we please just not talk about it? It's too tragic for me to say," he told her.

"Tragic? Who is she?" Hermione prodded.

"She's no one. It's a movie star. I can't stop thinking of her. Ridiculous isn't it? I'm just a crazy bloke in love with a celebrity. Obviously I've gone off my rocker, right?" he lied and realized just how utterly pathetic he sounded.

"A _movie star_? Harry, you can't actually love a person you've never met. And I've never known you to be obsessed with celebrities. Who is it?"

"It's Kate Winslet. You know, after I saw Titanic, I tragically fell in lust with her. It's all very sad really. You can see why I don't want to talk about it," he told her.

"Kate Winslet? You've never even mentioned her before now. And you told me you hated that movie. You said it was way too long and cheesy," she pointed out.

"Ah, but don't you remember me saying the only part of the movie I enjoyed was when Kate Winslet got naked? I mean, really, that was the best part," he informed her.

She stared at him incredulously, not believing this story at all. Not even for a second. But it was quite obvious that Harry was not going to share the actual truth with her. But did he really think she was that stupid to believe this? She just frowned at him and shook her head.

"Alright fine. Don't tell me the real truth. But just so you know, I'm on to you. I know you're lying. Your left hand gets all twitchy and restless when you lie about something," she informed him.

He noticed he was in fact twitching his left hand and he quickly hid it under the table.

"Let's talk about something else. Like anything else at all. Global warming? The new vending machine in the break room at work? They put your favorite crisps in there. Isn't that exciting?" he asked nervously.

"You want to talk about global warming and the new vending machine? You really have lost your mind, haven't you?" she asked, shaking her head.

Harry didn't respond because the waitress showed up to take their plates and give them the check. They both declined more coffee, and the waitress walked away quickly. Harry grabbed the check.

"My treat," he told Hermione, praying she'd just forget their entire conversation.

"You don't have to. I've got money," she offered.

"No, no. It's fine. You can get the next one. You deserve a free meal after listening to me ramble nonsense at you, and almost ruin your clothes with a wayward cup of coffee," he told her.

"Alright. Well thank you. But I mean it, next time, you have to let me pay. It's only right," she insisted.

He just nodded and threw money on the table and they both scooted out of the booth and stood up.

"So, I need to run errands and grocery shop. Do you want to come with, or do you have other plans?" Hermione asked him as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"I have somewhere to be actually. But thanks for the invite. Maybe another time?" he said, simply wanting to run from her before she could question him further about anything.

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later. And try to relax a bit. Stress isn't good for anyone," she said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek and departed the restaurant.

He just stood there watching her walk out and he wanted to slap himself. He'd made a total idiot of himself and he should have known she'd never buy some ridiculous story about being in love with an actress. He wasn't thirteen anymore. Grown men didn't fall in love with celebrities. At least not sane ones. But he was feeling very far from sane at this moment. He needed to talk to someone again, so he set off to Diagon Alley where Ron was working in the joke shop. He approached the building and found it bustling with activity as usual. The place was always busy, and Ron and George were making a fortune at it. They knew that wherever Fred was, he was probably mighty pleased at his success, even if he wasn't there to enjoy it. George and Ron worked hard to make it the best place for all your magical joke needs. Harry waded through the crowd, and hoped to catch Ron alone somewhere, but instead he found him and George talking together in a corner, and it seemed heated so Harry didn't want to interrupt. But he slowly walked over anyway.

"Look, I told you not to put the puking pastilles where small children could get them. You realize they'll eat anything they can reach. I'm tired of cleaning up vomit!" George barked at Ron.

"Sorry! I thought I put them up high enough. It won't happen again," Ron said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"It better not, or else you're cleaning the mess!" George told him.

Just then, they both noticed Harry standing there. Their serious expressions faded to smiles.

"Harry! What brings you in? Looking for something fun to prank your boring co-workers with? I have just the thing," George grinned at him.

"Uh, no, I was looking for Ron actually. I needed to talk to him. But if you guys are too busy, it can wait," Harry explained.

"I think it's time for my break, isn't it?" Ron looked at George pleadingly.

"Fine. Go ahead. But you have fifteen minutes! We're swamped here in case you didn't notice," he informed his brother.

"Right, right. Fifteen minutes. I'll be back," Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm and ushered them into a back room with tons of boxes and overstock sitting around. Ron sat on a box and Harry pulled one up and did the same. "So what's wrong now?" Ron asked curiously.

"Everything. I got drunk last night and I slept with Hermione," he blurted out.

"What? You _slept_ with her?" Ron asked getting to his feet from utter shock.

"Not like that. I only wish. But we were both drunk and she invited me to sleep over in her bed! Her bloody _bed_. And then she took off her pants and ordered me to take off my clothes. And then nothing at all happened! It was like I was nothing to her. Not even a man. She was so fucking nonchalant about the entire thing, I'm not even sure she realizes I have a cock. I'm a eunuch to her," Harry complained while holding his head in his hands.

Ron couldn't help but laugh, even though he tried not to. "I'm sorry, but that's kind of hilarious. She ordered you to take off your clothes and then she just ignored you? I told you she didn't think of you as a real man! I warned you. This just proves it, mate."

"She acted like sleeping with me was just like having a very big cat next to her. I don't even think she cared at all that I saw her knickers. It's like she thinks I don't realize she's a girl, just because she doesn't think of me as a man. Is she really that thick? God, she's driving me crazy! And then we had breakfast together, where she prodded me about liking someone I could never have, because my big mouth opened and I mentioned that before she passed out last night. And now she's dying to know who it is, when I really thought she wouldn't even remember me saying it. And then I come up with some insane story about being in love with Kate Winslet. Which is the worst cover story ever and she didn't believe a word of it. Then she basically said I was insane, and then I had to get away from her. What's happening to me?" Harry lamented miserably.

Ron patted him on the back. "You're in way over your head. I told you this was a huge disaster waiting to happen. And really? Kate Winslet? Why didn't you just tell her it was a foreign girl you met on one your missions at work? Or a married girl? Or anyone else but Kate Winslet. Even I wouldn't buy that story, and I'm known to be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes."

"I know that was a stupid story, but it was the only thing I could think of! She put me on the spot. But the big problem now is, she knows there's a girl I fancy. And you know Hermione. She'll never leave me alone until I tell her something actually believable. Only I can't tell her the truth obviously. So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Go with a married girl. Tell her you love Angelina! She might buy that," Ron offered.

"Angelina? You want me to tell her I'm in love with your brother's wife? I hardly ever even see her. How could I be in love with her? And also, that will make me look like a huge prat, and if George heard about it, he'd probably strangle me to death. That's a terrible idea!" Harry complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of any other married girls off hand. Except Fleur. Tell her it's Fleur!"

"No! I'm not telling her I'm in love with your brother's wives! That's creepy and she'll think I'm an asshole. Besides I haven't even seen Fleur in almost a year. God, I'd be the saddest sack of shit if I told her that story."

"Well then just avoid her until she forgets about what you said," Ron sighed.

Harry gave him a look. "This is Hermione. She doesn't forget anything. Ever."

"Obliviate her!" Ron said excitedly.

"Obliviate her? I can't do that!" Harry protested.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say! Should have just kept your fucking mouth shut. What were you thinking going to her place drunk anyway? Don't you realize that when you're drunk, you say stupid shit?"

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly! I went there to tell her the truth, but then I panicked. And then I don't know what happened. I just said words and now I'm screwed. I hate my life," Harry held his head in his hands again.

"Oh come on. It's not _that_ bad. Just pretend like you got over whoever the mystery girl is. This is fixable. But next time, don't talk to her when you're drunk! That just leads to badness and possible mayhem," Ron said sympathetically.

"I know. I won't. I have no idea what I was thinking. I need to just get over this. Like right quick. And not fake getting over it, but _actually_ getting over it. I can't be in love with Hermione. It's just not feasible. I have to erase the entire notion out of my head," Harry said firmly.

"That's the spirit! It's probably just a phase anyway. I mean, you're lonely and a bit hard up, let's be honest. And maybe you just noticed her because she's always around? But that doesn't mean you actually are in love with her. You're just confused. It'll pass," Ron assured him.

"Right. It'll pass. This is just a temporary fantasy," Harry tried to believe his words.

"Exactly. Now I have to get back to work. Don't do anything else stupid! And just go home and don't talk to anyone. Or drink. You'll be all set."

"Okay. Good plan. I'll just go home and forget the whole thing. Easy as pie. I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Now get out of here. The next time I see you, I want you to be normal again and not this obsessed freak, okay? Remember, you're Harry Potter. You can get any girl you want," Ron told him.

"Right. I could, couldn't I? I just never try. But forget that, I'll try this time. And all this nonsense will be a memory."

Harry left the shop with a new resolve to simply just stop fantasizing about someone he could never have. It was useless. And he'd been fine all these years until his stupid birthday party. And it wasn't even that special of a moment. He had no idea why he found himself suddenly obsessing over his best friend. It was ridiculous. And he vowed to himself that it all ended now. She was just a girl. And there were loads of others to choose from. He'd just pick a new one. Simple as that. Everything would be normal again in no time. At least he hoped so.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations.

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

A few weeks went by, and Harry did his best to avoid being alone with Hermione. He thought it would be best to put a little distance between them, but she was starting to get suspicious and also a bit hurt. She finally cornered him at work in the break room one day. He was sitting there eating a sandwich and she marched up and sat down across from him with her arms folded.

"Alright Harry. What did I do huh? You've barely spoken to me at all in three weeks, and every time I try to say something to you, you run away. Did I do something wrong?" she asked with irritation, tinged with sadness.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I'm really sorry. I've just been very busy with work. I haven't had time for socializing," he explained to her.

"That's rubbish. You've never been too busy to speak to me. Every time I walk in the room you act like I have the Plague. Obviously I've upset you, and I'd like to know what it was I did so I can fix it," she said firmly.

"Hermione, you didn't do anything! I'm just going through a bit of a rough patch. That's all. I've not really spoken to anyone, if you must know. I've become a hermit," he sighed, as he was actually telling the truth. His plan to forget his feelings for her did not work, and out of sheer depression at his circumstance, he simply avoided everyone.

"Well if you're feeling down, shouldn't you talk to someone? Like me, perhaps? You always tell me when somethings wrong. I don't understand," she said with confusion.

"It's just very complicated. I don't think you can help. But I promise I'm not upset with you," he assured her.

"Harry, your life has always been incredibly fucking complicated. Why would you think you couldn't tell me whatever it is?" she wondered.

"Because there are some things that people don't talk about. I'm not obligated to tell you my every secret, am I?" he asked a little more harshly than he intended.

"Fine. Don't tell me. It's not like I haven't listened to your every problem and conspiracy theories and insane ideas for the last thirteen years!" she told him angrily.

"Wait, stop. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude or shut you out. I'm really not. Don't be angry, okay? I really don't want you angry at me right now," he pleaded with her.

She sighed and relaxed her hardened stance and unfolded her arms. She leaned across the table and took Harry's hands. "Listen to me, whatever it is, you can always trust me. And if this is about that girl you fancy and won't tell me about, then I get it. She's obviously hideous or married or really old or something, and that's why you won't tell me. But see, I'd understand! I might think you were a little off, but I wouldn't judge you," she told him comfortingly.

"Hermione, there is no girl. I was just talking nonsense that night. And maybe I'm a bit depressed because there is that big office party coming up next week and I haven't got a date. Alright? I'm pathetic," he admitted sadly.

"You're really _that_ depressed about not having a date to the office party? Have you even asked anyone?" she wondered curiously.

"No. Who would I ask?"

"Anyone?"

"Alright, do you want to go with me?" he asked somewhat boldly. Then he backed down slightly. "Just as friends, of course."

She made a face and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but someone else already asked me."

"Who?" Harry was suddenly jealous and insanely curious.

"Terrence."

"What? I thought you didn't like him? You asked me to save you from him at my birthday party. You're actually going with _him_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He sort of grows on you!" she said defensively.

"Yeah, like a fungus," Harry muttered.

"He's not like a fungus. He's kind of sweet. I mean, he's very persistent, and I don't know, I just figured, why not go with him?" she shrugged.

"Because! He only wants one thing. Don't you realize? God, I can't believe you're actually going with him," Harry said with annoyance.

"So what if he wants one thing? That doesn't mean he's going to get it! It's just a stupid office party. It's not like I'm marrying him," she scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever. I probably just won't go," he said feeling rather upset and green with envy.

"You _have_ to go! Everyone has to. It's sort of mandatory. And you of all people have to show up at least. Why not ask Gloria from the Department of Magical Creatures? She's always talking about you. She'd love to be your date," Hermione urged him.

"Gloria? You mean that ten foot tall blonde with the enormous hair?" he asked miserably.

"She's not ten feet tall. And she's rather pretty. Her hair is a bit overdone, but so what? Just ask her!"

"No! I don't want to. She's not my type," Harry told her.

"Not your type? What is your type then?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but not her. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit short for a bloke. I'd look like a fucking leprechaun next to her. It'd be like dating Hagrid in a blonde wig and a dress. Besides, I don't like blondes. They remind me of the Malfoy's too much," he explained.

"God, you're impossible to please. Not all blondes are Malfoys! And she's not anywhere near as big as Hagrid! And you wouldn't look like a bloody leprechaun either."

"Yes, I would! She's like an Amazon warrior and I'm a tiny little action figure she could put in her pocket. I'm not asking her, so just drop it," he said firmly.

"I seriously don't understand you at all right now. You're acting like a lunatic. It's like ever since that stupid night you crawled to my flat in the middle of the night, you've been acting like you've had a lobotomy or something," she said with frustration.

"Yeah? Well if you don't like the way I'm acting, then just go away. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? It's to spare you from my apparent madness. So just go be with Terrence and leave me alone," he said angrily as he stood up and marched out of the break room without looking back at her.

What he didn't see was her recoil from his harsh words, and the tears that formed in her eyes. She felt lost without Harry in her life and she'd never known him to be so mean before. He'd snapped at her in the past, but this was different. He was acting like he couldn't even stand the sight of her, and she was crushed inside. She tried to hold back her tears but they just started pouring out and she laid her head on the table and prayed no one would notice her crying her eyes out. But someone did notice and they came up and asked her if she was alright. She looked up at the woman who touched her on the back kindly.

"No, I'm not alright," Hermione said sadly, through her tears.

"Is it man trouble? Because I've been there," she said sympathetically.

"I guess it's man trouble. Only he's my best friend. But now I think he hates me, and I don't know why," she cried.

"Oh is this about Harry Potter? I know you're very close to him. Plus I saw him storm out of here. Did you argue?"

"Not exactly. I don't know. He's acting strangely, and I just don't know what's wrong with him," she said wiping her eyes and trying to pull herself together.

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out. Did you need a tissue?" the woman asked politely.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to go fix my face. Excuse me," she said as she hurried past her and headed out of the break room to the bathroom.

Once she got inside there, she started crying again and couldn't stop. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset, but she just knew she missed having Harry around. And it was clear that something was going on with him, and she was hurt that he wouldn't confide to her. He always confided in her, and she to him. She was just very confused and her feelings were hurt too. And she really had no one else to talk to about it. Except maybe the one person who knew Harry just as well as she did. She made up her mind to go see Ron as soon as her work day was over. Maybe he knew what was wrong with Harry or what she might have done to upset him? She had to find out.

Once work ended, she went straight to Ron's house. She rarely visited him anymore, but they were still friendly, despite their break up. Enough time had passed, that they were both mature enough to forget the past, and still be in each other's lives. But she knew that her popping by unannounced was a little awkward and strange and not something she usually did. But there were circumstances. She hoped he understood. She knocked on the door and waited and then Charity opened it up.

"Oh, hello Hermione. What on earth are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Is this a bad time? Are you having dinner? I just needed to speak to Ron, if I could," she explained.

"No, no, I'm still working on dinner. Ron just got home. He's lying on the sofa. Please come in," Charity gestured for her to enter and Hermione followed her into the living room.

Ron saw her and sat up and looked a bit surprised. "Hermione? Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but I was just wondering if you and I could talk for a moment? It's kind of important," she explained.

"Important? Is something wrong? Are you ill?" Ron wondered as he stood up and walked towards her.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, that's sort of a lie. But I'm not ill. Can we go somewhere private?" she implored him as she glanced at Charity eagerly listening to the conversation.

"Uh, sure. Okay. You want something to drink first? We've got Coke's or wine. You look like you need wine," Ron suggested.

"Yes, I do. That would be lovely," she nodded.

"I'll go grab it!" Charity announced as she ran for the kitchen, then appeared moments later with a very large glass of red wine and a beer for Ron.

Ron kissed Charity quickly. "Thanks love. We're just gonna sit on the back porch for a bit. We won't be too long," he assured her.

"It's fine. Take all the time you need," Charity smiled as Ron led Hermione out the back door and they sat on the steps together.

"She's really quite brilliant, you know. Some women wouldn't like their boyfriends ex-girlfriends showing up at their flats," Hermione remarked as she took a large sip of the wine.

"Yeah, Charity is pretty special. Plus she knows we're still friends. Although it is a bit strange for you to just show up and beg for wine. What's the matter?" Ron asked as he opened his beer and took a drink.

"It's Harry. I think he's gone mental. Like for real. He's acting so strangely around me. And today he actually yelled at me and told me to leave him alone. Do you know what's going on? Has he said anything to you?" she asked him desperately.

"Oh shit," Ron muttered with a sigh. "I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen?" she prodded him.

"Nothing. Look, Harry's just a bit off these days. That's all. People go through strange times in their lives sometimes. I think he just needs space," Ron told her.

"Space? From _me_? Why? What am I not getting? Obviously you know what the problem is, don't you? Why is no one telling me?" she asked with annoyance.

"Hermione, you're a girl. Sometimes men have problems they don't tell girls. Surely you don't tell Harry about your female business, right?" Ron reasoned with her.

"Female business? Like what? My period? Of course I don't tell Harry about that! But men don't have 'man business'. You're not making sense. Unless…is there something wrong with his man bits?" she asked awkwardly.

Ron started laughing and shook his head. "No, his bits are all fine, I'm sure. It's just a guy thing. And yes, men _do_ have private business! You just wouldn't know because you're not a man."

"Well what kind of business? I'm trying to understand here, but you're confusing me almost as much as he is!" she cried hopelessly.

"Look, he's not dying. No one's trying to kill him this time. His penis isn't broken. And he's not suicidal. So just leave him be, and he'll get over it. Trust me. Stop worrying yourself," he tried to assure her.

"But why is he avoiding me? Does this male PMS thing last for weeks at a time? Because even I'm not crazy for more than a couple of days!"

"You're acting a bit crazy right now. Calm down. You're having a panic attack just because Harry yelled at you? It's not the first time," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but this is different. _He's_ different. And I feel like you're in on whatever this game is, and I'm the only one out of the bloody loop. I'm always in the loop! If not for me, there is no loop! There's just a straight line between you and him. I make up the actual loop!" she told him shrilly.

"Good god Hermione, stop having a total cow! I'd forgotten how grating you can be on the nerves," he said shaking his head and taking another drink of his beer.

"Well I'm sorry Ronald, but I feel upset right now. Obviously! Just because I have boobs, I'm not allowed to know what's happening to my best friend? It makes no sense," she insisted as she gulped the wine furiously.

Ron let out a deep breath and just looked at her for a moment. "Look, if I could tell you what was going on, I would. But I can't. All I can say is that it's going to get better. He'll get over his snit, and everything will be normal again. I promise."

"Just tell me this. Is it me? Is it something I did?" she asked sadly.

"Not exactly, no. You didn't do anything. And I can swear to you on my life that he's not mad at you, despite whatever the hell happened today. I know that for a fact. So just calm down, alright?" he said putting his arm around her and giving an affectionate squeeze.

"Alright. I guess I'll trust your word. I just…well, I didn't expect it to hurt this badly for him to ignore me. I think I take for granted that he's always there. And lately, he's not been there. And it just…well, I'm really sad about it. I miss him. I hurt when he's not there. God, now I sound mental, don't I?" she groaned as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

Ron stared at her for a moment and then he started chuckling despite himself. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Why are you laughing? Am I that ridiculous? Is it so insane that I feel so empty without him? Am I amusing you?" she asked unhappily.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry. Truly. I don't mean to laugh. It's just, listen to yourself. You're fucking in love with him, aren't you?" he asked her incredulously.

"What? I am not! Who said anything about that? I certainly didn't! He's my _friend_. That's it," she protested.

"Yeah, and so am I. But do you fucking cry and hurt and ache when I'm not around? Hardly. Your life keeps moving on. Yet if Harry isn't there, you come running to my doorstep and drink my wine and cry about him to me. You're acting like the world has ended. If that's not love, then I don't know what is. Open your eyes, woman," he told her seriously.

"I think you're the insane one now. I'm not in love with Harry. And why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?" she asked with annoyance.

"Because we have had it. More than once. But everything's different now. You're not my girlfriend anymore. So why keep lying about it? You want him. Just admit it! It's written all over your face," he informed her as he casually took another drink.

"That's ridiculous. Just because I'm upset about his behavior, doesn't mean I'm in love with him. It just means…well it means, I don't know! It means something else besides that! I just miss him! Wouldn't you miss him too if he suddenly acted like you were infested with fire ants every time you came near him?"

"Of course I'd be upset if he was ignoring me. But I wouldn't fucking cry about it. I'd realize eventually we'd make up. We always do. It's not like I can't live without him. But you on the other hand, I don't think you can," he said pointedly.

"You don't think I can live without him, huh? Well watch me. This conversation is done," she said as she stood up and put the mostly empty wine glass down on the steps. "I'm going home and you better not tell Harry your stupid theory! If you do, I'll murder you slowly."

"Right, right. Everyone wants to kill me these days," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go home. I'm not saying a word. But think about what I said! You'll see I'm right!" he called after her as she opened the door and marched back into the house and slammed it behind her.

He just shook his head. He never figured this would happen, but he should have seen it coming. All the signs were there, he just didn't connect the dots fast enough. He thought for sure that Hermione didn't have feelings for Harry because she'd always been so convincing about it to him. But he realized now that he hadn't actually talked to her about anything personal in a very long time. And things can change. Sometimes drastically. All he knew was that she was never this broken up when they used to fight. It was clear now that both of his friends were completely in love with each other, but they were going to screw it up royally. Harry was being a huge prat, and Hermione was so far in denial she couldn't see straight. And all Ron could do was sit back and watch. He just hoped that they'd both figure things out before everything exploded into disaster.

Later that evening, Ron had called Harry to try and fix this mess that was going on because he couldn't stand to just sit by idly and not a say anything. But he was still keeping his promise to Hermione to not tell Harry his theory. After all, it was just a theory. But he was pretty damn sure he was right for once. But he still wanted Harry to understand the chaos he was creating. Harry answered the phone when it rang.

"Hello?" he asked dully, figuring it was someone trying to sell him something as the only people who ever called were Hermione and occasionally Ron.

"It's me, dumbass. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked a little too loudly into the phone.

Harry held the phone away from his ear slightly. "Dumbass? And what are you talking about? Speak softer, remember?"

"I'm talking loudly this time because I'm mad at you! Do you realize that whatever shit you're pulling right now has driven Hermione to tears, mate? Tears! She came to my place tonight crying about how awful you were being to her. Have you lost it? I thought you fucking loved her?" Ron asked heatedly.

"What? Tears? She came to you crying?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Yes, she was crying. And she came to _me_ of all people. I didn't know what the fuck to tell her when she started getting all nosy and pushy and demanding to know what was making you act like a mental patient," Ron groaned.

"Oh god, you didn't tell her, did you?" Harry fretted.

"Of course not. I promised you I'd never say a word."

"Yeah, but did you tell her anyway?" Harry asked again.

"What? You don't trust me? When have I ever let you down? I kept my mouth shut!" Ron told him with annoyance.

"Good. Thank you. Why was she crying though?"

"Because you yelled at her today and told her to leave you alone. Plus she says you're acting like she's got bugs crawling all over her whenever she walks in a room. What exactly are you playing at here? I'd figure you'd be trying to woo her subtly and not turn her off you completely, so she can't stand the sight of you. Do you know nothing about girls at all?" Ron wondered.

Harry sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "I don't know anything, apparently. I just didn't know how to face her or be around her, so I avoided her. Then she confronted me, and I asked her to a party, and she turned me down and said she was going with someone else. I snapped. I was angry. I didn't mean to make her cry," he explained.

"Yeah, well you did. And I suggest you fucking fix it. Pronto. It'd be in your best interest, trust me," Ron assured him.

"Why? Maybe she should hate me? It's obvious I'm a terrible friend and an even worse person. I'm have lusty wrong thoughts about her, and then acted like a total fuckwit and made her cry. She's better off without me," Harry lamented sadly.

"Oh come off it. God, what the hell is with the two of you? You're both acting like the world is over, and yet this is a simple fix! Just apologize, you dipshit. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, man."

"Apologize? But what will I say? She'll just continue to ask me what's wrong or why I yelled in the first place. And I can't tell her!" Harry insisted.

"You still need to apologize. You can't just let this go. She was really upset. Tragically so. If you don't say something, she's gonna walk out of your life for good. And then what? You'd be even more of a basket case," Ron told him.

"She was really that upset?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know. I guess I could say something. I'm not sure what, but sorry is a good start, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's a start. And you may also reconsider actually telling her the truth," Ron offered.

"What? But you're the one who told me never to tell her that."

"I know, but I might have been wrong," Ron admitted.

"No, I can't tell her that. But I will apologize. I feel like such a jerk," Harry sighed.

"Well that's because you were acting like one. Now please go fix it."

"I will. Thanks for letting me know."

"That's what I'm here for. No go after her and make this right again. And don't talk to me until you do. Goodnight Harry," Ron said simply as he hung up on him.

Harry put the phone down and didn't really know what to do. He could call Hermione, but it was probably better to speak to her in person. So he got his shoes on and decided to head to her place. He arrived there and stared up at the steps looming before him. He was tempted to crawl again, but he wasn't drunk this time. It just seemed like such a daunting task to try and smooth things over when he couldn't be honest about what was going on in the first place. So he just stood there staring at the building. He couldn't actually bring himself to go inside. He didn't know what to say. So he just turned around and decided to leave. He'd just try and talk to her at work. Maybe she needed a night to sleep on it, and then she wouldn't be so upset? He just wasn't ready to face her yet. He couldn't. So he just walked away and went home.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations.

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The next week of work went by, and this time Harry found that it was Hermione that was giving him the cold shoulder. Every time he saw her and attempted to speak to her, she'd just turn around and go the other way. He'd been completely unsuccessful at getting her alone to apologize, which made him even more nervous to attempt going to her place to try and do it. She had effectively shut him out and he knew he was to blame. After all, he'd told her to leave him alone. So that's what she was doing. But he was incredibly upset about it. He'd really ruined things, and he never meant to. And out of sheer desperation, he'd finally asked a girl to the stupid office party. It wasn't his first choice obviously, since she was not speaking to him and also already going with some jack off that he didn't trust at all. But he'd approached a girl named Stacey, who was actually one of the secretaries in his department. He didn't know her all that well, but he'd seen her eyeing him before and she was sort of pretty. He figured he had nothing to lose by asking her. But she had been far more excited than he anticipated and actually jumped up and down and made a spectacle of herself. He felt like a complete moron because everyone was staring at them and asking if she'd just won a lottery or something, and he had to tell them he'd merely asked her out. And now he had to avoid her too, because every time he turned around, she was there asking what sort of dress she should wear and what color suit he'd decided on. And should they get drinks first, or just wait until they got to the party to drink. He was going insane. But once again, he'd created this monster by asking her in the first place. But he tried to steer clear of her when he could. He didn't want to have drinks first, and he didn't care what dress she wore. She could wear a garbage bag with arm holes, for all he cared. She was just someone he asked to prove to himself that he could in fact get a female to go out with him. But he was kind of regretting it now.

The night of the party came and he told Stacey he'd simply meet her there. He didn't really want to go to her flat, and she'd been slightly disappointed by that fact. But she'd reluctantly agreed to meet him in the lobby of the hotel they'd rented out a ballroom at. Right now, he was standing there waiting for her to arrive, but she seemed to be running a bit late. He watched everyone else enter with their dates, and he was still standing alone. Although he hadn't seen Hermione yet either. They were apparently late as well. Finally Stacey came rushing through the doors wearing a very low cut yellow dress that made her look like a huge banana. Harry sighed and walked over to her.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Oh hello! So sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my shoes and then my Chihuahua had a little accident on the carpet. But I'm here! You look dashing," she smiled widely at him.

"Thanks. You look very…yellow. It's nice," he said feeling awkward.

"Well thanks. I've always been told that yellow looks good on me and brings out the highlights in my hair," she told him.

"Well you look great. Shall we go in now?" he asked.

She grabbed his arm and held it tightly. "Definitely. I'm very excited for this party. Aren't you? I hear they're giving away prizes in a raffle."

"Splendid," he said unenthusiastically as they walked into the ballroom.

They both got drinks and sort of milled around while Stacey talked about all kinds of things that Harry wasn't really listening to. He was too busy trying to spot Hermione in the crowd. And he finally did, standing over in another corner with Terrence hanging all over her. She looked absolutely beautiful, he noted. But she also looked completely uncomfortable and kept trying to wriggle out of Terrence's grasp, while keeping a smile on her face. But he could tell she was miserable. Just as miserable as him. But Stacey jolted him out of those thoughts.

"So what do you think?" she asked him as she leaned in and snuggled up to him.

"What do I think about what?" he wondered, not having heard what she said.

"I asked if you wanted to be devilish and rent a room at the hotel after. I would make it worth your while," she cooed suggestively as she leaned over and nibbled his earlobe and then stuck her tongue in his ear. He bristled at that and moved back a little.

"Uh, I don't really think that'd be appropriate," he said trying to brush her off.

"Oh come on, didn't you like what I just did?" she asked as she went for his ear again, but he pushed her back slightly.

"Actually it kind of felt slimy. Like a slug crawling in my ear," he admitted.

"What? A _slug_? Every man I know loves it when I do that," she scoffed.

Then she noticed that he was staring at Hermione and Terrence and not even looking at her at all. She got annoyed.

"Hello? I'm speaking to you? You know if you don't stop staring at your precious Hermione, I'm going to get very cross," she said with her arms folded.

"That's great. Look, I'll be right back," he said, completely not hearing anything she said at all, nor did he care. He simply walked off and headed towards Hermione. He was determined that she actually hear him out this time, and not ignore him.

"Good evening," Harry said as he stood in front of Hermione and Terrence.

Hermione slapped Terrence's hand away from her ass, and she plastered on a fake smile.

"Hello Harry," she said coolly.

"You look radiant. I see you went with Cerulean blue. Your favorite," he smiled, trying to make nice.

Despite her desire to stay angry with him she melted into a genuine smile. "Thank you. And yes, it is my color," she admitted.

"Look can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" he pleaded.

"Uh, sure. Terrence, I'll be back," she said to her date.

"Better hurry. I'll miss you. And you wanna know what I'm gonna do when you get back?" he asked obviously drunk, and very suggestively.

"Uh, what?" she asked somewhat miserably.

Terrence leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go wide and her face scrunch up. She looked at Terrence.

"I'll be back," she said quickly and then grabbed Harry's arm and he whisked her away.

"What the fuck did he say to you?" Harry asked as he noted her horrified expression.

"You don't even want to know. Trust me. He insisted on drinking several shots of tequila before we even got here. He's totally hammered. And not nearly as sweet as I thought. He's downright scandalous, honestly. He won't stop grabbing my butt," she complained with irritation.

"Yeah? My date stuck her tongue in my ear and it felt like slugs were crawling on me. Then she suggested we get a hotel room," he admitted.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Harry, I should have warned you not to take Stacey. Everyone knows she's a stage five clinger. She probably thinks this date means you'll be married soon," she informed him.

"Stage five clinger? What's that?" he asked with confusion as they found a secluded corner where they could be alone.

"It means that she's obsessed with men. You in particular. And if you even so much as smile at her, she thinks you're dating. She's a bit off in the head. Everyone knows," she told him.

"Perfect. I asked a complete loon who looks like a fucking banana and thinks jamming a slug in my ear is sexy. Why was there not a memo about her? Because no one told me she was bonkers," he complained.

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "Well if you hadn't of been such an asshole to me, I would have warned you. And just so you know, I'm still mad at you," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm really sorry. Truly. I've been trying to apologize to you all week, but you kept walking away!" he told her.

"Yeah? Well now you know what it feels like," she said haughtily.

"It feels like shit. What can I say? I'm a fucking idiot. Forgive me?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She stared him down for a moment then she shook her head. "I can't stay mad at you. I should! But I can't. It's just, what was wrong with you? Do you still have a bit of Voldemort stuck in your brain? Are you wearing a Horcrux around your neck that I haven't seen?"

"No. It's none of those things. But I realize I've been acting that way, and I'm sorry. But I swear I'm over it. No more ignoring you. It was killing me. I missed you," he admitted softly.

"I missed you too, you idiot!" she said getting teary and throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

He'd almost forgotten how amazing a Hermione hug could be and he really relished the feel of her arms around him. He couldn't help but smile widely and bury his face in her hair. But she finally pulled back and they both smiled at each other somewhat awkwardly as she was embarrassed at her display of affection.

"So, friends again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Definitely," she smiled back.

"So what do you say we get the fuck out of this joint? Ditch our pathetic dates and just run off together? What do you say?" he asked boldly.

"Just _ditch_ them? Isn't that rude?" she wondered.

"Do you really care?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She glanced over at Terrence far across the room chugging back cocktails and smoothing his hair back, while checking out his reflection in a spoon. She grimaced.

"Right, I don't care. What about Stacey? She might have put a tracking spell on you or something. Do you think we can sneak past her?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry glanced over and saw Stacey tapping her foot and downing champagne as she scanned the crowd for Harry. He did not want to go back over there at all.

"Take my hand and we'll make a run for it. Surely Stacey can't run in those shoes. Did you see them? They're like ten inches tall. I still felt like a leprechaun, even though she's normally shorter than me. She'll break her ankle if she tries to run in those things," he laughed slightly.

"We're really terrible people, Harry, you realize that?" she asked with a devious smile.

"Yeah, but who gives a shit? Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and they both sprinted across the ballroom like they were being chased by Death Eaters again. They were both laughing and knocking into people and they both saw Stacey and Terrence staring after them, but they kept running. And the continued to do so until they made it through the lobby and out into the carport where they both stopped and caught their breath, amidst their laughter.

"Everyone probably thinks we're insane," she laughed.

"So what? We better keep going. We're not safe yet. They can still find us. Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and they hurried off, this time not quite running, but definitely walking incredibly fast until Hermione made Harry stop.

"My feet are dying! These shoes were not meant to run in. We have to stop," she told him with a giggle.

"So take them off. Go barefoot," he told her.

She bent down and unbuckled her heels and then shoved them into her tiny clutch bag where they disappeared.

"Enchanted purse again?" he asked noting that the bag was way too small for anything but a lipstick and some sickles.

"Of course. I like to be prepared. Although, I did not bring other shoes. I wasn't planning on actually running anyplace tonight," she admitted.

"I'm shocked you didn't think of shoes. What else is in there? A tent? An entire library? A circus elephant?" he teased her.

"Oh shut up. Let's just get out of here. Where are we going anyway?" she asked as she took his arm and they kept walking without any real destination.

"I have no idea. But we're almost out of sight of the hotel, and if Stacey was running after us, we'd see her dress blinding us by now. She's not coming," he assured her.

"Yeah, and Terrence is probably too drunk to even make it out of the ballroom without falling over. I think we're safe."

They walked in silence down the street, both of them just happy to be in each other's company once again. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"So why Stacey, of all the girls you could have asked?" she wondered idly.

"Hmm, well, she was kind of pretty and always staring at me a lot, so I figured what the hell?" he admitted.

"So you didn't really fancy her?"

"Fancy her? No. Not even a little, to be quite honest. What about you and Terrence? Was he all you dreamed? Did he really grow on you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Terrence. Ugh. Honestly he's a bit self-absorbed, incredibly grabby, and kind of reminds me of Professor Lockhart, only more perverted. You were right, he's like a fungus. And I only said yes to him because I didn't think anyone else would ask me," she sighed.

"Should have just gone with me, like I suggested. The last time I asked you to a party and you said no, you ended up being molested by Cormac McLaggen all evening. Do you remember that?" he laughed slightly.

"Oh god, yes. Slughorn's stupid party. I should have gone with you. Both times. But I never really expected you to ask me. I mean, why take _me_ when you could take a girl you might actually fancy?" she wondered.

"God Hermione, you're really thick sometimes," he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I wouldn't ask you to go places with me if I didn't want your company. You're not my _last_ option, you're my _first_ option. My last option was fucking Stacey the banana slug. And look where that got me?" he laughed slightly.

"So you actually wanted to go with _me_ and not just because there was no one else to ask?" she wondered.

"Yes, you dummy. In case you haven't noticed, we have fun together. There's no one else I'd rather spend an evening with. I thought you knew that?" he said looking down at his feet.

"We do have fun together. That's true. And honestly, there's no one else I'd rather spend an evening with either," she admitted quietly.

They were both silent after that because neither one of them were entirely sure what to say next. But finally they approached a small Italian bistro with an outdoor patio. Harry stopped and looked at her.

"You hungry? You feel like some Italian food?" he asked.

"I could eat something. Maybe get a glass of wine?" she said with a shrug.

"Come on then. Put your shoes back on," he urged her.

She fiddled in her tiny bag until she pulled her shoes back out and slipped them back on her feet. They walked into the bistro and asked to be seated on the patio. It was a very romantic setting, which didn't escape either of their attention, and normally if they dined together, it wasn't at any place like this. But since they were already dressed up, they both figured why not? They settled into their seats and looked over the menu. They decided to share a pizza and they ordered a bottle of fairly decent wine. Then they sat back and enjoyed that as they waited for their food.

"You know, this is far better of an evening than that stupid work party," Hermione admitted.

"It totally is. The food wasn't even that good. And I only had one very watered down drink that didn't help me enjoy Stacey's slug kisses at all," he laughed.

"The Ministry is slipping. I remember when their parties used to be amazing. Now they're really dull and the raffle prizes were boring. Who needs a new Wizard chess set? That's a prize you'd give a twelve year old," she sighed.

"They could have at least offered us a trip to Bermuda or something. That might be worth sticking around for," he said as he took a sip of the wine.

"If you won that, who would you take?" she asked curiously, peering over her wine glass with interest.

"Oh boy, well, I don't know. Obviously Stacey is high on the list. Along with that homeless man sitting across the street at the liquor store. But if neither of them could go, I suppose I'd ask you as a very last resort. Desperation and all that, you know?" he joked with her.

She smacked his arm across the table. "Be serious!" she scolded him.

"I was being serious! Sort of. I mean, the bit about Stacey and the homeless man were rubbish, but I'd ask you. And not as a last resort," he admitted with a smile.

"You'd really ask me?" she asked perplexed, but intrigued.

"Who else would I ask? I already said you're the one I enjoy spending time with. We'd have a blast in Bermuda. We could sip really large fancy girly drinks on the beach. I'd get horribly sunburned probably, and you'd get mad at me for not using sunscreen like you warned me to do. What could be more fun?"

"I would get mad if you didn't wear sunscreen. Just because you're a wizard doesn't mean you're immune to skin cancer," she pointed out.

"See? It's like we're already there," he laughed.

She just smiled and sipped her wine and for some reason couldn't take her eyes off him. She wasn't really sure what was happening but something felt very different about tonight. She was seeing him differently. And she'd spent a month being angry and hurt by him, yet it all seemed to melt away and now she just stared at him and couldn't stop.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, noticing her intense gaze.

She shook her head. "No, no. Sorry, I was just lost in thought. I didn't mean to stare at you like a freak," she apologized, her face turning pink as she deliberately looked away from him.

Just then, their pizza arrived, and it dissolved any awkwardness that had settled over them. They both dug in and had to admit it was the best pizza ever.

"We should definitely come here again," she said as she took another bite.

"Yeah, it's really good. Better than that crappy take out shit we usually have," he admitted.

"This is authentic pizza. Not fake pizza. It's delicious," she remarked trying to keep her eyes on the food and not stare at Harry again.

He looked over at her though and started chuckling a bit.

"What?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing, you've got cheese on your chin. It's sort of hanging down. Here, let me get that," he said reaching over with his napkin and wiping her chin for her. Then for reasons unknown to him, he gently touched the side of her face, but then quickly yanked his hand back. "There, all better," he said quickly.

She noticed his little caress and she couldn't help but feel all tingly inside over it. She had no idea what had come over her. Or him, for that matter. But something was definitely different.

"Uh, thanks. I guess I'm being a pig over here," she said looking away from him.

"No worries, it's really fucking good pizza," he said as he attempted to shove an entire slice in his mouth. "See? I can be a pig too," he said with a mouthful of pizza.

She laughed. "That's gross. Don't talk with food in your mouth!"

He tried hard to chew it all up and swallow it, but he was afraid he was going to choke. He finally managed and wiped his face with his napkin.

"Sorry, it's just really good. I couldn't help myself," he said praying his ridiculous distraction made her forget that he'd touched her face like he had.

"I need more wine," she announced, not having forgotten the gentle intimate touch and how it had made her feel.

He readily poured her another glass, and some for himself too, and they sat back in their chairs and just sipped in silence. But they both kept looking at each other, then looking away. Harry felt the same weirdness she felt, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was the cause of it, or if she was contributing to it too. Could it be possible she was actually feeling some of the same feelings he'd been trying so hard to hide? He didn't want to dare dream that, but the way she kept looking at him made him wonder. But he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"So what do you suppose Stacey and Terrence are doing right now?" she asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Hmm, probably shagging each other in a janitor's closet at the hotel?" he offered.

"You really think so?" she wondered curiously.

He shrugged. "Possibly? You said she was desperate for a man, and Terrence seemed a bit desperate himself. They could have hooked up after we left and bonded over what assholes the two of us were for ditching them."

"You might be right," she said raising her glass to him and then taking another large sip.

"So tell me, what did Terrence whisper in your ear? I'm dying to know what would cause you to make that horrid yucky face you made," he chuckled slightly.

"Oh god, it's embarrassing!" she held her head in her hands.

"Come on, tell me. I'm curious about his seduction techniques, so I don't repeat them," he laughed.

She sighed. "Alright, he said when I got back he was gonna take me someplace private and introduce me to his cock, whom he referred to as 'Little Terry'," she informed him as her face turned red.

Harry burst out laughing. " _Little_ Terry? Oh that's really sexy. You mean, you didn't get excited over that offer? Who in their right mind wouldn't want to meet Little Terry?"

"Oh shut up! I told you it was embarrassing! At least he didn't shove a slug in my ear," she told him with a smirk.

"Seriously are we both very strange for not being turned on by these gestures, or are _they_ the weird ones? It's been so long for me, I don't even know if I should be sticking my tongue in people's ears and referring to my cock as Little Harry," he told her with a shake of his head.

"Please don't do either of those things to anyone. _They_ are definitely the weird ones, not us!" she assured him.

"I mean, if I was going to name it, I'd put the word _huge_ in there somewhere, not _little_. He should have considered that, I think," Harry said with a grin.

"Huge huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I mean, that sounds more impressive and like something you'd want to meet. Although if you _are_ really small, I suppose he's simply announcing ahead of time, be prepared to be underwhelmed with my offering," he told her trying not to laugh, as he was getting a bit tipsy.

"This is a completely terrible conversation. You're making me turn red!" she scolded him.

"What? I'm only speaking in hypotheticals here," he shrugged.

"Men are weird anyway. Naming their cocks? They act as if they're separate beings and not just a dangly bit hanging between their legs," she scoffed.

"I didn't name mine! I just said if I was _going_ to, I'd put the word huge in there somewhere. That's all. I think it creates a better sense of excitement," he told her.

"Or it creates an enormous disappointment if you're lying about how impressive it is," she pointed out as she gulped the last of her wine.

"True. Very true. Which is why mine is nameless. I like being mysterious that way. Let everyone wonder about it," he said downing the last of his wine too.

"God, are we really talking about penises? This is by far the weirdest conversation we've ever had," she said shaking her head, and pouring the last drops of wine into both their glasses.

"No, the weirdest conversation we've ever had was the time when you asked me if I'd rather shag McGonagall or Professor Trelawney. Do you fucking remember that night? You were so bombed. And those choices? How could a person choose between _them_? Ugh!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "I totally forgot that conversation! Oh god, that was ridiculous. But in fairness, I didn't start it! You asked me first if I had to marry a teacher from school, who would it be. Remember? I was just playing along!"

"Right, right. I forgot that part. Who'd you say you'd marry again? Professor Lupin, right?" he asked drunkenly.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, hello, werewolf. But he's by far the best choice. So what if he's completely scary for a few days a month? A few days a month, I'm no fun to be around either," she told him.

"I thought for sure you'd pick Lockhart. You used to doodle little hearts all over his lessons," Harry reminded her.

"Oh please. That fraud? Once I realized he was a complete phony, I lost all interest in him. Besides, I think he'd rather shag himself in a mirror than actually be with a real woman," she pointed out.

"I personally never saw why you fancied him at all. He was a total ponce. And that was way before I knew he was a fake."

"He was handsome!"

"I guess. If you like pretty boys who put curlers in their hair at night," Harry scoffed.

"I was just a kid then! He holds no interest for me now. I like real men. Brave men. Smart men. Men who make me feel special and funny and not just a piece of meat. I like someone I can joke with and be serious with and tell everything to. Someone like…I don't know, just someone like that," she said quickly, realizing she almost said 'someone like you' to him. But that would have been a huge mistake. She wasn't even sure where that thought had come from. She had obviously had way too much wine.

"Yeah, that sounds like a perfect guy," Harry admitted, thinking to himself, hello, that man is sitting right across from you! But he kept those thoughts private.

"So, we should pay this check eh? The wine's gone, and it's getting late," she said, suddenly feeling awkward again.

"Right. Yeah. I'll get it," he said reaching for the little billfold on the table.

She reached over at the same time and put her hand on top of his. "No, remember I said the next one is on me?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I bought cheap diner food. This wine alone is five times that. I can't let you pay for it," he told her, their hands still touching.

"But then it'll feel like a date if I let you pay," she said softly, rubbing his hand slightly without even realizing it.

"So what? I make more money than you. I insist," he told her seriously, as he noticed the way she was caressing his hand, and how much he liked it.

"But let me pay for something at least?" she told him.

"You pay the tip," he told her as he lifted her hand and kissed it quickly, then laid it on the table off the billfold.

She picked up her hand and held it to her chest, and rubbed the spot where he'd kissed it. She wasn't sure why she was doing that, but something about the gesture melted her heart a little. And she realized she was obviously not thinking clearly. She put her hand down and rummaged through her purse for tip money. She felt like she was losing her mind a bit because being with Harry had never quite made her feel this way before. She didn't understand what was happening. But a little voice in her ear that sounded suspiciously like Ron, kept whispering, 'you're in love with him!', but she tried to shake that thought out of her brain. Ron was completely wrong. That wasn't what this was. It couldn't be.

They finally stood to go, and they both were slightly wobbly, but not too bad off. They held each other for support and exited the bistro and went back out onto the street. Harry didn't really know what to do next, but he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that things were going to change tonight. And what he didn't realize, was that Hermione was thinking it too.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations.

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

They walked along the street for a short time and then Harry looked at Hermione.

"So, shall I take you home?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. That's probably best. It's getting a bit late," she nodded.

"Right."

They walked towards a deserted alley and decided it was a great place to apparate out of there. They disappeared quickly and ended up outside Hermione's building in a flash.

"So this is my stop," she said nervously.

"Yes it is. Shall I walk you in?" he asked.

"You don't have to," she shook her head.

"Alright."

"But you could. If you wanted," she added quickly, realizing she wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Alright," he said again, this time with a smile.

They walked up the steps together and disappeared into the building. They got in the lift and Hermione realized she felt incredibly nervous. She had no idea why since this was Harry she was with. Harry never made her nervous. In fact, he always calmed her when she was stressed. But tonight, she was nervous. And he seemed to feel it too because he kept tapping his foot feeling like the elevator was taking ten years to get to her floor. But they finally exited and walked to her place. She opened the door and they stumbled in as she looked for the lamp in the dark, but Harry ended up walking into the coffee table and almost falling over.

"Ouch! Fuck!" he cried as he rubbed his shins.

"Sorry! That coffee table is a hazard in the dark," she told him.

"It's alright. I don't think the injuries are life threatening, but I'm gonna have one hell of a bruise," he admitted as she flipped on the light.

"Do you need to me look at it?" she asked curiously.

"Look at it? It's just a bruise. And I don't think there's anything to see yet," he said shaking his head.

"Right. Stupid me. Bruises take awhile to show. Just ignore me," she said shaking her head.

"It's alright. But really, I'll live. I've kind of suffered way worse than a coffee table injury. It's not like I died again or anything," he joked awkwardly.

"I know. But whenever you're hurt, it's just my first instinct to check you out. Not in a sexual way! I meant, motherly. No, not motherly! I don't feel like your mum. I meant, just look at it. Oh god, I don't know what the hell I'm saying," she rambled and held her face in her hands.

"Hermione are you okay? You're acting a bit odd right now. Are you that drunk? You didn't have two whole bottles of wine by yourself this time," he pointed out.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I did have some cocktails at the party first, but no, I'm not incredibly drunk. Just a little," she assured him.

"Okay. Well, I guess I can go now. Unless you want me to stick around?" he asked curiously.

"You could stick around. Unless you want to leave. But we could get undressed and watch the telly," she offered.

"Get undressed? I don't have anything else to wear. Are you suggesting I lounge on the couch in my underpants?" he laughed slightly.

"No! I didn't mean that. I just meant, I could get undressed. Not in front of you or anything. But I could be undressed, and you could take off your jacket at least. Only I wouldn't be undressed, I'd put something else on! Oh god, everything I say is sounding dreadful," she sighed.

"What is with you? You told me I was acting mental before, but I didn't realize it was contagious. Do you have a fever?" he asked as he moved towards her and put his hand on her forehead.

"I don't have a fever. I think I'm just feeling weird. Probably the wine," she said trying to brush it all off and pretend she wasn't feeling horrendously nervous for some reason. Everything that came out of her mouth suddenly sounded dirty to her, even though normally she'd never give it a second thought. Except her mind was in a very wrong place, so it all sounded terrible to her. Except Harry was obviously oblivious to it because he seemed incredibly confused. Which meant it was just her feeling these weird feelings. And that was a really bad sign. She was mentally slapping herself for even entertaining the notion of Ron being right about her true feelings. And even if Ron _was_ right, it was clear Harry didn't share the sentiment. He wasn't acting like a moron. Only she was.

"I'm gonna go put on my pajamas, and you just take off whatever you can to be more comfortable," she said finally, rushing off towards her room.

Harry just stood there and wondered what the hell was going on. If he didn't know any better, Hermione was acting almost as stupidly as he was acting the last time they spent an evening together. But it didn't make sense. She wasn't like this before. He didn't understand what had changed. But he just pulled off his suit jacket and got rid of his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt a little. Then he took off his shoes and kicked them aside. Then Hermione walked back out, still in her evening dress.

"Um, I need help," she told him softly.

"With what?"

"The zipper. It's stuck. Can you undo it?" she asked almost shyly.

"Sure. No problem," he said as he walked over to her and she turned her back to him.

He fiddled with the zipper and it was snagged on the fabric. He tried to be gentle and work it free, but he pulled a little too hard and the whole back of the dress ripped apart.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry," he apologized as he stood there with a zipper tab in his hands, with her dress destroyed, and also revealing the back of her bra and the entirety of her knickers which turned out the be the thong kind that did not cover much. He tried not to gape, but he couldn't help it.

"You ripped it to pieces?" she asked trying to look behind her to survey the damage.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident. I'll buy you a new dress," he offered.

"It's okay. My ass is hanging out isn't it?" she asked as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Uh, yes. It is. But it's a good ass! You should really show it off more often," he said trying to joke.

"What?" she asked, whirling around and trying to cover it up.

"I'm joking! God, did I really say that out loud?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yes, you did. Is that why you ripped my dress off? To peek at my ass?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Please. I'm a gentlemen. And I normally don't rip off women's clothes unless they expressly request such a thing. I barely saw it. Obviously I looked away as fast as I could," he insisted to her.

"Right. I'll bet. I saw the look on your face," she informed him.

"What look?" he feigned innocence.

"Your mouth was open and your tongue was practically hanging out. Don't think you fooled me, mister. I saw you," she told him with a raised eyebrow.

"God, well, what do you expect? I'm a man. Now go cover yourself before I faint or something," he teased her.

"Faint huh? Is the ass really that good?" she wondered curiously.

"Just get out of here and put some clothes on," he told her, refusing to answer her question.

She gave him a look, then she turned and walked back down the hall, trying to cover herself as best as she could. Harry plopped on the sofa and covered his face with his hands.

"Someone please just kill me. I actually _ripped_ her fucking dress off and got caught staring at her ass. There's no way she doesn't realize by now that I'm crazy about her. She's the smartest person I know! And even a total moron would catch on by now," he said out loud to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" she called out from her bedroom.

"No one!" he yelled back.

"I heard you talking!"

"You're imagining it! You're drunk, remember?" he told her.

She came walking down the hall, this time dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and she gave him a curious look.

"I'm not deaf, and this flat is very small. You were talking. Something about a moron and killing someone?" she told him.

"I was talking to myself, okay? And I'm not killing anyone. I was more afraid of you killing me for ruining your dress and ogling you. It was an accident!" he protested.

"I don't care about the stupid dress. Or your ogling. So just relax. I'm the one who messed up the zipper. I just didn't realize you were so fucking strong," she giggled as she plopped on the couch next to him.

"In hindsight, I should have probably just used magic to untangle it, but I went with brute force. I'll know better next time," he assured her with a smile.

"So what should we watch on the telly?" she asked grabbing the remote and flipping it on.

"I have no idea. I guess just see what's on."

She flipped through the channels and stopped on a Japanese soap opera.

"Oh, this looks interesting," she remarked as she scooted over closer to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

He felt like she was deliberately torturing him tonight by exposing herself and snuggling with him and acting like a crazy person earlier. But he forced himself to relax and realized they'd watched the telly like this together for years and it never felt awkward.

"What the hell is this?" he asked her after a few moments of watching the show.

"I don't know. It's all in Japanese. Why is she singing to that turtle?" Hermione wondered.

"I think the turtle is her lover in disguise," Harry deduced.

"Her lover? Like an animangus?"

"Maybe? I mean, she looks like she's going to kiss it."

"Wait, who is that guy in the bushes watching her?" she asked.

"A ninja? I have no idea. Why are we watching a Japanese soap opera?" he laughed slightly.

"Ooh, he just attacked her with a sword!" she said suddenly pointing to the TV.

"Damn, she just threw the turtle in his face! I don't think that's her lover. Wait, now there's some weird bint in a Kimono crying on the grass. Where the hell did she come from?"

"I think that's her mum. Or possibly her lesbian lover? Wait, no, I think she's crying about the turtle and not the woman being attacked with the sword."

"Oh, she just shot a lightning bolt out of her fingers and knocked out sword ninja! Now they're dancing. Where did the turtle go?" Harry wondered.

"I think it's dead. Or who knows? Is this what Japanese people watch? It's really stupid," she admitted as she started laughing.

"And yet, here we are, watching it. We don't even speak Japanese!" he laughed with her.

"Oh Harry, you make the dumbest things fun, you realize that? No one else would watch this crap with me," she said smiling up at him.

"I like dumb things. And I also like seeing you laugh and be silly. Sometimes you're too serious. I like it when you're having fun," he said sincerely as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I always have fun with you," she said softly looking into his eyes.

"Same here. I'm really sorry about that whole ignoring you nonsense. I don't know what I was thinking. I missed you a lot," he told her honestly, never breaking eye contact.

"I missed you too. What was it all about, Harry? And don't just tell me it was nothing, or it's a guy thing, or I won't understand. What was it?" she asked earnestly.

He sighed and figured he might as well be honest at this point. Or at least a little honest. He shook his head and looked down at his lap. "I was scared," he told her softly.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of losing you."

"Losing me?"

"Yes."

"So you figured the best way not to lose me was to be an asshole and ignore me?" she wondered giving him an odd look.

"Really brilliant, huh?" he told her with a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah, that was definitely a brilliant plan. But why would you be scared to lose me?" she asked curiously.

"Because. I'm an idiot. And I really just can't lose you. You're the most important person in my life, and I was afraid I'd say something stupid or do something stupid and ruin everything," he admitted.

"Ruin it how?" she wanted to know.

He just stared at her as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and they were so full of questions he didn't know how to answer.

"Oh screw it," he muttered, as he leaned down and planted his lips on hers and started kissing her. He was gentle at first, but then he got a little carried away, especially since she was returning the kiss. But he finally pulled back and just stared at her, terrified of her reaction.

"What was that for?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

"What do you think it was for? Brightest witch of our age, my ass. Figure it out," he told her with an embarrassed look.

"You wanted to _kiss_ me?" she asked, realizing how much she actually enjoyed it.

"I wanted more than that, but yes, I wanted to kiss you."

"I'm not sure I fully understand. Maybe you need to do it again?" she offered giving him a small smile.

He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, but she was looking at him expectantly. So he just leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was far more passionate and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. They made out on the couch for what seemed like hours to Harry, but was only a few minutes, before he finally pulled back and felt slightly dizzy.

"Whoa. That was impressive," he admitted breathlessly.

"Yes, it rather was. Um, so that's something we've never done before," she said feeling utterly confused, yet incredibly happy and excited at the same time. She didn't know what was going on, but she was liking it.

"It was a first. A maiden voyage. And I don't see any icebergs waiting to take us down, do you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "What does this mean?"

"It means I love you, Hermione. And not just as my friend, but I _love_ you. I'm _in_ love with you. When I picture my life, I can't see it at all without you by my side. You're the only one who's always been there and never given up on me. Even when the whole world couldn't stand me, you were there holding my hand. And when we all knew I had to die, you were the only one who offered to come with me, even if I'd never have let you. But I remember it all. And I absolutely love you," he told her, finally getting it off his chest.

"I think I love you too. I didn't know it really until tonight. In fact, I really tried hard to deny it. But I don't think I can anymore. When I look at my future, you're all I see. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. And maybe it's time I stop lying, especially to myself."

"Do you really mean that? You actually feel the same way? I thought for sure I was out of my mind," he told her.

"No, you're not. Ron told me I needed to open my eyes. He knew I loved you. But I thought he was being ridiculous. But now I'm seeing that he wasn't crazy, it was me who was ridiculous. I just didn't notice what was right in front of my face," she admitted.

"Wait, Ron told you that you loved me? When?" he wondered.

"Last week. I went to see him. I was really upset about your behavior, and then he just laughed at me and said I was in love with you. To which, I stormed out and said he was mental. But I've been thinking of it. And tonight, I just kind of realized he might actually be right," she explained.

"So that's why he suddenly told me to tell you," he remarked shaking his head.

"He knew how you felt?"

"Well yeah. I told him everything, and at first he said I should just forget it because you didn't even think of me as a man. But then suddenly after you saw him, he told me I might want to tell you. I didn't understand why he changed his tune."

"God, he must think we're both complete idiots. We both ran crying to him and he just sat there and laughed at both of us. And why on earth would either of you think I didn't see you as a man?" she wondered.

"Because. We spent the night together in your _bed_. And I was in my underwear! And so were you. And you didn't so much as even blink when I took my clothes off. How was I supposed to feel?" he asked her curiously.

"What would you have had me do? Attack you? I was playing it cool! It never occurred to me you _wanted_ me to have a reaction, so I just pretended I didn't notice. We were friends! I had no idea you wanted to change that," she explained.

"It still would have helped the old ego a bit if you'd noticed how irresistible I looked standing there in my underwear, instead of just rolling over and acting like I wasn't even there," he scoffed.

"Harry, you're stupid. I mean, of course I noticed how you looked! Why else do you think I turned off the light so quickly? I was being a friend! If I had laid there gaping at your drawers, you would have thought me mad," she laughed slightly.

"Uh, not really. I would have been pleased. Who wouldn't be pleased by that?" he informed her.

She shook her head. "You completely misread me. You also have to remember I was drunk. When I asked you to take off your clothes and get in bed with me, I was mentally slapping myself because I couldn't even believe I suggested it! But then you just ripped off your clothes and I was so embarrassed, I tried to pretend I didn't notice anything. Or that it wasn't completely inappropriate and ridiculous that I invited you to bed and asked you to strip in the first place," she covered her face in her hands.

"So then you wanted a peek?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A little? I meant what I said, I've seen it before. But I was a little randy that night and I lost my wits. I didn't really think you'd throw off all your clothes! And when you did, I panicked."

"Well if you'll recall, I was so drunk, I literally _crawled_ up your front steps. Did you think _I_ was thinking clearly?" he asked pointedly.

"Perhaps not. But if you were so enamored of me and wanted something to happen, why didn't you do anything?" she asked.

"Because! You're my friend. I wasn't going to be a pervy creep. You trusted me. And honestly, if we're ever going to do anything like that, I don't want it to be a drunken mistake we'll both hate ourselves for. That's not at all how I want it. No matter what had happened that night, I wouldn't have done anything," he told her truthfully.

"Really? Even if I was the pervy creep and came on to you?" she wondered curiously.

"Yes, even then. I would have been right excited, don't get me wrong! But I wouldn't have taken advantage. That's just not me. And I respect you too much. I'd know you were too drunk," he explained.

She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him gently. "You really are an amazing man, you know that?"

"I'm not that amazing. I just care for you too much to ever do anything that will ruin our friendship. If we take this further, it has to because it's right and what we both want. You're not just some random girl I picked up in a bar. You're Hermione. And I love you. You should know I'd never jeopardize what we have."

"You say ' _if_ we take this farther' like you're not sure we should?" she asked quizzically.

"Well I don't know. I mean, I'm not going to push you. We've only just now kissed and expressed our feelings. These things can take time," he told her.

"Time? Yeah, I think a good rule of thumb is to not rush. Perhaps we should wait another thirteen years? Then it might be right?" she teased with a devious little smile.

He laughed slightly and shook his head. "Right, I guess thirteen years is enough time. But you can't really count that whole period! I only really felt this way for about _four_ years. Give or take perhaps," he pointed out.

"Four years? Yeah, I'd say that's a decent amount of time. You should kiss me again," she told him as she scooted even closer to him on the couch.

He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, with all the feelings he'd bottled up for so long. He didn't think he could control himself this time. Especially when she was hinting greatly that she wasn't opposed to taking things to a new level. But part of him was still a bit nervous. What if it was awkward? What if he was terrible? What if she expected something amazing after he'd joked over dinner about the huge thing? He finally pushed her back and just caught his breath.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because. I'm nervous," he admitted awkwardly.

"Why? Because it's me? You're afraid if it goes horribly wrong, I'll never speak to you again?" she asked.

"Maybe? Would that happen?"

"Harry, I love you. And if I'm being brutally honest, I've loved you for a very long time. I was willing to die for you. I still am. You mean absolutely everything to me. And you will always, always be my best friend. No matter what. There's nothing that could happen that would ever make me stop being your friend. Besides, I'm fairly certain you won't mess this up. It'd be pretty hard to do, honestly. I want you that much," she assured him as she kissed him again and climbed into his lap to try and prove how much she meant what she said.

He let himself get lost in her kisses and even allowed himself to let his hands roam a little, but some part of him kept screaming, 'this is Hermione!'. It felt really odd, yet at the same time, he'd never wanted anyone more than he wanted her. And he knew for certain that she was quite aware of his excitement as she was sitting right on top of his lap. But he broke free from their frenzied make out session and just rested his forehead against hers, as he gently ran his hands down her arms.

"You do realize we've both been drinking again tonight," he reminded her breathlessly.

"Yes, but not that much. I'm feeling rather clear headed. Aren't you?" she asked, just as breathlessly.

"I'm pretty fucking clear. But I had to make sure you were too," he told her as he seized her lips again and kissed her wildly.

They kissed and groped and she undid the buttons of his shirt and reached down for his zipper. That's when he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait. If we're going to do this, I don't want to do it here. Let's go in your room. Besides your cat is staring at me oddly and I don't think he approves of this," Harry chuckled slightly as he glanced at Crookshanks giving him the evil eye as he sat curled up in a chair.

Hermione giggled a little. "Oh alright. We won't let him watch us. He does get a bit jealous sometimes."

"Your cat gets jealous?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think perhaps he wishes he had a lady friend to entertain himself with. It's all very sad since he's been neutered anyway. Poor thing," she laughed.

He scooted her off his lap and then stood up and pulled her with him. He kissed her again and then he smiled at her. "Let's go to your room, shall we?"

"You lead the way," she said as he took her hand and pulled her along with him.

Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd daydreamed about it loads of times, but he never thought it would become real. Ever. He thought this secret fantasy would die with him. But here she was, just as excited and into it and telling him that she loved him too. It was the most amazing thing ever. He'd been with several girls in his life, but this was the only one he was actually bursting at the seams to get his hands on. And that was simply because he'd never loved anyone this much before. This was a dream come true. They entered her room, and she flipped on the light, and closed the door. They both just stood there for a moment looking at each other.

"So we're really doing this eh?" he asked.

"It would seem so."

"You realize everything is going to change now," he told her.

"It already has, Harry," she informed him.

"Right. Okay. Why do I suddenly feel fourteen again? My hands are actually sweating," he laughed as he wiped them on his pants.

She couldn't help but be amused. "You're so silly. Just get over here and take my clothes off. You know you want to," she said with a devious grin.

"Oh yeah, I do," he told her as he went to her and started kissing her again.

They both grabbed at each other's clothes, and soon his shirt was thrown across the room and he'd ripped her t-shirt over her head. She rushed to undo his pants and push them out of the way, and he reached down and yanked off her pajama pants. Then they both just stood there for a second taking in the sight of each other. They were both completely topless and wearing only underpants. He was mesmerized by her breasts, but when she reached down and pulled off her knickers and threw them aside, he honestly felt a bit faint. She was gorgeous. He couldn't stop staring. But then he quickly pulled off his own underwear and just stood before her, praying she liked what she saw as much as he did. Her eyes traveled downward and then she started giggling. His expression fell and he almost made a run for it.

"I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you, I swear!" she told him. "I just can't believe we're standing here naked."

He relaxed a little, relieved she wasn't laughing at his manhood. "It is weird. But my god, you're even more beautiful than I ever imagined," he told her.

"You're looking pretty good yourself."

"I think it's safe to say we've crossed the line and can never be just friends again," he laughed slightly.

"Who cares?" she asked as she launched herself at him and kissed him passionately.

They soon fell on the bed and any thoughts of weirdness or crossing lines, were completely forgotten. They moved with a perfect rhythm, and were nothing but a tangle of limbs, and lips, and tongues, and hands exploring new places. Harry kissed his way down her stomach until he reached the destination he wanted. Her kissed her gently, but then pushed her legs apart so he could get what he was really after. She arched her back and moaned in such a way that he thought he might lose it before they even got started. But he'd been fantasizing about doing this to her for so long, he wanted relish every second of it. And that he did. And she wasn't shy at all about expressing her pleasure. Part of him always thought she might be timid or quiet, but she was nothing at all like that. In fact she was grabbing his hair so tightly he thought she was going to rip it out, but he didn't care. He just kept going until she was supremely satisfied and made it known to him. He'd never had a girl be that enthusiastic, so either she was highly excitable, or he was just really fucking good at this tonight. He didn't care which. He was loving it either way. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she was still breathing so heavily that she almost couldn't handle the kisses without feeling smothered. He kissed his way down the side of her neck, which only excited her more.

Finally he felt her hands roam down his body and she gripped him tightly. He moaned out in pleasure, and prayed he could hold on long enough to not be pathetic at this. But she maneuvered him into position quickly and he thrust himself inside of her, as she cried out so loudly he worried he hurt her. But before he could even ask, she was urging him to do it harder. So he did. In fact, he'd never ravished anyone as thoroughly as he ravished her. This was like discovering sex all over again. It was an entirely new experience. He'd never felt so out of control before, but she was right there with him. Clawing at his back, moaning his name, and wrapping her legs around him so tightly, he was amazed that he had the stamina he did because it was that incredible. But finally he couldn't hold out any longer and he thrust himself deeply inside her and completely lost it. For a minute he just lay on top of her with his head resting in the crook of her neck, trying to breathe again. He couldn't form a coherent thought, much less get words to leave his mouth. But he finally lifted his head and looked down into her big brown eyes, and saw the same bliss in them that he felt. He kissed her lips gently, and ran his hand through her hair, to smooth it back from her face.

"I am so in love with you, you have no idea," he uttered as he gazed into her eyes.

"If it's half as much as I love you, then I have some idea," she smiled back, getting lost in his green eyes that sparkled like she'd never seen them before.

He kissed her again and then he took all the strength he had left to roll off her and just lay on his back next to her, as he reached over and grasped her hand tightly.

"That was fucking amazing. Like beyond amazing. I think I actually left my body at one point and just floated above us. It was that good," he said with wonder.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't even feel my legs right now. It was spectacular," she told him with just as much wonder.

He glanced over at her. "And here I thought it might be awkward, but you surprised me," he admitted.

"I did? How?"

"Well you were so enthusiastic. And a little demanding, as well. I felt like I was being graded on a test at one point," he laughed slightly.

She reached over and smacked his chest. "Oh shut up. I enjoyed myself! Would you rather I just lie there silently and not tell you what I wanted?" she asked curiously.

"No, no. It was great. I liked it. It just shocked me a little."

"Why? Did you think I was a prude?" she wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Okay, well maybe a little. I had no idea! But I've got no complaints!" he assured her.

"Yeah? Well neither do I. To be honest, I rather thought you'd be more gentle and not so forceful. You struck me as the gentle type," she admitted.

"Was I _too_ forceful? You kept telling me to do it harder," he pointed out.

"No! It was perfect. Completely perfect. I just didn't expect you to be that way."

"So then we were both a little surprised?" he chuckled slightly.

"But very pleasantly so. And if you felt like you were being graded, you passed. Just so you know," she smiled over at him.

"And I didn't even study for it. Lucky me!"

She giggled and rolled over and snuggled up underneath his arm and he just pulled her tightly against him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I was sort of worried that I would disappoint you," she admitted softly.

"What? Are you insane? _You_ disappoint _me_? I was terrified _I'd_ be the disappointment. Especially since I spouted off that garbage at dinner about how huge I was," he told her with a laugh.

"Well I don't have any complaints about it, just so you know. But we're still not naming it. That's just weird," she told him.

"I'm fine with that. As long as you _like_ it, I don't care what you _call_ it."

"Oh I liked it. Trust me. And also really like that bit you did at the beginning. That was something to write home about. Where did you even learn that? Most men are hopeless at that, if they even do it at all," she informed him.

"You're gonna write home about it? Somehow I don't think your folks want to hear about how I violated their daughter with my face between her legs," he laughed.

"Oh god, no, I'm not actually writing home about it! Believe me. My father still thinks I'm a virgin, I suspect. But my mum knows better," she said.

"A virgin? Are you for real? Did he not know you lived with Ron for nearly two years?"

"My father likes to live in denial land. And me and Mum just let him live there. It's better that way."

"It was really that good though?" he asked curiously.

"Would I lie?"

"I don't know, some women do."

"Believe me, I'm not lying. How are you still single? I don't get it. You're fairly wealthy, you're successful, you're famous, you're handsome, and you completely rendered me out of my wits with your sexual expertise. Why has no one else snapped you up?" she inquired playfully.

He looked down at her and lifted her chin up so he could kiss her. "I suspect I'm still single because I've been too busy falling in love with you all these years to even notice anyone else," he admitted with a smile.

She sighed dreamily. "And you're also romantic. I'm clearly the luckiest girl in the world."

"I think I'm luckier."

"No way. I definitely am."

"You love to argue with me, don't you?" he teased her.

"I just like to be right, that's all," she said with a slight shrug.

"This is why I love you. You are impossible, but yet, so incredibly charming, you don't even know it. You walk around feeling like you're nothing special, but you're the most special person I've ever met."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I absolutely do."

"You know, you're the only person who has seen all my flaws, and seen me at my worst, and yet you somehow never fail to make me feel like the most brilliant person in the world," she said softly.

"It's because you are. Plus, you've seen _me_ at my worst and you know all my ridiculous flaws, and yet you never once left my side. Ever. Not even when you probably should have," he told her.

"I'd never leave your side. Ever. I should have realized all this long ago. I remember asking my mum once how you know when you meet the right man. How do you know when he's the one? And she always told me that when I met him, it would be the one person in the world I couldn't imagine my life without. And to be honest, I knew you were that person the minute you decided to leave me and go die in that forest. I knew I couldn't live without you. That's why I wanted to go with you. If you died, I would die too. And I knew it then. But I buried it very deep, and I refused to acknowledge it. But that was when I should have known," she admitted sincerely.

"You really would have died with me?"

"Yes."

"You had to have known I'd never allow such a thing. And I didn't. I would never. Because I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to live your life. And I didn't care if it was without me. You just needed to be happy. And truthfully, that's when _I_ knew. Because once I talked about love with Sirius, before he died. And I asked him almost the same question you asked your mum. How would I know if it was really love? And he told me I'd know if I was willing to sacrifice everything for her happiness. He said that would mean it was real love. So I guess, that's something I also buried for a very long time. Because I knew I loved you, but I thought you wanted someone else. So I didn't stand in the way. And I let you go be happy. Because that's all I ever wanted for you. Happiness."

"Oh Harry, we were both really stupid. We knew all this time, and neither of us said anything. Why?" she wondered with a tinge of regret.

"Because, you weren't living without me, and I thought you were quite happy. I suppose neither of us wanted to mess things up. We thought everything was as it should be. I don't know," he shook his head.

She sat up then and looked down at him. "Well screw that. We were idiots! I mean, I kind of want to smack you for not saying something sooner. And I also want to drown myself in an ocean for staying silent as well. We were both too bloody worried to upset the universe, that we wasted all this time, when we could have been happy instead!"

He sat up too and looked at her adorably angry face, and smiled. "Calm down, love. So we were idiots before? We're not now! I think it's plain to see the cat is out of the bag, and we're sitting here completely naked having a conversation about it. I don't think either of us is hiding anything anymore."

She sighed. "I know. It's just, I was so miserable. And you were too. We both complained about our stupid empty lives endlessly, and we could have done something about it."

"We just did. We very spectacularly changed the game. And I'm fairly certain neither of us will be miserable now."

She smiled at him. "So you're my boyfriend now?"

"I sure as hell hope so," he said with a chuckle.

"It's about fucking time! Come here you moron and kiss me again," she laughed as she pulled him over to her and they fell back on the bed again. "You almost let me die an old spinster with fifty cats, you realize," she scolded him between kisses.

"I most certainly did not! You're twenty four and last I checked, you only had one cat. Did you think I'd really let you get that pathetic? I mean, I would have married you anyway, for sheer pity's sake," he teased her.

"Oh stop! I don't want to be married out of pity," she scolded him.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be pity. It's going to be because I absolutely refuse to let you get away, this time."

"When did you ever let me get away before?"

"I let Ron have you," he shrugged.

"You _let_ him have me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of. I mean, I knew how he felt. And I saw you pining away for him. So I just stepped aside. But fuck that. You're mine now, and no one else is having you," he said firmly.

"Oh really? Just like that? I'm yours now?"

"Aren't you?"

She gave him a hard look, but she couldn't keep it up. She smiled and shook her head. "I've been yours for a long time. I just sort of neglected to tell you."

"Yeah? Well at least I finally know. And god, no more horrendous dates with people like Stacey and her stupid banana dress."

"Definitely not. And no more Terrence and his best pal Little Terry."

They both started laughing and couldn't stop. And it wasn't really because what they said was so funny, it was merely because they were both so incredibly giddy with happiness, it was bursting out of them as laughter. No more lies, no more denial, no more pretending. It was all out in the open. Finally. And they both felt almost as if this was the first day of their lives. Like everything that had come before was just a prelude to actual living. And they were both determined to enjoy this moment forever.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The next morning came, and they found themselves completely tangled up in the bedsheets, and the duvet was in a huge ball in the middle of the bed. Half the pillows were on the floor, and they were wrapped around each other, sharing one pillow, with the sheet twisted in a knot around them. They both awoke slowly and groggily but a huge smile spread over both their faces once they realized where they were, and who they were with, and that the night before had not been a fevered fantasy. They'd effectively decimated her bed and neither one of them understood how it had happened. They'd been way too caught up in each other. But Hermione looked at Harry and then the bed, and then she just covered her face.

"Oh god, did we really cause this much mayhem to my bed?" she wondered sleepily.

"Fraid so. But I think it was well worth it, don't you?" he asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" she asked noting his grin.

"Yes, yes I am. I feel like somehow the birds are singing more cheerfully and the sun is brighter. And I'm naked in a bed with the girl I've been mad for, forever. Life doesn't really get better than this," he admitted happily.

"You're such a dork. One good roll in the hay, and you act like it's Christmas or something," she teased him playfully.

" _One_ good roll in the hay? I seem to remember it being more like four rolls. Or was it five? Did that last thing count?" he wondered.

"Oh stop! And yes, it sort of counted. For me anyway. Maybe not for you. But either way, I'm exhausted," she sighed contentedly.

"I _should_ be exhausted, but I feel like I could run a marathon. But I might at least need a drink of water first."

"I'm starving. Aren't you starving?" she asked.

"I can't tell honestly. I'm still sort of numb with shock over this entire matter. I feel like any second I'm going to wake up for real, and you won't actually be here," he told her.

"Hmm…no, I'm really here. And that all really happened. I'm a bit shocked as well. But honestly, that was the best night of my whole life," she proclaimed as she stretched and snuggled up even closer to him.

"Mine too. I mean, really. Like, there is absolutely nothing I can think of that would have been as spectacular as that. Why haven't we been doing this forever? We're very good at this together," he noted.

She laughed slightly. "I have no idea anymore. We really should have been doing this a long time ago. But I think we kind of made up for lost time last night."

"True. But we've got _a lot_ of time to make up for. We might never leave this bed," he grinned at her.

"Eventually we'll have to work or something, you realize."

He sighed. "Yeah, work. That pesky thing. How am I going to get through a day with you wandering around while I'm supposed to be concentrating? I'm going to be useless now. I should just quit and do nothing but lay in bed. Sound good?" he joked.

"You're not quitting, silly. God, you're acting like you've never had a shag before. Was it really that mind blowing?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her and frowned. "Wasn't it for you?"

"Of course! But you're _really_ fucking happy. Like almost frighteningly so. You look like you just ate a bag of crack or something," she giggled at him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I kind of feel like I did. Not that I know what that feels like, but I can imagine. I guess I'm just really fucking happy. And to be honest, I can't remember when I felt this way before. If ever. I mean, I've been happy. But this is something entirely different," he tried to explain.

"It is different, isn't it?" she agreed with him.

"I kind of feel like for the first time ever, I'm right where I belong," he told her seriously.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I feel the same way. This is exactly where I belong. I just wish I had realized it a lot sooner."

"Me too. But you can't change the past. And maybe we were supposed to wait this long? Maybe it wouldn't have been right before now?" he offered.

"Maybe?"

"I think all things happen for a reason. It's just sometimes maybe it takes us awhile to figure out the reason," he explained.

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?" she wondered, suddenly curious. "Was it the night you came to my place drunk? Were you going to say something?"

He laughed slightly. "Not exactly. I knew before then. But yeah, I kind of had the brilliant idea of just marching in here and declaring everything to you. But I froze and ended up talking about processed cheese instead."

"So then when did you actually realize how you felt?"

"Um, honestly? My birthday party. Out on the back porch. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks," he admitted.

"Your birthday party? I had no idea. I thought you were just being nice to me like usual. What about that night made you see it?" she asked quizzically.

"I honestly can't say for sure. It just kind of smacked me over the head. When you pulled me down next to you and cuddled up to me and said I was the only you wanted to be with, I just realized that you were the only one I wanted to be with too. Always. And that for the last several years, it's always been you and I together. I mean if you look back on it, we've been basically dating each other for four years, only without the snogging and the sex. I guess I just realized that night that I kind of wanted the whole package," he told her.

She thought about his words for a moment, then she shook her head and laughed softly. "God, you're right. We were sort of dating. How come no one told us this?"

"People _did_ try to tell us, but we didn't believe them. We were always so busy tripping over ourselves to explain how much we _weren't_ interested in each other, to actually notice that we never spent time with anyone else."

"But there were some others! Do you remember that girl Stephanie you dated? And remember when I was infatuated with Damien?" she reminded him.

"Oh God, Stephanie and Damien. I remember all too well. Stephanie ended up dumping me in the middle of a restaurant by throwing a plate of shrimp scampi on my head. And if I recall correctly, you ditched Damien when you found out he was drawing pictures of you sleeping and saving bits of your hair in a box under his bed. Total nutter," he reminded her.

She cringed slightly. "Alright, he _was_ a nutter. I'm so glad I didn't end up chained in a basement while he ate my brains or something. But I can't remember why Stephanie dumped food on your head. Did you ever even tell me?"

He sighed. "I didn't really tell you. I kind of lied a bit. I just told you she felt unappreciated in our relationship, but the truth was, she was insanely jealous of you. She asked me to stop seeing you and I told her no, and then there was suddenly shrimp in my hair and she was gone."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh over that one. "I had no idea it was _my_ fault! Why didn't you say? I would have made myself scarce, if need be."

"Are you kidding? If someone is going to make me choose them over you, I'm always going to pick you. I suppose that should have been my first clue," he admitted scratching his head.

She kissed him for that, and then laid her head on his shoulder as she traced her fingers over his bare chest. "Well if you must know, Damien hated you as well. He told me you were a pompous git and that he didn't understand why everyone thought you were so great."

" _Me_ , a pompous git? Is he insane? Wait, we already covered that. He _was_ insane. But seriously, a _pompous git_? Why would he think that? I barely even spoke to him when you went out," Harry scoffed.

"I think it was that time when you first met him and it was incredibly obvious you hated him instantly. And then you regaled him with your tales of how many times you'd saved the world and then belittled him for being an artist. I think your exact words were, 'you're a fucking wizard, and you choose to doodle in a notebook? What a waste of a gift'. Then you stomped off. So yeah, you _were_ a git, Harry," she informed him.

He covered his face with his hands. "Oh fuck, I forgot I said that! I'd been drinking that night! No wonder he hated me. But in my defense, what sort of wizard chooses to draw pictures for a living? Anyone can do that."

"I've seen you draw, Harry. Trust me when I say not just _anyone_ can do that," she giggled.

"Are you saying I can't draw for shit?" he teased her.

"You're dreadful."

"You can't draw either, so don't go throwing stones. The only thing you can draw is a flower with a smiley face in the middle," he pointed out.

"Hey now! I drew you that picture to cheer you up that one time! You didn't like it?" she asked giving him a pouty face.

"No, I loved it. But I don't think you'll be the next Leonardo DaVinci."

"Well neither will you! Damien was clearly off balance, but he _could_ draw. It's just too bad he mostly drew creepy pictures of me while I slept. And I still don't know why he kept my hair in a box. Was he planning on making Polyjuice potion of me? That's just incredibly disturbing," she shuddered.

"Maybe there were really pervy things he wanted to do your body and figured if he turned into you, he could have hours of fun without you actually even being there?" Harry suggested.

She looked up and made a horrified face at him. "Oh eww! You don't really think it was _that_ he was doing, do you?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. But I was pretty fucking pleased when you told me he was history."

"He was just a phase. I was going through a time where I thought the whole tortured artist thing was sexy. I just didn't anticipate he was actually crazy," she sighed.

"Do you want to know what attracted me to Stephanie?" he asked tentatively.

"What?"

"Well, she wore the same perfume you did," he confessed.

"She did?" she looked up at him with surprise.

"Yes. That was the main reason I went out with her. But one time when we were, you know, _together_ , I accidentally said your name," he said with a cringe.

Hermione struggled to sit up and she looked down at him. "Are you even serious?" she asked with her eyes wide.

"I'm afraid so. I was so incredibly humiliated, I never told anyone! And when she flipped out, I tried to say she'd heard me wrong. But yeah, that was a thing. And it happened. And still, I didn't fucking admit to myself the truth," he covered his face to hide from her gaze.

She started laughing. "Oh my god, that's horrible! No wonder she was jealous of me. I would have killed you, if I were her. Saying the wrong name in bed? That's like uttering an unforgiveable curse in the throes of lust. You really were dumb, Harry."

"What can I say? I was a huge idiot. And I was hopelessly in love with you. I tried to tell myself I only said your name because I was thinking about you at the time. But not in a sexy way! I was thinking about something funny you'd said at work, and then somehow your name just fell out of my mouth!" he tried to defend himself.

"But still. Thinking of me when you're in bed with another girl? Why the hell were you thinking of something funny I said, when you're in the middle of shagging? Was she _that_ boring your mind wandered?" she asked curiously.

"I have no excuse! And obviously she wasn't as interesting to me as she should have been. Haven't you ever done anything dumb like that, or are you perfect?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not perfect. But I never cried out your name in bed! At least until last night," she added, leaning down to kiss him. Then she gave a thoughtful look. "Although once when I was still with Ron, we were kissing on the sofa and I was thinking about how you and Ginny had just broken up. And I thought we should invite you over to cheer you up. So in the middle of this passionate kiss, Ron pauses to ask me what I wanted to do next, all suggestive like. And I blurt out, 'we should invite Harry over!'. He was a bit cross with me. And you. But I explained my ridiculous thought process to him, and he got over it. But I suppose that was something really stupid I did."

"See! You're almost as ridiculous as me," he insisted.

"But not quite! At least I didn't moan your name in bed."

"I never said I _moaned_ it, I simply whispered it. There's a difference," he told her.

"Oh Harry, we were both the most idiotic people on the planet, you realize? We've only just _now_ woken up and noticed what the whole world probably figured out a million years ago. And I'm supposed to be really fucking smart! And you? You're no dummy either. What the hell was wrong with us?" she lamented as she flopped back down next to him and cuddled up.

"I think that we just really cared for each other and respected each other and always wanted whatever it was we thought would make the other person happy. I think we denied our true feelings, because we just kept thinking that other people were what we each both wanted. We just never stopped to actually notice that the person that made us both the happiest, was each other."

She thought about this for a moment, and then she realized he was right. She always did want Harry to be happy, and she always just assumed some other girl was the ticket to that happiness. She didn't even put herself in the picture, despite her secret longings, because she didn't think she belonged in the picture at all. At least not until now.

"I really did just want you to be happy, Harry. It never occurred to me that I was the one who made you happy," she whispered.

"It didn't occur to me either that I might be the one making you happy as well," he kissed the top of her head softly.

"But we know now."

"Yes, we do."

"So what do you say we get out of this bed and go do something fun and start being happy?" she offered with a gleeful smile.

"Alright. Today will be the start of a new era. The one in which Harry and Hermione are not miserable wrecks and total morons. It'll be the era that we're actually fucking honest and happy. And I think it's time to show the entire world how happy we are," he grinned at her.

They started their wonderful era by showering together, which proved to be a terrible distraction when it came to actually leaving the house. Harry couldn't keep his hands off her, but her feeble protests didn't really fend him off very well. An hour later, they were finally satisfied and very clean and also a little cold since the hot water was completely gone. But they got dressed, and Harry informed her they needed to go to his flat because wasn't wearing a suit all day long. So that was the first place they went. He led her inside, and she took in the atmosphere of the very familiar old house on Grimmauld Place, that Harry had called home ever since the war was over. She never really understood why he chose to live there, except he told her it was the only thing Sirius had to give him, and he didn't want to disrespect his memory by selling the place or just abandoning it. So he'd done his best to fix it up and make it less dreary and depressing. But those blasted portraits in the hallway, still remained. And when Hermione followed him down the hall towards the bedroom, the portrait started getting upset.

"Filthy mudblood! Out of my house! What gives you the right to be here?" it shouted and made Hermione jump.

"Ugh, I hate this fucking house, Harry," she complained to him.

"Really? I'm sort of used to it now. I just ignore her ranting. After awhile, you don't even notice it," he shrugged as he punched the portrait effectively shutting it up for the time being.

"You do realize that Sirius hated this place too. That's why he left it when he was a teenager. I don't think he'd mind if you moved elsewhere," she told him as they entered his bedroom and she flopped on the bed to wait for him to get dressed.

"I know he hated it here. But it was still his place, rightfully. And sometimes it still kinda feels like he's hanging around. I mean, I know he's not. But sometimes I look at certain things, or walk into his old room, and I can sort of feel him. You probably think that's rubbish," Harry said, as he rummaged through his closet to find something to wear.

"I don't think it's rubbish at all. I suppose perhaps if he knows you're here, he might pop around for a visit. Even if you can't see him," she surmised.

"I think someday I'll eventually buy a different house. Something in the country. Especially since I know you don't like it here much, I wouldn't ask you to live here. It's kind of a drag when the pictures in the house hurl insults at your girlfriend," he laughed slightly.

"Yeah, it doesn't give me a warm fuzzy to know that the house literally hates me," she shook her head.

"It hates me too. But like I said, I just ignore it."

"So you really don't want me to move in here?" she wondered curiously, playing with the bedspread idly.

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't given it a lot of thought yet. We've only been together officially for less than a day. But I would reckon you'd not wanna live here, am I right?" he asked, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Probably not. But I would. If you really wanted me to. Of course this is all silly and premature, I realize. You're right. We've only been together for like twelve hours. And here I am asking to move in. Please do ignore me," she laughed awkwardly, looking away from him.

"It's okay. I actually like thinking about it. And obviously I want to live with you! There's no question of that. I just hadn't formed that coherent thought just yet," he admitted, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Do you remember when I left my flat that I shared with Ron? And I didn't have anywhere to go at first, so you offered to let me stay here?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I remember. And you said you'd rather go live with your folks," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I did. But I kind of did want to move in here. I just thought maybe it would look really scandalous, especially to Ron. That's the only reason I said no," she told him.

"Really? I rather thought you just hated the house and the entire idea."

"No, I didn't. I just thought it might have looked weird. But I kind of wish I had."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe then it wouldn't have taken us four years to realize we loved each other?" she laughed slightly.

"True. But I get the distinct feeling Ron would have kicked my ass. I obviously told him how I feel now, but he said if I'd pounced on you right after you guys broke up, he would have attacked me," Harry chuckled.

"He said that?"

"Yeah. He said that would have been a little too much for him. But he swears now that he's cool with it. He's pretty in love with Charity. They make a nice couple, don't you think?"

"Totally. She's lovely. I'm pleased for Ronald. And I'm glad he's not freaking out over the idea of you and me making a go of things," she admitted.

"Me too. When I first told him, I was a little worried he'd flip out. But he said it was fine now. I suspect he just wants us both to be happy," he smiled.

"Well we are. But now that you're all dressed, let's get out of here shall we?" she said getting off the bed and going over to give him a big kiss.

They walked out of the bedroom, back down the hall. The portrait started yelling again.

"You're defiling my house mudblood! Traitors! All of you!" it shouted.

Hermione reached back and punched it herself this time. "Bite me, you old bitch!" she yelled at the covered up painting. She shook out her hand a little and smiled at Harry. "That was sort of fun."

"You've always had a mean right hook. Malfoy can attest to that," he chuckled as he pulled her down the hall and back down the stairs.

They left the dingy old house and found it to be a perfectly beautiful day outside. They proclaimed it their day of fun, yet they hadn't decided what to do exactly. But food seemed the most logical first step. They were both incredibly hungry. So they set off to one of their favorite places that served burgers and chips and had a game room upstairs with a pool table and an air hockey table and shuffleboard and darts. They ate their burgers and sipped their iced teas, and then decided to head up to the game room.

"I bet you I can totally whip your ass in air hockey," Hermione announced as they walked up to the empty table.

"Is that right? You always say that, but I always beat you. Unless you cheat, like that one time I saw you discreetly pull out your wand and confund me. It's your go to move when you're losing. You're so transparent," he teased her.

"I did not confund you!" she said haughtily.

"Yes, you did! For a second I forgot where the hell I was, and then suddenly you made the winning shot. I wasn't even looking!"

"Well, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention," she smirked.

"Ha- ha. I saw the wand!"

"Oh alright. No wands, promise! I'll beat you fair and square this time," she promised.

The put the money in and the game began. They were both furiously swatting around the puck and completely focused on the game. Harry made the first point, which he made the mistake of gloating way too much over, because she used that opportunity to whack the puck into his goal before he knew it. But he wasn't giving up. They each made a few points, and found themselves tied. They only had one more point to make, and it was anyone's game. They batted the puck around, getting more and more forceful which each whack. Then Harry almost made the goal, but she diverted it at the last second. Then she whacked the puck so hard it flew off the table, almost hit Harry in the face, and then it ricocheted off the balcony rail and went straight over, and they ran over just in time to watch it land in someone's plate of food.

Hermione covered her face, but Harry could not stop laughing.

"Oh my god, it's in their food! What do I do? Do we just run out of here, or do I ask for it back?" she wondered with extreme embarrassment.

"Game's not officially over yet, so I say you better go retrieve the puck from that plate of fish and chips," he said between his laughter.

"Oh shit. This is awful. I'll probably have to buy them a meal," she muttered as she walked downstairs and could still hear Harry laughing at her.

She gingerly walked over to the table, where the diners looked utterly perplexed and kept staring up at Harry on the balcony, cracking up.

"Excuse me. Sorry. I'm afraid that belongs to me," she said, reaching over to grab the puck, which was covered with tartar sauce and ketchup. She grabbed up some napkins and wiped it off. "So sorry. It was an accident! Do let me pay for the fish. I apparently don't know my own strength," she apologized to the man whose food she ruined.

"No worries, love. You just frightened the wits out of me for a moment. I had no idea what had just happened," he chuckled at her.

She reached in her pocket and handed over a ten pound note. "Here. Buy a new meal. I'm sorry!"

She turned quickly and ran back up the stairs with the slightly greasy puck clenched in her hands.

"That was so embarrassing! Luckily they were nice. I scared the man half to death though," she told Harry.

"You are incredibly dangerous at this game. Good thing you never played Quidditch or else God only knows how many people would have been maimed or killed by a bludger you whacked in their direction. You've got a hell of an arm!" he grinned at her.

"I _should_ have played Quidditch. Obviously I would have made an excellent beater. Or keeper! I'm good at that too," she pointed out as she tossed the puck back onto the table. "You're never gonna make this goal," she smirked at him.

"Just try and keep the puck on the table this time," he urged her.

They started playing again, and this time she tried to be a little less enthusiastic. They kept it going for awhile, but finally Harry whacked it good and it flew right into the goal slot. He threw his arms up and cheered for himself.

"You suck! I can't believe you didn't let me win," she pouted as she threw the little hockey disk on the table.

"Oh come on, _let_ you win? I love you, but I never _let_ anyone win. Besides, where's the victory in that if someone just lets you win?" he told her.

"I suppose you're right. But still! I should get some sort of bonus points for actually hurling the puck across an entire restaurant," she pointed out.

"I don't think they give bonus points for destroying someone's fish during a game. But perhaps we can change the rules for next time? Whoever destroys the most fish, wins," he grinned as he went over and put his arm around her.

"I like that rule. That sounds like an entirely different game now. Destroying fish with a hockey puck. It should be an Olympic sport," she smiled up at him.

They decided to leave the restaurant and head out somewhere else. But the entire time they walked, Harry had his arm around her, holding her close. It was something he'd always wanted to do, but never could until now. Sure, they'd occasionally hold hands, or she'd grab his arm, but he wanted no one to mistake them for just friends this time. Not that anyone around them actually cared or even noticed them at all. But it felt good to him in his mind. And she had to admit she was really enjoying the closeness with Harry. Being with him always made her happy, but now she was also all warm and fuzzy inside and kept smiling for no real reason. They past a park where people were lined up along the border, selling homemade items and people offering face painting and balloons or drawing caricatures of people. They stopped at a table where a woman was selling jewelry and Hermione found a silver bracelet that had a little charm of an otter dangling from it. She picked it up and got excited.

"Look Harry, it's an otter! This is perfect!" she exclaimed. "How much?" she asked the woman.

"Twenty pounds."

"Oh that's nothing. I'm getting this," Hermione told Harry.

But before she could get out her money, he whipped out his own and handed it over. "It's a gift," he smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you." She held out her arm and he fastened it on for her. "It looks great."

"Everything looks great on you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her gently. "Now you can think of me when you wear it. Just like that snowflake necklace I got you for Christmas," he told her.

"Oh I do love that necklace. It's gorgeous. And I know you said it was cheap and fake, but it's never turned my neck green or anything," she teased him playfully.

"Yeah, well I kind of lied about that," he admitted, as they walked on past the vendors.

"You lied? What do you mean?"

"It wasn't cheap and it's not fake. I just didn't want you realizing how much I actually spent on it," he told her somewhat sheepishly.

"You mean it's _real_? Those are diamonds and not cubic zirconia?" she was shocked.

"Yes, they're diamonds. And it's not a crappy silver chain, but white gold."

"It must have cost a fortune. Harry, why would you do that?" she asked looking up at him with wonder.

"Why do you think, stupid? God, catch a fucking clue yet? I wanted to get you something amazing, only I didn't really want you to know how amazing. I thought maybe you wouldn't accept it if you knew," he told her with a smile.

"Wow. I had no idea. I mean, I thought you were a bit silly telling me straight off it wasn't real, but I didn't expect it to be real anyhow. Well damn, now I need to make sure I don't let it get all tangled up with my other necklaces in my jewelry box. I thought it was a cheap trinket!" she smacked his arm playfully.

"Ouch! Remember your strength, Hermione!" he chuckled.

"Now I feel like the cheapest bint in the world since my present to you was a sweater and a box of chocolate cookies I made. And we both know that the cookies were dreadful," she said with a small laugh.

"I ate them all. But yeah, they were a bit interesting. But I didn't want to say anything. Besides, I don't care what you get me. It had no bearing on what I got you. I did it because I wanted to. But yes, by all means, do take better care of it. I spent my entire Christmas bonus on that necklace," he informed her.

"The whole bonus?"

"Shh, just forget about it. I had nothing else to spend it on anyway. Besides, it looked beautiful on you," he pulled her close to him and gave her a squeeze.

"It's the best present ever. Now that I know, anyway. God and for your birthday I bought you books and a lousy CD."

"It wasn't lousy! I loved it. I listen to it all the time. And the books were great. I have not read them, granted. But truly, they were spectacular," he assured her.

"You'll never read them. I know that. But they were two of my favorites when I was younger. And they're both very romantic. I actually bought them in the hopes you _would_ read them, especially since one of them is about two best friends who fall in love," she said breezily.

"What? Really? I had no idea. Was that a hint for me to uncover?" he wondered.

"Maybe?" she gave him a look.

"Well now I'll have to actually read them. If you told me there was a lesson to be learned from them, I might have not have just shoved them on the book case," he informed her.

"It's not my fault you don't like to read. I keep trying to get you interested, but to no avail," she sighed.

"I read! Sometimes. Only not that much. But I can! It's not like I'm illiterate. I'm usually just busy with other stuff. But I swear, I'll read them," he promised her.

"You better. I put a lot of thought into them, even if it didn't show. But you'll like them."

"Can I read something else?" he asked curiously.

"What?"

"Your blog. Remember that thing you told me about? I want to read it," he said excitedly.

"Are you nuts? I told you that was like a diary! And just because we're together now, doesn't mean you get to read that. It's personal," she scoffed.

"Oh come on. What is there that you've not already told me?"

"Loads. A girl's thoughts are private. If I wanted to share them, I'd tell you."

"Did you ever talk about me?" he wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps," she said non-committedly.

"Now, you have to let me see! I wanna know what you were thinking."

"No! Besides they were all simply idle thoughts, and half of them I wrote down when I was drunk. It's not that interesting," she assured him.

"Fine. Be that way. But if I had a diary, I'd let you see it," he informed her.

"You would not. There are tons of things I'm sure you'd rather I not read or know. And you're a liar if you say otherwise," she told him.

"I'm not lying! I have nothing else to hide from you. I might not have an actual diary, but I'm an open book. Anything you want to know? Just ask me. I'll tell you."

They came to a bench and she ushered them over and sat down with him, holding his hand. "Okay, what did you think of me when you first met me? And be honest! I asked Ron this question once, and he completely lied and I knew it. So tell the truth. What did you think of me?" she asked.

"Oh…well, that was a long time ago! I don't remember."

"Yes you do. I remember everything about when I first met you."

"Yeah, but your memory is ridiculously long and photographic. Not everyone remembers things that way," he explained.

"Well then tell me what you do remember. You hated me, right? You thought I was awful," she said somewhat sadly.

"I most certainly did not hate you or think you were awful. Truthfully the only thing I really remember was your hair. It was huge. And then you made fun of Ron by telling him his spells sucked. And then you rattled off everything you knew about me, which was a little odd. And then I don't know what else," he recalled to her.

"Did you think I was insufferable? I know Ron did. He tried to pretend he didn't, but he forgot I overheard him saying horrible things about me. Did you share his feelings?" she wondered.

"No, I didn't. Truly. I thought you were pretty amazing. I mean, you were really smart. It was kind of intimidating at first. But you were also really nice. And I don't know, I liked you. If I hadn't of liked you or been thinking of you, you would have gotten eaten by a troll. Remember that? It was me who remembered where you were and went to save you. No one else even thought about you, but I did," he admitted.

She smiled at him. "I _knew_ that was your idea. Ron told me it was him who wanted to save me, but he's a liar. It was _you_. I should have known."

"Wait, Ron tried to take credit for that? He said it was _his_ idea? That fucker. He didn't even remember you existed until I reminded him you were in the bathroom crying, because of him, to boot. I can't believe he said it was him!" Harry was annoyed and also a little amused at what his friend would say, simply to get the girl.

"For the record, I didn't believe him. But now I at least finally know the truth," she said happily.

"I mean, he came with me to save you. He didn't have to do that. But it was definitely not _his_ idea. He was there, but it was me who said we had to go!" Harry insisted.

"I know. Deep down I always knew that. But I think it made Ron feel better to act like it was his heroic idea," she laughed slightly.

"He was still heroic, granted. I mean, he did come with me. But no, it was not him who got that bright idea."

"Well I still thank you both, since if not for you guys rushing in there, I'd be dead now. But it kind of makes me a little fuzzier inside knowing it was your idea in the first place," she admitted.

"Hermione, there was never a time when I didn't like you. I mean, you were a little overbearing sometimes, but I always liked you. Right off. You annoyed Ron way more than me. I just liked that you helped me with my homework," he chuckled a little.

"Right, I was always good for that," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It didn't take long though. For me to really care about you, that is. You proved you were a true friend almost right from the start. I knew you were special. Brave and noble and utterly amazing. I mean, we were kids, so I can't truthfully say I had the big yen for you when we were eleven, but you were definitely something special. The more I knew you, the more I realized I'd be lost without you. And that's the truth," he said sincerely.

"Oh Harry, I feel the same. I mean, when I met you, I was a bit awe struck. For about five seconds. And then I realized you were just a regular bloke. One I really enjoyed being with. For the longest time, I really worried you didn't actually like me at all. But you proved that wasn't true. And no, you're right, when we were eleven, I wasn't exactly pining away. But that doesn't mean I didn't love you. I did. I just wouldn't know how deep it went until much later in life," she admitted, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Back in school, it was pretty clear to me fairly early on that you had a thing for Ron, even though he was really clueless at first. But was there ever a time you even considered _me_ that way? Back then, I mean?" he wondered curiously.

She sighed a little and thought about it. "Sure. I may have thought about you that way once or twice, but you always seemed to be interested in other girls, so I figured you just didn't see me that way. But that one night, in the tent, when we danced? I thought about you like that," she admitted softly.

"You did?"

"Yes. There was actually a moment when I thought you were going to kiss me, and I was going to let you. But then it sort of dissolved and went away."

"I was thinking of kissing you. Just so you know. I wanted to. But then I sort of remembered Ron and it kind of seemed like you suddenly remembered him too, so I just let you go," he explained.

"Yeah, I got a little lost in the moment, but then I remembered not just Ron, but Ginny. And I kept thinking of her sitting around hoping you weren't dead, and it just didn't seem right to actually let my feelings out in the open. Plus, if you kissed me, I didn't want you to be thinking of someone else when you did it. I wanted you to be thinking of me," she told him.

"Same here. I thought if I did kiss you, you'd probably only be thinking of Ron. And that deflated me a bit. I guess it just wasn't the right moment," he said.

"It wasn't. It was just a moment of weakness and loneliness and being scared and tired. It would have been a mistake. And I think we both knew that."

"Yeah, I did know it. But I also never forgot it either. We talked about the moments that we both should have realized we were in love with each other, but that was the moment I realized I was incredibly attracted to you. And to be very frank, living with you every day, all alone in that stupid tent, I allowed myself to think of things I'd never thought of in regards to you before," he confessed with a small laugh.

"Are you trying to say it was so boring out there, there was nothing to do except fantasize about the only other person you had any contact with?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Maybe? I mean, I realize we were in peril and everything was awful and dire and confusing. But I was still a seventeen year old boy, living in a tent with a beautiful girl, and a person can only lie in bed and think of Horcruxes for so long before the mind starts to wander elsewhere," he laughed.

"God, you're terrible! I had no idea what you were thinking about. You played it pretty cool," she informed him.

"I tried to. It was a lot easier when Ron was there. But when he wasn't, that's when I kind of went crazy a little."

"Well at least now you don't have to hide those thoughts. You can freely share them. And when we're together, I know the only people we're thinking about are each other," she grinned at him and gave him a kiss.

"Absolutely. You're the only one I'm thinking of," he promised as he kissed her again, not really caring what any passersby might think of their display.

They finally stopped kissing, and pulled back and just smiled at each other. Everything felt so right with the world for the first time ever, and they both felt like giddy teenagers again. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him.

"Come on, let's go get ice cream," he offered as he spied an ice cream stand down the way.

"Sounds perfect," she agreed.

They held hands and walked to the ice cream place and both ordered two chocolate cones. Then they found a place under a tree in the park to sit and enjoy them.

"So, you usually order the vanilla chocolate swirl," Harry pointed out to her.

"I do. But today felt like a chocolate day. No more indecision about what I want in life. So I came down on the side of chocolate, since that's what you always get," she informed him with a grin.

"So your choice of the swirl was a metaphor for your indecision about life? Who knew ice cream choices were so philosophical," he laughed slightly.

"I'm very deep and mysterious like that. Did you know that I also always order the same breakfast when I go out, because I'm afraid that if I'm daring and order something different, it might set off a chain reaction of cataclysmic events and throw the whole universe out of whack? It's kind of why I always buy the purple toothbrush," she explained as she took a lick of her ice cream.

"I didn't think you bought into that sort of superstitious garbage. I mean, you stormed out of Divination and basically proclaimed it crap. And yet, to hear you talk, I'd say you believe that junk," he surmised thoughtfully.

She sighed. "I _do_ think Divination is crap. At least the way it was being taught in school. But I'm not so close minded that I don't think _any_ of it could be true. Sometimes the smallest of changes in your routine or your life, can have a chain reaction effect. Like for instance, say you always go to work the same way, and always stop for a cream cheese bagel on the corner before you head in. But then one day you're running late, and you skip the bagel, and then you find out later that the bagel stand was blown up by a bomb at the very moment you would have always been there. And it makes me wonder about things like fate. Because should I have died getting my bagel? Was that my fate that I thwarted? Or was fate what stepped in and made me late, therefore saving my life? And I'll never know the answer, because there isn't a definable answer. And it just sort of makes my head go all kablooey because I can't stop analyzing every little thing that happens in my life. So today I was bold and picked chocolate. If the world ends, it's probably my fault," she admitted.

He just stared at her for a moment like she had three heads. Then he started laughing. "Wow, you're really kind of crazy aren't you? Who overthinks their lives this much?" he wondered through his laughter.

"I do! This is what my head is filled with. Useless bits of crazy self-talk. To you, picking chocolate was simply a curiosity. But to me, it was my way of changing my life. Feel free to laugh all you want, but you're the one who fell in love with me, so obviously my insanity is something you can tolerate," she informed him.

"I don't _really_ think you're insane exactly, but I just never knew you planned out your life so meticulously all the time. I didn't realize you thought you'd be throwing off the balance of the universe or changing fate by what sort of toothbrush you bought or the kind of breakfast you ate. You need to stop thinking so much, Hermione. Life is just a series of choices, and I've pretty much learned that nothing is really set in stone. Fate's change every moment, of every day. And they're supposed to. If our lives were really already planned out in advance, and nothing could change the outcome, I'd be dead now. And so would you, probably. We wouldn't even be having this conversation," he explained to her.

"I know. I realize my logic isn't very logical at all, but simply the ramblings of a crazy person. But I think what I'm trying to convey is that, I always did the same things for fear of something in my life changing inadvertently. But I'm done with that now. Because if I kept repeating the same thing over and over, like a hamster running on a wheel, I would never have admitted my feelings for you. I would have kept denying it all, because that's what I always did. I was scared to change something that had been such a constant in my life. But I realized last night, I _wanted_ to change it. It _had_ to change it. I _needed_ it to change. So I changed it. And today, I picked chocolate. It makes sense to me," she shrugged.

He absorbed what she was saying and then he nodded slightly. "Alright. I think I get it. You were just really afraid of change. You always have been. You thought that by changing stupid little things, you'd change everything, and that might be a mistake. But I'm glad you finally decided to change the one thing in your life that really needed changing. And that was us. And look around? The world is still turning, we haven't been plunged into hell. So I'm pretty sure it's safe to get a different toothbrush if you wanted," he said with a smile.

"You really do think I'm off my rocker, don't you?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, I just think that brilliant mind of yours needs to fucking relax once in awhile. Sometimes you just have to live life and not plan it out. I realize you obsessively love planning things, but just try letting life happen once in awhile. Trust me, it's worth it."

"Is that how you live? You just let life happen?"

"Yes. Mostly. I mean, life is gonna happen whether you want it to or not. And while you're busy making plans, life is making its own plans for you. So when you get some weird feeling that you should do something kind of crazy and insane, like say, kiss your best friend on her couch. You should just do it. Because that crazy out of control urge, is life telling you what _it_ wants you to do, whether you planned for it or not," he explained.

She smiled over that one. "So when I kissed you back, and didn't even hesitate, that was life telling me to go for it?"

"Absolutely. And if it had actually been the wrong move, you would have felt it and known. Kind of like how you accepted Terrence's offer of a date. You can't honestly tell me your gut told you that was the right thing?" he offered shaking his head.

"No, I knew that was a huge mistake. But I only did it to get back at you. I was mad at you for ignoring me, so when he asked, I just blindly said yes. I knew you'd hate it," she admitted.

"So that was to make me jealous then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not jealous. Angry. I wanted you to be angry, just like I was. The jealous part was sort of an added unexpected bonus," she chuckled.

"Well it did both. I was angry _and_ jealous. But it doesn't matter now. It just shows you do make off the wall decisions though, and not everything is planned," he remarked.

"On the contrary, it was meticulously planned to piss you off. So it wasn't random at all, even if it was a bad decision," she pointed out.

He sighed and shook his head. "Alright, now I'm just getting confused. What do you say we just vow to let life happen naturally from now on? No more planning? And we both eat whatever food we want or have rainbow color toothbrushes, and it won't matter, eh?"

"Okay, you have a deal. Although I've never seen a rainbow toothbrush. But I promise to stop overthinking things," she said putting her hand up.

"Good, because if you overthink this thing with us, I'm afraid you're gonna change your mind," he admitted softly.

She frowned and scooted closer to him and put her arm around him. "Not gonna happen. I couldn't change my mind about this even if I wanted to. It's bigger than me. It's bigger than both of us. It always has been. It's been looming over us for years and we just covered our eyes and pretended we didn't see it. But once you see something, you can't un-see it. It's done. And I for one am incredibly delighted and happy for the first time in a million years. So don't worry," she promised him, as she kissed him gently.

"That's a good answer. I like that answer. I didn't actually realize how worried I was that you would change your mind, until I just said it," he told her honestly.

"It's like you said to me, if it was wrong, it would have felt wrong. We both would have known. But nothing has ever felt more right. And no, it wasn't in my brilliantly laid plans to end falling in love with my best friend, but let's face it, my plan was to die alone with fifty cats. I'm fairly certain this is the better fate," she grinned wildly at him.

"Much better. I had planned to either die alone or end up marrying someone like Stacey just to get it over with. But I would have been horribly miserable," he told her.

"Would you really have married someone like Stacey just so you could be married? That's terrible," she shook her head.

"Eh, I didn't know if I had any other real options. And she might be crazy and have horrible taste in dresses and enjoy sticking her tongue in my ear, but she was reasonably pretty. Our kids wouldn't have been too ugly," he shrugged.

"Ick. I don't even want to think of you marrying that crazy giant human banana. Not when you so obviously belong with me," she informed him.

"You saved me from a terrible fate, Hermione. What if she made all of us dress in yellow outfits, and then you'd get a hideous Christmas card with my incredibly yellow family, and you'd have to pretend to like it?"

"I would have felt sad for you. And your fictional yellow children. But thankfully that's not going to be an issue. Although you realize that tomorrow we have to go back to work and face Stacey and Terrence? And she is going to be pissed at you. It isn't going to be pretty," Hermione pointed out, shaking her head.

"God, I never even considered that I'd have to see her again. What am I going to say to her?" he asked miserably.

"Just tell her the truth. That you love me. That's what I'm telling Terrence," she shrugged.

"I don't think she's going to believe me. I think she'll assume I'm faking it just to get rid of her."

"Well if that happens, then just find me, and we'll prove it's true."

"How? By shagging on the floor in front of her?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Well I'd hope it wouldn't come to that, but you could kiss me! That should help," she offered.

"Alright. Same goes with Terrence. You know, if he doesn't believe you," he told her.

"It'll be fine. They'll both hate us with a fiery passion, but I'm pretty sure they already do. So I'm not worried."

So they both resolved to let their respective jilted dates know the truth about why they ran out of there together. They'd probably still be very cross with them for making fools of them, but they really couldn't help it. They had to be together. And everyone would just have to deal with that fact.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **Sorry just a short chapter this time, but there's more to come!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The next day at work did prove to be a bit challenging for them both. Hermione and Harry arrived together, and they were holding hands. A soon as everyone saw them, the gossip mill started churning full force. Everyone had witnessed the two of them literally running out of the party together, not even caring if they were mowing people down to get out of there. And everyone had speculated why they ran, or where they were going or what might be transpiring. Especially their dates. Terrence and Stacey got the piss taken out of them by several people for being blatantly dumped in the middle of a party with their entire peer group watching. Needless to say, the two of them were not pleased. But other people were just wondering if the so called wonder duo had finally caved in and shagged each other senseless. Everyone had been waiting for it to happen. There were even some bets placed on when or if the two of them would ever stop masquerading as friends, and finally jump in bed. And it appeared as if those who had money on them jumping in bed, could finally see a payday.

But once they walked in, they tried to immediately uncouple and let go of their hands. They both felt like the entire Ministry was gawking at them, and they weren't actually wrong. Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"Everyone is staring at us. Why are they staring?" she whispered to him.

"I reckon because we made a huge spectacle running out of that party. Maybe everyone thought we were under attack again?" Harry said with a shrug.

"They all know everything, don't they? We don't even have to tell anyone, they already know," she lamented.

"Yeah, it looks like. Just try and act natural and go about your day, okay?" he told her with a small smile.

"Right. Natural. Okay. Here I go," she said taking a deep breath and heading towards her office.

Harry turned and headed towards his office which was not far from hers, but on the other side of a wall. He was immediately greeted by a very pissed off looking Stacey who was technically his secretary, which made him kick himself mentally for asking her since he couldn't hide from her. She was wearing a green dress this time, and she had her arms crossed and was giving Harry a death look. He approached as slowly as he could without actually crawling towards her. And he smiled and attempted to be pleasant.

"Good morning, Stacey," he said kindly.

She just glared at him and then smacked him hard across the face and kicked his shins. He was stunned momentarily and wasn't sure whether to grab his face or his already bruised shins, from Hermione's coffee table.

"Ouch! Damn it, what the hell is with you?" he asked, knowing full well he deserved that.

"What is with _me_? What is with _you_? I thought you were nice! Everyone always said how nice you were! But you're a prat. And a fuckwit. Do you realize how mortified I was when you ran off with that stupid Hermione trollop? Everyone laughed at me!" she shouted at him, and people had gathered to watch the show.

"Okay, for starters, she's not a trollop! And second, I'm sorry! Look, it was clear our date was in the toilet, and Hermione and I have a history," he tried to explain.

"A history? Right. We all know the bloody history! I still can't believe you ditched me," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

He cringed when he saw the tears. He was much more prepared for anger and not crying. He'd rather be kicked again if he had his choice.

"Look, I'm sorry I ditched you. But I'm sort of in love with Hermione. It couldn't be helped. I had to go be with her. It wasn't even really a choice. I just had to," he told her as gently as he could.

"If you were so in love with her, why did you ask me to the party and not her?" she demanded to know.

"I did! But we sort of had a falling out. It's a long story. And I'm sure you don't care to hear it. I'm sorry, Stacey," he said holding up his hands in defeat.

She grabbed a stack of papers off her desk and threw them in Harry's face.

"These are you messages, Mr. Potter. Now please fuck off," she said haughtily as she crossed her arms again and glared at him.

He bent down and picked up the papers and nodded his head.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll be in my office," he said with a sigh.

But as he walked there, other people were offering him high fives and congratulating him on landing Hermione. Finally. He didn't know what to say or do, and hadn't had this much attention since right after the war. He just tried to be polite and nice and get inside his office as quickly as he could so he could hide. He really disliked people clamoring for his attention because he never really knew how to act. Nor did he understand why the entire office cared about his personal life so much. But he knew it kind of went with the territory. Like it or not, he was still sort of famous. And he had no doubt that at some point, someone was going to blab this private news to a paper. And he'd likely see some old stock photo of him and Hermione from when they were kids. But he didn't really have time to worry about that. He still had a job to do.

Hermione fared better than Harry, since Terrence worked in a different department at least. But other people were gossiping and asking her if she was with Harry now, and all she could do was nod, and urge everyone to get back to work. But it was apparent that nothing exciting had happened in the Ministry for a very long time, because the topic of Harry and Hermione's coupling, was making the entire place buzz with chatter. And just like Harry, she had no idea why people even cared at all who she was dating. She supposed it was just the fact that it was Harry that made it newsworthy to everyone. Especially since everyone knew how vehemently they always denied the rumors of a romance between them. But now the rumors were true. And she wasn't sure what to say to people. It wasn't anyone's business really. But after about an hour passed, Terrence made his way to her desk. He just stood there and stared at her, and she refused to look up, pretending to be busy.

"I know you see me. I know you know I'm here. And we both know why I'm here," Terrence announced finally.

She looked up at him sheepishly. "Oh hey. Sorry about the party," she mumbled, feeling stupid.

"Yeah, sorry. I can't believe you ran off with that wanker and left me standing there," he told her with some disbelief.

"He's not a wanker. I thought you actually liked him. You went to his birthday," she reminded him.

"I only went because I heard there was gonna be free booze. He's not my friend. And obviously he never will be. I'd expect _him_ to do something crazy like steal my girlfriend, but I thought you were better than that to run off."

"Excuse me? Your _girlfriend_? I was never your girlfriend. We had _one_ date. And it was awful. Honestly, even if Harry didn't steal me, I would have walked away all on my own. You're a pig, Terrence," she informed him with a glare.

"A pig? How am I a pig?" he asked taking offense.

"Do you even remember how many times you grabbed my ass or what you whispered in my ear? Ugh. You're appalling!"

"Honestly, no, I don't remember all that much. Except you running out! I didn't mean to be a pig," he said apologetically.

"Well it doesn't matter. It's not happening again. And that's not just because of Harry. It's because of you," she told him.

"So what, you love Harry then? Like he's your boyfriend now? Or did you just let him take a poke in the name of friendship?" Terrence asked harshly.

"Get out of my office. And just leave me alone. You're a world class jerk. Why don't you go find Stacey? I hear she's pretty easy and also of the dumped. Go bother her," Hermione said angrily.

Terrence just gave her a glare and walked away. She was relieved to have him out of her sight. And her life. She couldn't believe he actually thought that one party date made her his girlfriend! That was ridiculous. But she just shook her head and tried to focus on work as best as she could.

When lunch time arrived, she and Harry met each other on the way to the cafeteria. They both exchanged harried glances, and they realized they'd both been pestered all day by the entire office.

"So are people high fiving you too?" Harry wondered, as they walked.

"High fiving me? No. But they are asking a lot of very nosy questions. I had no idea we made such a huge splash by running away," she admitted.

"Well it's not every day two people literally run out of a party like they're being chased by Death Eaters. At least not, these days. Plus, we apparently knocked over a few people on our way out. So as getaways go, it wasn't very inconspicuous," he told her with a small smile.

"True. I just don't know why everyone cares so much," she shook her head.

"Because people care what we do. We're still under a microscope. At least I am. And to hear other people tell it, this was something everyone had been waiting for, for some reason."

"Everyone really needs to get a life, I think," she sighed.

"True. But you and I are like this readymade wizard soap opera. The rumors about us have been swirling since we were fourteen. And now everyone gets the big payoff I guess."

They got in line at the cafeteria and picked out their food absently, while the workers behind the counter kept smiling at them and whispering. They both just tried to ignore it and they paid for their food and went to sit down at a table.

"I feel really stupid, Harry. Even the old ladies in the cafeteria were whispering about us," she told him with a sigh.

Harry looked around and noticed people were looking at them, as if somehow waiting for them to climb under the table and shag or something.

"I don't really understand why everyone is staring so much. So what if we left a party together? It's not like it's the first time we've done that," Harry told her

"Well it is the first time we've ditched dates and literally _ran_ out of ballroom You said it yourself we weren't very stealthy," she pointed out.

"Do you think Stacey and Terrence blabbed to the entire Ministry that we were together now?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Probably. But so what? It doesn't matter. I don't care who knows," Hermione said giving him a smile and squeezing his hand over the table.

Just then, a co-worker came up to them carrying a paper and he was smiling awfully big.

"Hello, Harry. Hermione," he said pleasantly.

"Hello Tom," Harry said politely, and Hermione just smiled at him.

Tom plunked down the paper in front of them.

"If you're wondering what all the buzz is about, I'm guessing you didn't see yesterday's Prophet," he told them with a chuckle.

Harry and Hermione had not seen the paper as they'd been too busy having fun to even glance at it. Both they both grabbed it up now. There was a headline that read, "Has The Chosen One Finally Chosen A Mate?" And there was a picture of Hermione and Harry running hand in hand through the crowd of people, knocking into some of them, while both laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God," Harry said shaking his head. "I had no idea it was _already_ in the paper. I feared it would eventually be, but they wasted no time."

"What else does it say?" Hermione asked with a slight cringe.

Harry read part of the article to her.

" _The wizarding world's most eligible bachelor was seen with his longtime companion, Hermione Granger, literally running out of a Ministry function hand in hand. Could they have been running off to their secret love nest? Did Mr. Potter finally cave in to his love for Ms. Granger? Only they know for sure. But spectators had plenty to say about it…"_

"My God, do I even want to know what the 'spectators' had to say?" Hermione asked, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh they had lots to say. I'm quoted somewhere down towards the bottom," Tom pointed out with a grin. "So is it true? Did you get married?"

"Married?" Harry and Hermione both asked in unison.

"Well yeah, that's what someone said. You ran off to elope." Tom told them.

"Elope?" Hermione shook her head.

"We're not married. Who the hell said that?" Harry asked, as he skimmed the article quickly.

"Stacey. I believe she was to be your date," Tom chuckled.

Harry and Hermione both sighed and shook their heads.

"This article is mostly rubbish," Harry informed him as he laid it back on the table, and Hermione picked it up.

"Well it's partly true, eh? I heard from someone that said they overheard you tell Stacey that you and Hermione hooked up. Finally, I might add. Then Stacey punched you in the face," Tom told him.

"She did not punch me in the face," Harry protested.

"She punched you?" Hermione asked with horror.

"No! She did not! She just slapped me. And kicked me. And also threw papers in my face. But I never said we 'hooked up'. I said I loved you. That's what I told her!" Harry cried.

"You told her you loved me?" she smiled at him.

"Well yeah. It's the truth. But I never said we got married, nor did I say we 'hooked up'."

"So then you guys didn't, you know, do anything?" Tom asked, with slight disappointment.

"Oh no, we did. But the world doesn't need to know!" Hermione told him giving him a look.

Tom just laughed and picked up the paper off the table.

"Sorry guys, but you are the hot item right now. Get used to it. And when you _do_ get married, I hope I'm invited. I've been predicting this since my third year at Hogwarts when I saw you two in the papers way back then," Tom told them.

"I'm sorry, but we barely even know you," Harry told him.

"So? I feel like I know you. I mean, everyone knows _you_!" Tom told him excitedly. "Anyway, cheers you two." He scooped the paper under his arm and walked off.

"Lovely. My parents read that paper, you realize. What if they think I got married and didn't tell them?" Hermione asked somewhat miserably.

"Your parents get the Prophet?"

"Yes. They like to know what's happening in my world. I'm shocked they didn't call me yesterday, but then again I never checked my answering machine. We were a little caught up," she said blushing slightly.

"You could say that. You better talk to them tonight. And Ron! God, what if Ron thinks we got married and didn't tell him or invite him?" Harry asked.

"He would have said something if he really believed that. He knows better than to believe nonsense. I mean, obviously we'd tell people and invite them and not just run off in the middle of the night. You can't even get married in the middle of the night! Where did they think we went? Las Vegas?" Hermione scoffed.

"We could have. But I didn't think of it," he joked slightly, to lighten the mood.

She stuck out her tongue. "No way am I getting married in such a garish place as that."

"I heard that if you get married in Las Vegas, you're only married there and nowhere else. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. That's the saying," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, that's ridiculous. It's still a marriage. That's just a dumb saying that people who drank too much and lost all their money say to make themselves feel better."

"So then it's a _real_ marriage? Even if you have Elvis do it for you?" he wondered.

"Oh Harry, Elvis is dead. These are just impersonators. And yes, they can _really_ marry you," she told him with a slight giggle. "But we're never doing that! So get it out of your mind."

"I knew he was dead! I'm not daft. I just meant I thought it was for fun. Not real. But don't worry. When we get married, it'll be nice and it'll be here somewhere. I'm not whisking us to Vegas," he smiled at her.

" _When_ we get married?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah. I mean, you want to someday right?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. Yeah. Yes. I do. I just never thought about it exactly just yet. It's still so new," she admitted.

"Well I'm not saying let's do it tomorrow, but I want to. I've wanted to marry you for years. Surely you realize that now?" he laughed slightly.

"I guess I know now. I mean, I know you loved me now, I just didn't know the married part," she said sheepishly.

"It's only natural. I thought I was gonna get married really young like my parents did. But I'm glad I waited."

"I'm glad you waited too. For me."

He leaned over the table and kissed her softly.

"I think I would have waited forever for you," he admitted.

"I'm just happy I didn't make you wait forever," she smiled.

Neither of them knew exactly what the future would hold, but they knew they were at least on the right path now. For years, they floated aimlessly with no real direction. And no real prospects for love. They couldn't love other people, because they loved each other too much. They just couldn't admit it until now. But now that it was all out in the open, things were going to change drastically. Harry said he wouldn't rush the marriage idea for next week or anything, but he also didn't want to wait long either. He'd loved this girl for most of his life, whether he knew it or not. And he couldn't wait to start the rest of forever with her by his side. He just hoped she was as eager as he was to get started.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

When Harry and Hermione headed out of the office, they'd gotten used to all the attention from people at work. There were congratulations and handshakes a lot of people saying, "Finally!" to them. They hadn't been aware that the entire Ministry thought they should be a couple until now. They'd always had fleeting rumors floating around about them, but this was the first time the rumors were actually true. So everyone was excited and asking for wedding invites and just being generally exhausting to the two of them. They were relieved to get out of there. But they thought that before heading home, they better go see Ron first. No doubt he'd seen the article, and Harry never knew if he'd tried to contact him or not. But since he had to listen to the two of them complaining about each other and what they were going to do, it was only right he be the first person they told willingly. So they arrived at his house and went up to the door. They knocked and waited and Ron must have peeked out to see who it was first, because he opened the door with a huge burst and looked at them with some annoyance.

"Please tell me you didn't run off and bloody well get married! I'm supposed to be the best man!" Ron cried.

"Calm down, Ron. We're not married. I thought you'd realize that article was rubbish," Harry sighed.

"Yes, Ronald. As if we'd just go get married on a whim. We're not that mental," Hermione scoffed.

Ron's face softened into a smile.

"Do tell me that at least some of the article wasn't rubbish. You guys are together right? No more whining to me about your unrequited love or Harry being a prat?"

"Yes, we're together," Harry beamed and put his arm around Hermione, who also smiled.

"Then get in here! Tell me what happened. But don't give me gruesome details. I want to be able to eat again. I just want to know where you really ran off to," Ron said, leading them into the house. "Charity! Harry and Hermione are here! Bring the wine and the beer! We're celebrating!" he called out to the kitchen to his girlfriend.

Charity poked her head out and grinned.

"So it's true then? You've gotten married?" she asked happily.

"No, they're not married. But they finally got their heads out of their asses," Ron laughed.

"Did you tell Charity the stuff I told you?" Harry asked giving him a disapproving look.

"No. Well, yes. Eventually. I mean, she saw the article! So I told her what both of you said to me. Figured it didn't matter anymore," Ron shrugged.

"Well I don't mind. After all, I insisted you were insane," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I'm always the insane one, but I was fucking right this time! You have to give me credit. I'm getting more perceptive and not so dim. Can't pull anything over on me, anymore," Ron smirked proudly.

"Well you did believe the marriage rubbish, so let's not give you a medal just yet," Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"Fine, fine. That was a little farfetched to believe, but you two were running away like lunatics! The picture is priceless. You knocked over Jaden Scott. Do you remember him? He was the biggest guy in school our first year, when he was in sixth. He was almost Hagrid size, and you just mowed him down like he was a garden gnome!" Ron cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, we saw the picture. He must have been drunk to topple over so easily. I don't even remember shoving him out of our way," Harry admitted.

"We were just focused on ditching our really bad dates," Hermione chimed in.

Just then Charity brought out a bottle of wine, two glasses and two bottles of beer for the boys, on a tray. She set them down on the table and everyone sat down on the two couches in the living room.

"So, I overheard a bit. Really bad dates, eh?" Charity asked, as she poured the wine for her and Hermione.

"Uh, you could say that. My date was dressed like a giant banana," Harry laughed.

"Mine kept grabbing my ass and wanting to introduce me to his little friend who lives in his trousers. It was dreadful. Harry saved us both, really," Hermione regaled the tale.

Everyone was laughing and Harry and Hermione explained their story, without giving away the gruesome details, just as Ron begged them not to. But Charity and Ron were both really pleased and happy for them. Ron even admitted that once he and Hermione were done with, he couldn't think of anyone else better to be with her than Harry. And that really touched both of them.

"You really thought that, mate?" Harry asked Ron after his confession.

"Yeah. I mean, I still cared about Hermione. I wanted her happy. And deep down in my gut, despite both your protestations, I just sorta felt you two belonged together. I always thought so. I just wanted her for myself, so I kinda shoved that thought aside," Ron admitted.

"Well I think Harry and I both were a little clueless for a long time. I never lied to you about my feelings, Ron, in case you were wondering," Hermione told him seriously.

"I know you didn't. You loved me. And I loved you. But let's face it, it's always been Harry," he told her softly. Then he put his arm around Charity, "Besides, I've got the perfect girl for me now. Everyone wins!"

He kissed Charity quickly and she beamed at him, and you could see they really did love one another. And that they both were genuinely happy that Harry and Hermione finally found their way to each other.

"I don't think it was always me," Harry chimed in. "When you ran off and left us all those years ago, she was right upset and missing you. I even tried to make a subtle move, and she wasn't budging."

"Wait. What do you mean you _tried_ to make a move? You told me all she did was cry and miss me and that she was your fucking sister," Ron said, getting slightly irritated.

"I said it was a _subtle_ move! Not an _actual_ move. But we…well, we danced. And I thought something might happen, but it didn't! She wanted you, not me," Harry explained.

"You _danced_? In the middle of a war and a Horcrux hunt, and her supposedly crying over me, you _danced_?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It was one time! And it was nothing. We were both lonely. If you'll recall, I was still all gooey eyed over your sister. It's just she wasn't there. And neither were you. So yeah, we danced. It's ancient history. You just said you were happy and knew all along," Harry told him.

Ron sighed.

"Right, I know. I _am_ happy. And I _did_ always know deep down. But I just didn't know you _danced_ while I was gone."

"It's not like we shagged! Or even kissed," Hermione pointed out.

"Right. I just _thought_ about kissing her, but I didn't!" Harry insisted.

"Please just shut up. I don't wanna know what happened when I was gone. Doesn't matter, in the past, and Hermione and I had a good run. But clearly we're now with the right people. That's what counts," Ron said, shutting down the conversation through memory lane.

"Do you two want supper with us? It's gotten rather late and maybe I'll pop in a frozen pizza? Not my usual home cooking, but it's quick," Charity chimed in, trying to diffuse any tension that had built up.

"Sounds great," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Harry told her.

"Hermione, will you help me in the kitchen? I think I'll make a salad at least and could use your chopping skills," Charity told her.

"Of course," Hermione said, as she stood and walked over with Charity.

"It'll give the boys a chance to talk and for us to talk. Ronald may not want details, but I do!" Charity whispered to her with a giggle.

Hermione just blushed slightly and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Um, okay," she said as she followed Charity into the kitchen.

Ron looked at Harry.

"So for real, you were gonna try and take Hermione from me when I left?" Ron asked, not realizing how sore the idea of that made him.

"No, Ron. I wasn't going to _take_ her. Besides, she couldn't be 'taken'. She's not an object to steal. She's a person. It was a fleeting moment of weakness, borne of desperation and loneliness. You know I'd never have taken her from you," Harry insisted.

"So you swear nothing happened? I mean, that Horcrux hallucination was pretty specific and real looking. It wasn't like an actual thing right?" Ron wondered.

"Oh my God, no! For the last time, nothing happened. Ever. Not until the other night. And just because I had a thought about her, doesn't mean I ever would have acted on it. Even if she didn't walk away from me. It was a _thought_! Don't tell me you've never had thoughts about people you'd never do anything with at the time. Like for instance, you being infatuated with Fleur and acting like she was a goddess. She touched you and you practically lost it in your pants!" Harry ribbed him.

"Shut up about that! I was a kid! And yeah, sure, I _thought_ some things. But obviously she loves Bill. I'd never touch her!" Ron protested.

"Exactly. And I never did either. Ever. I wouldn't have."

"Right. I know. I don't know why it's bothering me. I'm honestly happy. And I've been over Hermione for years. I guess it's just the idea that something did go on under my nose that bugged me. But you say it didn't, so let's just forget it. Why not tell me what your plans are now? You gonna marry her? You better. She deserves that," Ron told him.

"Of course I'm gonna marry her. Someday. When she'll have me. I haven't even spoken to her folks yet. I need to know what they think. Especially her father. What if they don't approve?"

"What? Are you joking? They fucking love you. They loved me too. I don't think you need to worry," Ron informed him.

"Yeah, I guess. I've just never talked to anyone's parents about getting married before. Your mum asked me once if I'd marry Ginny, but I told her I didn't know, and the next thing I knew, I was being dumped. So let's hope history doesn't repeat itself."

"It won't. Hermione's not dumping you. Ginny was just really young and kind of ambitious and wild. She wasn't ready."

"Yeah, I know. Are _you_ ready? You and Charity have been together almost nine months. Wedding bells for you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh man, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I want to. I just am kind of… scared. Last girl I wanted to marry didn't work out so well. What if Charity and I start fighting like Hermione and I did?" Ron asked.

"Nah, you won't. You don't fight now. You and Hermione were always fighting since you met. Charity is completely different."

Ron got a starry eyed look and smiled.

"She is pretty spectacular. She's so laid back. She never yells at me. And the sex? Wow. Like really wow."

"Ugh, don't need to know, but I'm glad," Harry told him.

"Oh come on, you know that's important. People say it's not, but it is. If you don't have chemistry everything's in the toilet eventually," Ron deduced.

"True. I see your point."

"So, you got that with Hermione? The chemistry?" Ron wondered.

"Oh yeah. More than I thought we would. It was kind of a wonderful surprise," Harry admitted.

"I said I didn't want to know, but I asked. It's just so weird since I kinda got there first," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me," Harry shook his head.

"We're Eskimo brothers now."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's some term I heard some bloke say in a pub once. He said that if you and your friend shag the same bird, you're called Eskimo brothers," Ron shrugged.

"Do Eskimos sleep with each other's girlfriends a lot?" Harry questioned him.

"I have no idea. It's some Muggle saying. Do they live in igloos too? God only knows. I've never met one."

"Well, it is a bit odd, but I guess that's how it goes. I'm more disturbed by the other people who have been where I was, like that bloke Damien. God what a horrid nightmare he was," Harry lamented.

"You're telling me! God, I hated that assface. I never knew what she saw in him. I mean, what wizard draws pictures as a job?" Ron asked.

"Exactly! I fucking said the same thing! Thank you!"

"Man, she has gone through some ridiculous blokes. That's why I meant what I said when I told you I was glad she picked you. I mean, if I couldn't have her and keep her, I'd want you have her. I know you'll treat her right and proper. You're about the only one I'd really trust with her heart, because I know you won't break it."

"Thanks. That means a lot. I won't break it. Promise," Harry said holding up his beer to Ron.

They clinked bottles and sat back and sipped their beer in silence for a while.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the girls were talking about things that Hermione was highly embarrassed to be talking about. But Charity was a free spirit and not shy at all, and she wanted good details. So as they chopped carrots and cucumbers for the salad, she kept asking Hermione questions.

"So you've been friends since you were eleven. Which is remarkable in itself. But you mean to tell me you never once wondered what Harry looked like naked?" Charity asked.

Hermione laughed slightly and shook her head.

"No, not really. I mean, maybe a little. I don't know! I certainly didn't wonder that when I was _eleven_!" she protested.

"No, not then. But surely once you grew up and got older and he got so handsome…I would have wondered. I've never had a male friend before. I'm always lusting after any bloke who'd fancy me. Well, before I met Ron anyway. But you get what I mean. I never could be just friends with someone. Not if they were cute," Charity explained.

"Harry and I were just not thinking of each other that way for a long time. I mean, I admit, the thought crossed my mind a couple of times, but I thought he only saw me as a sister. So I in turn thought of him like a brother. He was always fancying some other girl in school, and never me. I guess that's why I fell for Ron. Not to mention Ron was sweet. Sometimes. When we weren't arguing or he wasn't yelling at me and calling me a traitor. You know, sometimes I don't know how on earth Ron and I got together, now that I think of it," Hermione pondered curiously.

"I've never known Ron to yell at all. Or be mean. We never argue. It sounds like your relationship was tumultuous. He rarely talks about it, but he simply assured me you were friends still, but that the romance was over," Charity told her.

"Oh definitely. It's over and has been over. We were terrible together. Tumultuous is putting it lightly. But we are friends. But he was kind of right about one thing. I think it really was always Harry. Even when I didn't know it. I mean, Harry was the one person in the world I always counted on and who was always there for me. Sometimes Ron really wasn't. But Harry always was. I should have put things together much sooner, but I was worried he didn't feel that way for me, so I always blocked it out," Hermione explained.

"Well it's safe to say you don't need to block it out now! So tell me, is he well equipped, if you know what I mean?" Charity asked, giving Hermione a little nudge with her hip.

"Charity! That's not appropriate to talk of!" Hermione scolded her.

"Oh come off it. You know what Ron's got. You shagged him! I wanna know what the famous Harry Potter has to offer. Trust me, all the girls want to know that. And about his tattoos!"

"Tattoos? People still think he has tattoos? I thought that rumored died out ten years ago," Hermione shook her head.

"So he doesn't have tattoos?"

"No! Harry isn't the type. And if you must know, he's got nice equipment. No complaints here," she added sheepishly.

"I knew it! I knew he was probably huge. Is it huge?" Charity asked excitedly.

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear us!" Hermione chided her. "I never said _huge_ , I just said _nice_. I mean, it's very enjoyable and pleasing."

"Well 'nice' sounds small and boring."

"It's not small! It's normal. And it's not boring. Believe me, the boy knows his stuff. That's all I'm saying," Hermione held up her hands.

"Wow…you're so lucky. When I was in school, I used to dream about meeting the great Harry Potter someday. And then I finally did! But only because I fell for Ron. I was kind of hoping he'd introduce me to Harry, but then Ron just ran off with my heart. I stopped caring about the _Chosen One_ after that," Charity said dreamily.

"Ron is a good catch. Even if we didn't work. And I'm glad you've given up on Harry because you can't have him! He's mine now. And no one else gets to have him. I'm rather possessive sometimes," Hermione told her as she dumped the carrots into the salad bowl.

"Don't worry, he's all yours. But I am tickled to know secret details about him. Like how pleasing he is. Do you realize me and my friends used to gab about whether or not we thought he'd be as talented at other things as he was a wizard," Charity giggled.

Hermione smacked her arm playfully.

"You and your friends are plainly awful. I keep forgetting you're younger than us. Harry was sort of a legend, wasn't he when you were in school?"

"Oh definitely. I was only a third year when the war happened. And my parents pulled me out of school and into hiding well before anything happened. Me and my younger sister spent a year in Dublin, while my mum taught us our studies from home. You see, my father is a Muggle so we were targets. But Harry saved the day and we were able to go home and finish our studies," Charity explained.

"I sent my parents away to Australia for a year. I even erased their memories. I didn't want them to get caught up in it either, as I knew they'd be huge sitting targets because of me. They're both Muggles," Hermione told her.

"Yes, Ron told me what you did and that he helped you bring them home and restore their memories."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Ron and Harry both helped with that. Of course, it was mostly the healers at St. Mungo's we have to thank for undoing my spell damage. Needless to say they were incredibly confused. But it's all good now. And I'm so relieved to have them back."

"Do you think they'll be quite pleased to know you and Harry are a couple now?" Charity wondered as she finished up the salad ingredients.

"I do think so. My mum once asked why Harry and I never dated, and I couldn't really explain it except I thought he didn't think that way for me. And that in turn, I didn't think that way of him. But she told me I was missing out on a lovely man. But what could I do when I thought Harry felt like a sibling towards me? I wasn't going to make a fool of myself by trying to change that," Hermione told her.

"You two were both a couple of ninny's you realize? Pining away secretly for years, and never saying a word? I don't know how you did it!" Charity exclaimed.

"I didn't realize how much I was pining until recently when Harry stopped talking to me. Then I felt the keen sting of pining. But even then I didn't want to admit it. I guess we both were just really stupid," she shook her head.

"At least you know now. I'm tickled for you two. Now when Harry comes over, he won't be all lonely while Ron and I do couple things. You both can come over! It'll be grand!"

Hermione just smiled at the girl she barely knew and nodded her head. She liked Charity. They'd never really had much opportunity to talk, but she could understand why Ron loved her. And they were obviously well suited. Anyone who was domestic and agreeable could probably handle Ron better than she could. He wanted a girl who could cook and never point out his mistakes. Hermione just never was that girl. But Harry didn't want someone like that. He wanted her. Faults and all. And she realized now, he always had accepted her even when no one else did. They both always accepted each other.

The four of them had a nice casual meal of salad and pizza and everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's company. Hermione was learning new things about Charity and Ron, as she'd been rather out of the loop on a lot of things lately. And Harry was pleased to not be the third wheel anymore when he hung out with Ron at his house. He'd always felt so awkward when he was by himself, but now he had Hermione in his corner, holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder as she sipped her wine. It was a wonderful evening, but they finally had to call it quits because it was getting a little late. They all hugged goodbye and Harry and Hermione departed their house and decided to home. Only they couldn't decide whose home to go to.

"I need to go to my place because I can't wear this same outfit tomorrow. Plus, I have a cat to be fed!" Hermione told him.

"Well I can't wear this tomorrow either, as I spilled pizza on it. Stupid sauce catastrophe," he complained looking at his soiled shirt.

"Alright, how about you go home and get new clothes, then come to my place? I rather like my place better," Hermione admitted.

"Fine. I know you hate my house, but someday you'll need to stay there at least once. My bed is bigger and nicer than yours. Why is your bed so small?" he wondered to her.

"It's not that small. It's made for two people. You bed is just enormous like fit for royalty. Why do you have such a big bed? Planning orgies?" she teased him playfully.

"Oh yes, many orgies have taken place in that bed. Did I not tell you my secret life?" he joked back.

"Oh stop it!"

"Hey, my bed is big because it can be. I grew up sleeping in a fucking cupboard on a cot. Now that I've got my own place, I wanna feel like royalty. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

"No, it makes sense. At least it's not got satin sheets or gold plating on the headboard," she giggled.

"I don't need to feel that royal. Plus satin is kind of slippery. I'd probably fall out of the bed."

"We can't have that. Now run along home and I'll see you soon okay?" she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

They both disapparated to their separate homes, and Hermione figured she better check her answering machine that she'd completely forgotten about the day before. She noted there were four messages blinking, so she replayed them. All of them were from her mother and asking her if she was okay and if she did run off to get married. Hermione just shook her head and wished that blasted paper hadn't said such a thing. Didn't the reporters realize that spreading gossip can make people freak out? I guess that's why they do it, Hermione figured. To shock people. But even though it was after 9pm, she dialed her parents number, knowing they always stayed up until at least 10:30pm. Her mum answered on the second ring.

"Hermione?" she asked into the phone.

"Yes, Mum, it's me."

"Hermione! Where've you been? Did you really get married? Oh I knew someday you would marry Harry, but _running off_? Your father is beside himself he didn't get to walk you down the aisle! And me? I've been heartbroken. Your grandmother's veil is in the attic just waiting for your special day!" her mom rambled into the phone.

"Mum, stop! Please. I'm not married. I've warned you before not to believe everything you read in the papers about me. People like to make up stories! And of course this isn't true," Hermione explained.

"Oh thank God. I kept telling your father you'd never do something so rash, but he said you might. After all, you've done some things neither of us understood in the past," her mom sighed.

"Mum, stop bringing up the spell I did. You know I had my reasons. It wasn't rash! And I'm still just as level headed and boring as you raised me," Hermione sighed back.

"Hush, you're not boring. I'm just glad you didn't elope. So then you and Harry simply ran out of the party? The rest of it was rubbish?"

"Well most of it was rubbish. Not all of it. Harry and I are indeed a bit of an item now. But there was no marriage involved, I assure you."

"Oh, you and Harry? For real? Oh, this is such pleasant news! I mean, I was horrified when I thought you married him. But not because it was _him_! Just because we weren't there. But this? This is splendid news! It's about time, Hermione. For goodness sake, your father and I have thought you two would have been together for years by now. Every time he comes over, I just wanted to smack both of you into having some sense and realizing how perfectly you were matched," her mum said to her.

Hermione laughed slightly.

"I had no idea you thought such things. Daddy too?"

"Yes, your father and I both could tell you two were nuts for one another. Last Christmas for example. That necklace he gave you? My stars, it was stupendously gorgeous. You don't buy that for a person unless you're in love with them," her mum pointed out.

"He told me it was fake!"

"Fake? Please, that was not fake. I saw the same one in a catalogue and it's not fake, nor cheap. That boy is nuts for you! How daft could you have been to think it was fake?" her mum giggled.

"Mum, thanks a lot! I'm not daft. He _told_ me it was fake, and do I look like a diamond expert? I don't know what's real and what's not. If you knew, you should have told me!" she scolded her mother.

"I didn't think to ask if you knew it was real. You simply showed it to us, with Harry beaming by your side. You'd have to be Helen Keller to not see the love in his eyes."

"Fine, I was daft. But so was he! He never told me until now. We both were idiots. But it's all different now. We've gotten our feelings out. Now things are lovely. New, but lovely. The whole world just seems to be going insane over it. It's ridiculous," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well you two are very important people! Of course people will talk. But you should really set the record straight. You should call the paper yourself and tell them the truth," her mum suggested.

"No, we're not doing that. What would we tell them? We're not married, we're not engaged, but we did shag each other senseless over the weekend. Is that what you want to read in the paper? Is that what you want _Daddy_ to read?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"For heaven's sake, Hermione, you're being vulgar! And of course your Daddy doesn't want to read that. Nor do I. Even if I can imagine it was quite a lot of pent up tension to work through. But don't tell me about it! I'm your mum!"

"I'm not going to tell you, so don't worry. But let's just say, Harry and I have no more secrets between us. At all. And it was spectacular," Hermione giggled, knowing she was making her mom turn red.

"I said stop! I know what you mean, and honestly, telling me about it?" her mum scoffed.

"I'm messing with you, Mum. I know you hate it when I tell you personal stuff about men. It's just funny to see you react. I'm nearly twenty five, you realize! I'm not a child."

"I'm well aware. But we just won't be mentioning this little bit to your father. He still thinks you're a very good girl," her mum said.

"I don't understand that. He knows I lived with Ron for two years. Did he think we had separate rooms?" Hermione wondered.

"No, he's not a complete dimwit. Your father knows. He just likes to forget it. It makes him happier. He still thinks of you as being seven years old and the only man you loved was him."

"I still love him, but he's going to have to accept I'm grown up now."

"I know, he will. Just don't talk about shagging in front of him. We don't need to give him a heart episode," her mum chuckled.

"Alright, I won't. But speaking of just that, Harry is supposed to be on his way over. So I need to go. But I promise we'll come see you guys this weekend, alright?" Hermione told her mum.

"Oh, alright. You'd better! I think your father will want to speak to Harry and find out his intentions anyway."

" _Intentions_? Mum, Daddy has met Harry loads of times. He spends holiday's with us! It's not like he's never met him. I don't think an interrogation is necessary," Hermione said.

"Just come round this Saturday for dinner. I'll give you details later. I love you, Snuggle Bug!" her mum cooed into the phone.

"Mum, please don't call me that anymore," Hermione cringed.

"I'm sorry, but you'll always be that to me. I love you! Bye!"

"Bye Mum. Love you too."

Her mom hung up and Hermione put the phone down and sighed. She didn't want poor Harry to get interrogated by her dad, but she knew he'd probably do it anyway. Which was so ridiculous. Harry was already like an honorary member of the Granger family. But he'd never been dating Hermione at the time. So she supposed that warranted some sort of father/suitor talk. God only knows what he told Ron when they were dating, because Ron looked a little green afterwards and was afraid to touch Hermione for several days. But they had been young then! Hermione and Harry were all grown up and adults. They could do whatever they wanted. But she kicked off her shoes and got herself undressed into her pajamas, right before Harry came to the door. She opened it up and he was standing there with an overnight bag and a smile.

"I brought a few clothes over, just in case I spend the night again. Which I'm hoping I will, because now that I've had you, I don't fancy being away from you at all," he told her as he walked in the door and tossed the bag down and kissed her greedily.

They fell backwards onto her couch and kept kissing until Hermione realized her front door was wide open. She pushed Harry back.

"Down boy! The front door is still wide open. You gonna shag my brains out while the old woman across the hall looks through her peephole at us?" she giggled.

"Sorry. I got carried away," he admitted with a grin as he got off her and closed the door and locked it. "There, now where were we?" he asked as he pounced on her again.

They never bothered to even try to make it to the bedroom. There was no use. They ended up on the floor with pillows from the sofa all around them and a tiny throw blanket partially covering them, as they lay there breathlessly.

"My God, you almost made me pass out this time. Where did you learn that last thing you did?" Hermione asked out of breath with her arms splayed out over her head.

"That thing? You probably don't want to know," he laughed slightly.

"Why? Did some other girl teach it to you?" she asked making a frowny face.

"No. Not hardly. It's just my source is confidential and one you'd never believe," he shook his head and nestled up closer to her with arm draped over her stomach.

"What source? It's not Ron, is it? Because I can tell you right now, he never did _that_ ," she remarked.

"Remember how I told you that I still keep in touch with Duddykins from time to time?" he asked her.

" _Dudley_?" she was aghast.

"Well he emails me occasionally with stupid shit. Most of it's just crap. But he sent me some video clip of a porn show thing. He was taking the piss out of me for being dumped so many times and told me to learn something new. And well, I actually learned something new," Harry laughed.

"Oh ick. Duddykins knows about this move of yours? He _showed_ it to you as a _joke_ and you actually _did_ it?" she asked trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Well I thought it looked interesting! I mean, the porn girl liked it. And Dudley always has a girlfriend, which I'll never understand exactly. Except maybe he does that stuff. So I did it! Sue me. You liked it, though," Harry pointed out.

Hermione thought for a moment and then she relented.

"I _did_ like it. I mean, it was fantastic. I didn't even know my legs were so flexible."

"Neither did I, but I hoped they would be," he smirked as he leaned up and kissed her passionately.

"This is not at all what I imagined it would be like if we ever did get together. I knew we had affection and we had the love, but this passion? This insatiable lust? Where on earth was this hiding?" Hermione asked with confusion.

"I think this is what happens when you secretly love a person for years and all this sexual frustration and tension builds up and then it's like a fucking explosion of fucking. It can't be helped," he reasoned.

"A fucking explosion of fucking? You have such a way with words, Harry. My heart is all aflutter now," she teased him.

"Those aren't my romantic words. Those are my, 'holy shit we're hot together!' words. I can be romantic though. Remember?" he told her.

"Yes, I know you can be. I like both sides of you. The romantic sweet one, and the insatiably horny and creative monster you are in bed," she giggled as she playfully bit his neck.

"We're incredibly perfect together, you realize? I mean, we could have been duds at this. It could have been we were too close of friends to take this to a new place. But we got lucky. Really super lucky. Because not only do I love you more than anything in this world, but I've never desired anyone more than you either," he told her.

"I feel the same way. I was worried the first time it would be weird, but it never was. And it's better each time. And we've only just begun this! I'm going to be a very tired girl, aren't I? You'll never leave me alone," she joked.

"Nope, I never will. I can't. It's physically impossible."

"I like the sound of that," she said as she climbed on top of him and began the process all over again.

They were both completely lost in each other and nothing ever felt more right. They both wondered why on earth they hadn't been doing this together for years. It wasn't just fun, but actually meaningful and they were learning each other's bodies, just as intimately as they knew each other minds and souls. It was like a complete and total melding together, and if they didn't already know magic was real, they'd believe in it now. Because this was magical.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

Harry and Hermione got through the rest of their week at work, and most people had stopped bothering them by the end of it all. The news was already known, and now everyone was back to being normal again. Which suited them just fine. Neither of them really liked the unwanted attention about their private life anyway. Although they did wish to tell their friends and have a little mini party after work on Friday. It was different to celebrate good news and happiness with friends than it was to be pestered by a bunch of strangers and co-workers. Harry's place was decidedly bigger than Hermione's so they invited some people over there for drinks and food. It wasn't anything too big and didn't involve interlopers there for free booze, like Harry's birthday party had ended up like. This was just supposed to be the people closest to them, and although Ron and Charity already celebrated with them once, they were more than eager to join this one as well. It wasn't often that your two best friends found love together after what seemed like a million years of denial on their parts.

Ron and Charity were the first to arrive, and they quickly dove into the food and liquor, as they waited for other people to arrive.

"So who all is coming?" Ron asked Harry, with a mouthful of cookie that he shoveled in whole.

"Um, just a few people. George and Angelina, Neville and Luna, and I invited Dean and Seamus, but they weren't positive they could come. They said they'd try. Oh and I ran into Oliver Wood at the market, who I hadn't seen in years, and I invited him and his new wife. He'd seen the paper and wanted to come, so I figured, why not eh?" Harry told him.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ginny? Uh, no. I didn't invite her. Should I have? Why would she want to come?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Dunno, she was Hermione's friend and she's George's and my sister."

"Yeah, but she's also my ex-girlfriend. Who _dumped_ me. I mean, sure I've seen her and spoken to her a couple of times, but I didn't think she'd want to celebrate this. It's not like she invited me over when she hooked up with what's his name," Harry pointed out.

"Aaron. His name is Aaron. And I suppose you're right. It's just she did contact me and ask me about the article and what was true or not. Thought maybe she'd contacted you too," Ron shrugged.

"No. I wouldn't expect her to," Harry shook his head.

"Who are we talking about?" Hermione asked as she walked back into the room after bringing out another tray of snacks.

"Ginny," Ron told her.

"What about Ginny?"

"Ron wondered if we'd invited her."

"Oh. No. I mean, that's kind of weird isn't it?" Hermione scrunched up her face.

" _I'm_ here, aren't I? Isn't _that_ weird?" Ron reminded them.

"True. He does have a point," Harry relented.

"Well we didn't think about it, honestly. I have barely spoken to Ginny in months. We don't keep close contact," Hermione admitted.

"Eh, it's okay. Hopefully she won't be sore she wasn't invited," Ron told them.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Harry went to go get it. It was Neville and Luna. They both hugged him and Luna handed over a very strangely colored and shaped cake that she baked herself. It was purple and yellow and he supposed it was shaped like a heart maybe, but more like a real heart and not the pretty artistic looking heart.

"Wow, this cake is interesting. Thank you," Harry said to Luna with a smile.

"I wanted to bring something, and I thought this was perfect. It's a melding of your auras. See, yours is yellow, and Hermione's is purple. And of course it's in the shape of a Voorlaff, which is the symbol of souls connecting," Luna explained.

"A what?" Harry asked with confusion.

"A Voorlaff, silly. Haven't you heard of that?" Luna giggled slightly.

"Um, no. But it's lovely. Do come in, you two," he smiled and motioned them in.

Neville leaned over to Harry's ear as he passed.

"I don't know what the bleedin' hell a Voorlaff is either, but she insisted it was special. I'm sure it'll taste good still," Neville told him with a laugh.

Harry just looked at him and laughed himself. He was pleased that his two friends made a go of things after the war, because he knew Neville was crazy for Luna. And Luna was, well, just a little crazy period. But he loved them both. And he brought the cake to show Hermione, but Luna was already in the middle of explaining its meaning when he walked up with it.

"A Voorlaff? I can't say I've heard of such a thing," Hermione said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and grinned at Luna.

"Here it is," Harry showed her the cake as he set it on the table.

"Oh. Wow. That's very extraordinary. Lovely. The colors are so bright," Hermione remarked.

"You two will be very happy, I just know it. Yellows and purples always go well together," Luna told them both.

They just smiled and Harry put his arm around Hermione affectionately. They had no idea what Luna was on about, but it was still very sweet of her.

Then the doorbell rang again and Harry excused himself to answer it. He was surprised when he opened it up and found George and Angelina, with Ginny and Aaron standing behind them.

"Hey mate! Sorry, I invited Ginny. Hope you don't mind. I told her about the shindig thinking she already knew, and she insisted on coming," George explained.

"No worries. Hello Ginny," Harry said as pleasantly as he could, for this was incredibly awkward for him.

"Hello Harry. Congratulations. Can we come in?" Ginny wondered as they all stood on the steps.

"Of course. Come on in all of you."

He motioned them all in and he looked at Hermione who noticed Ginny was there. She made a face as if to say, "what the hell?" and Harry just shrugged and shook his head. Ginny and her boyfriend walked over towards Hermione, and she put on a good smile for them.

"Ginny! What a nice surprise! And Aaron, is it?" she asked, holding out her hand to him.

He shook it and Ginny leaned over and gave Hermione a slight hug and pulled back quickly.

"Sorry we're crashers. It's just George asked if we were coming to the party, and I didn't realize there was a party. Funny how Harry and I never threw a party just because we started dating," Ginny laughed slightly.

"Well it's more that we just wanted all our friends to share our happiness. It's really just an excuse to drink and eat a lot," Hermione told her.

Ginny turned to Aaron. "Do get me some wine please, honey. I wanna talk to Hermione for a moment," she told him.

He nodded and walked off and left the two of them alone for a minute.

"So, I knew this was going to happen someday. God, do you realize how jealous I was of your for half my life?" Ginny said shaking her head.

"What do you mean? Jealous of _me_? You were his girlfriend. You're the one who dumped him," Hermione reminded her.

"I know, but it's always been you. I may have been his girlfriend for a while, but you were always in his blasted heart. I knew it. And so did most everyone else. Why do you think I let him go?" Ginny told her.

"Because you wanted to be free?"

"Well, that too. But I was tired of wondering if it was really me he wanted. He spoke of you so often that I literally couldn't stand to hear it anymore. I know he liked me, but he _loved_ you. I couldn't compete," Ginny shrugged.

"It wasn't really like that," Hermione tried to explain.

"No, it was. I'm a smart girl too, Hermione. And I'm not upset. Quite the contrary. I'm happy for you both. That's why I wanted to come," she told her sincerely.

Hermione let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"I really am glad you feel that way. And I'm sorry if my existence messed things up for you and Harry. It was certainly never my intent."

"I know that," Ginny laughed. "You can't help existing, silly. Harry and I were doomed from the start. Sure we had a great time for a while, but it wasn't meant to be. Now you two? _That_ was meant to be. So I'm really pleased you both finally stopped lying to each other and the entire universe and just got on with it already!"

Harry walked up just in time to hear the last part of her sentence. He stood by Hermione and looked at Ginny.

"We weren't lying. We didn't know," he told her seriously.

"Oh Harry, you are so brilliant at some things, but knowing your own feelings? You're a moron. I'm sorry, but you are. You _knew_ , you just refused to admit it! Both of you did! But it doesn't really matter," Ginny waved it away, as Aaron returned with her drink and some finger foods on a plate. "You've met Aaron, right?" she asked Harry.

Harry extended his hand to him and they shook it.

"We met once a long time ago. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, mate," Aaron smiled at him.

"See Aaron and I are quite happy, so there are no hard feelings. Neither of you need to explain anything nor deny it any longer. Not for my benefit, anyway," Ginny told them.

"Fine, I knew, okay? I knew. But I didn't think it mattered how I felt because Hermione was quite involved with your brother and my best friend. I _did_ want to be with you though. You just didn't want me anymore," Harry told her seriously, with a small sigh.

"Harry, I deserved to be someone's first choice. I realized that. And to be quite frank, I was never going to be that person to you, and I knew it. We're all better off. So let's just eat, drink, and be merry!" Ginny said raising her glass and drinking a large gulp of wine.

The doorbell rang again, and Harry went to answer, while Hermione tried to mingle with the other guests. She still felt slightly awkward with Ginny, regardless of what she'd said. But soon everyone had arrived and Dean and Seamus both made it. And everyone was in groups talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. Eventually everyone ended up sitting on the couches and chairs and began reminiscing about the older days. They'd all gone to school together, save for Aaron, and they all had tales to recall and laugh over.

"Do you remember the first time McGonagall came to me and told me you'd be the perfect seeker?" Oliver asked Harry boisterously.

"How could I forget? It was one of the best days of my life. Except for the fact that I thought when she asked for "wood" she was going to beat me with a stick for flying without permission," Harry laughed.

"Beat you with a stick?" Hermione looked at him with an amused expression.

"I had no idea! She seemed very cross with me and said we were going to get 'wood'. I didn't know what the hell that meant!" Harry held up his hands.

"You really were the best seeker, Harry. Once you'd gone, our team was terrible," Ginny remarked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well you must have been good enough to get noticed by the Holyhead Harpies," he remarked back to her.

She laughed slightly.

"Well _I_ was still damn good. It was just the rest of the team was hopeless half the time. We'd lost our keeper and our seeker. And the pickings were slim."

"I was a pretty damn fine keeper wasn't I?" Ron said happily.

"Yeah, you were good," Ginny nodded.

"You know who else was good?" George asked them all. "Me and Fred. Now we were the best out of all of you lot," he said as he raised his glass in the air.

"Okay enough Quidditch stories. Some of us never played," Neville chimed in.

"Alright what are some other good stories. Nothing depressing. There was too much of that going on during school," Harry told the crowd.

"How about our first Dumbldore's Army lesson? That was brilliant," Luna said happily.

"That was pretty amazing. I didn't expect so many people to actually turn up," Harry admitted.

"People wanted to learn, Harry. And you were an amazing teacher," Hermione told him as she put her arm around him and squeezed him tightly.

"You should apply for the DADA position at Hogwarts, Harry. It's open again. Only this time I swear it's not cursed. The old professor just moved to Guam for retirement. I think we need someone younger anyway," Neville told him.

"I don't know. I like my job. I don't know that I'm cut out for teaching professionally. It was more of a necessity when I did it," Harry explained.

"Well I love teaching Herbology. It's only my second year coming up, but it's an amazing job, being back at Hogwarts. And it's not insane there like it used to be. No one dies and there aren't hidden creatures hiding and waiting to kill you," Neville told him.

"Yes, Neville is an excellent teacher. His students love him. You should see all the cards he got at the end of the year saying what a wonderful professor he was," Luna beamed at her boyfriend.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me. There were only a few cards. Nothing much," he said with a shrug.

"Oh please, there were dozens. I think the female students fancy him quite a bit," Luna giggled.

"I would too I think," Charity piped up with a giggle. "Not that I'm saying I find you attractive. I have Ron. But when I went to Hogwarts, there were zero handsome professors."

"You shoulda' seen old Neville when we first met him. He was this chubby little thing with a toad that kept running off," Ron joked as he jostled Neville's arm across the couch.

"That lost toad is what prompted me to intrude upon Harry and Ron in their train car. I was helping you look for it! It's how I first met them," Hermione remembered.

"I remember that very clearly. You were a haughty thing. Making fun of my spell and telling me my nose had dirt on it. Blimey, you annoyed me straight off," Ron laughed.

"Ha-ha. You tell the story different now. You used to say you liked me right away, you big fat liar," Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"I did like you! You just annoyed me, is all. But you grew on me," Ron protested.

" _I_ liked you straight off. But I already told you that," Harry admitted to her.

"I know. You did. You're the reason I stuck around," she smiled at him.

"See, I knew it. It was love at first sight. You both are such liars," Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"It wasn't _love_ at first sight! It was _friendship_. Or something," Harry protested.

"I vote for 'something' because it was a hell of a lot more than just friendship," Ron told them.

"I have to say I agree," Luna chimed in dreamily. "I always thought you two made a lovely couple. I never understood why you weren't together. I was so shocked when you asked me to that party once, when I thought for sure you'd take Hermione."

"He asked me to the party, but I was already going with someone else actually," Hermione admitted.

"I should have known! I knew I wasn't the first choice, but I was so pleased to go. It was a lovely time," Luna smiled at them.

"So when are you two getting married eh?" George changed the subject as he wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"Don't rush it. We've only been together a week. Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Hermione shook her head with a laugh.

"Being married is great. Right Oliver?" George asked.

"It's wonderful. Me and Jess are still newlyweds though. How long have you been hitched?" Oliver asked George.

"Two years. But it feels like just yesterday sometimes," George said as he put his arm around Angelina and kissed her cheek.

"I haven't even talked to Hermione's parents yet. Not since they know about us," Harry admitted.

"We're having dinner there tomorrow night. My mum is making it sound like they've never met Harry before. Like he's someone entirely new just because we're dating now," Hermione laughed slightly.

"Be careful of her dad. He seems really doofy and kind of a pushover, but shit, he scared the wits out of me. Really let the wind out of my sails, if you know what I mean. He had me so terrified that if I defiled his princess he'd chop off my bits and put them in a blender, that I was afraid to even kiss her!" Ron laughed.

"Is your dad really that bad?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Apparently. But we were only eighteen then! I'm nearly twenty five now. I hardly expect him to threaten to put your bits in a blender," Hermione scoffed.

"He better not. I'm rather fond of my bits," Harry said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Did my father ever threaten you that way, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"What? No. Not really. He just told me take good care of you. Your mum on the other hand had a spatula in her hand and kept smacking it on her palm as she told me to promise never to break your heart," Harry explained.

"Guess it's good it was my decision to end it then. My mum and her spatula. It's almost as scary as her wand," Ginny chuckled.

"My father never lectured Neville, did he?" Luna asked, looking at him.

"No, he was right pleased with me. He gave me some sort of strange amulet to welcome me to the family and then he served me tea and cakes," Neville told everyone.

"The amulet was for harmony. He just wanted to ensure we would be happy together. And it worked," Luna smiled.

"Got any amulets that protect you against overprotective fathers?" Harry asked with a slight chuckle.

"Afraid not. But you'll do fine," Luna assured him.

The rest of the evening went along swimmingly and everyone had a fun time. But not too rowdy of a time. It was mostly a lot of walks down memory lane, and advice for Harry and Hermione. It was very pleasant, but eventually the guests were tired, as were the hosts, and everyone departed with hugs and kisses and well wishes. Harry and Hermione had both been surprised at how well Ginny acted, since she was rather aloof with both of them usually. They weren't on bad terms, but they were on good terms either. They simply had no real interaction with her normally, but tonight had been a pleasant surprise. She even kissed Harry on the cheek and told him she was excited he finally got what he wanted. He'd been shocked to say the least at how gracious she was. But he should have known she would be. He had loved her once. It just wasn't enough. But once everyone left, Harry and Hermione plopped down on the couch together and she put her feet in his lap.

"I'm exhausted," she told him with a yawn.

"Me too. It was fun though. I'm glad everyone came," Harry told her.

"Yeah, it was a lovely evening. I was nervous when Ginny darkened the doorstep, but she was so pleasant. I rather thought she didn't like me at all anymore. I tried to remain her friend, but she rarely answered my owls so I just assumed she disliked me for some reason. I figured it was to do with me and Ron breaking up. But now I see it was because of _you_ ," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I didn't know that though. I didn't realize how perceptive she really was. Or that I was so transparent. I'm an idiot. No wonder every girl I've been with has dumped me," Harry lamented.

Hermione scooted closer and put her arms around him.

"I won't dump you. I promise," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"You better not. I mean, if everyone else dumped me because of you, then you have no grounds, because you are you," he laughed slightly.

"Unless you do something majorly weird or upsetting, you're not getting rid of me. You're stuck with me," she assured him with a grin.

"Majorly weird huh? Like what could I do that would be weird enough for you to dump me?" he wondered.

She thought on it for a moment then shook her head.

"I don't really know. I mean, collecting my hair in a box is pretty fucking weird. But I don't see you doing that," she laughed.

"No, I won't be collecting your hair. Or drawing you as you sleep. Course if I drew you, you'd probably not be able to tell what it was anyway since I'm so terrible at it," he chuckled.

"You know, if you drew me, I think I'd find it adorable and not creepy. But when Damien did it, it was just weird. I don't think there's anything you could really do to make me leave," she admitted.

He kissed her good for that comment and then smiled at her.

"Good. Because I never want you to leave. Ever. I'll even risk your father's potential threats tomorrow. That's how much I adore you."

"I think Daddy will be nicer than you think. Ron was just giving you a scare. Plus you're not an eighteen year old hormone bomb like Ron was," she explained.

"Yeah, I'm a twenty-four year old perv who likes to shag his daughter senseless and in weird porn positions my cousin showed me. It's so much different," he said dryly.

She smacked his chest.

"Stop. Don't you dare bring up the porn move at dinner!"

"As if I would! I can see it now. Hey Mr. Granger, did you know your daughters legs can fit right over her head when I fuck her? Oh, pass the peas, will you," Harry said mockingly.

"You are scandalous and terrible, Harry. God. I'm not even bringing you now," she teased him.

"I was kidding! Obviously!"

"I know. But you make it sound so crude."

"Yeah? You like that though. That's something I've learned about you that I never knew. You like crude and dirty things," he whispered as he nibbled her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

"Hmm, yes, I rather do actually. You'd never know by looking at me, would you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

He grabbed her and threw her down on the couch and climbed on top of her.

"You'd never guess it of me either, would you?" he asked as he kissed her hungrily.

She pulled back breathlessly and noted the intense fire in his bright green eyes.

"No, I never would have guessed. But now I know. And I love it. And you. Just take me right now!" she uttered blissfully.

He kissed her again, but then he got up off her and stood up. Then he reached down and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started laughing and smacking his bum as he trudged towards the stairs.

"What are you doing, you cave man!" she laughed.

"I'm taking you. It's what you asked for. But we're using my royalty bed and not that lumpy old couch. Now that I have you in my house, we're putting that bed to use," he told her as he slowly walked up the stairs and tried not to drop her on her head.

They walked down the hallway past the covered portraits and tried not to make any noise at all, but it was of no use because the portrait that hated them had ears like a bat. Even footsteps made it wake up and shout.

"Get out of my house!" it shouted at them.

"Oh fuck off!" Harry shouted back. "I've lived here for nearly seven years now, it's time you got over it, you old bat! It's my house now!"

That shut the portrait up quickly and he kept marching along with Hermione over his shoulder.

"You really told her," she said smacking his bum again.

"I can be a bad, rude man sometimes. I'm sick of that fucking painting. Maybe we should uncover it and let her watch us?" Harry suggested playfully.

"No! I'm not shagging in the hallway next to the portrait of a dead bitch who screams at us. The only person I want to hear screaming is myself," she said naughtily.

"Mmm, I like that idea," he said as he marched into his room and literally threw her on the bed, and pounced on her. "Let me see if I can make you scream," he whispered as he began removing her clothes as quickly as he could.

Soon they were both divested of everything and they got extremely carried away with lust. Harry couldn't help but unleash every single dirty fantasy he'd ever bottled up in his mind with her. And she seemed to love it, which made him wonder how many secret fantasies she'd been keeping locked up too. She was agreeable to everything he tried and especially loved it when he would just lose his mind and give it to her harder than anyone else ever had. They finally lay on the bed sprawled out, completely out of breath and at a loss for words. Finally Harry spoke breathlessly.

"Okay, so we're not telling your dad about _that_."

She couldn't help but laugh even if she was out of breath and barely able to move.

"No, definitely not. Holy shit, Harry. How many pornos did Duddykins send you?" she panted as she glanced over at him.

"Just the one. The rest is all me," he admitted.

"Damn. Your other girlfriends were insane to let you go. I'm dead serious. They had to be barkin' mad to leave you."

He laughed a little and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"I wasn't really like this with anyone else, to be honest."

She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"Why not?"

He shrugged slightly.

"I dunno. I think I was kind of nervous to really unleash myself with other girls. I worried they'd not like it. Or that they expected something different."

"And with me you're not worried?" she wondered curiously.

He looked at her and reached over and touched her face.

"No, I'm not. Because I feel like I can read your mind a little bit. Like I just know what you want. And it matches what I want. And plus, I really trust you and love you, so everything feels safer somehow," he told her sincerely.

"You _are_ safe. And I'm not running off. But I know what you mean about the reading each other's mind part. I feel that way too. Like normally I'm a bit more bossy with men, but what I really want is a man who will take charge of me. I hate always having to be in control of things, and you make it so I can just lay back and let you have your way, because I know I'll love it. You let me feel free and uninhibited. It's amazing, really. I don't think I've ever trusted anyone else to do that," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I love you, Hermione. Madly," he said as he rolled over and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Harry. Even more madly," she smiled back at him.

"You know, in my life, I never really had a home. I mean, sure I lived in a house, but it was terrible and it was never my _home_. The closest to a home I ever felt was at Hogwarts. But that wasn't a home either really. And neither is this old house that doesn't even want me here. _You_ are my home, Hermione. Wherever you are, that's home. It's the place I feel loved and secure and safe. It's what I never had, but always wanted. _You_ are my _home_ ," he said emotionally, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Oh Harry, that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't even know what to say," she uttered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Just say you'll always be mine," he whispered.

"I always will be. I always have been. I'm yours," she whispered back.

They kissed each other gently and slowly and then just curled up around each other, pulling a blanket over the top of them. They snuggled up and held each other tightly and they both knew without a doubt, this was right where they belonged.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The moment of truth had arrived, and it was time for Harry and Hermione to go visit her parents for dinner. Harry was a bit nervous, but Hermione kept reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about. Everyone had built up this meeting like it was going to be something outlandish, but Hermione's parents knew Harry very well already. He wasn't a stranger. And this wasn't at all like the disastrous time she brought Damien home once and had her father actually get up and leave the table because he disliked him so much. They never even spoke privately, as Hermione's father didn't wish to give him the time of day. Hermione had been embarrassed that evening, but she couldn't deny her father was right to walk away. Damien said something about Muggle's feeling useless and how jealous her parents must be having a magical child. Damien was not known for his tact, and Mr. Granger didn't take too kindly to the insult. And Hermione didn't either. She laid into Damien afterwards and accused him of being an elitist snob, but really he was just an idiot. But she knew Harry already got on well with her parents, so he was fretting for nothing. He walked out of his bathroom as Hermione lay on his bed waiting for him, and he was dressed in a suit.

"How do I look?" he asked her smoothing down his tie.

"You look like you're going to a funeral. Harry, it's just dinner with my folks. You don't need a suit. I'm wearing jeans!" she pointed out, showing him her casual attire.

"Right. It's too much. I look like a salesman or something. I just wanted to look respectable," he told her.

"They already know you're respectable. And they also know you don't lounge around in suits and ties in your spare time. Might as well break out your old dress robes from school, while you're at it. Maybe you can borrow Ron's ruffly ponce outfit from the Yule Ball?" she giggled.

"Shut up," he joked as he threw his tie at her as he ripped it off. "If I wore that ridiculous get up, they'd laugh me right out of their house."

"I know, which is why it's so funny," she giggled as she picked up the discarded tie and played with absently.

"Besides, I'm fairly certain Ron burned that outfit first chance he got," Harry told her.

"I don't blame him. But seriously just put on jeans and a decent shirt. This isn't the King and Queen we're visiting. These are my very laid back Muggle parents. They don't dress fancy. They wear scrubs all day long at work. They're not the type to dress up simply because their daughter is coming over."

Harry took off the suit and tossed it on a chair, and then he got out some regular clothes to put on. He looked much better being more relaxed in attire and didn't look like he was trying too hard. She went over and helped him button his shirt and she smiled at him happily.

"You look perfectly handsome in this. I love this shirt. It brings out the green in your eyes," she remarked as she buttoned the last button and kissed him on the nose.

"Thanks. You look great too. But you always do. Whether your dressed in fancy clothes or jeans or nothing at all," he smirked as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Come on, we'll be late. Let's get a move on," she told him, as she broke out of their kiss and took his hand to lead him downstairs.

They apparated right into the backyard of her parent's house, which was the most secluded spot there was in the suburban neighborhood where they lived. They landed in a pile of dead leaves her father had undoubtedly raked up and forgot to put in the bin. They brushed off their clothes and walked around to the front of the house where Hermione just opened the door and announced their presence.

"Mum? Dad? Harry and I are here!" she called out into the house.

Her mum poked her head out of the kitchen and came running out to greet them.

"Oh hello you two! So glad you made it!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, pulling them both into hugs. "Your father is just upstairs getting ready. I told him not to wear his scruffy yard working shorts. He looks ridiculous in them," she chuckled.

"I hope he's not dressing up, as Hermione told me to wear these," Harry indicated his faded jeans.

"Oh nonsense, he's not dressing up. But those work shorts of his are caked in mud and a bit too short, if you ask me. But he says they're comfortable," she told them both.

"See I told you we didn't have to dress up," Hermione poked Harry slightly in the side.

"You two sit down, and I'll bring out some snacks before supper. You like cucumber sandwiches, right Harry?" Hermione's mum asked pleasantly.

"Love them! They're wonderful, thank you," he said with a grin.

She departed and Hermione looked at Harry.

"You were right on the money. She always serves those. At least you actually do like them," Hermione whispered to him.

"I don't like them a lot, but I can have a few. Why don't you just tell your Mum you can't stand them?" he whispered back.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Just then, her mum brought out the tray with the finger sandwiches and a teapot with cups and laid it on the coffee table. Then she sat down and smiled at the two of them and wouldn't stop.

"Mum why are you smiling all weird like that?" Hermione wondered, feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just I'm so tickled by this latest development. I mean _you two_! _Together_! This is what I've wanted since the day I first met Harry," she beamed over at Harry, who was munching on a finger sandwich.

He swallowed it quickly and smiled at her.

"Really? You wanted me to be with Hermione for that long? We were just kids when I first met you," he told her with some amusement.

"Well, yes, you were children. But you were always such a handsome boy. And polite. And well, Hermione never stopped talking about you and how brave and amazing you were. I felt like my daughter ought to be with someone like that. Nothing against Ronald. He was a lovely young man. I just always felt you and my daughter were better suited," she admitted.

"Does Daddy feel the same way?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh yes. Definitely. You'll see his excitement once he finally shows his face."

"Well I'm flattered, really. I'm nothing _that_ amazing. I'm just Harry. Same person I've always been," he said, feeling his face flush slightly with embarrassment.

At that moment, Mr. Granger came bounding down the stairs happily.

"I thought I heard voices! Hermione! My princess!" he said as he went over and hugged her from behind as she sat on the couch.

"Hey Daddy."

"And Harry!" he exclaimed and rushed to hug him as well, leaving Harry slightly startled.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Granger," Harry said as he was released from the strong embrace of the other man.

"Please, call me Dad now. If you want. I realize I'm rushing it a bit, but you're like family anyway," Mr. Granger beamed at him happily.

"Yes, you can call me Mum as well. We want you to feel at home," Hermione's mum spoke up.

"Wow, really? Thank you. I wasn't quite expecting that," Harry admitted.

Mr. Granger sat down next to his wife across from Harry and Hermione.

"We just want you to feel like an official member of the family. Even if it's not official yet. But it will be someday, right?" her dad asked hopefully.

"Daddy please. Don't put us on the spot like that. We've been together a week!" Hermione chided him.

"I know, but it's really been more like years in the making. It's not you've just met him. It's Harry! I sure do hope you don't wait too long to make things official," her dad said to them.

"I'm sure it won't be all that long. But perhaps more than just a week?" Harry said with a small smile. "I was actually planning to speak with you properly and privately and ask you if it was alright for me marry Hermione someday, but you've sort of beaten me to the punch."

Both her parents laughed slightly and her father shook his head.

"There's no need for such formality, though I appreciate the gesture. I believe it's a woman's right to choose who she marries. Not her father's choice. Although if she had wanted to marry that Damien bloke, I might have had a small stroke over it," her dad chuckled.

"I'm glad you like me better than him," Harry said with a grin.

"I think we'd love the Ebola virus more than him," Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Mum! He wasn't _that_ bad. God, you make him sound horrid. He was just a little weird, that's all," Hermione said with embarrassment.

"He kept calling us Muggles and said we were useless!" her father reminded her.

"Well you are Muggles, but you're not useless. He just said you must _feel_ useless. There's a difference," she said defensively, even if she wasn't sure why she'd defend someone she didn't even like anymore.

"I know the terms you guys use, but the way he said it was so insulting. Over the many years, I'd say we know a fair bit about magic, even if we can't do it ourselves. Useless my arse," her dad griped.

"I don't think you're useless at all. And I don't really think of you as _Muggle's_. Your Hermione's folks. You know all about everything. It _is_ different. Some people just get stuck on things like that though. But I think we're all pleased, Hermione included, to say that Damien is history," Harry told them.

"See, this is why we love you. You're so polite and wonderful. Oh, this is such a great development!" Hermione's mum clapped her hands together happily.

"You were raised by non-magical folks, so you have a better kindness for us, I think," Mr. Granger said to Harry.

"Oh, my upbringing has nothing to do with it. I rather hated those people. But not because they were Muggle's, but because they were dreadful. I just think of the two of you like the parents I never had. You and the Weasley's have been especially welcoming and kind to me. So thank you," Harry told them.

"Yes, you know all about how dreadful Harry's family was. Hermione told us. Remember?" Mrs. Granger poked her husband slightly.

"Right, right. I sometimes forget they weren't nice people. But you do keep in touch, am I correct?" he asked Harry.

"Um, with my cousin, a little bit. Not my aunt and uncle. They don't really want anything to do with me. And the feeling is rather mutual. But Dudley remembers me saving his life once, so he admitted the magic thing was kind of cool. But he'd never tell his parents that or else they might disown him too," Harry chuckled slightly.

"Well I guess your aunt and uncle won't be at the wedding someday. They don't sound like people I'd like to meet anyway. But we'll be your family now, Harry," Hermione's mum smiled and reached over and patted his leg.

"Thank you. And I have the Weasley's too. You know them well, I'm sure. Molly and Arthur were like the family I always wanted when I was younger. They always included me in family gatherings even though I wasn't family. Plus Ron is my best friend," Harry explained.

"Yes, the Weasley's. Lovely people. A little bit odd at times, that Arthur. Once I showed him my computer and he wouldn't stop playing with it, even though we were supposed to be eating supper. Do you remember that Hermione? It was ages ago, when you were with Ron," her dad asked her.

She laughed slightly.

"I definitely remember. He was fascinated that information was just sitting inside that box at his fingertips. He's rather obsessed with Muggle things."

"Well they'll all be invited whenever you two are ready to tie the knot. It's going to be spectacular. Please don't let us wait forever. Hermione isn't getting any younger," her mum said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mum! I'm not even twenty five yet. I'm not seventy. You act as if I'm an old spinster," she scolded her mum.

"It was beginning to look that way! When I was your age, I already had you."

"I know, but I've got plenty of time. Is supper almost ready?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

"I'll go check. Why don't you come with me, dear?" she said to Hermione.

Hermione got up and followed her mum into the kitchen and left Harry alone with her dad. Harry just kept picking up the little sandwiches and eating them out nervousness, even if so far, everything had been pleasant. But now he was alone with her dad and Mr. Granger kept staring at him. Finally Harry looked at him, because the weight of the stare was too much to ignore.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked.

"No, no. Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just you seem nervous. Why is that? Something I should know? Hermione isn't pregnant is she? Please tell me she's not," her father said imploringly, causing Harry to choke a little on his finger sandwich.

"What? No! She's not _pregnant_. We've only been together a week!" Harry reminded him.

"Well yes, that's what you said. But that doesn't mean something wasn't going on sooner."

"It wasn't! I swear. And I promise she's not pregnant. I'm only nervous because Ron told me you scared him witless when he began dating Hermione. I'm waiting for the serious talk to begin. The threats to my manhood, and what not," Harry admitted.

Hermione's dad started laughing.

"Oh no, I'm not going to do that! Hermione is a grown woman now. When your friend showed up here with stars in his eyes for my little girl, I didn't trust him all that much. They were just _kids_ to me. Even if I realized that Hermione was no child, after all she'd been through. But I didn't experience her growing up into a woman, and had a little trouble thinking of some boy putting his hands on her. But my wife told me I was being silly anyway since we were eighteen when we met. But you see, I _did_ remember that, and I knew the things _we_ did. I think I just had a father's heart attack realizing my baby was all grown up and I'd missed it happening," he explained.

"She _is_ all grown up now. And I'm glad I'm not going to get the same 'bits in a blender' treatment Ron did," Harry laughed slightly.

"No, no speeches like that from me. It'd be futile anyhow. I know how life works. I'd be too late, am I not wrong?" he asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat and wished Hermione would come back into the room, but she didn't.

"Uh, yeah, it's a bit late for the speech. Sorry. But I'm gonna take good care of her! I promise you that. She's the most important person in the world to me. And I promise to always treat her as such," Harry told him sincerely.

Her father sighed.

"Yes, well, I certainly do hope so. I trust you, Harry. I know you're a wonderful bloke. And you've always made my daughter happy. I'm not sure you even realize just how happy. But she always used to speak of you so fondly and I could tell how much she loved you. And how much you loved her. I think that's another reason I'm not bringing out the scary father routine. You don't need it. I've seen you two together for years, and I know what affection you hold for one another. I'm not worried. And if I have to let my little girl go and give her to someone else, I'm pleased it's you."

Harry was incredibly flattered and he smiled at Mr. Granger.

"I won't let you down, sir."

"Please, it's Dad remember?"

"Okay, _Dad_. I won't let you down."

"That's better. And I know you won't." He patted Harry's leg and smiled widely at him.

Just then the women emerged from the kitchen with the dinner of a roast lamb and potatoes with greens on the side. It smelled delicious and Harry and Hermione's father got up to join them at the table. They passed around a bottle of wine and everyone enjoyed the food and the company. The Granger's really did treat Harry like family, but then again, they really always had. It was just a tad bit more official now. Harry realized he fretted over nothing, and Hermione realized the same. Her mother had spoken to her and assured her that her father would not interrogate Harry. But she hadn't been too sure until she'd seen them both smiling too much for it to have been a terrible experience. Once dinner was over, the women cleared the table while Hermione's dad ushered Harry outside to show him his vegetable garden. This left the two women in the kitchen for some girl talk.

"So, what on earth really did take the two of you so long to realize you loved each other?" her mum asked as she dumped food into plastic containers to save for later.

"I don't know, Mum. We were stupid. We were both highly concerned with ruining our friendship to admit we had these wayward lusty feelings for each other. It's complicated. Have you ever been best friends with a man before?" Hermione wondered.

"No, I haven't. I had friends, but never close ones. They're usually husbands or boyfriends of my friends. I never really had a male in my life I'd call a _best_ friend, except your father."

"Daddy doesn't count though, because you're married to him. But with Harry, we _were_ best of friends for years. It's hard to change that when you're unsure how the other person feels! Plus, the time was just never right before, I don't think. It's hard to explain."

"How did it happen then? I'm insanely curious. Did he say something? Did you say something? You never actually told me how this happened!" her mum told her.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but he kissed me. And things just sort of took off from there. I'm not sure where he got his nerves from, as I was freaking out a bit myself, but he just kissed me. And then I was a goner. I mean, it was fantastic," Hermione said dreamily.

"Ooh, fantastic eh? Tell me more!" her mum urged her excitedly.

"There's nothing more to tell! We kissed and that's how we knew. End of story," Hermione shrugged.

"That's hardly the end of the story. I know you did more than kiss him. You as much told me that on the phone. Was that fantastic as well?" she prodded.

"Mum, I don't want to talk about this with you. It's weird. I like teasing you about it, but what shall I say? Give you a play by play of what we've been doing every chance we get? A mum doesn't need to know that!" Hermione protested.

"Every chance you get? I remember those days, with your father. Couldn't keep his hands off me, the little scamp. But you didn't see me complaining. Although your grandfather, rest his soul, was none too pleased to catch me and your father in the back of his car in our driveway one evening. That was such a horrid night. At least _after_ we got caught. But before that? Your father was an animal!" her mum giggled, slightly tipsy from the wine she'd had at dinner.

Hermione smacked her arm playfully.

"Yuck! I don't want to hear this! I do not want to think of you and Daddy in the back of a car. Or papa finding you being animals together. It's very disturbing."

"Your papa got over it eventually. All parents do. Our babies don't stay babies forever. Soon they start having their own babies. Is that something you want to do?" her mum asked as she rinsed off the dishes.

"Again you're rushing things," Hermione scolded her. " But yes, of course I do. Someday. But let's not plan the next five years of my life after me seeing someone for a week!"

"I realize it's been only a week, but it's been longer. And you know it. It's not as if you just met him, Hermione."

"I know, but this is still new. Everyone needs to relax and let us go at our pace. Just because we've known each other since we were eleven doesn't mean we've being waiting to get married all this time. It's been _one_ week, Mum. One week! Start bugging us in a year or something," Hermione told her.

"A year? Well that's a long time," her mum said disapprovingly.

"The honest truth is, I don't know what Harry wants or when he wants it. You guys are going to scare him away if you keep talking about marriage and babies! He's barely gotten used to calling me his girlfriend. I just don't want everyone pressuring us," Hermione admitted.

"I'm sorry. No pressure. It's just this is the first time I could actually see it working and something wonderful happening. Forgive me and your father for getting carried away. We're just happy, that's all," her mum told her sincerely.

"It's okay. I'm being a little touchy, I guess. It's just everyone keeps asking such things and I'm afraid it's going to make Harry run off. Men don't like to feel obligated or pressured when it comes to things like this."

Hermione's mum put down her dishes and wiped her hands on a towel. Then she took her daughter by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I promise to stop asking about babies and marriage, but you have nothing to worry about. Harry isn't going anywhere. You of all people should know that. You two are like peas in a pod. Wherever one is, the other isn't far behind. That's how it's been forever. And I know all about the 'adventures' you had together while we were in Australia, since you told me about it all. Neither of you would ever leave each other's side for any reason. Even I know that much. And if this scares him, well then, he's not the right person after all, in my book."

"I'm pretty sure he's the right person, Mum. I just don't want to ruin it by being overzealous or badgering the poor sod. All our co-workers and friends are already asking for wedding invites and we're not even engaged! Or engaged to be engaged. We're just two best friends who finally realized we'd like to see each other naked, that's all," Hermione told her with a small smirk.

"See, now you're right. I _don't_ need hear that part. But I understand. And I'll keep my lips zipped. Promise."

Outside in the vegetable garden, Harry was being treated to a very thorough tour of everything Mr. Granger was growing. And there was a lot of it. Some of the things Harry wasn't even sure who would eat them, like purple tomatoes and white carrots. But he said they were heirloom and delicacies and it was his pet project to have the best garden there was. He even had a patch for pumpkins that were starting to sprout nicely, but still had a ways to go before they'd be big enough to harvest.

"This is really fantastic. You certainly have a green thumb," Harry told him, trying to act as interested as possible.

"Have you ever eaten a purple potato? It's amazing. Next time you come over, we'll serve those."

"Sounds great. But why grow strange vegetables and such? What's wrong with normal ones?" Harry wondered curiously.

"Normal is boring. No, I want a garden people will marvel at. I used to grow hybrid orchids as well, but I haven't had time as of late. Do you garden?" Mr. Granger asked him.

"Me? No. I haven't a clue about it, honestly. I'm not very good with plants or fish. They all seem to die on me easily," Harry admitted.

"Hermione always used to help me in the garden when she was a girl. Perhaps one day you'll have a garden of your own? That is if my daughter ever makes time for it. I know she works so much."

"She's brilliant at her job though. She's doing a lot of good. You should be very proud," Harry smiled.

"We are very proud. Even if we don't really understand fully what she does. Or what _you_ do. Except Hermione says you're like the Wizard police," he chuckled.

"I am. That's the best description. I was incredibly busy right after the war, but these days, it's mostly investigating people doing illegal spell work. A few power hungry wizards that need a talking to. It's pretty tame compared to what it used to be."

"It's safe then? I mean, lord knows you two have done some incredibly dangerous things in your lives. But I'd like to know you're safe. And that Hermione isn't going to lose you because of some crazy bad guy with a knife or something."

"Well our bad guys rarely use knives. It's mostly wands. And I'm perfectly safe. I never go alone. I always have a partner," Harry assured him.

"But you can't guarantee anything though? Someone might be crazy and do you in," Mr. Granger said with worry.

Harry sighed a little.

"Well yeah. I suppose so. But to be frank, that could happen to anyone, no matter what job they have. Even _you_ could get in a car accident or get squashed by a falling piano. No one ever knows, do they?" Harry reasoned.

"A falling piano? Boy, you've seen too many cartoons," Mr. Granger laughed. But he nodded his head. "I guess you're right. I mean I got bitten the other day at work! Never know when someone might have a disease. Bit straight through my gloves."

"You got bitten? Ouch. Did they break the skin?" Harry wondered.

Hermione's dad showed Harry his hand with little teeth mark shaped scrapes on the knuckles.

"Yes sir. Look at this. Little boy didn't take too kindly to me poking in his mouth and he just chomped down on my hand."

"I don't know how you do what you do. I wouldn't want to get bitten. What if he was a werewolf?" Harry pondered with amusement.

"A werewolf? I hadn't considered that. They really exist?"

"Yes. I thought Hermione would have told you that."

"No, she didn't. But she did tell us dragons and unicorns were real," he told Harry.

"Well werewolves are real too. We actually had a professor who was one. But he's gone now, sadly. He didn't survive the war," Harry said feeling a tinge of sadness.

"You're sad about it? I would think you'd be glad," Mr. Granger shook his head.

"No, you have it wrong. Most werewolves are just normal people. They can't help what happens to them. And if they're careful, they can lock themselves up on the full moon and not be a danger to people. They're very misunderstood. Although, granted, they're not all like that," Harry admitted.

"Well I'm fairly certain I won't turn into a werewolf from this seven year old's bite. But thanks for the nightmares," Mr. Granger chuckled, slapping Harry on the back a little too hard.

"Should we go see if the girls are done with the dishes?" Harry wondered, suddenly wishing he hadn't told Hermione's dad he might become a werewolf now. That was a stupid idea to give him.

"Yes, let's see if they're done. We have a trifle for dessert. I hope you saved room!"

"Sounds delicious!" Harry smiled as they made their way back inside.

They found Hermione putting the trifle on the table and her mum was setting out a tray with coffee on it. They both looked up when the men entered the room.

"Dessert time!" Hermione's mum said to them with a grin.

They all sat down and Hermione held Harry's hand under the table and leaned over and whispered to him.

"Has my father been behaving? Nothing scary right?"

Harry shook his head.

"No it's been fine. He's really very nice, just like always. But I think I have him a bit of a scare though."

"A scare about what?"

"I told him he could have been bitten by a werewolf, but I was really just joking!"

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Hermione's mum asked, dishing out the dessert and passing it around.

"Nothing. Just personal stuff," Hermione smiled. Then she looked at Harry again and mouthed the word 'werewolf' with a confused expression.

Harry looked back and mouthed the word 'later' to her. So she shook her head and scooped out some of the dessert for her and Harry. She wondered what he meant, but she figured it must not be important. At least until her father brought it up over the coffee.

"So Harry told me werewolves were real. Why didn't you tell us that?" her dad prodded.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm certain I did. Remember Professor Lupin? I mentioned him," Hermione said with some slight confusion.

Her parents didn't seem to recall him, and Hermione realized this had to be one their memory gaps. It was a side effect of the spell she'd done. The healers did a marvelous job getting them back to normal, but there were certain things they still didn't recall. And this had to be one of them.

"I don't remember a Lupin. I remember a Lockhart. He was dreamy. I remember all those books you had to buy of his!" Hermione's mom giggled.

"Yes, well, he was a ponce in the end. But no, there was a Lupin. I guess I just forgot to say. He was a werewolf. But he was very nice! And why on earth were you two talking of werewolves," she asked her dad.

He held up his scraped up hand.

"I got bitten by a little boy. Scamp. And Harry said he could be a werewolf. But I'm sure that's rubbish, right?" her dad asked, looking slightly unnerved.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's rubbish. Harry was teasing!" she smacked Harry's arm a little too hard. "Plus last night was the full moon, and I think you'd know if you turned into a wolf."

"Ooh Daddy was missing last night for several hours and when he came home he smelled like raw meat," her mum said with wide eyes.

Hermione and Harry both just looked at them and Hermione felt the floor going out from under her. At least until her parents both started laughing.

"I'm joking! It was a joke! Your father fell asleep in his chair at ten and I hauled him to bed near eleven. He's not a wolf. I thought you'd know I was joking! But your faces were so horrified!" her mum giggled, shaking her head.

"Mum, that's not funny! It happens to people! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hermione said clutching her chest.

"Yeah, you really freaked me out too. My God," Harry said, feeling his heart beat out of his chest.

"Oh you two! Can't take a joke? Do you honestly think a child werewolf goes to the dentist? Are there even child werewolves?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Actually, yes there are. But I'm relieved that's not the case. I'm sorry I ever said anything! I was just joking too," Harry explained.

"Hmm, well it does make a person think twice about putting their hands in someone's mouth," Hermione's dad pondered.

"I'm sure you're both safe. Let's not talk about this. You lot are horrible. I thought Daddy was a werewolf for a minute!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Fine, fine. No more jokes. Are there vampires as well?" Her mum wondered.

"Yes, and no they probably don't get their fangs polished at the dentist, so don't worry," Hermione informed them.

"Vampires and werewolves. It's like a TV show! Have you ever seen that show on the telly about the vampire slayer? It's such fun. But I thought it was rubbish," her mum said to them.

"Yes, I've seen the show. But let's just say, if someone dreamed it into existence, it probably really exists. Let's just leave it at that," Hermione said, sipping her coffee.

The rest of the dessert experience was relatively quiet and mostly consisted of everyone complimenting the trifle and drinking their coffee. Hermione's mum realized her joke wasn't that funny, and she also realized just how scary her daughter's world was. She knew she had memory gaps, but they rarely showed themselves these days. But sometimes she would get surprised about things that she supposedly already knew, because she had no memory of learning them. And often, they were things she didn't _want_ to remember, which might be why she had the memory gaps. But she wasn't going to chastise her daughter for what she'd done. Not again. She'd already heard enough about it right after they regained their memories. Or at least 99% of them. All the important stuff was there, and the stuff that wasn't, well, there was probably a reason she didn't want to remember. Her daughter's life was fascinating yet not exactly the one they'd dreamed for her as a small child. Both her parents expected their brilliantly smart daughter to become a dentist as well. They had high hopes for that. But it was all changed once they got the letter and the visit from Hogwarts, telling them their daughter was a witch. They'd not be on board with the idea at first, and almost didn't even let her go. But Hermione was very convincing and they had gone along with it. And since then, they knew their daughter's life had been filled with all sorts of danger and creatures and magical entities that tried to kill her more than once. Hermione's parents just tried not to think about it. And Hermione assured them that now life was much less dangerous and complicated. She claimed it was even boring most days.

Once everyone was finished, Harry and Hermione felt ready to leave. They'd put in their parental time and decided to hug and say their goodbyes, until next time. They were told not to be strangers, and they went into the backyard and disapparated and ended up in Harry's backyard again. They looked at each other and then Hermione smacked Harry's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked her curiously.

"Why did you tell my father he might be a werewolf? God, they gave me a coronary with that tasteless joke!"

"I never said it seriously! It was a joke! And I thought your parents already knew about them. And in my defense, I'm not the one who scared you. Your mum did that. So don't smack _me_!" he protested.

She sighed.

"Sometimes my parents don't remember things I've already told them. It's a side effect. A few scattered memories are just lost. But apparently my mum has a sick sense of humor."

"It was a little bit funny when we realized it was a joke," he admitted with a hopeful smile.

"It was not funny! If my father was a werewolf, I don't know what I'd do," she shook her head, as they walked towards the house.

"I suspect we could have built him a little cage or something," Harry shrugged.

"Just stop. My parents are lame sometimes. I am just ready to take off all my clothes and crawl into bed."

"Hmm, sounds like a plan to me," he smirked.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?" she smirked back.

"Yes. Always. It lives there," he said as he opened the back door and let them inside.

Then he grabbed her up and kissed her passionately. She melted into his kiss and when they pulled back they just rested their foreheads on each other's, and looked into each other's eyes.

"So my parents didn't freak you out with all the marriage and babies talk?" she wondered curiously.

"Of course not. Why did it freak you out?" he wondered back.

"No."

"Well then why would it freak me out? You must know it's what I want. I've spelled that out pretty clearly," he chuckled slightly.

"I just don't want you to feel pressured. I think we shouldn't rush. There's no hurry. We've got time," she whispered.

He deflated slightly, only because he didn't want to take _a lot_ of time, but he also knew she was being the voice of reason. It would be slightly mad to get married right now when they'd only been a couple for a week. He managed a smile.

"We'll wait as long as you like," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"Okay. I just think it's smart to wait."

"Right. It is."

"It would be completely bonkers to get engaged like next week or something," she laughed slightly.

"Completely bonkers," he agreed.

But what neither of them knew was that the other person _wanted_ to be completely bonkers. Waiting didn't sound like much fun. Not when something felt this right, or was this long in coming. But Hermione was trying to be level headed, as usual. And Harry was just going along with her. But if they both had their way, they'd probably just do it right now. That's how sure they were that they wanted to spend their lives together. But for now, that desire would have to remain a secret. They were going to be level headed and smart and not rush into anything. But they both wanted to.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

Two weeks went by and Hermione's birthday was just two days away. Harry wanted to do something special for her, but she kept insisting she didn't want a party because they'd already had a party recently with all their friends, to celebrate their getting together. But Harry felt like turning twenty five was special and she should want to celebrate it. But she threatened to throttle him if he dared to throw a surprise party for her, so he'd relented and they were just going to spend the evening together and have a nice dinner out somewhere. But he still wanted to get her a gift. He just wasn't entirely sure what it should be yet. Ron had the day off and Charity was going shopping with her girlfriends, so that meant Ron was bored and lonely and had invited himself to tag along on Harry's shopping trip.

"I'm not sure why you wanted to come," Harry told him, as they stood in a women's clothing store perusing items that neither of them knew anything about.

Ron picked up a flowered dress and held up to himself.

"I had nothing else to do. What do you think? Is this my color?" he joked.

"It's perfect. You should buy it. It doesn't make you look at all like a gay flowered grandma sofa," Harry said dryly.

"I'm just trying to be funny, mate. If I was gonna wear a dress, it'd be like this one!" he said grabbing up a black low cut number and holding it up.

"Is there something you wanna tell me? Like you enjoy wearing dresses? Or are you actually going to help me pick something for Hermione?" Harry sighed, trying not to laugh, because it was rather funny. He was just very focused on his task.

Ron hung up the dress and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not a crossdresser. Not unless you count that Yule Ball outfit my mum got me. But I'll take trousers over a dress any day, trust me. How do women even wear these things?" he wondered as he messed around with the front of the low cut top and stuck his hands in it to mimic boobs. "Your tits would be right falling out of this thing, and you couldn't wear a bra."

"Ron, I'm not buying Hermione a cocktail dress anyway. I'm looking for something that says 'I love you'. Not 'I want your tits to fall out of your dress over dinner'."

"Well, that sorta says you love her, in my book. But clothes are a stupid gift anyway. Girls like to buy their own clothes. Trust me. I bought Charity a sexy outfit once and she returned it and accused me of thinking she was fat because I got too big of a size. I don't know sizes! Do you even know sizes?" Ron asked him pointedly.

Harry scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"No, I actually don't. I figured I'd just wing it."

"You can't wing it. If you buy it too large she'll think _you_ think she's a cow. And if it's too small, she _feel_ like a cow when it doesn't fit. There's no winning. You should have looked at her clothes before you left."

"Fuck. What about purses? Women love purses, right?" Harry offered.

"Sure, but do you know what color she'd want? Or how big, or what sort of strap? Does she carry it or sling it over her shoulder?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Both. All of the above. She has different purses depending on what we're doing or what she's wearing. But usually it's over her shoulder. And big. But I don't know what color she'd want. The one she has now is brown. Another brown one?" Harry wondered.

"Nah, boring. Plus, purses are something women want to pick too. Trust me. It took Charity three hours once to pick a bloody handbag. I wanted to shoot myself. I actually fell asleep in the chair they had by the dressing rooms because it was so boring," Ron admitted.

"Okay, so then what do you buy a girl for a gift?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know. What do you usually buy her? I always get her a book." Ron shrugged.

"But she's read all the books they've ever printed. And I usually get her a CD or something. Except for Christmas last year I bought her a diamond snowflake necklace. I told her it was a fake though," Harry chuckled.

"That necklace _wasn't_ fake?" Ron's eyes got wide.

"No. Of course not."

"Shit. How much did you shell out? I saw that thing and it had like a hundred diamonds on it," Ron was in awe.

"It had a hundred and twenty five, actually. It wasn't cheap. But I didn't want her to know that! Not then anyway," Harry explained.

"Fuck me, you're richer than I am, by far. Don't tell Charity that thing was real because then she'll want one too."

"I don't really want to spend a humongous fortune on this, because I'm sort of saving up for a bigger purchase soon enough," Harry told him quietly.

"A bigger purchase? Like what? A house?" Ron asked.

"No, a ring. An engagement ring."

"Shit, _already_?" Ron was surprised.

"Yes. I know it's crazy and it's rash, but I don't care. I just want to be with her. Forever. And I don't want to ask her on her birthday because it's a little too crazy soon, and also, it's predictable. I'd rather wait a little bit. But that's why I want the birthday present to be slightly less pocket emptying," Harry told him.

"Right. Well, then get her earrings or something. It's nice and one size fits all. And they don't have to break the bank," Ron suggested.

"Earrings? I guess I could. But they only sell cheap gaudy shit here. We'd need to go to a jewelry shop," Harry insisted.

"Fine, lead the way Romeo."

"I'm not Romeo. Do you realize that story is fucking ridiculous? They barely knew each other and they were like thirteen years old and then they killed themselves. I don't know why people think it's romantic," Harry scoffed, as they headed out of the clothing store.

"It's not romantic? Everyone always acts like it is. I've never read the story. You actually _read_ that ancient Muggle garbage?" Ron made a face.

Harry sighed.

"Hermione made me read it. But I could barely understand it. But once she explained it to me, I wondered why on earth people thought Shakespeare was so great. Bloody stupid, if you ask me. I mean, I'd die for love if there was a good reason. But for some bird I barely knew when I was thirteen? If I followed Romeo's example I would have thrown myself off the tower at school because I couldn't have Cho."

"Cho? Damn, I almost forgot all about her. I wonder what she's doing these days?" Ron asked idly as they walked along the street in search of a jewelry shop.

"I haven't a clue. I heard she married a Muggle. But other than that, I don't know. I haven't actually given her a thought for a million years. I'm not sure why I was so nuts for her," Harry shook his head.

"She was cute, I guess. She was your first kiss. I remember how bloody awful you were at it," Ron laughed.

"I was not awful! _She_ was awful. She was the one crying. Not me," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but who kisses a girl when she's crying her eyes out? Not very smooth, mate."

"So sue me. My hormones took over. But the point I was making was that Romeo and Juliet isn't very romantic. It's more tragically idiotic. But then Hermione said Shakespeare was known for his satirical works and being over the top," Harry shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care mate. Since when did you become a classic book expert? I just called you a name and suddenly you launched into a literary critic speech. You've really spent way too much time with Hermione," Ron laughed.

"I think I have. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said any of that. I know you don't care. _I_ don't even care. I'm just frazzled because I was stupid and waited till the last minute to get this birthday gift. I should have had it sooner, except she's always with me now."

"Joined at the bloody hip, eh? But then again, weren't you always?" Ron wondered.

"Not like this. Not that I'm complaining! I'm not. It's just it's kind of hard to shop for a gift when she's with me 24/7," Harry explained.

"What did you tell her you were doing today?" Ron asked curiously.

"I told her you were bored and lonely and wanted man time. It was partially true. She said she was going to hang out with Luna."

"Luna eh? That's bound to be an interesting time. I like the girl, but I never understand half of what she says. Does Hermione understand her?"

"Honestly, none of us really does. Including Neville. But that doesn't stop you from wanting to be around her. She's just unique. That's all," Harry shrugged, as he searched in vain for a shop to enter.

"Think she and Neville will get married?" Ron asked.

"Maybe? Luna said once that she already felt married in spirit so I'm not sure how high it is on her list of priorities."

"I still can't believe you're gonna ask Hermione. Like soon. That's a bit out there. I realize you've been friends forever, but getting married is huge. I'm terrified to do it! You should be more terrified. I mean, Hermione griping at you _forever_? That's a long time," Ron chuckled.

"She doesn't gripe at me all that often," Harry shrugged. "I think we have a very different relationship than the one you had."

"Obviously. I love the girl, but my god, she was so grating on my nerves sometimes. I don't know how you take it," Ron said.

"It isn't like that with us. It never really was. I mean, sure occasionally she gets on my nerves. But so do you, and I still manage to keep you around," Harry joked, giving Ron a little shove.

"Yeah, well you annoy me too sometimes. Like a lot of the time. But yeah, I'll keep you around I guess. Be a shame to throw you away after thirteen years," Ron joked back, shoving Harry too.

"Wait, here's a jewelry shop," Harry said, stopping them in their tracks.

"Looks fancy," Ron remarked.

"Let's check it out anyway," he said as he pulled Ron into the shop with him.

They were greeted immediately by a man in a suit who smiled pleasantly at them.

"Good day, sirs. What can I do for you? Would you like some champagne or a cappuccino?"

"Champagne?" Ron asked with confusion.

"Yes," the man answered.

"It's free?" Ron wondered.

"Yes, it's complimentary. Would you like a glass as you shop?"

"Hell yeah. Bring two," Ron smiled.

"No thanks, I don't want any," Harry put up his hand.

"They're not for you, they're for me. It's _free_ , Harry," Ron nudged him.

"I'll bring two glasses and if you're in the market for rings, there are some lovely ones right over there," he pointed towards a case as he walked off to get Ron his champagne.

"Why did you get champagne? I don't even know if I'm buying anything here," Harry chastised him.

"He offered."

"It's only eleven am."

"So? He offered. Shit, I would have brought some sort of thermos if I knew they were giving away free champagne. I bet it's not even the cheap stuff I get Charity that I tell her costs a lot more," Ron told him conspiratorially.

"You're hopeless," Harry shook his head as he walked over to the ring case, just for the hell of it.

Ron followed and they both looked at the wedding sets and engagement rings and they both noted that most of them were very pricey indeed.

"Look at that one? Blimey, £25,000! I think that cost almost as much as my parents house," Ron exclaimed.

"Shh. Don't let on that I can't afford this shit, or else you probably won't get your champagne. Besides, I'm not here for a ring. Yet. Where do they have earrings?" Harry wondered looking around.

Just then, the man appeared with a tray that held two champagne flutes which Ron grabbed both of them and thanked the man.

"So do you two see any rings that suit you? This is a lovely wedding set right here," he pointed to a pair of men's rings.

"What? Those are _men's_ rings," Harry said with confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you looking for a ladies style? I thought you two were together," the man chuckled.

"Wait, you thought Harry and I were getting married to _each other_?" Ron started laughing hysterically and almost spilled his champagne.

"Don't mind him. It seems the champagne has already gone to his head," Harry sighed. "But no, we're not together. Not even close. And I'm actually looking for earrings. For a _woman_ ," he clarified.

"Ah, my mistake. Sorry. Times are getting so progressive these days, one never knows. But earrings are a lovely choice. Right over here," the man led them to another case.

Ron just gulped down the champagne and set the first glass down on a counter and started in on the second. They looked in the case and noted that a lot of the choices were incredibly fancy and nothing Hermione would or could wear every day. They were more for special occasions.

"Do you have anything simpler? Like smaller? I want her to be able to wear them all the time. Not just if we're having tea with the Queen," Harry said with a small chuckle.

The man could tell his commission was getting smaller and smaller by the moment, but he kept his pleasant face on. At least until Ron slammed down the second champagne flute and wiped his mouth on his hand.

"That was bloody good. Can I have another?" he asked the man.

"Ron, that's enough. Two is plenty. Let's pick out something first okay?" Harry said getting slightly exasperated with his best friend.

"Alright. But it was good," Ron muttered as he tried to focus on the new case they were looking at.

Harry spotted a nice pair of sapphire earrings that were not very large and were a stud with a small teardrop dangling down. Harry pointed at them.

"Those. I like those. May I see them?"

"Of course."

The man pulled them out of the case and handed them over to Harry for his perusal. He examined them closely and found them to be stunning and not too flashy. Blue was Hermione's favorite color, but this was a much darker shade than the one she loved so much. But they'd go with Cerulean blue. He held them up to Ron.

"Can you see Hermione with these on?" he asked him.

"Yeah, sure. I guess so," he shrugged.

"You don't like them?"

"No, they're great. I just never paid attention to her ears that much. I'm sure they'll look perfect. She loves blue."

"Right? It's her favorite color. Even if she normally goes for Cerulean, but these are nice," Harry said.

"Ceru-what-ing? What does that mean?" Ron asked making a face.

"Cerulean. It's a shade of blue. It's her favorite," Harry explained.

"Oh. There are names for that? I just thought, dark blue, light blue, etcetera."

"No, they have names. Didn't you ever own a box of crayons?" Harry wondered.

"No. What are crayons?"

"Oh God, never mind," Harry said disbelieving his friend had never owned crayons. But he supposed they _were_ a Muggle thing. "I think I'll take these," he told the man, as he handed them back.

"Excellent choice. Is there anything else you'd like to see? A matching bracelet or necklace?"

"No, I think I'm good with the earrings," Harry said nodding.

"I would like more champagne if it's not too much trouble," Ron perked up.

"Certainly, sir," the man said through gritted teeth. You could tell he was annoyed but refused to show it.

Harry smacked Ron's arm.

" _More_ champagne? I thought I told you no! Maybe if I bought the £25,000 ring you could get a free bottle."

"Calm down. You bought _something_ , didn't you? And he offered it to us," Ron explained.

"Yeah, but you're embarrassing sometimes," Harry lamented with a sigh.

The man came back with another glass of champagne and a velvet box with the earrings in it. He handed the champagne to Ron, and the black box to Harry.

"Now that will be £458. Cash or credit?"

"Credit," Harry said, handing over his card.

The man disappeared with it and Ron looked at Harry.

"So those credit card things. You just give them that, and then you don't _actually_ pay for it?" he asked curiously, as he gulped his drink.

"No, you still have to pay. It's just like a promise to pay for it later kind of deal. It's hard to explain," Harry told him.

"I need one of those. Then I could get things without having money, and just worry about it later. Think of all the shit I could get!" Ron said dreamily.

"Yeah, and then you'll be bankrupt because your eyes are always bigger than your wallet, mate," Harry informed him.

"Right. Probably best I don't get one of those things. I'd have a house full of crap I can't afford. Not that I'm broke, mind you, but I still can't afford everything I see."

"Well neither can I. I try to pay the balance straight off. I just don't want to carry a wallet full of cash. It might get stolen or lost and then I'd be fucked."

"True. That's why I don't keep much on me. Not out here in Muggle land where they kill you for your wallet and I can't even defend myself properly without getting in trouble with the Ministry. But really if it's self-defense, they'd have to let me off for using magic, right?" Ron wondered, getting slightly tipsy after he emptied his third champagne flute.

"Yes, they probably would, but it'd cause a huge hassle. It's best to just give up the money and hope they don't stab you," Harry told him.

"Fuck that. I like it better in Diagon Alley or Hosgmeade. London is shit."

"It's not shit, you're just not used to such a big city, that's all."

"I guess."

The salesman came back with Harry's card and his receipt and he signed his name to it, as the man put the velvet box into a fancy little bag.

"Would you like some champagne in a paper cup to take with you," the man asked Ron with some amusement, tinged with annoyance.

"Uh, no, I think I'm good. Thanks."

"Very well, we do thank you for your patronage. And please come back again."

"Thank you," Harry nodded.

"Thanks for the free drinks!" Ron shouted as they headed for the door.

They got outside and Harry gave Ron a glare. Then he couldn't help but start laughing.

"My God, shopping with you is like shopping with a tiny drunk child. I can't take you anywhere," he joked.

"Oh come on. You know I never pass up free food or drinks. It's a shame they didn't have biscuits or little sandwiches too," Ron laughed.

"It's a jewelry store, not an all you can eat buffet. If you're really that hard up to drink and eat, let's go to the pub. At least then no one will think you're my wacky alcoholic sidekick," Harry grinned, dragging Ron across the street to where there was a pub open for business.

"You buying?" Ron wondered.

"No! I bought you breakfast last time we went out. Plus I just spent a ton of money on these earrings."

"Fine, I'll buy my own. But at least get me one beer for coming with you today. It's been rather boring. I think I deserve a beer."

"You just had loads of free champagne! And you're the one who asked to come along, remember?" Harry reminded him.

"Okay, okay. Let's go get a few and maybe some hot wings," Ron grinned as they opened the pub door and walked inside.

They walked over to an empty table and sat down and looked at the menus.

"All of this sounds good. I'm feeling really peckish right now," Ron said happily.

"The day you're not feeling peckish, I think the earth might rotate backwards," Harry ribbed him.

"Right I know. What about potato skins and hot wings and onion rings?" Ron asked.

"Are we not getting any real food?" Harry wondered.

"You can I guess, but I thought we could share appetizers."

"Alright. But get a basket of chips too. I have a hankering for those."

They ordered up their plethora of food and a pitcher of beer to share. And they just sat there in silence for a bit until Ron spoke up.

"So really, you're actually going to ask Hermione to marry you soon?"

Harry nodded.

"I sure am. I know she said we should wait, but I've _been_ waiting. I wanted to marry her four years ago. So I'm sick of waiting."

"Yeah, but what if she says no? If she wants to wait, she might turn you down," Ron told him, taking a gulp of his beer.

"She won't. I think she wants it as much as me. She's just being Hermione. Trying to be sensible. But if we spent our whole lives being sensible, we'd never have gotten together in the first place," Harry reasoned.

"True. I just worry what'll happen if she says no. What if it fucks everything up?"

"It's not going to. And she won't say no. I have a plan. And if she says no, she'd be embarrassing me in front of people. So she won't say no," Harry informed him.

"In front of people? Are you planning to do this in public then? You're crazier than I thought," Ron shook his head and laughed.

"I am doing it in public. I mean, I want the whole world to know about it. About us. I'm _tha_ t happy. And I think it's going to be a smashing success. Hopefully," he added with a slight bit of uncertainty.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Ron wondered.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. For everyone. It's my secret," Harry said taking a drink of his beer.

"You're not even telling _me_? I'm your best mate!"

"I know, but I don't want anyone to know my plan until it happens. You'll just have to deal with it," Harry informed him.

"Fine. But if it's a disaster, don't say I didn't warn you. Me? If and when I ask Charity that question, it's gonna be in private where no one will see my humiliation if she throws the ring back at my face," Ron lamented.

Harry laughed slightly.

"She'd never do that. But I see your point. I'm just going with making a bold statement, rather than a private little declaration."

"Attention seeker," Ron said sticking out his tongue at him.

"Chicken," Harry shot back.

"Fame whore."

"Gutless fraidy cat."

"Okay, got the point. I _am_ a gutless fraidy cat. Shit, I asked Hermione once, you realize. She said no. Flat out, no. I'm just looking out for you," Ron told him.

"Wait, you never told me you asked her to marry you. When the hell was that?" Harry asked quizzically.

"It was yesterday," Ron said sarcastically. "When do you think it was? It was years ago when we were together. And I never told you because I felt like a right asshole and a moron."

"You had a ring?"

"No. I just asked her if she wanted to do it. We'd just had this wonderful shag, and I said, 'Marry me!' and she got all wigged out and said no," Ron explained.

"You just threw it out there after a shag? No wonder she said no. She probably figured you didn't mean it anyway," Harry surmised.

"No, she knew I meant it. And she meant what she said too. Because we broke up three weeks later. How's that for timing."

"Ouch. I had no idea."

"I know. No one did. I mean, we were falling apart already, granted. The only thing we did have in common was shagging. I thought maybe it was enough and if we got married some sort of magical fairy would grant us happiness. But that was a dumb idea anyway. Fairies don't make your life happy. They just sort of flit about and do nothing. There isn't magic to make a person wanna be with you for real. Not unless you count a love potion, but then it's not _real_. It's just a potion that wears off. So I let her go," Ron explained.

"I thought you were happy to be free of her," Harry asked.

"I was. But it was still disappointing. I mean, she was the girl of my dreams. But I wasn't the man of hers. You were. Damn you," Ron laughed slightly and gulped his beer.

"I'm sorry she turned you down, but it's not gonna be that way for me. I know what we have is special. And it seems like everyone else knows it too. Even you. So stop dooming me to failure."

"Alright, I'll shut up. You're right it's different with you two. You're not desperately trying to hold onto something that's already gone like I was. She'll say yes. I'm sure she will. But she might give you a what for about asking so bloody soon," Ron chuckled.

Harry knew he was probably right about that last bit, but he didn't really care. He'd spent his whole life wanting something he feared he'd never have, or live long enough to have. But here he was, and it was right in his grasp. He was sick of waiting. He didn't care what was proper or not, he wanted to get married. And he wanted to marry Hermione. He had for a long time. And if she thought he was insane, he was betting she'd still say yes. He hoped so anyway. Otherwise Ron was right. He was going to make a right fool of himself.

When the night of Hermione's birthday came, he'd made a reservation at the Italian restaurant they'd had their first unofficial romantic date at. He thought it would be special for them, and when he showed up at her place after work, he'd brought a dozen roses for her. When she opened the door, she beamed at him.

"Oh Harry, they're so lovely! Thank you," she leaned over and kissed him as he handed her the roses.

"I know you love roses. And also daisies. But I felt like roses made a better statement and not like I picked them off the side of the road," he chuckled.

"I would have loved daisies too, but these are perfect. Do I have time to put them in water first?" she asked as she led him inside and he closed the door.

"Sure, we have a little time. Plus I figured we'd just apparate to the restaurant. Quicker. You look amazing, by the way. That dress is stunning," he told her, admiring the red off the shoulder number with a plunging neckline.

"You really like it? Luna made me buy it. I felt like it was a bit too low cut, and I don't have much to show off. My tits are literally taped to my dress," she laughed.

"Taped? Isn't there a spell or something you could have done instead?" he wondered.

"A spell to make your tits not fall out of a dress? Not that I know of. It's not in the standard book of spells," she laughed. "No, I got this tip from a magazine. Double stick tape keeps the dress from falling open. Movie stars do this."

"Now I know. Ron and I were wondering how women kept themselves covered in some of these dresses. I never would have thought of tape though," he admitted.

"Let's just hope I don't sweat the adhesive off. It's rather warm out tonight for the end of September. Blasted Indian Summer."

"I know. I'm sweating a little in this jacket, and I couldn't bear to wear a tie. Hopefully it's not required. I figured this was fancy enough," he said looking down at his casual grey suit and blue shirt, unbuttoned at the collar.

"You look perfect. And I don't think they care about ties really," she said giving him another kiss. "Let me just put these in a vase and I'll be ready to go."

She went into the kitchen and got out a vase and undid the flowers to put them in the water. Harry watched her and smiled. She really did look amazing in that dress. And her hair was up on the sides and flowed down her back in waves, almost like the style she wore at the Yule Ball all those years ago. And she had little red crystal barrettes in the shape of flowers holding up the sides of her hair.

"You know, I think we should spend the night at my house tonight, so you may want to bring some other clothes," he suggested to her.

"I already thought of that. I've got my enchanted purse yet again. I even brought extra shoes this time in case we have to run somewhere," she chuckled.

"I hope we won't need to run, but that's good. I wanted you to come to my place because I bought a cake for you at the bakery. It's chocolate and strawberry. It sounds heavenly, and lord knows I can't bake."

"It sounds like something to look forward to. First people got me cake at work, and now more cake? I'm going to get fat!" she laughed.

"Hardly. Besides, everyone eats tons of cake for a birthday. Not that I ever did as a child, but most people do. I get cake now," he smiled.

"Yes, you do. And someday our kids will have splendid birthdays. Nothing like what you experienced. Have you ever even been inside a bouncy house?"

"A what?"

"A bouncy house. My parents rented one for me when I was nine. It was so much fun. Of course, I didn't have very many friends, so my parents just invited the neighbor children to come play in it. I didn't really know any of them. I remember being sad that I had no school friends to invite, and my father told me that children's birthday parties are like old people's birthday parties. Someone else invites people over and you have no idea who any of them are, but you still get cake and presents, so you don't care," she giggled slightly.

"How come you didn't have school friends? I thought you did," he said curiously.

"Not really. I may have lied a bit about my old chums. Mostly they were just kids who lived near me and felt sorry for me. I was always so bookish and also a bit odd, with the uncontrollable magic that would erupt at inconvenient times," she explained.

"Yeah, I remember that happening to me too. Plus, you know I had no friends at all. Even if I did, I wouldn't have been allowed to invite them over," Harry sighed.

"Well someday our kids will have a much better time of things. I can guarantee that," she smiled. "Are you ready to go?" she wondered as she put the vase of flowers on her kitchen table.

"Yep, all ready. Let's go, shall we?"

He held out his arm to her and she grabbed up her purse and they apparated to an alley behind the restaurant. Luckily no one was around to see them, except a stray alley cat who hissed at them and jumped inside a dumpster. They smoothed their clothes down and walked out of the alley and over to the little bistro where they'd had their first romantic moment together. They were shown to another table on the patio and they both picked up menus and decided to order something more than just a pizza this time. They each ordered something different so they could try each other's food, and then Harry got them a bottle of wine as well. The waiter poured them glasses and left them alone.

Harry raised his glass.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," he smiled at her.

She clinked his glass.

"Thank you, Harry."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box that he'd put a bow on and handed it over.

"For me?" she asked happily as she clutched the little box to her chest.

"No, I got this for that woman over there, but I'm afraid her male companion might take issue with me giving her gifts," he chuckled.

"Shut up, silly! I just meant I thought the dinner and the flowers were my gift. I didn't realize you'd give me something else," she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Just open it. I hope you like it."

She pulled off the bow and opened up the box and she was surprised at how beautiful the earrings were. She held up the box and grinned widely.

"Oh, they're gorgeous! And they're blue! I love them. Thank you Harry," she said as she leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"You should put them on. I know you're already wearing some, but I think these would look great with that dress."

"You think so? I won't look like a flag with red and blue?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure no one will mistake you for the flag. Just put them on. I want to see how they look," he smiled.

She took out the small faux diamond studs she had in her ears and put on the sapphires. Then she turned her head this way and that to show them off to Harry.

"How do they look?"

"Beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you."

"Stop. But thank you. I love them! You're the best boyfriend ever. And let me guess, these are actually real right? No more pretending they're fake so I don't realize you're mad for me?" she giggled.

"Yes, they're real. Sapphires. I hoped you'd like them."

"I do! You're the best present giver ever. I feel so spoiled."

"You deserve it."

"Ron sent me a book by owl. I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd already read it. So don't tell him, okay? I already owled back my thank you to him. Plus Luna bought me a lovely blouse the other day when we were out. She saw me eyeing it and told me she knew I'd probably hate anything she got for me, so that was my gift. And my parents, bless them, they sent me money and a card. It's been a lovely birthday, really," she said with happiness radiating from her eyes.

"It's not over yet. It's just starting. And I think you'll love the cake I got. I haven't looked at it yet because I was short on time, but it's supposed to be decorated with your favorite color and it has roses and daisies on it. I had them make it special," he told her.

"It sound wonderful. This is so much better than last year when I decided to throw that awful dinner party and everyone was crammed into my flat and Crookshanks threw up hairball on Ron's shoes, which made him vomit because he'd drank so much Firewhiskey he couldn't handle a hairball like a man. He's going to be awful with a baby someday. He barely made it to my loo and I had vomit splattered on my shower curtain. I almost didn't forgive him for that disaster," she recalled with a chuckle.

"I didn't even know he was sick until he came back and told me he needed my help in the bathroom. I thought his zipper was stuck! But then I saw the mess, right before you walked in. Nasty business. Thank god for magical clean ups! I would not have touched that mess with my bare hands," Harry laughed.

They both had a laugh at Ron's expense and remembered how different things were at her birthday last year. Harry had brought a girl with him, and Hermione had a date as well. Someone who ended up ditching her in the middle of the festivities and Harry's date drank so much she passed out on the sofa for hours. Everyone ended up leaving in the end, except Harry and his passed out date. And he and Hermione had shoved her over onto the floor and stuck a pillow under her head, while they curled up on the sofa and watched infomercials most of the night. But tonight was going to be better than that. And it wouldn't involve some passed out bint lying at their feet snoring. But Harry was curious where Hermione's date went because she never told him. He decided to ask her.

"So last year, your birthday date, where did he go? He just sort of disappeared right after the cake was cut."

"Oh, Jerome, you mean? He was a healer at St. Mungo's and he claimed to have an emergency. But then I realized that there had been no owl sent, and they don't use pagers or mobiles. And no one called my flat. He just ditched me. And I found out later that he already had a girlfriend, so I suspect he went to go be with her. But at least he gave me a gift card to a day spa. I was pampered and massaged. It was heavenly. Even if I never saw him again," she explained.

"Damn, I should have bought you that. But I can massage you, if you'd like," he offered with a slight smirk.

"I bet you would. But somehow I'm imagining it leading to something incredibly dirty. It wasn't that way with Svetlana. She was Swedish."

"I'd hope it didn't end the way I have in mind if it was someone named Svetlana. Because that would change the game spectacularly if I was competing with a Swedish goddess of massage," he laughed.

"No worries. I don't have any romantic interest in women, thank you," she said shaking her head.

"Good to know. I'm not equipped to for that game."

Just then, the waiter brought out their food and they both dug in readily and kept offering each other bites of their food. They were a sappy looking couple and they were certain they were probably making everyone else ill with how cute they were. But they didn't care. They were having fun and trying not to spill anything on each other. It was silly but also kind of sexy to feed each other, Harry noted. He'd never done this before with anyone. But Hermione was always surprising him in good ways, these days. Once they finished their meal and paid and drank the last of the wine, they headed home to Harry's. He had a little surprise waiting for her there, as he'd decorated the place magically with floating candles and stars on the ceiling. Along with a perfectly timed shower of sparkly confetti dropping from the ceiling as they walked through the door. That little gem was courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to use as a party gag. But Hermione started laughing and trying to spit out the sparkly confetti bits that got in her mouth.

"Harry, you've outdone yourself. Now I look like a unicorn exploded on me or something," she giggled.

"Nah, unicorns would explode silvery blood all over the place, not sparkles," he reminded her.

"Yuck. Thank you for that grisly image. I'll sleep better knowing that," she made a face at him.

"Go ahead and sit down at the table and I'll get the cake," he instructed her as she walked around the candles floating and sat down at his table.

He went into the kitchen and got the box out of the refrigerator. He opened it up and was prepared to be dazzled by its beauty, but he was just disappointed instead. They'd spelled her name wrong. Like completely wrong. And he'd instructed them perfectly at the bakery and even spelled it out. But now the cake read "Happy Birthday Herminny" He thought about trying to fix it with magic, but he didn't know how exactly to fix a cake. He didn't want to blow it up accidentally. And he had no way to actually re-write the name. And it wasn't even close enough to salvage. He could scrape off the inny part and just say "Happy Birthday Herm" but he never once called her 'Herm'. He just sighed and figured even if it sucked, she'd probably get a laugh out of it. So he took it out of the box and stuck candles in it and lit them up and carried it out to her. He refused to sing, even though she clapped and asked him to, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm not singing! And the cake is rubbish, I'm afraid. Your name is spelled all wrong. But make a wish anyway before it catches on fire!" he urged her.

She leaned over and blew out the candles and then noted the ridiculous spelling of her name.

"Herminny? Did you do this over the phone? Didn't you spell it?" she wondered, trying not to giggle too hard.

"I went to the bakery and spelled it perfectly. But the idiot who took the order obviously wasn't listening. I'm sorry. It's horrid. But the daisies and such are nice, right?"

"It's wonderful. I need to get a picture. In fact, we need a picture of us together too, because we both look hot tonight," she grinned as she pulled a camera out of her bag.

She snapped a picture of the ridiculous cake and then she held up the camera and got a picture of the two of them together. In fact, she took a couple because Harry kept kissing her cheek or tickling her to make her laugh. She hoped they didn't look too ridiculous, but she knew for sure they'd both look like they were having fun in the photos. But she finally put the camera down and they dug into the cake. It may have been spelled wrong, but it tasted wonderful. And they both were stuffed full afterwards.

"I can't eat another bite. I'm all caked out. It was delicious though. Thank you so much for a wonderful birthday evening," she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"You're very welcome. I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself.

"I did. Best birthday ever."

"So you wanna go upstairs and get that massage?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, give me a few minutes to let my food baby settle," she giggled, patting her full tummy.

"Food baby?" he laughed.

"Yes, that's what they call it when your stomach pooches out from eating too much. I mean look at me! I look up the duff at least four months. I don't feel sexy right now," she pouted.

"Oh please. You do not look up the duff. It's a cute little belly," he said getting on his knees and kissing her tummy over her dress.

She giggled and played with his hair.

"You're so silly. But I love it. You always make me feel beautiful, even when I'm not."

"You're always beautiful though. That's what you don't realize," he whispered softly as he caressed her stomach and then the tops of her thighs, as he leaned up to kiss her.

They kissed for a bit and then she finally pulled back and looked at him.

"I think I'd be okay to go upstairs now," she whispered to him.

"Hmm, okay. Let's go then," he grabbed up her hands and pulled her towards the stairs.

The stumbled up as quickly as they could and didn't even both to stop when the portrait started making noise. Neither of them cared. They were too excited to be together to care about much. For once, life was heading in the right direction for both of them. And neither of them could be happier. Harry just hoped that his plans to ask her to be his wife, would be met with as much enthusiasm as the rest of his plans were. Her lips might tell him she wanted to wait, but he could see inside her heart and it was telling a different story. It was telling the same story his was telling. Why wait to start your life when you had everything you wanted at your fingertips?

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

A couple weeks went by and Harry had shot off an email to his cousin Dudley to tell him that he could stop making fun of him now for being pathetic with women. He wanted him to know about him and Hermione. Dudley had already seen her pictures before in the past, even if they'd never met, so he knew Harry had landed a good one, and not some troll. And Harry told his cousin he was wanting to propose as soon as possible, even if it did seem nuts. He expected Dudley to rib him over that one, but instead he'd gotten an email in return that said he was happy for Harry and that they really needed to see each other in person. He wanted to meet for coffee. It was so out of character that Harry almost thought he was joking at first. But Dudley was dead serious, and this would mark the first time they'd actually seen each other in the flesh since the day Harry left their home and watched them all drive away. He was a little nervous to see Dudley, as he hadn't even seen a picture of him in almost five years. But he assumed he was the same humongous brute he'd always been. The last picture he'd seen was when Dudley sent him a photo through email of him and some girl he was dating that he wanted Harry to see. But she was history now, and Dudley claimed to have loads of girlfriends, but Harry never really believed it. Not if Dudley was anything like he remembered.

But they'd agreed to meet at a coffee house near where Dudley was living, which was rather far from Harry's, but the beauty of magic meant he could just apparate to someplace close by. So he found himself in an alley behind a small grocery mart, where he had just narrowly missed an employee throwing old vegetables into a dumpster. But he smoothed down his hair and his clothes and exited the alley and went to look for the coffee house. It was something called Bitsy's Beans and it sounded pretentious, but he wasn't surprised his cousin would choose it. He had a good job working for a computer company and he claimed that his parents were right proud of him. But they never even asked about Harry or what he was doing, and Dudley never mentioned that he spoke to Harry at all. It was their little secret. But Harry walked up to the patio of the coffee shop and looked around for a large hulking mass of cousin, and didn't see anyone who looked like him. But then a very tall, muscular bloke with dark blonde hair, hanging slightly in his face, stood up to greet Harry.

"Harry? Is that you?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Duddykins?" Harry was flabbergasted as this man was no longer a pudgy little kid or a hulking mass of moron either. He was tall and lean and fit and actually quite handsome.

"Oh shit, don't call me that in public, you freak!" Dudley laughed as he went over and greeted Harry.

"I would call you Bid D except you're not so big anymore. What happened?" Harry shook his head.

Dudley smoothed down his shirt and looked at Harry.

"I joined a gym. And stopped eating five hundred helpings of bacon and pie at each meal. Ladies don't love a fat ass. But you? You've barely changed. Never did get taller, eh?" Dudley teased him.

"Afraid not. But wow, you look great. I would never even know it was you," Harry admitted.

"Yeah, well a lot of shit changes. I'm not a kid anymore. And neither are you."

They just stood there for a second staring at each other and didn't know what to say.

"Should we hug or something?" Harry finally asked awkwardly.

"Hell no. Let's not go overboard. Just sit down. We'll get coffees. I'll even buy," Dudley told him, which shocked Harry. This was definitely not the kid who tormented his existence for sixteen years. It was very odd indeed.

They ordered up coffees and then just sat in silence until they arrived. Finally Harry spoke again.

"So, why did you want to meet? It's been years. I admit I was surprised."

"Well I had something to tell you that was best told in person," Dudley admitted.

"Oh God, did your parents die?" Harry wondered.

"No! No, they're fine," Dudley waved his hands in the air. "This isn't anything bad. It's just I have something to give you. But I wanted to explain how I found it first."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was confused.

"Alright let me tell the bloody story, will you? God, you're still annoying Harry. Let me start at the beginning," Dudley told him with a sigh. "A few years ago, my parents moved house again because they didn't like the place your people put them into. So I was in the attic getting boxes and stuff and I came across a box marked 'Private-Do Not Open'."

"Yeah, and so of course you opened it, right?" Harry chuckled slightly.

"Of course. I mean, if it's a secret I want to know what the fuck it is. So I opened it up and there were pictures in the box. Loads of them. They were of your mum when she was a kid mostly. And one of them when she was older and one with your dad, I suppose. I have them all here," he pointed to a small shoe box at his feet under the table.

"Let me see them! Why did you wait this long to give them to me?" Harry asked with excitement, unable to believe his aunt had pictures all these years and never once shared them with him. Or that Dudley had them for years and never handed them over either.

"Wait, will you! It gets better. I'm not done yet!" Dudley griped.

"Fine, go on."

"So I found the pictures, and then there were some letters I guess your mum wrote to mine. Doubt she answered any of them. But the reason I waited till now was, there was something else in the box. Something I think you'd really want. Especially now," Dudley said handing over a little velvet pouch with a drawstring on it.

"What is it?" Harry wondered, as he rushed to open it.

"You'll see."

Harry got it open and dug inside and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. It had one large stone in the middle with three smaller diamonds lining the band on each side. It was a platinum style and it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Holy shit, is this my _mum's_ wedding ring?" Harry asked, with his hands shaking at holding the priceless heirloom he didn't even know existed.

"I suspect so. It was with some papers that were written by that old scary man with the grey ZZ Top beard you hung around with. Dumblydork or whatever the hell his name was."

"Dumbledore."

"Yeah, him. There was a note that said that he was giving my mum her sisters belongings and that they were to be given to you when you reached a certain age. Course my mum ignored that and lost touch with you anyway. She may have even forgotten the box existed. Who knows? But yeah, I think that was your mum's," Dudley explained.

"Oh my God. My _father_ gave her this. This was _hers_. She _wore_ this. I-I don't even know what to say," Harry said, becoming overly emotional at holding something so precious in his hands.

"I would have given it to you sooner, but you didn't need it before. And well, I wasn't sure I wanted to see you at first. But you've been pretty cool over the years in the emails we exchange. And I guess I just got over my grudge at you fucking up my life by existing and coming to live with us," Dudley told him.

"I'm speechless. The ring is gorgeous. And it was my _mum's_. I'm in shock. I never stopped to wonder what happened to her ring. Or my fathers. Do you have his ring too?" Harry asked hurriedly.

Dudley shook his head.

"No, that was the only ring. I don't know what happened to your dad's. Sorry. But I felt you had a right to these items, even if my parents would kill me if they knew I was doing this. But the stuff belongs to you. My mum obviously didn't care since the box was untouched for twenty years until I found it."

"Why didn't you just throw the pictures away and sell the ring?" Harry wondered with some shock that Dudley actually held onto this stuff.

"I wasn't going to do that. I realize I was horrible to you growing up. But I was jealous that you took up any attention at all. I was a spoiled git. I know it. My parents fucking knew it. But I'm not like that anymore. And well, the magic thing? It's weird, but I know it's fucking real. I saw you do it. And even if it scared the shit out of me at the time, you were fantastic. I didn't even know what was after me, and you just scared it off. You saved me. And I never properly thanked you exactly. So I'm giving you your stuff. It should have been given years ago," Dudley said as he picked up the shoebox and handed it over as well.

"Thank you, Dudley. Seriously. This is all so unexpected and brilliant. I don't even know what to say," Harry shook his head as he opened the box and glanced through the pictures of his mum when she was a little girl.

"Let's just say this is me repaying you for not letting that demented thing kill me that one time. I mean you could have run or saved yourself and let me die. I know I deserved it," Dudley admitted.

"No, you did not. I'd never let you die. Or anyone. But yeah, you were a git, that's for sure," Harry smiled at him.

"I'll never forgive you though for letting that giant man give me a fucking pigs tail. That was some fucked up bullshit. A _tail_!" Dudley exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"Hey, I had no control of that! Hagrid did that on his own. And you kinda had it coming. I didn't even know what magic was when that happened!" Harry protested.

"I have a scar on my bum from when they removed it. I tell the ladies that I was shot in the ass jumping in front of a bullet to save some people from a mugger. It makes me look like a hero," Dudley laughed heartily.

"You're terrible. You lie to them and say you were shot just to get laid?" Harry chuckled.

"What am I supposed to tell them? The _truth_? That some big angry giant wizard that looked like a beast magically gave me a pigs tail when I was eleven? They'd fucking think I was touched in the head and run off."

"True. I guess you can't tell the truth. But still. You as a hero? You were the one mugging people, I suspect. At least when you were a teenager," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"I never mugged anyone! I just beat up kids for sport. I was an asshole. Not a thief. Besides, why steal when my parents gave me anything I asked for?" Dudley pointed out.

"I'm glad to see you've changed. Like a lot. You look great. And your personality is slightly better too," Harry grinned at him.

"Slightly. I still think you and your hocus pocus shit is weird as fuck. But you _are_ my cousin. We're family. And I know I'm the only real family you have. I feel a bit sorry for you, is all," Dudley shrugged.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I have surrogate families now. Better than your folks ever were. Hermione's parents even want me to call them Mum and Dad," Harry informed him.

"Well that's good. I'm glad for you. What kind of name is Hermione anyway? It took me years to even know how to say it."

"I don't know. Her parents liked it obviously. But it causes problems. No one ever knows how to say it or spell it. But she's spectacular. I mean, really. I've loved her for years, but never told her. And now, she's gonna wear my mum's ring. I can't think of another woman who deserves it more. She's going to freak out over this. In a good way. And that just means I don't have to buy it either. So thank you. You haven't a clue how much all of this means to me," Harry said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Sorry I waited so long, but meeting up with you again kind of made me nervous. The emails are one thing, but meeting in person? I was sort of afraid I'd end up with another pigs tail. Or horns. Or worse," Dudley confessed.

"I wouldn't have cursed you. Not even if you deserved it. I can't do magic to Muggles or in front of them. It's a rule," Harry explained.

"Rule? Well then why did that big oaf give me a tail? Why didn't he get thrown in wizard jail for that shit?" Dudley asked, sorely.

"Because he never got caught. But he _could_ have gone to jail for it! He just doesn't always think things through properly. He's great, but he's a little slow sometimes, that's all."

"You still see that man?"

"Not often, no. But we keep in touch. He still works at my old school. But I haven't told him about Hermione and I yet, though I suspect he already knows since it was in our paper," Harry told him.

"They put you in the paper to tell that you had a girlfriend now? Are you that famous and pathetic that they'd want to write about that?" Dudley chuckled.

"Yes, on both counts, I'm afraid. Famous and pathetic. People were waiting years for me and Hermione to couple up. It made a splash," Harry admitted.

"That's just so bizarre. You're just Harry. But I guess you did do some cool shit. Saved the world or some such nonsense. I still don't know if I believe that story or not," Dudley told him skeptically.

"I _did_ save it. Believe me, you'd know if I hadn't. You wouldn't be able to pretend magic didn't exist, because it would have been everywhere, and you and your family would probably be dead," Harry explained.

"Yeah, you told me before. Voldatart or whoever he was that killed your folks."

"Voldemort. Not Voldatart, you nitwit," Harry laughed.

"Whatever! Like I know magical bad guys. I'm just glad you killed him. I don't want magic everywhere nor do I want to be dead. I prefer to just sort of forget I know it exists at all. And my parents? God, they act like you never even lived with us. Ever. I once mentioned your name, and my father actually smacked my arm really hard and said to never say your name again."

"I'm not surprised. Your mum was slightly kinder to me when you guys left, but she still refused to break down her hardened shell of armor. She's really a bitter old bitch. And your father is a right git. I can't believe you've changed into a decent person with them for parents," Harry remarked.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to _be_ them. God their lives are boring. After I moved out, they had no one to even dote over. So now they have like ten dogs. And they feed them steaks and meat pies and all the shit they used to shovel in my face. They're rather pathetic. I wanted a better life than that. And plus, sometimes I didn't agree with how they treated you. I mean, yeah, I bullied you around a lot. But sometimes I felt like it went too far with them. Like locking you in your room with bars on the window? Starving you half to death? But I didn't dare say a word, or my father would have whooped my ass. I was just as helpless as you were, most times," Dudley told him.

"Well thanks for at least seeing how bad they treated me. But you really did bully the hell out of me. You punched me and kicked me and shoved my head in a toilet more than once. I wouldn't call you Saint Dudley," Harry pointed out.

"I never claimed to be a saint. Just, I thought they did go too far. I was just screwing off. Trying to intimidate you. But you never were particularly scared of me. Sassy little fucker, you were. If you sassed my folks the way you sassed me, you would have been eating soap for days."

"I wasn't scared of you because I knew you were a coward at heart. I mean, the minute you knew about my magical ability, it was _you_ who was scared shitless of _me_. It was kind of amusing."

"Yeah, yeah. I was scared. Didn't know if you'd turn me into a toad or something. But I guess you're pretty okay now. For a freak," he added with a smirk.

"You're okay too, for a big dumb asshole," Harry smirked back.

"Alright, this is way too much bonding. I gotta leave. But enjoy the pictures. And tell your girlfriend I said hi. And an invite to the nuptials wouldn't be out of the question either. After all, I gave you the ring," Dudley said, as he stood up from the table.

"Check. I'll tell her. And you'll get an invite. Just do not breathe a word of this to your parents," Harry urged him.

"As if I would. They'd murder me. Nah, this shit is between us."

Harry stood up too and put the box under his arm after placing the ring pouch inside it as well.

"Wanna shake on it?" Harry offered his hand to Dudley.

Dudley hesitated for a moment, then stuck out his hand. They shook firmly and then they bumped fists.

"See ya Big D," Harry repeated what he'd told him years ago when they parted.

"See ya too, not a waste of space," Dudley smiled.

And then he departed the coffee house and left Harry standing with the box. He couldn't believe this meeting had taken place and that he actually possessed his mother's ring. He figured that had been stolen by Death Eaters or lost or destroyed somehow. He did wonder what became of his father's ring, but perhaps it was buried with him? He had no idea. But he was beyond the moon to have his mother's ring to give to Hermione. It was far more meaningful than anything he could have purchased. And having the pictures was a rare treat as well. He couldn't wait to show Hermione those and go through them together. Of course, he couldn't tell her about the ring just yet. That'd have to wait. But he could share the pictures and the fact that Dudley was no longer a fat lumpy asshole. She was bound to be just as shocked as he was, even if she'd never met him before. She'd heard enough stories about him to last a lifetime. He couldn't wait to get home to her and show the pictures off.

He was going to go straight to her flat with the box, but he wanted to stash the ring someplace safe first. So he went to his home and put it in one of the safes the Black family had kept that he'd messed with and had a new magical combination assigned to it. It had taken a bit of work, but now no one was getting into that thing. He kept some of his galleons he was saving up for the ring he no longer had to purchase, and now he was protecting the ring that was his mothers. He didn't expect thieves in his home, but a person never could be too careful. He knew he could put the stuff in his vault at Gringott's because it was supposed to be the safest place ever to keep things. Except that he and Ron and Hermione had successfully broken into a Death Eater's vault when they were seventeen and absconded with a very important magical item. And also, Professor Quirrell had managed to break in all those years ago to steal the sorcerer's stone, but it was already gone. So Harry didn't quite trust their claims of ultimately security and impenetrable vaults. Once the ring was securely locked away, he took the box and figured he'd call Hermione and ask her over so they could discover all the pictures together. He wanted to wait for her. So he gave her a call and she answered quickly and said she'd be over when Harry cryptically said he something really cool to share with her. Her interest was high and Harry gave her no hints as to where he'd been or what he had to show her.

When she rang the bell, Harry let her in. He pulled her to him and gave her a nice welcoming kiss.

"Hmm, is this what you wanted to share with me?" she asked dreamily as their lips parted.

"No, but it's a bonus now every time I see you," he said holding her tightly and looking into her eyes.

"So what is this amazing thing you said you wanted to show me? And where did you run off to this morning without barely saying goodbye to me?" she pouted slightly.

"Sorry, love, I had to meet someone. I wasn't sure what it was about, so I didn't explain it. But come over here. I'll show you what I've gotten. It's spectacular. But I waited for you to really look at it," he said, leading her over to the couch where he had the shoebox on the coffee table.

"It's a shoebox. You got new shoes?" she wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"No, silly. I went to see Dudley today. He gave this to me. It's an entire box full of pictures of my mum. And he said there's one of my dad in there somewhere too, but I wanted to share the experience with you," he explained.

"You saw Duddykins? In _person_? And he gave you pictures? Are you sure it was really him?" she asked with confusion.

"Yeah, it was. Though I didn't even recognize him. He's not fat anymore! And he's not a creep either. I kinda knew that part since we'd been emailing occasionally, but he was still a huge smart ass in most of the emails. I wasn't sure exactly how much he'd changed. But he found this box in his parents attic. It was meant for me all along, and they never gave it to me! But he saved it and thought I should have it," Harry explained.

"Wow, that's really nice of him. And so odd. Why wait until now? How long has he had the box?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly," Harry lied, not wanting to explain the timing of the gift because of the ring. "But let's look at it, shall we? I want you to see my mum as a girl. I peeked a little and she was lovely looking."

"I'm sure she was. And yes, open it! I want to see," Hermione said with a large smile.

Harry opened the box and pulled the letters out first and set them aside. He had taken the one out from Dumbledore that explained the ring and that Harry was to be given it on his eighteenth birthday. But he'd not been living with the Dursley's then, so he had no idea if his aunt would have given it to him or not. He suspected not, since she never opened the box and had appeared to forget it existed, as Dudley said. But the letters his mum wrote to his aunt were set aside, and he began pulling out the photos, one by one. There was one with his mum, looking no older than 6 or 7 and she was standing with her arm around his aunt who appeared perhaps a year or two older at most. Harry never actually knew how much older his aunt was than his mum, but he knew they were very close in age. He kept pulling out pictures and found one with his grandparents, whom he'd never actually seen before. His aunt never had pictures of them around, and he suspected she had been angry at them for favoring his mum. But now he was staring at a much older red haired woman, who slightly resembled Molly Weasley, at least in her hairstyle. And an older man with a mustache and dark hair. They were a handsome couple, and looked proud of both their young daughters.

"Look at this. My grandparents! I always wondered what they looked like. Do you think I look like any of them?" he wondered to Hermione as she studied the photograph.

"It's hard to tell. You look a lot like your dad. But your eyes, well, you know. Everyone has told you. You have your mother's eyes. And it would appear your grandmother had the same as well," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, the eyes. That's really all I see. I don't look like my grandfather much at all. I wish I had pictures of my father's family," he sighed slightly, but knew he was lucky to have anything at all.

Hermione grabbed out another picture that was torn in half but taped back together. It was a picture of Harry's mum with a dark haired boy and they both looked around ten years old. She held it up to Harry.

"Who do you suppose this boy is? And why was the picture torn in half?" she wondered.

Harry grabbed the picture and studied it for a moment and then he smiled slightly.

"I know who it is and why it's torn," he admitted softly.

"Who is it?"

"It's Professor Snape. That's him as a boy. And I suspect it's torn because she was right pissed at him at one point in their lives," he explained to her. "But she must have had a change of heart if she taped it back together."

" _This_ is baby Snape?" Hermione grabbed the picture again and studied it. "He was kind of cute."

"Eww. Don't say that! But yes, it's him. They were best friends once. But I've told you that before."

"Yeah, you did. I mean, you told me all about how he loved your mum. It's just so weird for me to see him as a boy. He looks so innocent and happy there. He's actually smiling. I've never seen that man smile before," she remarked.

"I don't think he ever did smile after my mum was gone. Talk about loving someone to the point of obsession. I think his heart died with hers. That's why he was such a complete fuckwad to everyone in school."

"Yeah, but being jilted and losing someone you love shouldn't turn you into a mean bitter jerk off. I still think he has no excuse for his behavior, even if he was good in the end," she scoffed.

"Eh, I understand him now. I never did then. And if I lost you, I reckon I wouldn't be a very pleasant person to be around. I don't think I'd ever recover either," he admitted.

"But you'd never be mean and take out your grief on others," she assured him.

"Yes, I would. When I was upset over Sirius and worried about who else was going to die next and had all that pressure on me, I was horrible to be around," he reminded her.

"You also had a piece of Voldemort stuck in your brain. You wouldn't be like that now. And I know you think highly of Snape now, but I'm not certain I do. I know what he did for you, and for all of us, but he could have been nicer," she sighed.

"Yeah, he could have been. I wish he had been. I wish I had known all along what he was doing and why. But I guess it doesn't matter now," Harry said quietly as he put the torn photograph into a pile, and kept pulling out more photos.

As he went along, his mother got older and he saw her grow up before his eyes. But the very last photo in the box was of his aunt and uncle and his father. They were sitting at a table having a dinner and he presumed his mum was the one taking the photo. His dad was smiling, but his aunt and uncle were not. In fact, they looked positively annoyed as hell and horrified. But his dad was too busy smiling for his mum's camera to notice their scowls. He wondered if this was the last picture they'd taken. He had no idea when it was, except his father looked the same as he did when he died, so it couldn't have been too long before. Maybe a couple of months or so. Or a year. Harry wasn't in the picture as a baby, so either he was with a sitter or wasn't born yet. It was impossible to tell for sure and there were no dates on the photos.

"You really do look so much like your father, Harry. Except your hair is darker, like your grandfather's. So you did inherit a bit of something from him after all. But your dad was very handsome," she beamed at him.

"He was. You think I'm this handsome?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More so."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

He leaned over and kissed her gently and then he dropped the photo onto the table and pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. He never wanted to stop kissing her. And he wished he could tell her about the ring, but he didn't want her to even know it existed until he gave it to her. He wanted it all to be a surprise. They finally pulled out of their kiss and just sat there together with their arms around each other and her head resting on his shoulder, as they surveyed the pile of treasured photographs.

"I'm gonna need to frame some of these," he noted.

"Yeah, some of them are really great."

"I think I'll frame the one with Snape in it," he said thoughtfully.

"What? Are you sure? It's torn and everything," she pointed out.

"I know. But I don't have a picture of him either, so it seems only right to put this one out somewhere. If not for him, I'd probably have been dead. I know you don't understand why I forgive him, but I do. And while I won't say he was my favorite person, he was incredibly brave. He sacrificed everything for me. And I never even knew until it was too late to thank him," Harry explained.

"It's your choice, of course. I just don't think his true mission and his feelings for your mum make him worthy of your admiration," she admitted.

"He had a hard life. And so did I. And if my life had gone differently, if I'd lost you, I don't know who I'd be now. I think I just get him now. He was pretty amazing, in retrospect."

"God, please tell me we aren't naming our child after him someday," she laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"What? You don't want a little Severus running around?" he joked.

"Not especially."

"Well we have time to discuss that someday," Harry smirked at her.

"Oh no, I'm gonna win that one. I will put my foot down," she insisted.

"Funny, Ginny said I could name our kids whatever I wanted when we talked of it once. Course that never happened," he remarked.

"Yeah, well, then go be with Ginny," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'd rather be with you," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Well then we'll have to discuss this later, because I am not naming my child Severus Snape Jr." she giggled, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I wasn't suggesting we go that far! But a middle name, maybe?" he offered, trying to kiss her.

"We'll see," she said finally relenting and letting him kiss her.

They got lost in their kiss and things started to get steamy, right there on his couch, in front of pictures of his mum. But the pictures were soon forgotten and they started tearing off each other's clothes. Hermione climbed on top of him, but then she noticed the photo of Harry's dad and aunt and uncle staring her in the face. She reached over and shoved all the pictures back in the box and put the lid on it.

"I don't want your family watching us do this," she told him, getting herself back into position.

"You do realize those are just Muggle photos? They aren't magical interactive portraits. They can't see us," he chuckled.

"I know, but it feels weird. Just like when you come to my place and I turn down the framed photo of my parents when we're doing naughty things. I don't want to see parental faces when I'm naked," she explained.

"You are so weird," he told her with a grin as he pulled her down to meet his lips.

They got very lost in each other and soon became locked in a frenzied coupling that almost made them fall off the couch and knock the coffee table over. But they managed to save the situation, but not without making a ton of noise. Or rather Hermione made most of the noises, and it woke up the sleeping portrait in the upstairs hallway. It started yelling.

"What's going on? Is someone being tortured? Can I watch? Please? Uncover me, you filthy traitor!" It shrieked from upstairs.

Hermione and Harry lay in a heap with her on top of him, breathlessly laughing at the crazy pictures response to Hermione's sex sounds.

"Did I really sound like I was being tortured again?" she asked panting for air.

"No. Not hardly. You just sounded, fulfilled. _Greatly_ fulfilled," Harry grinned at her.

"Is it just me, or does this keep getting better?" she asked as she simply collapsed on top of him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I think it gets better. Practice makes perfect?"

"At one point you shouted out something that sounded like you were casting a spell, except you made no sense," she giggled as she kissed her way down the side of his neck.

He chuckled over that one.

"At least you couldn't understand what I was uttering. You were screaming some very naughty things, you dirty girl," he teased her as he gently bit her shoulder and kissed it.

"I can't help myself. You bring out my inner sex goddess. I didn't even know I liked shouting filthy things until now. Now it's like they just fly from my mouth uncontrollably. No wonder Mrs. Black thinks I was being tortured," she giggled.

"My guess is she never had a decent shag in her life so she doesn't know what one sounds like," Harry reckoned.

"Yeah, Blacks are like dogs. They do it a couple times for a week and then they have a litter of pups and never do it again until the next season comes around in nine months or however often dogs mate."

"That's a disturbing image. And let's not call it mating, shall we? I feel like we belong in a zoo," he told her.

"We do I think. Because you are an animal," she uttered as she kissed him hungrily once more.

"You're the animal," he uttered back through her kisses.

"We're both animals!" she laughed and snuggled down next to him happily.

They lay there together in blissful silence for a short time, just listening to each other's hearts beating quickly and their slightly out of control breathing. Then Harry picked up her face and looked her in the eyes.

"I really do love you, Hermione. Like big time love. Once in a lifetime love," he whispered as he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Harry. Big time. And forever. You'll never lose me, so don't worry about that," she smiled back.

"I'm not worried. I know you'd never leave. And I wouldn't either. But I have been thinking about us. Like how serious we really are, even if it's only been a short time," he began.

"Yeah? Thinking what about us?" she wondered curiously.

"Well, it seems silly to have two homes. Your flat is lovely and cute and girly. But it's really small. And I know you hate this house, but it's huge. And it's lonely without you. So I was thinking you should move in with me. For real. I know we said not to rush things, but I want you to move in. That is if you can stand to," he added with a small nervous laugh.

"You really want me to give up my flat and live here with you?" she asked with some surprise.

He nodded.

"Is it such a terrible plan?"

"No. I mean, it does make sense. We've not spent a night apart since this all began. And I don't really want to. And I guess it doesn't make sense to go back and forth or to have extra clothes and toothbrushes lying about," she reasoned.

"So are you saying yes then?" he asked happily.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. It's crazy fast, but I don't care! I want to move in. Even if this place is slightly creepy sometimes. But I can handle it. I'll be with you," she said with a large grin.

"Perfect! When do you want to do it? Because I say the sooner the better," he said anxiously.

"I have to at least give notice to my landlord. But I could just pay up till the end of the month and move in sooner. There's nothing stopping me from doing that. But if I move in, there's one condition," she said, propping herself up to look at him.

"What's that?"

"You let me pick a different bed set and duvet. That red you have is garish," she scoffed making a face.

"You don't like the red? It's very Gryffindor. And regal. You hate it?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes, I hate it. And purple is actually considered regal, not red. Red is angry. And I know it's Gryffindor, but we're not in school anymore. Which also means the poster you have of the Chudley Cannons has to go as well. I don't want to feel as if I'm sleeping in a fourteen year old's room."

"Alright. I'll take down the poster. And we'll replace the red with something else. Only it can't be flowers like you have," he said insistently.

"No flowers?" she pouted and pretended to be upset.

"Well unless it's the only way to get you to move in," he relented.

"I'm kidding. It doesn't have to be flowers. We'll pick a neutral color like green or something," she told him.

"Green? So you want a Slytherin bed eh? I don't think so."

"It's not _Slytherin_ , it's just a color! And I was thinking more of a minty green and not bright green anyway."

"What about blue? It's your favorite color and I can live with blue. It can even be Cerulean," he told her happily.

"Well now you've got me convinced! I was on the fence, but dangling my favorite color in my face is a sure winner. You got me. Now you're stuck with me, you realize? ALL the time. And I hate moving house, so once I'm in here, I'm staying. If we break up, _you_ can move," she told him with a wicked little grin.

"Hardly! It's _my_ house! You'd just have to be my wacky roommate forever if we break up. God knows there are enough rooms that I wouldn't see you much if that happened," he informed her.

"So it's a deal then? I'm moving in and we're getting a new bed set?" she asked with glee.

"Deal. You can do anything you want to this place. I give you free reign. And you know that must mean I love you, because I don't let people mess with my shit very easily. I was so used to not having any shit or anything of my own that I got kind of weird about people in my space. But you're not people. You're Hermione. So if you wanna rip down my posters and chuck them in the bin, go ahead. Just please let us not put up that picture you have in your living room of the babies with flower pots on their heads. That thing creeps me out. Who puts up pictures of babies that aren't even theirs?" he wondered.

"It's an Anne Geddes print. It's very famous. You hate the babies? Who hates _babies_? They're so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they're _strangers_ babies. It's weird. And if you chuck my Quidditch poster, then I'm chucking the flower pot babies," he insisted.

"Fine. No flower pot babies."

"When do you want to move in?" he asked curiously.

"As soon as you'll have me," she answered.

"Hmm, how about right now then?"

She laughed and kissed him, but she knew he was also dead serious. He didn't want to wait. But she'd at least have to pack things up. It wouldn't be instantaneous, but she'd work fast. She wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted her with him. She just wasn't going to be the crazy one bringing up the idea of her moving in. Especially since she already said once she didn't want to live there because she didn't like it. But everything was different now. Or at least it felt different. She could look past a few dusty old antiques and a painting that screamed, just to be with Harry. And it wouldn't make sense for him to leave an enormous house empty and come live in her tiny flat. So this was the best option. The only option really. And they were both eager to get a move on it.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

A few weeks went by, and Hermione had successfully moved all of her belongings into Harry's house. All except her bed and a couple other furniture items they didn't need in Harry's already furnished house. But all her clothes and nick knacks and personal possessions were firmly ensconced in Harry's home. Which he kept reminding her was not _his_ home anymore, but _their_ home. She was still getting used to the place. But it was nice because they could use the Floo Network to get to work, whereas her old flat didn't have that. So there were some bonuses to living there. She had more space, and Crookshanks loved the yard, as he wasn't allowed outside in her apartment because she worried he'd get hit by a car or something. So he was loving the freedom to roam outdoors once again. He even had a favorite spot to sleep in the yard under and an old tree that had perfect little patch of dirt around it that he wanted to roll in. Needless to say, the cat adjusted to Grimmauld Place even faster than Hermione. She kept asking if she could move things or put her stuff in certain places, and Harry just laughed and told her to do anything she wanted. Which resulted in some of the more unappealing pieces of furniture to get shoved down in the basement to make way for her more modern pieces. And she had a much nicer telly. They moved Harry's to the bedroom, not that they planned to watch much telly in there, but sometimes it was nice on a lazy Sunday morning to just lay in bed and watch shows.

Harry was incredibly pleased to have her living there, and he didn't even mind when she basically shoved half his clothes in another closet in Sirius's old room, and she took over most of his closet. She had way more items of clothing than Harry imagined she had, but she owned at least twenty pairs of shoes, which was odd to him, since he'd only ever seen her wear a couple different ones. She also owned a lot more fancy dresses than he knew too. But apparently she bought a new dress for every special occasion so she'd never wear the same one twice. And they'd also gone shopping for new bed items, just like she told him they would. The bed was now decked out in light blue sheets with small daisies on them, and a Cerulean blue duvet. Harry originally objected to the daisies, but she was so in love with them, he relented. He realized that he couldn't live in a bachelor pad his entire life. At some point, a woman would have to put her touch on things, and he couldn't think of a better woman to feminize his house. And he had to admit, the blue and the daisies really lightened the room up. It no longer resembled some sort of castle like chamber, it was much more homey and lived in. And he didn't even get upset when she put her stuffed bear and kitty cat on the pillows each day when she made up the bed. She'd had them since she was a child and she said she always let them sit on the bed during the day. He thought that sort of silly juvenile touch was incredibly endearing, and he only wished he had a treasured stuffed animal from his childhood, to put alongside them. But he'd never even owned so much as a teddy bear or even an action figure. Everything he had used to be Dudley's so it was always broken or outdated and Dudley had a habit of ripping the eyeballs and arms off all his stuffed animals when they were both little. So at best, Harry would inherit an eyeless and armless stuffed dog, when he was far too old to even want it anymore. So he never kept any of that stuff. He didn't have fond childhood memories, so he was warmed by Hermione's nostalgia because he envied it a little.

But overall, their living arrangement was working out well, even if it had been a short time. They hadn't really argued or gotten on each other's nerves yet, so it was a big plus. It made Harry even more confident in his plan to ask her to marry him. Which he was planning to put in motion very soon. He realized that he was rushing everything considerably fast, but when you've known a person since you were eleven, and been in love with them for at least four or five years, perhaps longer even, you didn't want to wait. There wasn't anything to really wait for except for people to think it was more acceptable. But it's not like he wasn't sure how he felt, or that they didn't know enough about each other yet. They knew everything. Maybe more than most couples, and they hadn't even been a couple until recently. But Harry saw no logical reason to wait to propose. Some crazy people got married after only knowing each other a month. Sure, that rarely worked out, but this was different. He wasn't really rushing. In fact if you looked at it another way, he'd waited nearly five years too long to do this. It was past time.

Halloween was coming up shortly and he decided to invite all his friends and some people from work who he liked, to attend a little gathering at a local pub that had a costume party scheduled for that night. If you wore a costume, you got half priced drinks. And they were doing silly party games like karaoke and bobbing for apples in a barrel of beer. He thought it was a perfect gathering spot and public enough to make his declaration to Hermione. He wanted everyone to witness this. And not for the attention really, but because he wanted to make a bold statement and show her that he wasn't afraid to be a romantic sap in front of an entire bar of people. Strangers and friends. He wanted to stand up and shout from a rooftop just how much he adored her and wanted to spend his life with her. Plus he wanted a place where he could ask someone to take pictures and he could control how and when the media found out. He didn't want gossip, he wanted to tell the story himself this time. And even though he could still do that if he asked her privately, he wanted to go for bold. Literally announcing to the world that he wanted to marry the most amazing girl he'd ever met. He just hoped she didn't make him look foolish by running off or saying no. He was taking a lot on faith and his gut intuition. But he was fairly certain she would say yes. They talked about their future all the time and the 'when we're married' or 'when we have kids' topic always came up. So clearly she was reading the same book as he was. Just perhaps he'd read ahead a little farther and was on a different page. But he hoped not.

Halloween night fast approached and Hermione and Harry were both getting dressed in their costumes. She had decided to be a fairy and Harry was going as a vampire. Obviously going as witches and wizards, like so many Muggles did, was totally out of the question. So they tried to pick things that they knew were real, but other people didn't. After all, it was a Muggle bar they were going to. But they did expect to a lot of fake witches and wizards, complete with green faces and warts on their noses. It was just how Muggles perceived witches, and it used to really bother Hermione but she'd learned to keep her mouth shut and let the Muggles have their costumes.

Harry walked out of the bathroom with a long black cape on and one of his black suits. His hair was slicked back and he'd tried to cover his scar with white makeup so it wasn't so obvious. He also had fake vampire teeth in his hand that he was going to put in when necessary. He looked at Hermione, who was struggling to fasten her wings on her back.

"You need help with that?" he asked her curiously.

"Yes, please. I can't get them on," she complained, throwing them down on the bed.

He walked over and helped her get her arms in the elastic harness that fastened the wings on. Then she turned around and showed off her outfit.

"How do I look?" she wondered, adjusting the flowery wreath she had around her head.

"Beautiful. The prettiest fairy I've ever seen," he smiled at her. "How do I look?"

"You look good. Your hair is a little Draco Malfoy circa second year, but I suppose it's Dracula like," she noted.

"Ugh, it reminds you of Malfoy?" he said touching the hardened gelled hair helmet he sported.

"Well he wore it like it that, but you're not blonde, so that's a plus. Besides vampires don't have messy hair like yours."

"Actually some of them do. Lots of them do. But Muggles won't think I look vampire enough without this terrible hairstyle and the plastic teeth," he explained.

"How many vampires have you met?" she wondered curiously.

"Several. They look fairly normal, if a bit pale. Some of them go for the gothic look, and others just look like people. But if I dressed normally and just _said_ I was a vampire, it wouldn't be a very good costume," he chuckled slightly.

"Do I look okay in this tattered fairy skirt? It's not too short? I'm not used to showing off this much leg," she noted, checking herself out in the mirror.

"That's kind of why it looks so good. You have gorgeous legs. You _should_ show them off," he said as he went over and pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

She pushed him back slightly.

"You'll smudge your makeup and mine," she reminded him, as she wiped her lips slightly and he wiped the remnants of white face makeup of her cheeks.

"I'm not used to wearing makeup. It's odd. And that eyeliner shit you gave me, I almost poked my eyes out. Can you even tell I have it on with my glasses?" he asked her.

"Yes, you can tell. And you definitely look undead. You were a bit heavy handed with it. You'd make a terrible woman, Harry," she giggled.

"No kidding. I think I'd just never wear makeup. Is my scar covered enough?" he wondered.

"Yes, I can't see it really. You look great. We both do. I'm excited to see all our friends! We better get going or we'll be late."

She gathered up her small little purse and they got their wands and Harry had a surprise tucked into his jacket pocket, but that would be for later. He just hoped he wouldn't lose it. He kept touching the breast pocket to make sure the ring was still there and hadn't evaporated or fallen out. But they departed the house and ended up near the bar. They walked the short distance and when they went inside the place, the music was loud and everyone was in costumes. They were playing old songs like Thriller and Monster Mash. And the place was decorated with fake pumpkins and streamers with bats and witches riding brooms across the bar. And just as suspected there were a lot of fake witches with house brooms under their arms, and Harry and Hermione just got a chuckle out of the thought of them actually riding a regular dust broom. But they quickly spotted Ron and Neville, with Luna and Charity. Ron was dressed almost identically to Harry, as a vampire too. And Neville was dressed like a mandrake plant with a hat that had a big green sprout sticking out of it. Luna was dressed like a sunflower and Charity was a black cat, wearing a leotard that left very little to the imagination. Suddenly Hermione felt better about her short tattered skirt and the flimsy sparkled tank top she was wearing. But they walked up to them and greeted everyone with hugs and hellos. Ron and Harry faced off.

"I told you I was going to be a vampire," Harry said, slightly annoyed with Ron.

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything else! Besides we look totally different," Ron insisted.

"No, we don't. We're wearing the same thing and your hair is back and the white makeup," Harry listed it off as he took in Ron's appearance.

"Look around, mate. We're two of like 40 vampires here tonight. No one cares. And see, I put some fake blood on the corners of my mouth. So we do look different. And I lost my fake teeth too," Ron explained.

"I think you both look great," Hermione told them, trying to keep them from sniping at each other. "And Charity, you look amazing," she added.

"Thanks! I was going as a regular cat, but then Ron said it was sexy, so I'm a sex kitten! Get it? Sex kitten?" she said, slightly tipsy, as they'd gotten there early and began drinking before anyone else.

"It's smashing," Hermione giggled.

Then she turned to Luna and Neville.

"And you two. Both plants. Interesting. Neville, not many people are familiar with mandrakes. They probably think you're a turnip," she laughed slightly.

"I had someone ask me that already. Another thought I was a rutabaga. I kinda always thought they were the same thing. But it was Luna's idea," he said, smiling at her.

"He makes a handsome mandrake. Much better than the real ones!" Luna said proudly.

"And you're a sunflower. It's perfect. I love the flowery hat and the green leotard. You guys look perfect together," Hermione told them.

"Are other people here yet? I asked quite a few to join us," Harry piped up, glancing through the crowd for familiar faces.

"Yeah, there's a group of your work friends over in the corner table doing shots. I recognized a couple from your birthday party. George and Angelina are at the bar. And I saw Oliver not too long ago. He's dressed in his Quidditch robes. No one has a clue what he's supposed to be," Ron chuckled.

"Great. Good. I'm glad everyone is here," Harry said, suddenly feeling nervous about his plans. It was all becoming that much more real. But he was ready. Almost. He wanted to wait a little bit before just jumping on a stage. But he knew they were doing karaoke at 9pm so that's when he planned to do this. He had a little over an hour to wait.

They ordered drinks and mingled with their friends and caught up to everyone they could find. Everyone complimented everyone on their costumes, and it was clear that most of them had been bobbing for apples in the vat of beer, perhaps a little too much. Everyone was pretty tipsy, but Harry and Hermione didn't have that much. Harry only had a few shots of whiskey to calm his nerves and Hermione had two mixed drinks. He was glad she wasn't getting bombed out of her mind at this point because he wanted her to remember this night. And he wanted to remember too, that's why he cut himself off after a couple shots. But once the karaoke was announced, the music stopped playing, and everyone found tables or barstools to sit at. Ron had no idea that this was the big night for Harry, until Harry pulled him aside and handed him a camera. He slipped it into his hand as they stood in a corner trying to hide from everyone else.

"What's this for?" Ron asked, fairly drunkenly.

"I need you to be my camera guy. I'm gonna go on stage and then I'm gonna make Hermione come with me. And I need pictures. Can you do that, mate? Or should I ask Neville?" Harry wondered, noticing how drunk his friend was.

"No, no, I can work a bloody camera. You're gonna make Hermione _sing_ with you? That's fucking hilarious. I can't wait to see this!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not just making her sing, this is the big moment. I have the ring in my pocket," he whispered to Ron.

"What? Are you shitting me? You're asking her _tonight_?" He was flabbergasted.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. I swear. But holy shit. Tonight? I was thinking maybe New Year's or something."

"Nope tonight. Traditionally this night isn't a very happy one in my life. After all, my folks died tonight. So I want tonight to become something magical and beautiful for the Potters. It's the least I can do so that someday our kids won't know this as the day their grandparents died. They'll know it as the day their parents got engaged," Harry explained.

"That's kind of beautiful," Ron admitted, patting Harry on the back. "Don't worry, I'll get pictures. And if she runs away, I'll get those pictures too," he added with a laugh.

"She won't run. I hope. But she may never forgive me for bringing her up to sing with me," Harry admitted with a chuckle.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"I really mean it. You're like my brother. And Hermione is an amazing catch. You be good to her. Better than I was," Ron said, misting up a little.

"I will be. And you're really drunk. Are you sure you can use the camera?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, yeah. If not, I'll hand it to Charity. She loves taking pictures. Now go do your thing!" Ron urged him, as he put the camera in his pocket and they both headed back to the table where their core group of friends sat.

There were several people in the queue to do the karaoke thing, and Harry didn't want to miss out. So he stood up and took a deep breath and announced to the table he was gonna sing.

"You're gonna _sing_? Are you crazy?" Neville asked, knowing he'd never had the nerve to do that.

"Harry! That's totally insane," Hermione laughed, trying to drag him back down next to her.

"No, I wanna do it. It's gonna be great. And Hermione, don't be surprised if I force you on stage with me. I'm singing a duet!" he told her with a smirk.

"Oh hell no. Don't bring me up there!" she laughed, shaking her head.

"If you loved me, you would," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't make me do it!" she shot back.

"We'll see how it goes," he said as he marched off to the queue and waited his turn.

He had the perfect song already picked out in his head, and he knew it was a favorite at karaoke places, because he'd seen other people sing it. Badly, but they did. And he knew he was going to be really bad too, but he hoped it would be endearing and not cringe worthy. Once he got to the announcer guy, he told him which song he wanted to sing. The man told him it was an excellent choice and just handed Harry the microphone and shoved him on the stage. The lights practically blinded him and for a moment he completely froze up. He didn't know what on earth he was thinking to do something this crazy. But the music started up and the lyrics showed on screen, so he did his best and began singing. The song was Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross.

"My love, there's only you in my life….The only thing that's bright…" he began singing, as he looked down at Hermione, who was giggling her head off.

He kept singing and when he got to the part that said, "Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one. Our lives have just begun…" he reached down off the stage and yanked Hermione up there, despite her immense giggles and protestations. But she had drank just enough to allow Harry to make a fool of both of them, so she was a good sport and held the mic with him and kept singing the song, really badly. And they were both aware that cameras were going off in their faces, and it wasn't just Ron with Harry's camera. Other people were taking pictures too. He suspected some of this work friends wanted to capture the moment when the great Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sang a duet in a bar dressed like Dracula and a fairy.

The song came to a close as they sung the heartfelt words, "You'll be the only one. 'Cause no one can deny, this love I have inside. And I'll give it all to you, my love, my love, my love. My endless love…"

There was a rousing round of applause and Hermione kept hiding her face and she tried to rush off the stage since the song was over, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked really confused at first, but he was smiling so big at her, she kind of forgot they were on a stage for a moment. Then Harry clutched the microphone really tightly and took her hand and then he addressed the crowd.

"Before we leave the stage, I just wanted to thank all my friends for coming out tonight and watching me and Hermione make total buffoons of ourselves. But I also have one more thing I really must say before I let go of this microphone," Harry began. "As some of you out there know, this woman by my side has _been_ by my side for the last thirteen years. We were the best of friends and eventually we realized there was a lot more to it than just friendship. I l _ove_ this woman. I love her with all of my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Hermione looked so shocked and tears were forming in her eyes. But she still didn't really know exactly where Harry was going with this. At least until he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. Then it became quite obvious what he was doing and all she could do was stare at him with open mouthed shock.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked her as he prayed she would say yes.

She just looked dumbfounded for a moment, but then she started laughing and nodding her head. She couldn't even get the actual words out of her mouth.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked into the mic, as the crowd was cheering them on.

She leaned over into the microphone. "Yes! Of course it's yes!" she told everyone.

There was a lot of clapping and hooting and hollering and Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. She just stared at it for a moment, then she threw her arms enthusiastically around Harry and nearly knocked him over. Then they kissed, which elicited a lot of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and one person shouted, "get a room!". But they broke apart and walked off the stage, with their arms around each other, and Harry handed the mic back to the host. The host patted him on the back and shook his hand.

"Nice move, mate. I wasn't expecting that one! The crowd loved you guys!" he told them.

"I still can't believe I did that on stage," Harry admitted with a chuckle.

"Neither can I!" Hermione exclaimed, still staring at the ring.

"Good luck you two," the host said with a smile as they walked off and went back towards their table of people.

"Oh my God, Harry. I can't believe you did that! And this ring, it's beautiful," Hermione exclaimed, holding it out in front of her.

"There's a story behind the ring too," he began to tell her, but was interrupted by George and Ron rushing them both and grabbing them into hugs.

Ron attacked Harry and George crushed Hermione with a bear hug, and then they switched and were soon just smooshing Harry and Hermione together in a large group hug, that now included Neville and Luna and Charity and Angelina and Oliver and a few people they couldn't actually see because they were being bombarded with well wishes and hugs and handshakes. It was rather over the top, but everyone was very drunk and very excited. And the questions kept coming like rapid fire.

"When's the wedding?"

"Let me see the ring!"

"I can't believe you guys sung!"

"Are you pregnant?"

A chorus of voices rang out and Harry and Hermione didn't know what questions to even answer. They just stood in the middle of the crowd and laughed as they held hands and tried to get everyone to calm down. Finally Harry held up his hands to try and get everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright! Thank you all. But let's go sit back down before they throw us all out for being too rowdy," he announced.

The crowed piped down a little and everyone sort of followed the happy couple back to their table and those who didn't have chairs, just stood around in a circle, hovering next to them. George and Ron both ordered up two pitchers of beer and a Neville and Luna ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate with. Harry and Hermione were both slightly embarrassed by all the attention, but it was Harry's fault for doing this in such a public manner. He was mostly just really happy that everyone else was so happy for them. That was the entire reason he did this. To share his happiness with everyone. It was the kind of attention he didn't really mind getting all that much. But eventually there was some semblance of order, and Hermione was letting all the girls grab her hand and examine the ring admiringly. And Harry was getting a lot of pats on the back and some playful ribbing about his ridiculous song and romantic streak. Harry didn't have time to even explain the ring to Hermione or anyone else, but he figured it could wait until later. But he did hear some of the women whispering about the ring and wondering how much it cost. He was kind of curious himself since he didn't actually buy it, but he knew his dad had money, given the inheritance he received when he was a boy.

Neville and Luna opened the champagne and it spurted out all over the table and everyone grabbed glasses and tried to catch the fountain of bubbly. Then Neville cleared his throat and wanted to make a toast.

"Harry and I have known each other since first year at school. I know at first he kind of thought I was a bit slow and a huge dimwit, but so did everyone else. And let's be honest, I _was_ all of those things! But Harry stuck by me, and Hermione was nothing but nice to me from the start, even when no one else was. She was actually the first person to speak to me on the train all those years ago. She helped me look for my toad. I can't think of two people better suited or more deserving of happiness. Cheers to both of you," Neville said happily, and everyone raised their glasses and clinked them and took a sip.

Then Ron clamored for the spotlight himself because he had something to say too. He held up his beer mug.

"I got something to say too, so everyone listen up. Harry and Hermione are the two best friends that anyone could ever wish for. We've been to hell and back together, and even though at one time I thought it was gonna be me sitting by Hermione's side forever, it's been clear to most of us, that it was always meant to be the two of you. It's about damn time! And if you're thinking of baby names someday, remember Ronald is a very strong name for a boy. It means 'mighty ruler'. So don't forget that! Cheers to my best friends!" he uttered rather drunkenly.

Everyone sort of laughed and clinked glasses again. Hermione and Harry just let everyone say their piece, and they were both flattered and honored that everyone was so thrilled for them. They had barely had time to be happy for themselves yet, but everyone else was just as excited, if not even more so. It was like Harry and Hermione were icons to some of them, and it was like watching a love story in a movie unfold. It was kind of silly to them that people were actually rooting for them to fall in love, but it was also rather sweet too. Once the toasts died down, and people began to scatter, it was just Harry, Hermione, Ron and Charity, and Neville and Luna sitting at their table. The other two couples kept smiling at them, and it was clear all of them had a bit too much to drink. But Charity kept grabbing Hermione's hand and examining the ring. Then she'd show it to Ron and make sure he got a good look at it.

"I see it, Charity," he said with a chuckle. "Is this some sort of hint? You want me to get you something like that?"

"A girl would never complain if she got a rock like that on her finger," Charity giggled as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah, well give me a little time, eh? Besides there can only be one engagement at a time in the friend circle. I'm pretty sure it's a rule. If we did it now, it would detract from _their_ happy moment," Ron explained to her.

"That's rubbish," Charity scoffed. "Isn't that rubbish?" she asked Hermione.

"I think it's rubbish. I just think Ron is scared," Hermione laughed slightly.

"Am not!" he protested.

"Are to," Harry interjected jokingly.

"Alright, alright. So maybe a little bit. But how can I top what you just did? You just _sang_! On a _stage_! In front of two hundred people. And let's face it, that diamond is huge. I can't compete!" Ron admitted.

"I think it doesn't matter the size of a ring or how elaborate the proposal. It just matters that it comes from your heart," Luna told them all wisely.

"She's right, you know. It doesn't matter how you do it or what the ring looks like. You just have to mean it," Neville agreed.

"See Ron? There's nothing to be scared of," Charity told him with a smile.

"Fine, fine. Someday, Charity. I promise. _Someday_ ," he said leaning over to give her a little kiss.

"I'm not getting any younger, remember. My uterus is shrinking and my eggs are disappearing as we speak," Charity complained through her hiccups that just started out of the blue from too much drink.

Hermione started laughing.

"Oh come on! I'm the oldest one here! I'm twenty five. You're twenty! I'm fairly sure your eggs are fine and your uterus hasn't shriveled yet."

"Okay, so I exaggerate a little! But my mum had me at nineteen!" Charity announced.

"That's young," Harry remarked, glad he'd waited a little bit before doing something that grown up.

"It is young. Too young. God, I don't think I could have handled that," Hermione admitted.

"Me neither!" said Ron in agreement. "Shit don't talk about your eggs and your uterus, Char. You're freaking me out more!"

"Sorry!" she hiccupped again and started giggling uncontrollably.

"I think someone had a bit too much bubbly," Luna remarked with a laugh. "Hold your breath or let one of us scare you. Oh let it be me! I want to scare you! It'll be fun!"

"Scare me?"

"Yes, that's a known hiccup cure. Watch," Luna said excitedly as she got up and walked over to Charity. She stood there for a second and then abruptly ripped the chair out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground, which made Luna laugh even harder.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck did you do that for?" Charity cried from the floor as she lay in a heap.

"I scared you didn't I?" Luna wondered.

"No, you just pissed me off," Charity said, as Ron helped her off the ground.

"I don't hear any hiccups," Luna said with a smile.

Charity waited a few moments, and realized Luna was right. She started laughing again and put her arm around Luna.

"Bless you, strange girl. I mean, I was pretty angry for a minute, but it worked. God you're so weird. I love it!" Charity kissed Luna's cheek and pulled her chair back over to sit down.

"I think everyone here is very, very drunk. Maybe we should call it a night?" Harry suggested.

"A night? Already? No way. It's just barely midnight," Ron complained. "You can't leave yet!"

"Maybe the lovebirds want to be alone, Ronald," Luna piped up as she winked at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh. Yuck. Okay," Ron grimaced.

"It's been a wonderful evening, and I thank you all for sharing our happy moment. But yes, I'd like to take my fiancée and enjoy the rest of our evening alone," Harry said giving everyone a devious little smirk.

Everyone stood up when they did, and more hugs and well wishes were exchanged. And they wound themselves through the crowd to say goodnight to everyone else they knew who had come out to celebrate with them. But then they were blissfully free of the crowd and they tumbled out onto the street holding onto each other. Hermione grabbed Harry and kissed him really enthusiastically on the street corner.

"I love you so much, Harry. You shocked me tonight. I had no idea you were planning this! I can't believe you made me sing with you," she smacked him on the chest playfully.

"I know, it was a bit crazy, but you have to admit it was fun too!" he protested.

"It _was_ fun. And there are pictures! I noticed the flashbulbs going off. And Ron had your camera?" she asked.

"Yep, I told him to capture the moment. I cannot wait to get these developed. I hope he wasn't too drunk to get good ones," Harry lamented.

They held hands and began walking towards the alley where they'd eventually disapparate and head home.

"So this ring, you said it's special. Do you want to tell me about it?" Hermione asked as she held it up and admired it.

"Yes, I want to tell you. But let's wait until we get home, shall we?"

He led her down the dark alley, and the held onto each other as they disappeared and landed back in Harry's yard. They walked up the back steps and opened the door, and went inside. They walked through the kitchen and into the living room, where Harry took his camera and set it on the coffee table. Then he threw off his ridiculous cape and Hermione tore off her fairy wings and her sparkly high heeled shoes. She plopped down on the couch and put her feet up, as she admired the ring.

"I'm thinking this ring is so special because you spent every last cent you had on it," she giggled.

"Not hardly," he chuckled softly as he threw off his own shoes and took off his jacket and sat down next to her, with her feet in his lap. He took her hand that now showcased the ring, and held it. "This ring was actually my mum's."

"What? Your _mum's_?" she asked with some confusion.

"Yes. There was something about my meeting with Dudley I didn't tell you. And it was this ring. That's why he wanted to see me. He found it in a box in the attic at his parents place. Dumbledore left a note that it was to be given to me at age eighteen, but my aunt never even tried to find me to give it to me. And of course I didn't even know it existed. But Dudley found it, and thought you should wear it," Harry explained.

"Oh my God…now it's even more lovely than I first thought. It's your mum's. And you want _me_ to wear it?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I do. There's no one else in this world who deserves to wear it more," he leaned down and kissed her hand.

"I'm just so touched. And honored. I know this ring must mean the world for you to own. And now you've given it to me?" she was moved.

"Obviously I gave it to you. I can't wear it," he laughed slightly. "Besides, wherever my mum is, I know she'd love you. Just like I do. She'd want you to wear it. She was probably right pissed it was sitting in a box in the attic. She'd want someone special wearing it, and not just collecting dust in an attic."

Hermione crawled over closer to Harry and snuggled up under his arm. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. And then they just stared at each other with their foreheads touching.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever given me. Not only is it your life and your heart you're giving to me, but a priceless heirloom on top of it. I will wear it happily, every day of my life from now on," she promised him.

"Good. Because this means you're mine forever now. Well, not officially yet, but soon. I know you thought it'd be best to wait, but I'm kind of impatient these days. Life's too short to wait. I want you to marry me, like last week. That's how anxious I am," he smiled at her.

"Last week huh? Weddings take time to plan. And do you realize how many people will want an invite? It's going to be pandemonium. Everyone at work, strangers, the press. My head is spinning right now just imagining it. And my poor parents are supposed to pay. Of course that university fund they started for me as a baby was never put to use, so perhaps they can use that?" she rambled.

"Shh. No. For starters, I don't want the entire world there. I know I made the proposal very lavish and public, but that's not how I want the marriage ceremony. And also, I'm not going to force your folks to pay for the entire thing. That's ridiculously old fashioned. We've got our own money. We'll pay for things too. I know that if my parents were alive, they'd insist on paying part of it," he explained. "Besides, I want something intimate and simple. It won't break the bank."

"Really? You want intimate and simple?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Well unless you want something spectacular and decadent? If you want horse drawn carriages and white doves, I suppose it is _your_ big day," he admitted, hoping she wouldn't want something quite like that.

"No, I don't want horses or doves. I like the idea of simple. I mean, honestly some weddings are completely ridiculous. People spend £50,000 on a ceremony and then end up divorced two years later and filing bankruptcy. Besides, it not just _my_ special day, it's _yours_ too. It should be how _you_ want it as well," she told him seriously.

"I'm glad you feel that way. But honestly, they always say that weddings are the brides big moment. I don't want to rob you of a childhood dream or anything, with my lame ideas," he said.

"My childhood dream was to get married in a forest next to a babbling brook. But after spending months hiding in a forest, I'm not entirely sure that's my dream any longer," she laughed slightly.

"Yeah, we have seen quite enough of the forest. Although that _is_ where I started to fall in love with you, all those years ago. And it's where you asked me to grow old with you," he pointed out seriously.

"That's true. I did ask you to grow old there with me. And it's really where you started to fall for me?" she wondered.

"Yes. I've told you. I thought about you differently when we were alone all that time. But I know you didn't feel it then," he admitted.

"No, I did. It just scared me. And it was confusing because of Ron and Ginny. But you weren't the only one wondering and thinking," she said softly.

"So maybe we _should_ get married in the forest somewhere? I kind of like that," he smiled as he kissed her gently.

"How would everyone get there?" she wondered.

"Porkey's. It's perfect. Of course, we've got time to plan. I don't know how soon you want to do this. And it'll be winter soon. It might be a little cold in the forest with the snow and all."

"Oh, that's actually romantic. A snow covered forest, with a little stream of water, partially frozen and covered in snow. Perhaps even a few flurries as we say our vows. I find snow very magical," she admitted with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? You don't just think it's cold and miserable?" he laughed.

"No! Not at all. I mean, I suppose I wouldn't wear a strapless gown in the snow, but I like the idea. Let's keep it in mind. But right now, I'm sort of itching to get out of this skirt and take you up to bed so we can celebrate this moment properly and privately," she cooed as she leaned up and kissed him hungrily.

"Mmm, I'm liking this plan. Except can I shower first? I want this gel out of my hair and my eyes are stinging from this horrendous eyeliner. How do you even wear this crap?" he chuckled, through her kisses.

"I don't usually put so much on. But oh, alright. A shower. I can join you," she said with a smirk.

"Now you're talking," he smiled widely.

He reached over and took her hands and pulled her up with him. They made their way to the stairs and walked up and down the dreaded hallway. They stopped in front of the portrait that normally screamed at them and Harry decided to pull the sheet off it. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, hoping the sleeping woman in the portrait wouldn't wake up.

But she did. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry and Hermione for the first time, not ever knowing who it was exactly she was cursing all those times because she couldn't see with the sheet over her face. But she blinked and stared at them.

"Why did you wake me up, you filthy traitor! I was sleeping!" she shouted.

Harry held up Hermione's hand and showed off the ring to the portrait.

"We're getting married!" he announced to the picture, even though he knew she wouldn't care.

"Married?" she asked, suddenly slightly interested, even if still annoyed.

"Yes. Married. So one day there will be little half-bloods running all over this house. So get used to the noise. You think we're loud? Just wait till we have children!" Harry laughed at her.

"Oh dear, cover me back up! I don't want to think of children overrunning my house. Filthy little animals! Oh, cover me back up now!" she said desperately, and Harry obliged her.

He got a kick out of annoying that painting of a dead woman he'd never even met. But they were roommates forever since he couldn't get rid of the portrait no matter how hard he tried. A permanent sticking charm was just that. Permanent. Someday their kids would love to torment old Mrs. Black. That gave him a happy knowing that. He led Hermione into the bedroom and they quickly threw off their clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Why did you taunt the painting and tell her about our future children?" she giggled as she followed him into the bathroom.

"Just wanted to share our news with _everyone_. Even _her_. She was actually rather pleasant about it, don't you think?" he remarked.

"You're really crazy, sometimes, you know that?" she smiled at him, as she hugged him tightly, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"I am crazy. Crazy for you. And someday our children will have that crazy streak too," he admitted.

"That's true. I better prepare myself now for all the sleepless nights and letters from Hogwarts we're bound to receive about all the trouble our spawns have gotten into," she giggled.

"I can hardly wait," he grinned as he turned on the shower and pulled her in, even though it was still cold.

"Ahhh! It's freezing!"

"I'm just preparing you for our winter wonderland wedding ceremony," he laughed, trying to shield her from the water.

"You really are a nutter. I love you," she smiled happily.

"I love you too."

And with that they just started kissing and soon forgot all about the water temperature, as they made their own heat. Neither one of them had ever been happier. It was all very soon, but neither of them even gave that another thought. Just as Harry suspected, she was just as eager as him to take this leap. In fact, she wanted a snowy winter wedding and didn't even want to wait until spring or summer, like he imagined. He just marveled at the fact he was going to marry the woman of his dreams. The woman he'd loved for so long. And there wasn't a single thing else in the world he could ask for. He had everything.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 **Another quick note: I don't know when kids in the UK start learning algebra so if I mucked that up, sorry. In the states, they don't learn until they're around 13 or so. Also apologies for this chapter taking so long! My life has been crazy. Hope you enjoy this!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The day after his proposal. Harry set about trying to make an official announcement in the Prophet about it, but someone had already leaked the news, but the good part was, no one had leaked any pictures. One of his friends must have had loose lips, but no camera, thankfully. So the paper was going to run a story without a picture. But Harry promised them pictures and an exclusive interview, if they would stop whatever they had planned, and just listened to his story and print just the facts, and no conjecture or 'sources close to the couple' like they did the last time. The editor was more than happy to put the brakes on the planned puff piece of gossip to hear the real story. And the pictures were a selling point too. The Prophet wasn't always known for its accuracy, so whenever they could get a story from the source itself, they were pleased. Especially one from Harry Potter who was notoriously tight lipped about his life and rarely gave interviews. Mostly because Harry never had anything of interest to actually say. But this time he did. And Hermione agreed to be a part of the article as well. That is after she called her parents to tell them the news. She did not want them reading it in a paper, and was thankful that Harry stopped the presses before a gossip piece ran about the proposal. Her parents had been thrilled beyond belief to hear that their daughter was getting married. They knew this was in the cards eventually, but with the way Hermione kept making them shush up about it, they were not expecting it so soon. They had been shocked and elated. And they both hoped that the rest of the Wizarding World would be just as happy for them.

This had been their first interview together in many years. After the war, they were interviewed all the time, but that had been over a long time ago. In fact, Hermione hadn't been interviewed at all except for some work related articles, in the last several years. It felt weird sitting there with a reporter telling them her most private thoughts for the public to read. But she knew this was part of the deal when you got involved romantically with Harry Potter. People wanted to know everything. So they were going to make it seem like that's exactly what they were doing, except some things were still private. Like the ceremony itself. Which seemed to annoy the reporter when she found out the wedding would be at an undisclosed location on an undisclosed day. And that no press was allowed. She tried to argue that their wedding was almost like a royal wedding and that people had the right to witness it, but Harry abruptly cut her off and informed he was nothing like royalty. He was just a man. And hardly the only one who had fought in the war, even if he was the one to ultimately kill the Dark Lord. He didn't think that accomplishment afforded him royal treatment, even in the Wizarding world. The interview was cut short when the reporter kept arguing that point, and Harry felt like she had enough information.

"I'm sorry, but that's all we really have to say," he said, standing up, and taking Hermione's hand.

"But I still have more questions about the gown and the guests," the woman protested.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't even thought of a gown yet. And our guest list is private. And we haven't made it yet," Hermione chimed in, feeling frustrated with how intrusive the interview had gone.

"Can we schedule a follow up when you do have these details?" the reporter asked.

"No. No more questions. We explained how we got together, and how we got engaged. I handed you several pictures of us the night it happened. And I allowed you take pictures of us here, along with the ring and its history. That's enough," Harry told her adamantly.

"Don't you realize that the public has waited for the day when Harry Potter would get married? You owe your fans the opportunity to see into your life more clearly. It's part of being a public figure," she argued.

"I never asked to be a public figure. I don't want any of this really. But I knew you'd hound me and print falsehoods, so that's why we're here. But this is all you're getting. I think it's quite good and enough. And if you print anything that wasn't said here today, you will never get another interview from me again. Do you understand?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, alright. Congratulations you two. And I do wish you all the best," she said with a sigh, as she watched Harry and Hermione leave her office.

Once they got outside the building, Hermione started laughing incredulously.

"I can't believe the questions she asked! She wanted to know about our love life what kind of underwear you wore. I thought I was on a prank show," Hermione held up her hands.

"I was a bit in shock when she asked you 'boxers or briefs' as I wondered how that was relevant. I'm not getting married in my skivvies anyway. I liked your answer though, even if it was rubbish," he laughed slightly.

"I couldn't think what to say so I just said I wouldn't know until after we were married. But I don't think she bought that."

"No one is going to buy that. But I don't care. I don't really think I 'owe' the world to knowing what sort of undergarments I wear. And why didn't they ask me if you wore grandma knickers or a lacy thong?" Harry wondered.

Hermione giggled and covered her face.

"I suspect no one wants to know about my knickers because I didn't save the world."

"Rubbish. You did plenty to help! And also, I'm sure 90 percent of the men out there would want to know about your knickers," he teased her.

"Only 90 percent?" she teased back.

"Well some of them are gay," he shrugged.

"True. Which means they'd rather know about your underpants."

"I still don't get what underpants have to do with anything!" he lamented.

"I hear that it's the 'now' thing to do to ask people that question. Like it tells a lot about a person or something. In America they even asked a president that question once, if it makes you feel any better," she consoled him.

"I thought English people had more sense. No one's asked the Queen about her knickers, have they?"

"Oh God, I should hope not."

"Let's just get out of here and get some lunch," he told her, as they walked along the street and away from the Daily Prophet headquarters in Diagon Alley.

They strolled along until they reached a popular café that sold sandwiches and soups. It was slightly early for lunch, so they were seated right away on the patio and got a good view of all the passersby as they did their shopping. They could see the Weasley joke shop too from where they sat. They ordered their food and sipped hot teas while they waited. Just then Hermione spotted someone in the crowd walking and she slouched down in her seat and urged Harry to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, as he slid down in his chair and felt like a moron.

"I just saw someone walking that I didn't want to see," she told him seriously.

"Who?" Harry turned his head, but she reached over and grabbed his face and turned it back to her.

"Don't look! He'll see us!" she told him.

"Who is it we're hiding from? Not very well, I might add. People can still see us. We're just crouched in our chairs like we're drunk or something," he informed her.

"It's Malfoy," she informed him with a whisper.

"Malfoy? So what? He's not going to talk to us," Harry informed her as he scooted back up in his chair slightly.

"He's walking over here right now," she told him with a cringe.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde man coming closer and he didn't look overly friendly, not that he ever had. It had been years since either of them had seen him. But Harry wasn't sure why Hermione was so worried about seeing him.

"Potter. Granger. Or is it just the Potter's these days? And why are you hiding half under the table?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I uh, dropped my spoon," she mumbled as she sat up straighter and Harry looked at Draco.

"Malfoy. It's still Granger for now. We're not married yet. Why would you think we were?" Harry wondered.

"Saw a story in the paper awhile back about you two possibly eloping. I gotta say I never laughed so hard as I did seeing the pictures of you two running from that party," Draco chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it was a strange night. But we're not married. But we're going to be," Harry told him, as he took Hermione's hand and showed off the nicely sized ring to his old enemy.

Draco glanced at the ring.

"Lovely. Not too shabby. They must pay you well as an Auror," he remarked.

"They do actually. But this ring was my mum's," Harry said, unsure why he was explaining this at all. He didn't even like Draco.

"So, Granger, did you ever recover from that story they ran about us three years ago?" Draco laughed slightly.

"What story?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Nothing. It was a stupid, stupid story. And you were out of town on assignment then. You missed it," Hermione told Harry quickly.

Draco laughed.

"Oh man, you never told him? That's interesting. Why wouldn't you tell him?" he wondered.

"Because it was rubbish. You and I both know that. And I may have discreetly tossed that paper in the bin while Harry was gone," Hermione admitted haughtily.

"Wait, you tossed my paper in the bin? But you always gathered my mail and such for me when I was gone. What else did you throw away?" Harry wondered.

"Nothing! Just that paper. It's totally not important. So just drop it please," Hermione blushed.

"Well if she's not going to tell you, I will," Draco laughed slightly.

"Please don't," Hermione pleaded with him.

"Sorry Granger, it's my story too. Anyway, I met up with your lovely fiancée at a charity event. She spilled her drink on me. I'd say on purpose, honestly. And then as she drunkenly tried to wipe it off me, she didn't realize she was wiping a very personal area. But someone snapped a photo and the headline was all about how Hermione here threw herself at me. It caused quite a stir. Of course my parents had a conniption fit when they thought I took her home with me. I can't believe no one else told you this about your supposed best friend and future wife. We were the talk of the town for a while," Draco chuckled.

"It wasn't funny! It was horrible. And Harry didn't get back until it died down and everyone knew it was rubbish. Thanks for telling him though," she said, making a face at him.

"Wait, you ran into Malfoy, spilled a drink on him, and then wiped up his _crotch_?" Harry said, trying not to laugh, but it was difficult.

"Yes! And everyone thought it meant something, but I barely spoke three words to him. Tell him, Draco. We barely spoke!" Hermione urged him.

"She's right. We barely spoke. But a well-timed photo can be turned into a scandal. You must have been living underground when this happened. I got shit for it for weeks," Draco told him.

"Is this when I went to Russia? I was gone for three weeks. Is that when this happened?" Harry wanted to know.

"Yes. That's when it happened. And thankfully once you got back, everyone had shut up about it," Hermione sighed.

"So I completely missed the time in your life when you were romantically linked to Draco Malfoy and you never even told me?" Harry wondered.

"I wasn't _romantically_ linked to him. The story merely said I threw myself at him like a drunken whore basically. And that Draco ushered me out of the place. Which did not happen! _He_ didn't usher me anywhere. I ushered myself out, but I _was_ very drunk. I embarrassed myself. And I didn't want you to know about it," Hermione admitted.

"She was a right mess, that's for sure. She was muttering about you, of course. How you'd been gone too long. As if I cared. Then the next thing I know she's on her knees wiping vodka and cranberry off my trousers with her cocktail napkin. All I did was say hello to her. Which I immediately regretted, mind you. I didn't need to hear her sob story," Draco told them.

"Why did you even speak to me at all?" Hermione wondered. "And why are you speaking to us now?"

Draco held up his hands.

"I was just being polite. Both times. And I don't know. This time I wondered if you were really married. My curiosity got the best of me."

"Yeah, well, we're getting married soon. And you won't be getting an invite. Sorry," Harry told him with a sigh.

Draco held his hands over his heart.

"I'm crushed. And here I thought I'd be best man," he said mockingly. "Besides, I'm getting married too. In February. And you two aren't invited either."

"You actually found someone who'd marry you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha-ha. I could say the same for you. Of course Granger was always your little groupie. Surprised it took this long to get engaged. I was shocked when I saw she was with the Weasel after the war. I knew that wouldn't last," Draco told them.

"Just shut up. You don't know anything about my life or my choices. And don't call Ron the Weasel!" Hermione said with irritation.

"Whatever. I have places to be. It was nice catching up," Draco said with a sigh as he prepared to depart.

"Knockturn Alley is that way," Harry pointed.

"Cute. I'm not going there. I don't shop there anymore. I'm going to Flourish and Blotts. My fiancée has a book she loves and I'm surprising her with it," Draco informed them.

"Wow, a book. All your riches, and you get her a book. How thrilling," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just because I have money doesn't mean everything I buy is encrusted in diamonds. She's the bookish sort. Kinda like you, Granger. But much prettier," he said giving her a smirk.

"Fuck off, Draco," Hermione scowled at him.

"Such language for a lady!" he feigned shock.

"Just go before you hear the rest of my vocabulary," she urged him.

"Bye you two. And congrats. I mean that. You're perfect together. You're both annoying as ever. Hope we won't meet again," Draco said as he waved at them and stalked off.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"You wiped a drink off _his_ crotch?" he burst out laughing.

She smacked him on the arm over the table.

"Shut up! I was drunk. And you were gone. You were supposed to be my date that night, remember? I'd told you about the charity ball months in advance and then you ran off to Russia," she said with a pout.

"I remember. But I had no choice! It was work. And I can't believe you tossed my paper and tried to hide this from me. You never even told me you'd seen Draco at all," he pointed out.

"So I threw away one lousy paper. You want the knut it cost you? And I didn't tell you about seeing Draco because I hate that guy. And so do you. And I was mortified people thought I was throwing myself at him and that we spirited away together. That never happened," she explained.

"Did you really cry to him about me being gone too long? I'd only been gone a week by then, if I recall," he told her with amusement.

"I did cry to him about it. And I don't know why. He didn't care. And a week felt like a long time. Don't you remember when you came back? I practically knocked you over with my hug right in the middle of the Ministry. I was so relieved you were safe and sound and not in Russia, of all places."

"I knew you were happy to see me, but I guess I didn't realize how happy," he admitted with a smile.

"Well I was ridiculously happy. I hate those long dangerous trips. Thankfully you haven't had many in quite some time," she told him with a small smile.

"I hate being away that long too. Believe me. It's not usually fun. And I miss you too. Especially now I'd miss you. Now that I can be honest with how I feel. I guess I really should have realized it then too. But then again, there you were consorting with my old enemy while I was toiling away in Russia catching Death Eaters," he teased her.

"I was not consorting with the enemy! But I'm really glad you weren't around when it happened. It was so embarrassing. That's why I never told you. I made a total fool of myself. That's why I didn't want Draco seeing us. I just knew he'd bring it up. Although it was embarrassing for him too. But not as bad as me, since I was painted as some desperate floozy."

"We both know you're not a floozy, nor would you throw yourself at Draco, of all people. I would have just laughed about it with you if you told me," he explained to her.

She shrugged.

"It just didn't seem like it was worth telling. And it was three years ago."

"Yeah, but it kinda proves you were pining after me all that time ago," he pointed out.

"I guess I was, yeah. But I just thought I missed my friend," she told him.

"You did. I missed you too. We're still best friends. Regardless of anything else. We always will be. Which is why I know this will work," he told her, as he took her hand over the table and squeezed it.

Just then, their food arrived and they let go of their hands and began digging into the soup and sandwiches. They were silent for a time until Harry spoke up.

"So did you throw the drink on him purposely?" he was dying to know.

"No! It was an accident. If I was going to throw it purposely, I'd have thrown it in his face. But despite how much I dislike him, he hadn't really said anything offensive that night. He was more interested in where you were, which is why I was all upset and telling him the story. I swear, I'll never understand the obsession you two have with each other," she admitted, shaking her head.

"It's not an obsession! Not anymore. I just wanted to make it my life's mission to prove he was a bad guy. At least for a while," he told her.

"In the end, he wasn't _that_ bad. You even saved his life and testified at his trial saying he was being coerced. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But it was true. He _was_ being coerced. He was just as terrified as the rest of us."

"Maybe you should marry him instead?" she teased him.

"Shut up. Besides he's taken. And I'm probably not as pretty as his fiancée either," Harry joked back.

"Yeah, well you're taken too. Besides, do you really think he's getting married? I think he made it up. I never saw anything in the paper about it," Hermione mentioned.

"The Malfoy's don't want to be in the paper, these days. Plus, do you read the entire thing all the time? I've watched you just peruse the headlines and throw it away," he remarked.

"True. I don't always read it when they pile up. Not that I care if he's telling the truth. I totally don't."

"Me neither. So why are we talking about him at all? We should be talking about us. And our wedding. Like are you honestly serious about having a snow covered ceremony in the forest?" Harry wondered, taking a sip of his soup.

"I _am_ serious about that. I was thinking about that one spot we found next to the river. It was so beautiful. And there was a perfect clearing where we set up camp where we could seat people," she informed him, as she ate her own soup.

"Do you even remember where that was?" he wondered.

"Yes. I it was my favorite spot in the Forest of Dean. I'm the one who took us there on purpose."

"Would we have the reception out there as well? Would we set up a tent? People don't want to eat and drink and dance in the snow. It'll get a bit chilly and wet," he pointed out.

"I was thinking of a tent, yes. Like how it was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Only I want the ceremony to be outside by the river," she told him.

"Alright. If that's what you want. _When_ do you want to do it? I guess that's the biggest question," he said.

"How about on New Year's Eve?" she offered.

"That's really soon. Are you sure we can throw this together that quickly?" he wondered.

"Yes, of course. It's not going to be that incredibly fancy. Or big. It shouldn't be a problem," she assured him.

"What about music? Are we having a band? People usually have bands," he pointed out.

"I don't know. I guess. I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"Well if we really want to do this on New Year's Eve, we better make a plan quickly. I don't even know if we could get a band on that night with such short notice."

"If we can't then we'll just bring our own music. I have lots of songs. Don't worry about it Harry. I'll have this planned to the T. You're forgetting that you're dealing with the most organized person on the planet," she informed him with a chuckle.

"That's true. I don't know why I'm worried then. I'll just leave it all up to you," he held up his hands in defeat.

"It'll be perfect. Promise. And of course if you have ideas or suggestions, tell me. It is your wedding too," she pointed out.

"All I really want is for you to show up. The rest are just details," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm showing up. Don't worry. And it's going to be perfect," she smiled, as she leaned over the table and kissed him.

They finished their meal and Harry wanted to revisit this spot in the forest to see it again for himself. They'd been in so many places, they all sort of blurred together. And it had been a long time since he'd thought of any of them. Going camping again was something he wasn't very eager to do, but having the wedding there might bring something good to a place that was fraught with panic at one point in his life. And the place meant something to Hermione. So she agreed they'd apparate to the spot and check it out. It was November now, so she highly doubted anyone sane was camping there, like they would in the summer. So she wasn't exactly worried about running into Muggles. Harry held onto her arm and they disappeared in a flash and landed smack dab in the middle of a forest that he couldn't say he recognized as being any different than any of the other places they'd gone to and hidden in. But he glanced around and took it in.

"So this is it?" he asked curious.

"Sort of," she said scrunching up her face and taking his hand. "It's more over this way that I'm thinking of."

She led him through the trees a short distance until they found a clearing and a river that ran steadily past them. It was rather cold out there already, even if there was no snow yet. But Harry wished they'd brought jackets. She held out her arms with a flourish.

"Ta-da! This is it. What do you think?" she asked him excitedly.

"It's lovely. But it's a bit cold already. People will need to wear fur coats or something to this shindig," he chuckled slightly.

"Oh it's not that cold! God, we lived out here for ages and you never complained of the cold then," she remarked.

"Well I was more worried I was going to die then, and now I'm not. So I notice the chill in the air," he answered with a grin.

"You hate it, don't you?" she pouted slightly.

"No! I don't hate it at all. I think it's beautiful. And right over there, we could put our guests because the ground is fairly even. And maybe over yonder the tent for the reception?" he offered, getting into the idea more so she wouldn't feel like he wasn't interested.

"Yes, exactly. That's what I was thinking. But I had to see it again to be certain it would work. But it's really perfect. Over there is where we camped. Do you remember this place now?" she wondered.

"I do. I mean, it looks very similar to some of the other places, but I do remember the river. And that tree right over there," Harry pointed to a tall tree with red leaves on it, and a greyish colored bark. He walked over towards it and she followed him.

"Look at this," he said pointing to a spot on the tree that had been burned with the words _'HHR was here'_

"What is that? Did you do that?" she asked with some confusion.

"Yep, I was bored one night so I burned our initials into the tree. Harry, Hermione and Ron. Figured no one would know who it was, and if they did, we'd be long gone when they saw it. I guess I was taunting them a bit. Daring them to find us. I knew they wouldn't. Or at least I hoped," he explained.

"Did you do this in all the places we were at?" she wondered.

"Well a few places, when it was just you and me, I left off the R. He wasn't there," he admitted quietly.

"So our initials are all over the forest then?" she smiled slightly.

"Yes. I'm guessing no one to this day would have a clue who it was referring to."

"No, I'm sure they wouldn't. Considering it's mostly Muggles who come out here. You know, you marred up perfectly beautiful trees, Harry," she scolded him.

"I did not _mar_ them. I left a mark. In case we didn't make it, I wanted to prove we existed out there," he said quietly.

"Well I guess I can understand that. It was a bit risky if anyone noticed and put the pieces together," she told him.

He shrugged.

"They never did."

"How come I never saw you doing this?" she wondered.

"I did it when you were sleeping. And I did it when I knew we were likely leaving the next morning. It was kind of stupid, but I wasn't exactly thinking too clearly out here all the time. None of us really was."

"True. Are you sure you want our wedding to be out here? It seems like it brings up bad memories for you. I only thought it was perfect because this is where I loved to be as a child. But you don't have those memories with me," she said softly.

"No, I don't. But this spot meant something to you. And it means something to me too. I mean, this is where the three of us spent countless hours together. My best friends. And even if it was scary, it was important because I had you guys with me. And _you_ never left my side. That's what I think of when I think of the forest. _You_ never leaving me. Do you know how worried I was that you would?" he asked curiously, kicking a stray rock on the ground.

"I didn't know you worried that really," she told him quietly.

"I did. All the time. Sometimes you were so distant and always writing in that journal of yours, I wondered when I'd turn around and you'd be gone. I wouldn't have blamed you. Just like I didn't really blame Ron. I mean, if I could have left, I would have too. But that wasn't exactly possible."

"I couldn't leave either. Not really. And I didn't want to. I promised to stay with you, and I did. And if I had left, where would I have gone? I didn't know where Ron was. And I had no home to go to. Plus I was a huge target, not just for being me, but for being a Muggleborn. Leaving wasn't really in the cards. But if it had been, I still wouldn't have done it. I was not about to leave you all by yourself out here. Never," she insisted.

"So you never thought of leaving and at least trying to find Ron?" he wondered looking her in the eyes.

"No. I was angry at him. I didn't want to find him. You saw how ballistic I went when he came back. He's lucky I didn't go find him," she chuckled softly as she took Harry's hand.

"You were pretty scary when he showed his face again. I thought you were going to kill both of us," he laughed as he kissed her hand.

"I was never mad at _you_ , I just wanted my wand. But God only knows what I was going to do with it. Attack Ron with more wayward birds? I had no plan, I was just angry. But obviously I got over it."

"Thankfully. It would have been really hard to do all the things we had to do if you were both pissed at each other the entire time."

She went over and put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"What do you say we make new memories in this forest? Better ones," she whispered as she kissed his neck and buried her face in it.

"Hmm, what are you suggesting? Besides the wedding?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

She smacked his arm playfully.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I was gonna ask you if you knew how to skip stones on the river. Ron showed me. I'm really good at it," she said with a grin.

"I actually can do that. Probably better than you," he teased her.

"Care to make a wager on that?" she asked deviously.

"Alright. What do I get if I win?" he wondered.

"Hmm, if you win, I'll let you have your way with me in this forest. But if I win, you have to cook me dinner and massage my feet while I sip very expensive wine," she offered.

He laughed.

"Your reward is far more reaching than mine. Mine will last for a couple of minutes, and yours is an all night affair. Besides, you really want _me_ cooking?"

"It's better than _me_ cooking. Do we have a deal?" she held out her hand for them to shake on it.

He shook it.

"Deal. I'm gonna win anyway. Ron isn't that good at skipping stones," he stuck his tongue out at her as they walked towards the river bank.

"I think you underestimate me, my dear. I only pretended I didn't know how to skip stones so Ron would feel important teaching me. My dad taught me when I was a girl," she said sticking her tongue back out at him too.

"Hey, you're a cheater then! No fair. I only learned when I was older. I wasn't born to do this," he complained.

"Too late, we already shook on it."

She picked up her first stone and skimmed it across the water effortlessly. Harry hadn't done this in years so he was very rusty and his first rock plummeted to the depths of the river immediately. She laughed at him and they kept picking up stones to skip and it was obvious who the winner was going to be. And it wasn't Harry. But they had a lot of fun doing it. It was worth losing to see Hermione laughing so much and ribbing Harry about how badly he sucked at this. But in his defense he was self-taught and only had a stupid little stream of water to practice on when he was a kid. A swiftly moving river was more challenging than a stagnant stream. Harry finally threw up his hands.

"You win! I'm terrible at this. I think I only made four skips to your five hundred. Are you sure you're not using magic over there?" he teased her.

"I'm not! I swear. I'm just very competitive and good at this sort of thing," she laughed.

"I still think I should have my way with you in this forest," he joked as he grabbed her up and kissed her hungrily.

"No fair, you lost," she uttered against his kisses.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me you were some sort of stone skipping prodigy before we made the bet," he kissed her again.

"But it's cold out here," she reminded him as they fell to the ground, next to the river, with Harry on top of her.

"You said it wasn't _that_ cold," he reminded her back as he crushed his lips to hers again.

"I'm going to get leaves stuck in places I don't want leaves," she muttered to him breathlessly.

"So?"

"So, you be on the bottom and you get the leaves stuck up your ass instead," she protested with a small giggle.

Harry couldn't keep up the seduction because she made him laugh too much. He stopped kissing her and rolled off her and just laid on his side next to her.

"Okay, I guess fair is fair. I lost the bet. And no one wants leaves up their ass. Plus, I suppose we shouldn't defile our wedding spot," he relented as he picked leaves out of her hair idly.

"Right it would be really wrong if we shagged on the very spot we're going to take our vows on," she pointed out.

"But I bet not many other people have done that," he grinned.

"Stop. You're such a bad influence. You almost had me convinced for a second. Now let's get up and get out of here. If you want that sort of fun, at least wait until we're at home," she scolded him.

"I thought you had a sense of adventure," he told her with a small sigh.

"I do! Just not this adventurous. If we had a blanket, maybe."

"Okay, let's go then," he said, getting to his feet and helping her up.

"Ugh, the ground was sort of wet. My clothes are muddy, aren't they?" she asked, trying to see her backside.

"No, it's fine. It's just a little damp. Mostly you have leaves all over you," he laughed as he helped brush her off.

"Yeah, and you wanted me to get naked on them. You're such a perv," she made a face at him.

"Where's the craziest place you've ever done it?" Harry asked curiously as he finished brushing her off.

"I don't know. Where's your craziest place?" she asked not wanting to answer him.

"I asked you first," he insisted.

"I don't know if it's _crazy_ , but once Ron and I did it in his closet in his bedroom with his Mum picking up his socks on the other side of the door. She had no idea. We were busy, you see, and then she just opened the door thinking we'd gone out and we were on the floor by the closet and we just rolled in there and shut the door," she said with a giggle.

Harry started cracking up.

"Are you even serious? You _kept going_?"

"Sort of. I mean, we just kind of laid there until she left, but we were still sort of _connected_ , if you know what I mean," she cringed.

"Oh my God, I thought my story was good. But Molly wasn't in the actual room with me and Ginny," Harry said through his laughter.

"So you almost got caught by Ginny's mum too?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Not exactly. But it was one of our very first times and being alone was hard to come by. I was staying over at their house before she went back to school and we snuck outside to the toolshed before anyone else was awake. Needless to say Molly woke up early and found us walking through the yard in our pajamas, inside out, I might add, and we told her we'd gone for an early stroll to watch the sunrise. She looked at our clothes and then just said she didn't want us taking any more strolls without Ron or George with us. She claimed it was a safety in numbers issue, but I think since there wasn't any _actual_ danger at this point, it's safe to say we were fairly busted. But thankfully Molly was in a favorable mood towards me at the time and didn't want me to die at the hands of her husband so she never told Arthur about the 'stroll'," Harry explained.

"You shagged in a dirty old toolshed? I've been in that shed and it's filled with dirt and spiders. Ron won't even go in there," Hermione laughed at his story.

"Ginny wasn't afraid of spiders. And honestly, it was over in about thirty seconds so we weren't really in there for long," Harry held his face in his hands.

"Thirty seconds? You are quite the stud," she shoved him playfully.

"Hey, I was new at it. I know Ron sucked too. He told me he didn't, but I know he was a liar," Harry pointed out.

"How do you know he sucked at it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I never told you anything about it."

"You didn't have to. I overheard you telling Ginny, and it was a real ego boost, by the way. You both laughed and said me and Ron were hopeless. My only consolation was that it wasn't just _me_ you were laughing about," Harry sighed.

"Oh God, you overheard _that_ conversation? Why didn't you say something?"

"What the fuck was I was supposed to say? Sorry that guys are dumb horny beasts who can't control their bodies?"

"Maybe! I mean, neither of us knew what was supposed to happen or how long it should last. We thought it was supposed to be that way!" she informed him.

"It was! I mean, back then. We were _kids_. If _you_ didn't know anything, how the hell do you think Ron and I knew anything? In case you forgot, they didn't teach sex ed at Hogwarts," he reminded her.

"True. But even if they did, they never would have said what we needed to hear. God knows my mum didn't prepare me very well," she admitted.

"Your mum told you something then?"

"Of course. Once I turned fourteen she sat me down and explained things that I already knew because hello? Voracious reader. Don't think it was just magic books I read. I read plenty of steamy romance novels on my summer breaks, thank you. But let's just say that wasn't what I experienced the first time. In fact, it was so quick, I wasn't even sure if it counted," she said laughing at the entire conversation.

"Well no one really told me anything. I mean, I knew what to do! I wasn't that hopeless. Thank God for Dudley's computer," Harry lamented.

"Dudley's computer?"

"Yes. They have porno on that thing obviously. And the best part was, his parents found the evidence I left behind in the search history, and blamed him. I kinda felt bad, except he's the one who used to brag to me how he'd watch the stuff without his parents knowing. He just forgot to instruct me how to erase it," Harry chuckled. "I got my head shoved in the toilet for that one after they took the computer away from him."

"Boys are so gross. Looking at porno on the computer!" she said shaking her head.

"Oh and your steamy romance novels are so much more decent and not at all pervy," he rolled his eyes at her.

"I didn't realize they were pervy until I read them! I thought they were love stories only," she turned up her nose at him.

"Right. So that's why you kept buying them and reading them. Don't play innocent with me. We've had sex. I know what a dirty mind you have," he said crossing his arms and giving her a look.

"Fine, so I liked the books! They were interesting. But they still didn't prepare me for the real thing. For one, I wasn't in a stable with my much older riding instructor, who knew everything to do," she told him.

"Riding instructor? What sort of stupid book were you reading?" he laughed.

"Oh shut up. I thought we were going home," she tried to change the subject.

"We were, but then this topic came up and it's funny. Don't you think it's funny?" he wondered.

She gave him a hard look, but then she dissolved into giggles.

"Okay, so it is funny. I guess I wasn't any better than you. But for some reason literary erotica seems much more acceptable than drooling over porn on a computer," she told him.

"Well it's not that much different. And let's just say the selections on what you could get for free back then was very limited. I learned what sex was through a series of twenty second clips that took me thirty minutes to download. And each just left me more confused than the last. I just knew I wanted to do it. That was really all my brain was thinking. But you gotta admit, I'm better at it now. Ginny never got to see me get better. She probably feels sorry for you marrying me," he surmised.

She laughed and shook her head.

"She probably does. Should I tell her you've improved your game?"

"No. I don't think she cares. Although if you can work up a conversation at the wedding about how amazing I am in bed, I wouldn't complain."

She smacked his arm playfully.

"As if. Which just reminded me, we're inviting Ginny to the wedding I take it?" she wondered.

"Well yeah, I think we should. We didn't invite her to the engagement thing or the other party she crashed. But her whole family will be at the wedding, I reckon. We can't leave her out."

"True. I don't know why, but she just makes me uncomfortable now. I think it's because I inadvertently stole your heart and I broke up with her brother too. I feel like she secretly wants to kill me," Hermione admitted.

"Nah, she doesn't. She was pleasant at our party," he pointed out.

"Then why didn't you invite her to the engagement Halloween bash?"

"I don't know honestly. It just seemed weird. I mean, she dumped me. I didn't know how to ask her come watch me get engaged to someone else."

"Precisely. Which is why I don't know how to ask her to watch you come marry me either," she told him.

"This is different. And we've been over forever. She has what's his name now. And Ron is _your_ ex. He'll be there. There's just no way I'm inviting the entire Weasley family to my wedding and not asking Ginny. If she doesn't come, that's her choice. But she _has_ to be invited," Harry insisted.

"I know. You're right. It's not that I don't like her. She was once my best friend. But she's not now. It's just awkward," Hermione told him.

"Speaking of best friends, who will be your maid of honor?"

"Luna. I haven't asked her yet, but I think it should be her," Hermione said.

"Not Charity?" Harry wondered.

"Charity? I don't know her very well."

"Yeah, but Ron's my best man, and maybe she'll feel left out?"

"Well I barely know her. I want Luna. Charity can be a bridesmaid."

"We're having bridesmaids, plural? I thought this was going to be very small?" Harry asked.

"It is. But I figured you'd want Neville to be up there with you too. So I thought maybe one bridesmaid and one groomsman?" she offered.

"Okay. Sounds reasonable. But we're not gonna have like ten of each right?" he asked.

"No, definitely not. Just the ones I mentioned. Everyone else can be a guest. Which honestly, we should go home and plan this. Not stand in a forest and plan it. Besides I am getting cold and my bum is damp from the ground still," she pointed out.

"Right. Yeah, let's go home. I guess we've got a lot of things to sort out."

"Yes, we do. Starting with what you're making me for dinner and what kind of wine you'll get me," she grinned as she grabbed his arm and they quickly disapparated out of the forest and back into Harry's yard.

"I have to do the shopping as well? I barely know how to cook pasta. What do you even want to eat?" he asked as they walked arm in arm up the back steps and into the house.

"Surprise me," she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going upstairs to change, but I want you to be gone when I come back down. Off to the grocers and the liquor store. I'll be wearing something comfy when you get back."

Harry readied himself to skip out to the grocers and find some sort of meal he could put together. He wasn't the most skilled in a kitchen, but he figured something simple like steak would be pretty hard to mess up. So once he got to the grocer he had them wrap up two filet mignons and then he got some potatoes and a bagged salad. He was cheating a little with the salad, but he hardly guessed she'd care. At least it would be edible. And then he bought a cheesecake at the bakery for them to have for dessert. It was quite an indulgent meal, but they hadn't properly celebrated their engagement with food yet. They'd merely had potato skins and chicken wings in a bar. Not counting the soup and sandwiches for lunch. He wanted to make this a nice meal. Including the wine he knew Hermione loved. So he picked that up too and set off back to his home. When he arrived, Hermione was on the couch wearing her bagged comfy jeans and a purple jumper with bare feet as she lounged on the sofa with a book and her cat. She noted all his bags and asked if he wanted help with them.

"Actually yes, please. I'm going to drop this bakery box," he said, balancing it precariously on his arm.

She jumped up and grabbed it and he let out a sigh of relief that it didn't fall and smash to the ground.

"Thanks."

"Ooh, what's in here huh?" she asked, trying to take a peek inside the pink box.

"It's a surprise. So stop peeking!" he scolded her with a grin. "Just help me put this stuff in the kitchen."

They walked towards the kitchen and she laid the box on the counter and helped Harry with the other groceries.

"We're having filet mignon? Impressive," she grinned as she held up the butchers package.

"Yes, and we're having salad and potatoes too. It's going to be very posh," he told her.

"It all looks delicious. But where's the wine?" she wondered.

"It's in that bag over there," he pointed. "I made sure I got two bottles as one is never enough for you," he chuckled.

"Stop!" she smacked his arm. "It's not enough if _you're_ drinking it too. I mean, two and half glasses isn't that much. I'm breaking this open right now. You want some?"

"Sure, you can pour me a glass. But then you need to go sit down and relax. That was the deal. Although I'm afraid the foot rub will have to wait until after dinner, as I don't want to burn anything," he explained.

"Alright. I'll take my wine and go back to my book," she told him as she set his glass down on the counter.

"So what book is it? How I Fucked My Riding Instructor On A Hay Bale or something more cerebral?" he teased her.

She smacked his bum for that comment. "That was not the name of the other book! And for your information I'm reading The Notebook."

"The Notebook? Isn't that a movie now or something?" he wondered idly.

"Yes, but I've not seen it yet and I wanted to read the book first. The books are always better," she informed him.

"It looked boring. A lot of kissing in the rain and talking and crying. Am I gonna have to watch this movie with you at some point?" he asked with a slight cringe.

"Yes, you are. It's part of being with a woman. No wonder all your girlfriends broke up with you," she joked as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ha-ha. It's fine. I'll watch the movie. God knows you've made me sit through worse, I reckon. And we weren't even together then," he relented holding up his hands.

"Just concentrate on dinner and I'll get back to my reading. It's really quite romantic. You may even like it," she offered.

"Does anything explode or is either of them a spy?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then I won't like it. But for you, I'll watch it," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Impossible to please," she muttered as she walked out with her wine and went back to her book.

Harry just stood there and realized he had no idea how to cook a steak properly. Did you put it in the oven or in a pan? He had made it before, but he used a barbeque, but it was too chilly outside to do that. Plus he didn't have the supplies either. He tried to think back to when his aunt would make it, except he was never allowed in the kitchen then because she didn't want him thinking he could eat something as good as steak. He always got to eat a bowl of cereal when they had a fancy dinner like that. As if it would have broken their wallets to buy one more steak for Harry. But that was in the past. He just didn't know what to do. So he called up the only person he could think of. Ron. He answered after several rings.

"Harry?" Ron asked into the phone.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know it was me?" he wondered.

"You're the only one who calls me. Is something wrong? Did you piss Hermione off already?" he asked with some concern.

"No, why would I piss her off? We just got engaged. Things are fine. Except that she wants me to cook dinner for her and I don't know how to make a steak. How do you do that?" Harry asked him.

"Steak? I don't know. Why would _I_ know?" Ron wondered.

"Because your mum must have cooked it. Didn't you ever see her cook it?" he prodded him.

"No, we never ate steak, Harry. We were poor, remember? Blimey, nine steaks would have cost a fortune," Ron complained.

"Can you ask Charity? Surely she knows how to cook one," Harry offered.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Hang on," Ron told him. Then Harry could hear him shouting, "Charity how do cook a fucking steak? Harry wants to know!"

Harry heard some muffled talking in the background then Ron got back on the phone.

"Yeah, she told me to watch my mouth and put in it in a pan," Ron said.

"Put your mouth in a pan?" Harry chuckled.

"No dipshit, the steak. She's on my case saying I swear too much. But I always swore this much. She thinks it's unseemly. But I've heard her launch into a an F-bomb fueled tirade when I leave my dirty drawers on the floor," Ron sighed.

"Well, just try and placate her, I guess. And thanks. In a pan. For how long?" Harry asked again.

"Shit, hold on." Ron yelled out to Charity again, "How long for the steaks?" He came back on the line. "She says it depends on how big they are."

"Fuck, I don't know. They're just little filets. Not that big."

"They're filets!" Ron yelled to his girlfriend. Harry heard more talking he couldn't make out, then Ron came back. "She said six minutes per side for a rare steak. She said just add more time if you want it well done. And she's also asking why you didn't just take Hermione out to celebrate because you don't know how to cook."

Harry chuckled.

"I would have, but she requested I cook. It was a bet. Long story. But thanks. I think I'll be able to figure it out."

"So have you guys picked a date yet? I know it's only been a day, but have you?" Ron asked, before Harry ended the call.

"Um, yeah. We have. New Year's Eve."

"Really? That's fucking soon. You guys don't waste time! Are you sure she's not pregnant? I mean, why the rushing?" Ron wondered.

"I'm sure she's not pregnant. We just don't want to wait. We've waited long enough, don't you think? This should have happened years ago," Harry told him.

"True. Well congrats again. I am the best man, right? I mean, you never asked me, I just assumed," Ron said a little quietly.

"Of course you are. Who else would I ever pick? It's definitely you," Harry assured him.

"Good. Because I have the best Stag Night party ever planned. George is helping me. We already talked about this like right after you and Hermione got together. And it's going to be amazing," Ron told him happily.

"Nothing too crazy, eh? I wanna still get married. You can't have strippers and such frolicking around," Harry laughed nervously.

"Just trust me. It's gonna be great. I gotta go though. Enjoy your steak!"

Ron hung up and Harry just sighed and hung up as well. He hoped whatever party Ron and George had planned wouldn't get him into trouble. But he didn't have time to worry about that now. He had a dinner to prepare. He worked his best to make the dinner good, but he wasn't so sure about the meat. It was really thick and he was worried it didn't get cooked enough, but he did what Charity said to do. So he just put everything on a plate and put the salad in a bowl and then started taking it out to the dining room. Hermione came over with her now empty glass of wine and sat down at the table.

"It all smells wonderful," she smiled at him.

"Thanks. Let me know if the meat is too rare, though. It seems a little bloody," he admitted as he noted the red juices all over his plate.

"I'm sure it's fine," she said as she put her napkin in her lap and started to dig in, while Harry refilled her wine glass.

She took a small bite and then put the fork back down as she tried her best to swallow the meat.

"Is it not good?" he asked, noting her expression.

"It's a little cold actually. I do like my meat a _little_ rare, but this one is still mooing in a field somewhere," she giggled slightly.

"Sorry, I'll cook it more. Eat the salad first and I'll put these back in the pan," he said grabbing up the food and taking it back to the kitchen.

He quickly turned the pan back on and threw the meat back in. Then he wiped up all the blood off the plates that had gotten all over the potatoes. He sighed. He should have just taken her to dinner. But he supposed he should learn to cook at some point instead of always eating take out or a pot of noodles every night. But he left the meat cooking and came back to the table where she was eating the salad.

"The salad is good, just so you know," she smiled up at him.

"Thanks. I opened the bag and poured it into the bowl, which can be really tricky. I almost dumped it on the floor, but I saved it in the nick of time," he joked with a grin.

"I think it's really sweet you actually cooked for me. We could have gone out," she told him.

"Now you tell me. I thought this was a test or something to see if I could feed you properly," he chuckled.

"No, I just wasn't in the mood to get dressed up but I wanted something yummy. But I'm sure once the meat is cooked more, it'll be lovely."

"I hope. How long would you cook a steak like that for?" he wondered, as he sipped his wine and played with his salad fork.

"I haven't a clue. I don't know how to make anything except pot roast and spaghetti and that's because you really can't ruin either of those things. You know I'm a terrible cook," she reminded him.

"You're not terrible. Well, maybe a little. But so am I! It doesn't matter," he assured her.

"Someday we'll learn. It just takes practice. Besides kids like pizza right? We can eat that a lot someday," she giggled sipping her wine.

"We're not gonna be like your parents are we where we don't allow the kids to eat sweets?"

"No. We are definitely not going to be like that. Although there are limits, of course. If I find out one of our children buys out the entire sweets trolley on the Hogwarts Express like you did once, I'll send them a Howler they'll never forget," she laughed heartily.

"Hey, I wasn't used to ever getting a treat. And I never had money either! When you're eleven it's like a miracle that you can buy all that shit and just gorge yourself. I'd barely even tasted chocolate before then," Harry reasoned.

"Well we won't send our children to school with so much money then. Not if they're gonna blow it all on sweets like their father."

"Hey, I barely eat sweets now. Just once in a while I do. I'm over my sugar coma phase now. Although you are going to enjoy dessert though. I happen to know it's one of your favorites," he smiled at her.

"Let me guess then. Cheesecake with raspberry on top?" she grinned.

"Yes! Damn it, you ruined the surprise!"

"I'm a good guesser. Plus it was either cheesecake with raspberry or chocolate mousse. And that didn't look like chocolate mousse in the box. It was too big."

"True."

"But I am quite impressed you knew my favorite dessert," she said happily.

"Hermione, there's not much I don't know about you at this point. I think I know _everything_ ," he admitted rather smugly.

"I doubt that. Granted, you know _a lot_. But a girl has secrets too," she informed him.

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you everything. Not right now. We have our whole lives," she reminded him.

"I think you know just about everything about me."

"I'm sure there are plenty of things I don't know. Trust me. But one thing I do know is that you can't cook very well. I think the meat is burning now. Do you smell that?" she asked wrinkling up her nose.

"Oh shit! I forgot all about it!" he jumped up and ran into the kitchen and the meat was smoking and sizzling quite a lot. He flipped it over and it was black on the bottom. He sighed and just put it on the plates and hoped for the best.

"I'm afraid it's burnt now. At least on one side. But it's not bleeding at least," he told her as he set it back down.

"It'll be fine. Plus there's potatoes. Did you sauté these?"

"Yeah, I think they got a little cold though. I'm sorry, this dinner is a disaster," he said shaking his head.

"No, no. We'll still eat it. I'll just cut off the bottom of the steak."

They went to work making due with what they had and the meat really wasn't that terrible. But the potatoes were a bit cold and crunchy, so neither of them ate those. But they did drink copious amounts of wine, while Harry tried to get Hermione to spill her darkest secrets that he didn't know about. But she wasn't budging. At least not yet.

"I told you, I want to have some mystery to me. If you know _everything_ , then what on earth will we talk about for the rest of our lives?" she chided him.

"I don't know. New stuff. Like whatever is happening in the moment. People don't just run out of stuff to talk about. Otherwise no one would stay married for more than a few years," he pointed out.

"Well I don't want to tell you the statistics, but that's pretty much what ends up happening to most couples," she pointed out as she raised her glass.

Harry frowned.

"Do you think that'll be us?" he asked quietly.

"Oh hell no. We'll be together forever. I know you can't live without me. And let's face it, I can't live without you either. I cried to _Draco Malfoy_ about missing you and that was three years ago! I'm utterly hopeless when it comes to you, Harry," she told him as she held her hand over her heart.

"Good, because I'm utterly hopeless without you too. Like really dreadful. I'd probably just give up everything and move to Tibet and become a monk," he told her.

"Harry the monk. Would you shave your head too?" she wondered.

"Yes. I'd be bald and in ugly brown robes. And I would just renounce magic and do whatever monks do. Of which, I have no idea, so don't ask me. It's just what people say they're going to become when their life sucks," he chuckled feeling slightly drunk from the wine they'd had.

"I think they pray a lot. To Buddha. Or someone. But I doubt you'd last. Especially since a lot of them take vows of silence and you talk a lot. You'd last about an hour before you had some sarcastic remark about someone's sandals or their holy beads or something," she giggled.

"Yeah, I really don't fancy being a monk. Where is Tibet anyway? Is that like its own country?" Harry asked with confusion.

Hermione started laughing.

"It's in China, dummy. Didn't you ever learn anything about geography in Muggle school?"

"I didn't really pay much attention. But I can do math! Some of it. I don't know what that one with the letters is all about though. I never did understand that shit."

"Well most people never need to use that. Especially not a Wizard. But I took it in summer school when I was ten. I wanted a jump on it, but then I never needed to know it anyway. Which is good because I got a terrible mark. I nearly failed," she admitted, refilling her wine glass.

" _You_ nearly failed a class? What is _nearly_? Like less than one hundred percent?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean nearly _failed_. Like I was only three points above failing it. I was so humiliated. But then I got the Hogwarts letter the next year and it didn't matter at all. But let's just say I cried over it for days. I thought I was a complete imbecile," she pouted.

"You're hardly an imbecile. You were taking a class that was far more advanced than what your peers were doing. Why did you always push yourself so hard? Was it your folks doing that, or you?" he wondered, taking a sip of his wine.

"It was mostly me. They encouraged it, but it was always me signing up for extra classes and extra credit and trying to be ahead of everyone else. I felt like I was such an outcast and I wasn't really sporty and I was particularly pretty or popular, so I felt like being really smart was my thing. But turns out when you're really smart like that, it just makes you a nerd who everyone makes fun of. It's not really a 'thing' you want to have," she sighed.

"I like that thing about you. I always did. To me, you were cool," he smiled at her.

"Thanks. But I know that even you thought I was nuts when I showed you that Time Turner and told you I was taking twice the classes that a normal person would take," she reminded him.

"Um, well, yeah. That _was_ a little mental, Hermione. I don't know how you didn't collapse from exhaustion," he told her.

"I know. I almost did. It was a really stupid idea, but I thought I could get a leg up on everyone. But what difference did it really make in the end, huh?"

"Not much. But you did know a lot of useful things that Ron and I didn't know," he pointed out.

"Eh, I knew some stuff. But that was mostly from my extracurricular reading and not classes."

"That is when you weren't reading about shagging riding instructors," he threw that in her face again.

"Ugh, I never should have told you that secret! You're horrible. Go get the cheesecake and bring it in the living room. I want to eat it and sip my wine while you rub my feet, as promised," she told him as she stood up and walked past him and kissed his cheek.

"You're never living that story down, you realize? I'm always going to bring it up," he called after her with a smile.

"Bring me my cheesecake!" she yelled out to him from the other room, ignoring his comment.

He just got up and went to the kitchen and got the cheesecake and cut it up. He brought out two plates and handed hers to her, and set the other one down on the side table. She stuck out her feet for him to rub.

"Now get to work," she grinned as she took a bite of her dessert.

He rubbed her feet and resisted the urge to tickle her. At least for the moment. He gave her a proper foot massage, and she kept offering him bites of his dessert, feeding him as he worked his magic on her feet.

"This is heavenly. You should really do this every day. Especially when I get home from work and have to wear heels all day long," she told him dreamily.

"What do I get in return if I offer this service daily?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want? And I already know it's probably going to be completely scandalous and dirty, but tell me anyway," she laughed.

"What makes you think it's going to be dirty? Maybe I want a foot rub too? Or a back rub? I could do with either of those. Or better yet, a neck rub. I get really tense sometimes and it gives me headaches," he told her.

"I could do that. I was totally expecting something else."

"Yeah, I know. Although I wouldn't turn down something dirty everyday either," he told her as he ran his hands up her legs and leaned up to kiss her.

"Mmm, yes, I thought you might have other ideas as well."

"And you don't?"

"No I do too, believe me," she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up closer to kiss her.

"I love how we're on the same page here," he grinned at her.

"We usually are."

"Sometimes I can surprise you too though," he told her deviously.

"Really? How so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this," he said as he attacked her feet and tickled them mercilessly.

He knew for a fact that she was insanely ticklish and he used this to his advantage. She was laughing and kicking at him and trying to escape, but he just grabbed her and held her down on the couch and tickled her ribs until she begged for mercy.

"Please, no more! Stop! I'm going to wet myself!" she cried with laughter.

"Eww, you're gonna wet on the couch?" he laughed at her.

"Yes, if you don't stop! I've drank all this wine. You're going to ruin not only my clothes but the furniture as well," she informed him.

He just looked down at her smiling face and he smiled back and kissed her happily. She was so beautiful when she laughed. He couldn't help himself. Her laughter was the one thing in the world that never failed to make him happy, even when he was at his lowest points of life. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry," she smiled back at him. "Why don't we go upstairs and maybe _I'll_ surprise _you_ this time?"

"What are you gonna do? Throw water on me or hex me so I hang upside down in the air?" he wondered, trying to guess his punishment for tickling her.

"No, I think you'll like this better," she told him cryptically as she pushed him up and took his hand and led him upstairs.

They went into the bedroom and she looked at him with a large smile.

"Take off all your clothes and get into the bed. I'll be right back," she instructed him.

He wasn't sure exactly what her surprise was, but if it involved him naked in bed, it had to be good. Unless this was a ruse to hang him upside down naked, which wouldn't be a pretty sight with things flopping about. But he did as he was told and climbed into the bed while she went into the bathroom. She was gone for a while but when she emerged she was in her fluffy blue bathrobe. He smiled and assumed she was naked underneath, which was fine with him, but he still didn't get the surprise part. But she walked towards the bed and stood next to him.

"Do you wanna unwrap your present?" she asked, playing with the ties on her robe.

He smiled at her widely and grabbed the belt and untied it quickly and opened the robe. He was stunned speechless to see a very racy, very sexy red corset with black stockings and garters with the little red ribbons.

"Holy shit, you look amazing," he said with extreme excitement.

She threw the robe off entirely and let him have a good look.

"You like it?" she asked coyly.

"Like it? I'm about to explode over here. I didn't even know you owned something like that," he said with wide eyes.

"I told you a girl has her secrets. Would you like to ravish me now?" she asked playing with her hair, which further drove him wild.

"Definitely."

He grabbed her up and pulled her onto the bed and they began kissing frantically and rolling all over the place. He couldn't get enough of seeing her in this outfit, as it was nothing like he'd seen her wear before. She looked like a goddess. And he knew she was his goddess now. She wasn't anyone else's. She was his. And he was hers. And soon it would all be official. He couldn't believe he was actually getting to marry this girl. This amazingly sexy and beautiful and smart girl. She was everything he could ever want. And he couldn't believe she chose _him_. She could probably have anyone, but she wanted him. And when they were being brutally honest with themselves, they'd always wanted each other deep down. The moment they met, something just clicked for them. Harry always believed it was an amazing friendship, but now that he'd been with her like this, and seen her so sexy and gorgeous, he knew friendship could never ever be enough to convey what he felt for her. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet. And he couldn't wait until he could call Hermione his wife.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 **Another quick note: I don't know when kids in the UK start learning algebra so if I mucked that up, sorry. In the states, they don't learn until they're around 13 or so. Also apologies for this chapter taking so long! My life has been crazy. Hope you enjoy this!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

A couple of weeks went by and Harry and Hermione had already sent out their invitations to the wedding. They had to get a jump on things because they weren't giving themselves much time. But true to their word, they kept the list as small as they could. Hermione's parents had no other family, as they were both only children and her grandparents had all died when she was young. The Weasley's were all invited, even Ginny, who had promptly sent them a reply card saying she and Aaron would be in attendance. It had surprised both Harry and Hermione that she'd responded so quickly, but he supposed she really was over everything, just like he was. And there was no need to avoid her. They also invited some of their old Hogwarts professors, like Professor Mcgonagall and of course Hagrid. They'd both been chuffed to be invited and sent their replies as soon as possible as well. In fact Hagrid's response was the first response they got. And he'd sent a badly written note with obvious tear stains on the parchment about how pleased he was to be invited to such an important event in Harry and Hermione's life. It had really made Harry wish he kept in better touch, rather than just sending the odd Christmas card and scattered note throughout the year. The trickiest part had been inviting certain people from work, and not everyone. The entire Ministry felt like they should be included for some reason, but Harry only invited the handful of actual friends he and Hermione had made there. The only exception they made was to invite the actual Minister of Magic himself, as they felt it would be poor form not to include him. After all, he was the entire reason they had jobs there, because he rallied for them, and wanted them on board. But he politely declined saying that he knew he was a time for friends and family, and he had prior engagement. It was honorable of him to bow out, but at least Harry and Hermione could say they invited him. Overall, they would be hosting about thirty people, which was exactly the number they were going for. Small, but meaningful. All the Weasley's were coming except Charlie who couldn't get away from his work. Which was just as well because Harry and Hermione didn't know him well anyway.

They'd chosen their best man and maid of honor, and Teddy Lupin was the ring bearer, even though at six years old, he claimed to be too old for the job. He was a cheeky one. Bill and Fluer's daughter Victoire was the flower girl and was incredibly excited for the honor, but she was only four years old. Everything was exciting for a four year old. They had asked Neville and Charity to be the one and only bridesmaid and groomsman, and they'd chosen a lovely witch that George and Angelina had used to marry them, to perform their ceremony. Everything was falling into place in record time. But Hermione still had to purchase her dress. She had a vision of what she wanted, now the task remained to actually find it. That's what Hermione was doing today. Shopping for her dress. She had researched the best places in London to go that weren't ridiculously expensive and only something celebrities wore. But she had a nice list of suitable bridal boutiques and she had made an appointment with one of the boutiques for today. She was shopping with her mother and Luna and Charity. She was hoping to find them all dresses to wear at the same shop. It was strictly a day of girly fun and it marked the first time her mother had actually met Luna or Charity. It was proving to be quite entertaining as Charity was a huge chatterbox and sometimes said inappropriate things, and Luna was just being Luna. Hermione's mum didn't understand most of what she was talking about. But the best part was, they'd all had a fun luncheon together beforehand and everyone got a little tipsy, including Hermione's mum. So she was much more apt to go with the flow and try and be one of the girls. Plus this particular boutique served champagne to all its customers, if they so chose to indulge. And they did.

Hermione was going through the endless racks of dresses and the other girls were sitting in fluffy armchairs drinking their libations. Hermione's mum helped her look.

"It's going to be chilly out there, dear. I think you should definitely go for long sleeves. Something like this, perhaps?" her mum held up a long sleeved lacy ensemble.

Hermione crinkled her nose.

"No, I don't like the sleeves. I'm thinking more of wearing a fur wrap. I saw pictures in a magazine of a snowy wedding and I loved the way the fur looked," she told her mum.

"Fur is terrible, Hermione," Luna chimed in. "Wearing animal pelts is cruel. Do you know how they treat the animals before they kill them?"

"Luna, you eat meat. I've seen you. Do you ever think about the pigs and cows and how they're treated?" Hermione asked her.

"I realize I'm a hypocrite but you're not looking to wear a cow hide wrap. You're looking to wear something furry and cute. Like a mink or a chinchilla. Could you really live with yourself if you wore a dead animal to your wedding?" Luna wondered.

"Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but overhear," the saleswoman interrupted them. "But we have a lovely selection of faux fur wraps and stoles and hooded capes that might suit your needs ideally. And I promise no animals were harmed."

Hermione sighed a little, but she nodded.

"Alright, let's see what you have," she agreed.

The woman took her took a rack filled with different furry items and when Hermione touched them, she had to admit they were still very soft and touchable and warm feeling. She would hate for Luna to protest her wedding if she wore an animal around her shoulders. Luna stood up and went over to see the items for herself.

"Oh they're perfect! So lovely. See, they'd be wonderful for you and for all of us!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione had to admit they were really nice. And she pulled out one stole out that was absolutely what she had in mind. It was white and it wrapped around the shoulders and formed a little bunched up flourish in the front that hung down gracefully.

"I adore this! But what sort of dress does a person wear with this?" Hermione asked the saleswoman.

"Well, you can wear anything really. Are you looking for a fuller skirt or a tight slinky number?" she asked.

"I vote for tight and slinky!" Charity piped up from her armchair where she had her legs draped over the side and her champagne was almost gone.

"I was thinking more of a fuller skirt, actually. Something with lots of poofiness to it. And a tight bodice. Preferable made of lace, with maybe cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline?" Hermione told her vision for the dress.

The woman showed her several styles and she took out several for Hermione to try on. But she also wanted to help pick out her bridesmaids outfits and Charity was really set on something slinky that showed off her figure. Hermione didn't really have a problem with that, but Luna was drawn to the shorter poofy styles and they couldn't seem to agree at all.

"Alright you two, stop," Hermione's mum stepped in the middle of the two of them disagreeing. "This is Hermione's day, so she should pick the dresses. One of you will be disappointed, but when it's your wedding, you can wear what you like."

"Mum, you didn't have to step in," Hermione sighed.

"Someone had to. These two are as different as night and day. If you don't pick the dresses, they never will. I'm just helping you out."

"Alright, Luna, I know you like the shorter dresses, but it's going to be cold. And snowy. So I think perhaps long is in order. And I happen to like this one with the slightly fuller skirt, and not nearly as tight as what you're suggesting Charity. So I'm afraid neither of you will like it. But just humor me. Plus it's the color I want," Hermione explained holding up the very light ice blue silk dress that had caught her eye.

The two woman just sort of grumbled a bit and then they each grabbed up a dress in their size to try it on.

"I think you lot should try this stuff on now too, Hermione. I'm going to have some more bubbly," Hermione's mum remarked as she went back over to the complementary table of drinks.

Hermione kept trying dresses and hating most of them, until she happened upon the perfect one. It was all made of lace, with three quarter cap sleeves and sweetheart neckline. The bodice was tight and the lacy skirt flowed out in waves and it looked amazing with the stole she'd picked out. She stood there in the dress and just admired herself in the mirror. She'd never felt more like a princess in her life before. And Luna and Charity stood there in their chosen dresses and they both assured her she looked spectacular. Which she did. Even in her bare feet and slightly mussed up hair. She could already envision Harry's face when he saw her wearing this dress. He was going to faint, possibly. But in the best possible way. And then she really took the time to look at her bridesmaids.

"You both look smashing! I love those dresses. And I'm sorry if you hate them, but I think they're perfect. Especially with the light grey stoles that look just like mine. Oh this is going to be perfect!" Hermione said happily clapping her hands together.

"I don't hate the dress. Just so you know. But it's too tight across my bust line," Charity told her, with a smile on her face. "My tits are being squashed!"

"It's actually roomy on mine. Perhaps I need to stuff some socks in there?" Luna giggled.

"There are alterations we can make," the saleswoman chimed in over their shoulder. "Let me just get the tape measurer!"

"Mum, what do you think? You've just been sitting there silently," Hermione looked at her mum.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm trying not to cry. You look so beautiful. You all do. I can't believe you're getting married in a month!" she said, wiping her eyes and trying not to dissolve into tears.

Hermione went over and hugged her.

"Oh Mum, don't cry! Save it for the actual wedding day."

"I can't help it. You're so grown up. And here we are getting pissed together on a shopping trip for your bloody wedding! Last time I remember, you were six years old," her mum cried.

"I think the mother of the bride has had enough champagne," Luna said, taking the glass gently out of her hand and putting it on a table. Then she patted Hermione's mum on the back. "There, there. Kids do grow up fast. But look how happy she is. Don't cry."

"Thank you, Luna. Someday you'll all understand this outburst. Being a mother makes you crazy. Everyone ignore me," Hermione's mum said dismissively wiping her eyes.

"I wish my mum could see me get married. But she's not with me. In fact, the only person at my wedding will be my dad. Neville's parents are ill, you see. And his grandmother, bless her heart, sometimes forgets who Neville is now. So just be pleased you get to see your daughter marry. It's a happy time," Luna smiled.

"I'm so sorry for your circumstance. I feel a bit silly now," Hermione's mum smoothed down her clothes.

"Oh no, don't feel badly. That wasn't my intent. I just meant, enjoy this moment. God willing, it'll only happen once!" Luna laughed slightly.

"It better only happen once," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Of course it'll only happen once!" Charity piped up. "Harry loves you. Like ridiculously so. He'd never let you go."

"I sure as hell hope so," Hermione said with some slight worry.

"Are you kidding? You have _doubt_? He's been in love with you almost half his life. Silly girl," Luna smacked her on the arm lightly.

"She _is_ right, Hermione. He has loved you a long time. Too long. This wedding is way overdue," Hermione's mum smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I know. I'm being ridiculous. It's just this dress makes it all so real. I'm actually nervous! I didn't think I was, but now I am!" Hermione cried.

"Okay, get the bride _more_ bubbly!" Luna said, as Charity rushed over and grabbed up another glass and handed it to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just had a moment of panic. But it's not like I'm not sure. I _am_ sure. More sure than anything else in the world. I just can't believe it's happening," Hermione said as she took a sip of the drink and set it down.

"Honey, that's normal. Everyone gets nervous for their wedding. I was terrified to marry your dad, and not because I didn't love him, but because it's such a huge deal. Don't worry though," her mum said, patting her on the back.

Just then the saleswoman came back with the measuring tape and went to work measuring Luna and Charity to try and get any alterations that needed to be done. Then she looked at Hermione, still wearing her chosen dress.

"Does your dress fit alright? Does it need any alteration?" she asked.

"No, it fits perfectly. At least if I wear a nice push up corset with it to fill it out," she giggled slightly. "But no, it's lovely."

"We do sell undergarments as well. So let me get those for everyone. Oh and there is the rack with the mother of the bride or groom dresses. You should really look at those," she told Hermione's mum.

"Yes, yes, I suppose it is my turn. I've had so much fun watching you girls pick out dresses, now I need to find something for myself," she laughed slightly.

"This woman is going to make a fortune on us, I suspect," Charity noted, looking at all their dresses and stoles plus the undergarments she was bringing out.

"That's why they give us free champagne. To offset the cost of spending our life savings on dresses," Hermione pointed out with a giggle.

Her mum went to the rack to look at the motherly dresses and once the saleswoman came back with the corsets, she told the girls to strip down in the back room so she could measure them properly and fit them with the correct items. They followed her back there but Hermione was slightly shy.

"You just want us to get naked right here?" she asked awkwardly.

"Well I could do you all separately, but it's easier to just do it right here," the woman told her.

"Don't be shy," Charity giggled.

"Fine, but I think we all know you've got the best body here, so of course you're not shy," Hermione pointed out to Charity, as the woman unzipped her dress and helped her out of it.

Charity unzipped her own dress and tossed it on a chair and just stood there in her underwear with her hands on her hips.

"Hardly. I'm the biggest of all of you. You and Luna are so skinny! I feel like a cow," she lamented.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione chastised her as she admired Charity's curves, and wished she had more of her own.

Luna just quietly undressed and stood there stark naked. They both stared at her for a second.

"Luna! Don't you wear knickers or a bra?" Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Oh no. Not usually. It's much more comfortable like this," she said, totally unabashed and comfortable with herself.

"Well you're making me blush!" Hermione giggled.

"We're all just women. And Charity, you're not a cow. You're quite lovely," she smiled at the other girl.

"Can you measure her first so she's not standing around totally naked," Charity laughed. "And thank you, by the way," she added to Luna.

The saleswoman seemed oblivious to Luna's nudity and just went to work measuring her naked bust line and her waist. Then she handed over the appropriate corset which Luna put on, still not wearing anything below. Everything fit, so she took it off and the saleswoman handed her a robe.

"Here dear, put this on and then go get dressed again. Can't have you wandering the shop like that!" she said with a grin.

Then she measured the other two girls and got them the right corsets to put on.

"So that Luna, she's a bit odd, isn't she?" Charity remarked as the woman fastened the back of her corset for her.

"She's just a little different. But I can't believe she stood there totally naked and it didn't faze her! I'm not as bold," Hermione said, looking down at her now full bust and feel slightly self-conscious at how large it appeared now with the extra boost.

"I guess if I looked as cute as she did, I wouldn't care. I'm not exactly shy. But let's face it, I've got a lot more padding than you lot have," Charity sighed.

"Oh please. You do not! You have the body that all women want. You've got hips and boobs. No wonder Ron is crazy about you," Hermione scoffed.

"Thank you. But I think all girls, except maybe your friend Luna, are just not happy with what they have," Charity sighed as the corset was finally fastened and she stood in the mirror to look at it.

"You look great," Hermione told her honestly.

"So do you. God, Harry is going to die when you walk down that aisle! I wish I was getting married," Charity lamented.

"You will. Just give it a bit of time."

"Why do you suppose Ron is scared to ask me? Do you think it means he's not sure about us?"

"No, don't be silly. Of course he's sure. He's just being cautious. That's all. I promise it'll happen," Hermione reassured her with a pat on the back.

"I bloody well hope so," Charity sighed.

"Alright, you two can take these off and here are some robes for you as well. Shall I get everything in order then? Along with whatever your mother may wish to purchase?" the saleswoman asked Hermione.

"Yes, wrap it all up, except the dresses that need altering. Those will be ready quick, right? The wedding is December 31st," Hermione informed her.

"Yes, I'll put a rush on them. It should take two weeks."

"Alright, perfect. I guess I better see what my mum has picked out."

They took off the corsets and put on the robes and wandered back out into the main shop, where Hermione's mum was modeling a gorgeous dark blue dress with faux diamond accents at the bust line.

"What do you think of this?" she asked twirling around for her daughter's perusal.

"It's lovely. Will you wear a fur stole as well? You might get chilly," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, I picked out this dark grey one." She wrapped it around herself and smiled.

"It looks perfect," Luna said, now fully dressed and sitting in a chair with her champagne again.

"Yes, it's gorgeous. Oh, we're all going to look so amazing!" Hermione said happily.

She had hoped to find her dresses at the first location she picked, but she wasn't sure she'd be so lucky. But this really did have everything she was after. She couldn't be happier. Even if she did have a momentary lapse of panic. It wasn't induced by worry, more just nerves that she was actually tying the knot and that this wasn't another Yule Ball or charity event she was buying a fancy dress for. This was her _wedding_ day. And it was a day that not long ago, she feared would never happen. And now she had a perfect groom and a wonderful future ahead of her with her very best friend. It was a dream come true.

Once they were done at the shop, Hermione's mum took her wedding dress and the stole, along with her own dress, and told her she'd keep them safe at their house. She didn't want Harry sneaking a peek at the dress before the big day. And she hugged and kissed her mum goodbye as she got into a cab and drove off, leaving the slightly drunk girls to their own devices. They'd left their dresses, along with their stoles, at the shop to be altered so none of them had packages to keep track of. Charity was the first to speak up.

"What should we do now? It's only 3:00pm. Too early to go home! Should we hit a pub?" she asked the two of them.

"Oh this is more than I usually drink, and I'm already feeling quite tipsy," Luna remarked, unsure if she wanted to go.

"Come on, live a little! Your best friends are getting married! We should celebrate," Charity told her.

"I rather thought the wedding itself was the celebration," Luna chuckled slightly.

"Well this is the celebration of the celebration to come. We just picked out dresses! And frankly it's just an excuse to get pissed and eat some chicken wings. Who's with me?" Charity beamed.

"You and Ron are absolutely perfect for each other. Has anyone ever told you that?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Not exactly. But why do you say that?" Charity wondered.

"Because you sound just like him. Getting drunk and eating chicken is his favorite past time," Hermione giggled.

"Well we did meet at a party over a plate of hors d'oeuvres and Firewhiskey. But it wasn't chicken. It was these little bacon wrapped shrimp things. I must have eaten a dozen of them. But Ron had more. And the reason I instantly fell for him was because he told me to shove some in my purse for later. Which meant he planned on being _with_ me later, and let's just say we bonded over shrimp and lots of drink. I was worried he wouldn't remember my name the next day but I wrote it on his hand with one of those permanent markers. Ahh, he was so cute," she sighed with a smile.

"I'm up for the pub, but if you don't want to go Luna, you don't have to," Hermione told her friend.

"No, no. I'll go. Just maybe I'll drink Coke. If I have too much alcohol the Wrackspurts really start circling my ears and it's unbearable," she told them.

"What the hell is a Wrackspurt?" Charity asked quizzically.

"Uh, it's just this creature Luna says makes your brain go fuzzy," Hermione stepped in and answered.

"Wrackspurts? It's called booze, love. That's what makes your brain fuzzy," Charity giggled. "But if you believe that, then Coke for you!"

Charity put her arms around both girls and led them along the street, because she knew of a good place close by where they could continue their girly day of drinking together.

"It's not much farther. Ron and I come here a lot. It's about the only Muggle place he can stand because he doesn't understand football. He wants the telly's to play Quidditch on them, but I've tried explaining they don't televise Quidditch, but he thinks they should," Charity told them.

"It'd be a little difficult to televise a magical sport without the Muggles catching on," Hermione reminded her.

"I know. But he thinks witches and wizards should have a secret station on the telly. Just like how they have wizard radio."

"That's not a bad idea, actually. I wonder why they've never managed to do that? I guess it's just that they're in the Dark Ages still with most things," Hermione sighed.

"Well it's just that a lot of wizards and witches don't bother with Muggle things like a telly. Neville and I don't own one. Neither of us ever had one growing up," Luna shrugged.

"Do you not have a phone or a computer either?" Charity wondered.

"Nope. We don't need it."

"See, I was brought up half Muggle, so I love both things. Wizarding stuff and Muggle stuff. I couldn't live without either. I'd die. I need to watch my programs on the telly," Charity said.

"Me too. I was a full Muggle growing up and I can't imagine not having a telly or a phone. And I adore my computer," Hermione told them. "What do you and Neville do in the evenings for fun when he's at home?"

"We play games. And we read. And we talk. Oh and of course we make love a lot. Like a whole lot. Nothing else to do!" Luna said boldly without any shame.

Charity and Hermione started giggling like two twelve year olds.

"Oh my God, now I have an image in my head I didn't want!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, me too. And I know what you look like naked to boot!" Charity laughed.

"Well it's perfectly natural to do. Obviously you guys do it too. That's what makes life so amazing. Although I was perplexed, Hermione, when you told that reporter you didn't know what sort of underwear Harry wore. Do you close your eyes the entire time?" Luna wondered.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"That was a joke, really. I _know_ what he wears. I just wasn't telling _them_!"

"Oh, I did think that was so strange. But I thought maybe you were religious like those people who hand out the pamphlets at the train station," Luna laughed slightly.

"Um, no. I'm not. It's just who wants to tell a reporter private stuff like that? Harry didn't want them knowing."

"True. That was a dumb question. But I was sort of waiting to hear the answer, truth be told," Charity joked as she poked Hermione's side.

"I think that's a private thing! And I know all about your wayward crush on Harry before you met him," Hermione joked back with Charity.

"I was a kid then!"

"You said you were hoping Ron would introduce you two! You weren't a kid then," Hermione reminded her.

"Well that doesn't count. I fell for Ron instantly. My crush was forgotten," Charity insisted.

"So what is it then? Boxers or briefs? Or does he not wear anything?" Luna chimed in conspiratorially.

"Shut up. Both of you. Are we near this pub or what?" Hermione deflected the question.

"Right over across the street," Charity pointed to a small little hole in the wall place called Queen's Landing.

They all walked to the crosswalk and made their way over into the little dive. It was actually quite nice inside and not like your typical pub. It was filled with all sorts of mismatched Victorian looking furniture and Tiffany lamps. Little seating areas were set up around the entire bar, and there were some regular high top tables in the middle of the establishment, but it was clear the preferred seating was on one of the couches. They found a nice purple one with a beaded purple lamp by it and they all plopped themselves down on the couch.

"This is a fun place. I was expecting more of a sporty type bar," Hermione mentioned as she got comfortable.

"No, that's why Ron and I like it. It's sort of like sitting in your grand mum's living room," Charity smiled.

"I love that lamp. I want one like that for our house," Luna said, touching it admiringly.

A waitress popped up just then and offered to take their order. Luna got her Coke and Charity and Hermione both ordered up their special which was the Queen's Guard and Charity said it was huge and she had no idea what was in it except a little of everything. When the drinks arrived, they were indeed very large and Hermione had trouble picking up the enormous goblet it came in, that was garnished with three colored umbrellas and a sprig of mint.

"What on earth is this?" Hermione asked examining the contents.

"Is that catnip?" Luna wondered, noticing the mint.

" _Catnip_? What are you on? It's mint, you ninny," Charity laughed at Luna.

"Oh, well it looks the same to me. And mint is in the catnip family. Did you know that cats go just as crazy for mint as they do for catnip?" Luna asked them both.

"No, I didn't know that. Ron won't let me have a cat," Charity pouted.

"He never did like cats," Hermione remarked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Neville and I got a cat recently and it goes crazy for the catnip in the garden. She rolls around in it. It's quite hilarious. I wonder if it has the same effect on people? That's why I thought perhaps they put catnip in the drink," Luna surmised.

"Sweetie, I doubt catnip makes people stoned. But feel free to eat some or smoke it and let us know," Charity teased her.

"Do you think it'd taste terrible?" Luna asked Hermione curiously.

"I have no idea. You're not really going to _eat_ catnip are you?" she giggled at Luna.

Luna shrugged.

"It's quite dull with Neville back at Hogwarts. Sometimes I like to try new things. I drank some hallucinogenic tea the other night, but it didn't work very well. I think I forgot something."

"You're worried about Wrackspurts if you drink too much, yet you had _hallucinogenic tea_?" Hermione asked with some amusement.

"Well Wrackspurts are afraid of wormwood, so they don't come near you if you drink that," Luna explained plainly.

"Bless you, strange girl. You never fail to entertain me," Charity smiled as she held up her enormous goblet and took a big gulp.

"This drink is awful, you realize," Hermione said making a face over her second sip.

"It is. But it works fast. Just one of these, and you're down for the count! It's what I always get," Charity told her.

They sat and sipped their drink in silence for a bit, then Charity spoke up again.

"So _are_ you nervous about getting married? Or was that just a momentary lapse at the shop?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm really not nervous. I mean, this is _Harry_. I adore him. The only thing I'm nervous about is something going awry with the wedding. Like the cake being smashed or no snow like I'm envisioning. Or we'll lose the rings or I'll trip on my dress and fall on my face. Stupid things."

"Good, because I was going to tell you that you have nothing to be nervous of. If there's one couple in the world, besides me and Ron, who I think will make it, it's the two of you. I always thought you were adorable together, even before anything happened. I kept telling Ron that you two should be married, and he always laughed at me and said you were just friends. But even if I come across a bit silly sometimes, I'm very good at reading people. And I knew you two loved each other. I didn't see you lot much, but every time I did, I could just tell. It was so plainly obvious," Charity told her.

"She is right. It _was_ obvious. I knew a long time ago," Luna added.

"How come none of you told me or Harry huh? We were oblivious and stupid," Hermione admitted as she took another large sip of her colossal drink.

"You were in denial. I think that sometimes you just get so used to a person being there with you, you never stop to think what they really mean to you or how you feel for them. You're just always with them. It's like you become blind and can't see past the nose on your face. You say you didn't realize you were in love with him, yet when he'd leave or not be around for you, you'd be incredibly sad and forlorn. You just never let yourself wonder why that was," Luna told her wisely.

"I guess. I _was_ always sad when he was gone. He makes me feel safe. Not that I feel unsafe without him, but he's like your favorite teddy or something. You don't want to be without it. It's absence leaves a hole. I really should have known."

"Well you know now. And in a month you'll be Mrs. Potter! God, you must be so excited. I'd probably never sleep the entire month in anticipation," Charity told her happily.

"I am rather excited. There's still a lot to do. But we'll get it done."

"Where are you getting the flowers from?" Charity wondered.

"Not sure yet. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you absolutely need to use Enchanted Flowers. They're the best. Flowers that sparkle and change colors and some even have little fairy lights flitting about them. My auntie Grace used them for her third wedding, bless her soul. And I was in awe. Forget Muggle flowers. They have nothing on magical ones," Charity gushed as she took a large gulp of her drink.

"Oh yes, I've heard of them. Beautiful work," Luna agreed.

"How come I never heard of them? I looked for flower shops, but I didn't see that one," Hermione complained.

"Did you look in Diagon Alley? You can't look them up on the internet, if that's what you tried. Silly girl," Charity giggled.

"I realize that, but I asked a few people and no one said anything about Enchanted Flowers."

"Well I'm telling you now. They're in the far east corner of Diagon Alley and if you blink, you'll miss them. Very small on the outside, but once you open the door, it's like a wonderland. You should go as soon as you can. But not today because my feet hurt. Why did I wear these shoes?" Charity complained, taking off her heels and tossing them aside.

"Oh, are we allowed to be barefoot here? I hate wearing shoes," Luna grinned as she pulled off her ballet flats and set them aside.

"I don't think it's really allowed, but who cares right?" Hermione shrugged as she took off her own small heels and shoved them aside so she could curl up better on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. "I'll check out the flower shop tomorrow. I need to go to Diagon Alley anyway for something else."

They sat in silence again for a short time and Charity and Hermione were both getting increasingly drunk off their drink. Luna just smiled pleasantly and sipped her Coke. But Charity was beginning to feel no pain and was becoming a little bawdy.

"So Hermione, tell us the secret. Why sort of underwear _does_ Harry wear? It's not like we're asking for a picture! Just _tell_ us!" Charity egged her on.

"Oh God, why do you care?" Hermione scoffed.

"I just do. Humor me."

"Fine, he wears boxers. Happy now?" Hermione sighed.

"I knew it! No one hot wears briefs. Those make me think of my grandpa walking around his nursing home with no pants on except white briefs with a stain on the bum. Traumatized me for life," Charity giggled.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Hermione laughed shaking her head.

"Neville is hot and he wears briefs. You know, the hybrid boxer briefs. He said he doesn't like for things to swing around. He likes everything contained," Luna told them.

"Contained? Do things really swing around?" Charity wondered.

"They probably do. I mean it is all just sort of hanging there," Hermione shrugged making a face.

"I would hate to be a man. How can they walk around with those things anyway?" Charity asked idly.

"Men probably wonder how we handle boobs. Especially yours Charity. Don't they get in your way or make it hard to run?" Hermione asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh come off it! My knockers aren't that big. And do you think I _run_ anywhere? The only reason I'd run is if a murderous clown was chasing me with a butcher knife," Charity laughed.

"Murderous clown? Thanks for those nightmares! I hate clowns," Hermione admitted.

"Me too! That's why I'd run. God those things are creepy," Charity shivered.

"I like clowns. They're quite funny. I'd never seen one before until a few years ago. I wanted to see what a circus was. It was such a good time," Luna told them.

"Ugh, how could you find them funny? Those big shoes and the creepy makeup? Ugh!" Charity shook her head quickly.

"But they make balloon animals! Have you ever had one of those? I got a cat and Neville got a sword. Sure, that's not an animal, but he said he wanted a sword instead. Then he ran around the house pretending to kill invisible things with it. I think he wished he got to keep the Sword of Gryffindor after the war," Luna giggled.

"Oh my goodness, he actually _played_ with the balloon sword?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes, he was in his dressing gown and he kept yelling, 'die Nagini!' and stabbing the air. Then he knocked over a lamp and I made him stop. But it was quite amusing," Luna told them.

"That is priceless. I'll never see him the same. He's a grown man playing war with a balloon sword. Is he nine?" Hermione couldn't stop laughing at the imagery.

"Ron sometimes pretends to cast spells in the mirror just to see how cool he looks doing it. I've caught him," Charity piped up with a giggle.

"What? Practices in the mirror? Who's he trying to impress?" Hermione wondered.

"I haven't a clue. He also bought a green squirt gun you fill with water and he stands in the mirror and whips it out while pretending to be a secret agent. He's seen a lot of James Bond on the telly," Charity informed them.

"Are both of you involved with total buffoons? Harry doesn't do silly stuff like that," Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"He must do _something_ stupid. He's not perfect is he? All men do something dumb they'd hate for the world to know. Which is why we're talking about it," Charity smiled conspiratorially.

"He doesn't do anything that I'm aware of. Although once I heard him sing in the shower. That was funny," Hermione told them.

"What was he singing?" Luna wondered.

"Now if I tell you, you'll make fun of him," Hermione moaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh this sounds good! See, I knew Harry did stupid things too. What song? Was it My Heart Will Go On from Titanic? Something cheesy?" Charity prodded her.

"No, it was worse. He was singing I'm Too Sexy. You know that old song?"

"Oh. My. God. Please tell me he was dancing too! I can't believe he was singing that song! What a doof!" Charity burst into laughter.

"He was sort of dancing a little and using my loofah brush as a microphone. He was saying, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, I'm so sexy it huuuurts," Hermione sang the snippet of the song.

All three of the girls burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Their poor men would never forgive them for sharing these secrets. But they were certain that some of their more colorful secrets probably got shared when the boys all got together. But Hermione wasn't quite sure.

"Don't ever tell Harry I told you this. He was so mortified when I opened the shower curtain and caught him. He thought I'd already left for work," Hermione told them all.

"My lips are zipped," Charity promised.

"Mine too. And no telling Neville I mentioned the balloon sword either," Luna told them.

They all agreed to leave the secrets as just that. Secrets. And by the time Charity and Hermione finished their drinks, they were really drunk and ready to leave. The two of them were anxious to get back to their men, whom they spent so much time poking fun at. And they both felt sorry for Luna going home alone. They stood outside the pub to go their separate ways and Charity and Hermione were both drunkenly hugging on Luna.

"You poor thing. Going home alone. How do you stand it?" Charity cried, feeling sorry for her.

"I know, you must miss Neville. It's awful," Hermione said wiping a tear out of her eye.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind. You two stop blubbering about it. I'm perfectly used to being alone during the school year," Luna assured them.

"But what will you do?" Charity sniffled.

"You guys, I'm fine. And you two are very inebriated. Please go home and take a nap or something. And don't apparate to the wrong houses!" Luna told them, peeling their arms off her.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave," Hermione slurred drunkenly.

"We'll talk soon!" Luna said as she ducked into an alley and disappeared, leaving the two drunk girls holding their shoes and their purses.

"So now we go home, yes?" Charity asked Hermione.

"Yes. And everything we said or did today is secret. So shhh," Hermione told her as she slapped her a little too hard on the back, and bent down to put her shoes back on.

"But they'll know we're drunky. We're so drunky," Charity giggled.

"I know. But act natural! Ron won't notice," Hermione assured her, even though there was no way he wouldn't notice.

"Right, you act natural too. Harry won't suspect at all. We seem okay to me."

"Yes, we're perfectly fine," Hermione agreed. "Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere in London. But let's just go to where Luna went and get out of here. You remember how to apparate, yes?" Charity wondered.

"Of course, dummy. God, I'm drunk not brain damaged," she laughed too loudly.

"Okay let's help each other to the alley."

Charity took her arm and they both stumbled along the street towards the alley. They held onto each other and wobbled over behind a dumpster. Charity leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"You're such a good friend. I love you," she mumbled drunkenly.

"You're wonderful too," Hermione said, giving her a hug.

"Okay, go home. I go home too," she nodded.

"Talk later?"

"Definitely."

And with that, they both disappeared from the alley and Hermione ended up landing right in the middle of the living room with a large cracking sound. Harry had been laying on the couch and she scared him shitless. He leapt off the couch and pulled out his wand quickly, and then he noted it was Hermione standing there, about to topple over.

"Hermione? What the hell are you doing?" he laughed slightly, relieved it wasn't an intruder inside the house.

"That was a bumpy ride. Oh shit, I'm not in the yard. Did I scare you?" she asked, noting his wand was out and still pointing at her.

He lowered his wand and shoved it back in his pocket. "You gave me a jolt, that's for sure. I'm just not used to people apparating into my living room."

"Sorry. I miscalculated a bit. I was thinking of the couch and not the yard," she admitted.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, noting her glassy eyes and the way she was swaying in her spot.

"Just a little bit," she giggled and almost toppled over as she kicked off her shoes and threw her purse across the room.

He went over and put his arm around her.

"I thought you went wedding dress shopping? Why are you completely hammered?" he asked with some amusement, as he led her over to the couch and sat her down next to him.

"We drank at lunch, then there was champagne. Then a very big drink at a pub. It was so big, it was like drinking out of the Goblet of Fire! I think I had too much," she admitted.

"I think you did too. I wasn't expecting you to be snockered when you got home."

"Are you mad? Did I do a bad thing?" she asked, getting worried.

"No, no. I don't care. It's kind of funny. I'm not sure I've ever seen you quite this drunk. At least not in a very long time," he chuckled as she flopped down on the couch and put her feet in his lap.

"The whole room is spinning. And I saw Luna naked today. And Charity kissed me. I think I like her," Hermione rambled nonsense to him.

"What? You saw Luna naked and you and Charity kissed? Should I be concerned about this shopping trip?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, silly," she smacked his arm weakly. "I was just giving you a recap. Charity is nice. I always thought she was, but now I think I really like her because she gave me the big drink."

"And you kissed her?" he asked with confusion.

"Not a _real_ kiss! My cheek. Did I mention I saw Luna naked? It was so weird. Neville plays with balloon swords. Did you know that?" she asked him, slurring her words.

"Hermione you're making about as much sense as a 2 year old right now. I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not sure you do either," he informed her as he reached over and smoothed the hair out of her face.

"No, I do. Neville had a balloon sword. It was really funny. He knocked over a lamp."

"Wait, Neville was there too? _While_ Luna was naked? What exactly happened on this shopping trip?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no. Neville is at Hogwarts. This was before. And Luna was only naked because we were trying on clothes. But still, she doesn't wear underwear! Isn't that funny?" Hermione giggled.

"Alright. Yeah. What does this have to do with a balloon sword?" he asked with utter confusion.

"Oh never mind. You had to be there. I'm not even supposed to tell you," she waved her hands in the air.

"Okay. Shall I make you some very strong coffee?" he asked with amusement.

"No, I want Chinese food. Like a lot of it. Can we order out?" she asked, trying to sit up, but having difficulty.

"Sure. You just lay there and I'll get the menu. Don't try to get up," he urged her as he stood and walked into the kitchen to get the menu off the fridge.

He brought it back in the living room, along with the phone and Hermione had managed to pull her jeans halfway off, but they were stuck around her ankles.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying not to laugh at her.

"I want these jeans off. They're tight. But I can't get them over my feet. Did my feet grow? Are they abnormally large? I feel like my feet are humongous," she noted staring down at them.

"Love, your feet are normal. You just can't see straight. Let me help you," he offered, bending down to pull the remainder of her jeans off.

She laid back down again this time with just her knickers and her t-shirt and she smiled happily.

"Now I can eat lots of food without my jeans interfering," she told him.

"What do you want to order? Your usual? The orange chicken?"

"No, no. I want to see the menu," she grabbed it out of his hands and began perusing it. "Okay, so I need to have the won-ton soup. And the chicken Chow Mein. Plus an order of dumplings. Make it two orders of dumplings, actually. Then the spicy Kung Pao chicken. And egg rolls. Oh and rice! You have to have rice."

"Hermione you cannot eat all of that. Are you mad? That's like half the menu," he pointed out to her.

"Shh, yes, I can eat it all. Watch me," she assured him as she pat him on the arm.

"This is going to cost a fortune, you realize. This is enough food for six people, and I'm not even that hungry yet. It's only just after five," he explained to her.

"Harry, just order it for me. Please? I'm starving!" she cried with a pouty look on her face.

"Alright, but if you puke, please make it to a toilet. I love you, but I don't fancy cleaning up Kung Pao chicken vomit from the carpet," he chided her with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't puke. Promise. I don't feel the tiniest bit sick. Just hungry. Order!" she pointed her finger at him and giggled.

He sighed and dialed the number then he placed the order, with her chiming in at different intervals to add something else. Plus he kept forgetting what she wanted too. But after a few minutes, the monumental order was placed and he looked at her with amusement.

"I will bet you five hundred galleons you won't be able to eat even a fraction of all that food you just ordered," he smirked at her.

"Wanna make a bet?" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yes, I do. I just fucking said I bet you five hundred galleons," he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh. Well okay! Yeah! Bet on! You are so going to lose this," she said smugly. Then, "God, I'm thirsty. I need a Coke."

She tried to get off the couch but she fell backwards and started laughing again.

"Stay right there. I'll get it. Don't move or take off anymore clothes," he told her as he got up to head to the kitchen again. Then he turned and looked at her. "On second thought, you can take off more clothes if you really want to," he raised his eyebrow at her.

She tossed a throw pillow at him.

"Just get me my Coke."

He sighed and shook his head. This was not the evening he was expecting, but it was bound to be entertaining at least. He wanted to talk about the wedding and ask about her dress and find out if she liked this band he'd chosen while she was out. But it was clear she was in no shape to have a normal conversation. So he supposed it'd have to wait. They had time. Not a lot of time, but he figured one evening off wouldn't hurt. He just hoped she actually picked a dress. She never said. He figured he better try and ask at least. He grabbed two Coke's and headed back out to the living room. She was lying on her stomach while she flipped through a bridal magazine. She sat herself up when he walked in the room.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, snatching the Coke out of his hand.

"I was only gone for thirty seconds," he pointed out.

"It felt like a lot longer. My mouth is so dry."

"That's because you're dehydrated. You drank enough alcohol to take down a rhinoceros. It's a wonder you're still conscious."

"You should have seen the drink. It was amazing. Disgusting, but amazing. Plus we sipped champagne while we shopped, which was glorious," she smiled as she chugged her soda.

"You mentioned that. I was wondering, did you pick a dress?" he asked taking a sip of his own Coke.

"Yes! I found a beautiful one. Plus bridesmaid dresses. And my mum found a dress. We just need to get Victoire's flower girl outfit. And then of course you boys need suits like immediately. It might take a while if they need alterations," she said, sounding suddenly lucid for a moment, which relieved Harry.

"I'll get Ron tomorrow if you want. And I could owl Neville and see if he can get away long enough to get a suit. It is Sunday tomorrow. No classes."

"Perfect. Owl Neville now. Before he goes to sleep. Chop, chop! Time's a wasting!" she prodded him to get up off the couch.

"Alright, alright. You're like a drill sergeant sometimes!" he said making a face at her.

He went into the study where he kept his owl Barnaby in a cage next to Hermione's owl, Ludwig. They would often let the birds out at night to fly free, but during the day they kept them in the cages so people didn't wonder why owls were flying around their house. Plus, he needed them now to deliver messages. He pulled out a parchment and scribbled off a note to Neville and opened Barnaby's cage and handed it to him. Then he opened the window and let him fly free. Ludwig looked extremely annoyed that he was not given a letter nor was he allowed out of his cage. Harry sighed and scribbled out another note for Ron and opened Ludwig's cage and handed it to him. He was just going to call Ron, but the owl looked like it wanted something to do. He felt sorry for him, but once he had the letter in his claws, he preened and flew out the open window happily. Harry went back to the living room and found Hermione lying on her back this time, but with her feet over the back of the couch and her head dangling off the edge.

"Everything looks so weird upside down. Did you know that. If I lie here long enough, I feel like the ceiling becomes the floor and I can walk on it. And the chandeliers are just sticking straight up in the air like sculptures. It's so freaking weird, Harry. You need to try this!" she told him.

"I'll take your word for it," he told her with a chuckle. "So I sent both our owls off with notes. One for Neville and one for Ron. I was going to call Ron, but Ludwig looked jealous I let Barnaby out. So I sent him out too."

"Oh good. Yeah, he hates it when he's not given a task if your owl gets one. He's very proud. I love my owl. Did you know I went years without having one, but then I just had to buy one."

"Yes, I know. I went with you, remember? And you saw another cat and almost got that instead again, and I had to talk you out of it," he reminded her.

"That's right. Silly me. I totally forgot," she giggled. " I think I need to sit up now. Can you help me sit up?"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position and she immediately felt dizzy with a head rush from laying upside down. She felt woozy and held her head.

"Oh boy, I feel weird now. I'm all dizzy. I feel like I might pass out," she told Harry.

He laid her down, this time without her head hanging off the couch, and propped her feet up in his lap.

"Just stay like this. You'll be fine," he urged her. "So tell me more about your dress. What does it look like?"

"I can't tell you that, silly. You're not supposed to know about it before the wedding. My mum has it."

"I can't even get a description? I thought I just couldn't see you in it before the wedding?"

"Well I don't want you to even know about it. I want it to be a surprise. But I can tell you the bridesmaid dresses. They're a lovely ice blue color. Which means your shirt and tie should match that. And I'd say a dark grey suit and not black. So remember that. Ice blue, dark grey," she reiterated.

"Gotcha. Ice blue and dark grey. Shall I wear a bow tie or a regular tie?" he wondered.

"Regular tie. Bow ties are silly looking to me."

"Okay. And you want all three of us to look the same? I read somewhere that I'm supposed to stand out or something, but I don't really know all that much. I read it in that magazine you were looking at," he told her.

"No, it's okay. I think you should all match. You'll stand out because you're you. I don't think anyone will mistake who I'm marrying," she giggled.

"Right. Don't worry then. We'll pick something good tomorrow. Assuming the guys can make it. I know Ron usually works tomorrow, but I'm hoping George will let him go for a bit because we're on a time crunch here."

"I know. I was stressing out earlier about not getting it all done, or something going terribly awry. I think that's why I drank so much," she admitted.

"Well I haven't drank anything, except this Coke, and it's not doing anything for my nerves. I'm just worried we'll forget something," he told her.

"I'm getting flowers tomorrow! I just remembered that. Charity told me where to go. So that'll be done with."

"Good," he nodded. "I heard back from my cousin today. He sent his RSVP through the regular post. I still can't believe he's coming to my wedding."

"Really? He's _actually_ coming? I thought for sure he was kidding when you told me he wanted an invite."

"I did too. But he said he's coming with a date. And I don't know exactly how to handle this. I mean, the guests are arriving by Portkey, and Dudley and his date are Muggles. Sure, Dudley knows about the magic, but she doesn't. Whoever she is. How the fuck do I explain to some strange Muggle that she needs to grab an old tire and will be magically transported to the middle of a goddamn forest? I'm not even supposed to be using magic in front of Muggles. It never occurred to me Dudley would actually come and bring a _date_!" Harry groaned.

"Well we could just give them a map and some hiking boots and tell them they're on their own finding the place," she chuckled slightly.

"I can't do that. I need to talk to him and explain how this works. Maybe I can get him to leave the date at home?" he said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe? But what if it's his girlfriend? He probably won't want to leave her. Besides how do you rescind and invitation to a wedding without looking like an asshole?"

"I don't know. I mean, this wedding is going to be filled with magical sorts of things. Dudley can barely handle it, I doubt his date will be able to. But I suppose in a special circumstance like this, we can tell a random Muggle, right? We won't get into trouble?" Harry asked, unsure exactly if that was true or not.

There were exceptions to the rules, like if you married a Muggle or were Muggleborn. Obviously _then_ you had to tell them the truth. But he wasn't sure if exceptions could be made for attending a wizard wedding ceremony. But he seriously doubted the Ministry would come after them for having one stray Muggle at the ceremony. They just wouldn't tell anyone. And thankfully the Minister himself was not coming, so he'd never know. But Harry deduced that Dudley was family and anyone dating him could reasonably be thought of as family too. But Harry was stressing out over this when their doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Hermione asked, not liking how loud the door chime sounded.

"Uh, it's most likely your Chinese food order that you said you couldn't wait to eat," he reminded her, with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Food! I totally spaced out," she giggled.

Harry got up and went to the door and sure enough it was the delivery man with all the food they ordered. It was in several bags and stacked high and Harry handed over the money and just stuck it in the man's shirt pocket because he had no hands to grab it.

"Just keep the change," Harry told him, leaving him a sizable tip. Then he took the food and tried his best to carry it all into the living room without dropping it. He put it all on the coffee table and Hermione's eyes got wide.

"That's a lot of fucking food," she remarked in awe.

"No shit. I told you it was. But you didn't listen to me," he reminded her.

"I don't know if I can eat all this. You're helping, right?" she wondered.

"Yes, I'm helping. But I already told you I wasn't that hungry yet. So I doubt I'll eat much of this."

"Ugh, I'm really dumb. What was I thinking?"

"You want a fork or you wanna try chopsticks? I'm not sure you can operate those in your condition," he told her.

"I think I want a fork. And a spoon. I got soup apparently. I never get soup."

"You specifically asked for won-ton soup."

"I'm out of my wits, you realize. You should have stopped me," she scolded him.

"I tried, but you're very stubborn. Plus you bet me five hundred galleons you could eat this all. Don't you even remember that?" he wondered with amusement.

"God, I did. Why do you listen to me when I'm drunk?" she sighed as she started to open up all the boxes to see what she'd ordered.

"I think you're cute when you're drunk. And it's pretty hard to argue with someone that adorable. Especially when you have no trousers on and are wearing lacy knickers. I'm amazed I can speak at all looking at you right now," he said with a grin, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Next time, just throw me in bed or something and don't let me order an entire Chinese buffet for dinner. We'll be eating this for a week," she said to him, as he got up and went to get forks and spoons.

He brought them back out and sat down next to her and they dug into their feast. Harry managed some soup and a dumpling and a few pieces of the chicken before he was full. Hermione did fare better, putting away four dumplings, an egg roll and a quarter of the Chow Mein before she started on the soup. But she wasn't going to have room for the rice or the chicken. And she remembered she didn't even like the spicy chicken in the first place. She looked at Harry with a pout.

"Why did you let me order spicy chicken when I always get sweet?" she asked.

"Because you insisted."

"But you know me better than that. You know I rarely eat spicy foods. They give me a tummy ache," she reminded him.

"I know. Which was why I asked you not to puke on the carpet," he told her with amusement.

"Right. Why do I keep forgetting all this stuff?"

"Because you're drunk, love. Very drunk. And maybe you love Charity now, but I think she's a bad influence. Ordering you a Goblet of Fire sized drink in a pub is just a public service announcement about alcohol poisoning, waiting to happen," he chuckled.

She put her spoon down and gave up the eating contest. She lost. She sat back onto the couch and held her stomach.

"Charity _is_ a bad influence. That's why she's fun. I didn't realize how fun she really was. I mean, don't get me wrong. Luna is fun too. Just in a different way. I love her, but let's face it Harry, I don't _get_ her. I really, really try to. But I don't. Charity is just a goofball. And so perfect for Ron. I really hope they do get married someday. Do you think they will?" she asked, with a yawn, as she laid her head on the back of the couch.

"I don't know. I think they will. I think Ron is just waiting for the right moment. Like after our wedding. And no one really gets Luna. That's what's so special about her," Harry responded.

"You really think Ron will ask Charity after our wedding? Has he said something? And I guess you're right about Luna. I just think I sometimes understand Charity better. Maybe you were right the first time when you said I should ask Charity to be my maid of honor?" she said idly.

"Nah, Luna was the right choice. You've known her longer. And no Ron hasn't said anything. But I just know how he thinks. He doesn't want to steal our thunder. If he asked Charity before our wedding, it'd look like he was trying to upstage us," Harry explained.

"Yeah, but Ron kind of likes doing that. He's always green with envy when you get attention and not him."

"That's not true. Not really. Only sometimes. But not about this. Plus, he's grown. He's not as immature as he used to be."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just hope they do marry. It'll be fun," she said happily.

"It will, but I don't know if I trust enough to leave you and Charity alone. You might get into trouble," he laughed.

"Trouble is fun. You taught me that a long time ago," she smiled at him.

"I taught you how to break rules, but Charity taught you to drink like a fish," he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"So? I'm a grown up."

"Yes, you are."

"You wanna take me upstairs and ravish me?" she asked, with her eyes barely open.

"I'd love to. But I think you're about to pass out," he noted.

"No, no, I'm good. I'm ready for sexy time. Just carry me upstairs and I'll blow your mind. I promise you," she said, leaning over to nibble his ear.

He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her lips and teeth and tongue on his earlobe. It never failed to send shivers down his spine and get him worked up. He stood up and picked Hermione off the couch. He carried her up the stairs, leaving all the food behind to worry about later. And they kissed a few times on their way towards the bedroom, making Harry nearly fall over and disturb the portrait on the wall. But he saved the situation and deposited her on the bed. She ripped off her shirt and unhooked her bra and flung it aside and laid back on the bed invitingly. Harry rushed to get his clothes off but he was struggling with his zipper a bit, but finally got it undone and ripped his jeans off. Then he looked up at her expectantly. She was passed out cold. Her eyes were closed and her arms were splayed above her head and her mouth was slightly open. She looked beautiful, but was definitely down for the count. Harry just smiled at her and reached down and covered her up with the duvet. It was a little deflating to get all excited and have her pass out, but she probably wouldn't have even remembered their shag if they had done it. And it's better she passed out now rather than in the middle of it, he noted to himself. He just sighed and grabbed up his clothes again and put them back on. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her to mutter something unintelligible as she rolled over and hugged the pillow to her chest.

"I love you, my sweet Hermione," he whispered to her.

She didn't respond, so he just turned around and walked out of the room, leaving his bride to be to sleep it off. They'd have plenty of time in their lives for fun. Plus, she owed him five hundred galleons. She was going to be sore about that in the morning.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 **Another quick note: Just a short chapter this time. But the next will be longer. This is just a bit of fluffy romance as an intermission. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The next morning, Hermione woke up very early, given how early she'd passed out. She found herself all twisted up in the sheets and realized she wasn't wearing anything except her knickers, and they were halfway off. She put her hands over her face and tried to remember what had happened. Did she and Harry have sex? She remembered asking him to do it, but she had no memory of the moment. Or much else before that. Except a lot of Chinese food sitting on the coffee table. Her mouth felt furry and she reached up and realized her hair was in fine form, sticking up at odd angles and bushy as ever. She figured she must have looked dreadful. She glanced over at Harry who was still sleeping peacefully, with only a scrap of the duvet covering him, as she'd pulled the whole thing on top of her at some point. She untwisted herself from the sheets and tried to cover Harry up better, and noted it was quite chilly in the house with no clothes on. When she tucked the duvet up over Harry, he stirred and rolled over and tried to focus his eyes on Hermione.

"Hermione? What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Shh, it's early. Go back to sleep," she urged him with a kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm, you alright? Are you feeling ill?" he asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Mostly. God, was I really _that_ drunk last night?" she asked, covering her face.

He chuckled slightly.

"Yes, you were snockered. I'm surprised you even remember coming home."

"I barely do. God, my mouth feels like I swallowed cotton balls and my head hurts," she complained.

He sat up slightly.

"You want me to get you some water or make coffee?" he asked groggily.

"No, no. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of myself," she told him.

"Nonsense. I'm awake now. Even if it is only…" he squinted at the clock but couldn't see without his glasses.

"It's just after 6am," she informed him.

"Ugh. That _is_ early. But I'm awake. Sort of. I'll go bring you water and some tablets for your head and start the coffee," he said, pulling on his glasses and throwing the covers back. "You just wait here," he smiled at her.

"You're really way too good to me, Harry. I must have made a fool of myself last night and annoyed you with all that food. I bet it cost a lot," she remarked as she watched him look for his robe to pull it on.

"It did cost a lot, but that's okay. You owe me five hundred galleons, remember?" he smirked at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, you bet me you'd eat all the food. Remember?"

"No. I don't remember that. _Five hundred galleons_?" she pouted.

He went over and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. We can work out a payment plan or something," he grinned.

"Ugh, what else stupid did I do?" she wondered, as she snuggled down into the bed and curled back up.

"Nothing much. Look, I'll be right back," he told her as he headed downstairs.

She just laid there and smiled to herself. She had such an amazing catch in Harry. She'd acted like a total fool the night before, and instead of just sleeping like he should, he was getting up at the crack of dawn to help make her feel better. Not just any man would do that. None of the other guys she was with ever did that for her. Harry was so giving and loving and attentive. She felt like the luckiest girl on earth. And also she noted to herself, he was going to make an amazing father someday too. When he got back, he handed her a large glass of ice water and three headache tablets, knowing she always took an extra one than recommended because she said two were never enough. She smiled when she saw he'd brought three.

"You remembered I take three."

"Of course. Even if I say you should probably follow the directions, but your parents said it was okay. And they're doctors. Kind of."

"You asked my parents if it was okay to take extra pain tablets?" she chuckled slightly.

"I did. Once. It came up one Christmas when I'd mentioned to them you had a flu recently and I'd watched you take the extra tablet. That's when they told me you could actually take four if you wanted because that's the prescription strength. I had no idea. But they write prescriptions for toothaches and such, so they'd know right? I felt better, at least," he explained.

"You are too cute. That was ages ago, wasn't it? I didn't have a flu near Christmas except for four years ago. And I remember it because I was so worried I'd still be ill on the holiday and miss out on the fun. You insisted on taking care of me then and looking in on me, even though I warned you, you might catch it too. It was so sweet," she recalled.

"Yeah, well, _someone_ had to look in on you. And I never did get sick. I guess it was a lucky thing we weren't snogging then or else I'd have been a goner. Then we'd both have been miserable and in bed," he laughed slightly.

She took her tablets and swallowed them down and then kept drinking the water like she hadn't had a drink in years. She drank nearly the whole glass and then set it down on the bedside table.

"Harry, will you get me my pajamas? You know, the blue ones with the penguins on them? I'm cold," she asked.

"Of course," he said as he got up and went to their dresser and rummaged through until he found the ones she wanted. He walked over and handed them to her.

She pulled back the covers, exposing her nakedness and then pulled the shirt over her head.

"Harry, did we shag last night?" she wondered curiously.

"Oh yeah, it was brilliant. The best time we've ever had, actually. And you were so dirty. I had no idea you could be such a pervert," he told her, deliberately messing with her.

"I was a _pervert_? What the hell did I do? Or say? Oh God, I don't even remember!" she cried.

"You were saying things I didn't even know you knew about. And you wanted to do some very kinky shit. I have to say, it was amazing. And you let me take a video of it so we could watch it again," he said, trying not to laugh.

"A _video_?! Oh. My. God. There's a fucking _video_? Please kill me," she flopped back on the bed and covered her face.

Harry couldn't keep it up. He laid down next to her and uncovered her eyes.

"I'm just joking. I'm totally joking. We didn't do anything. You passed out," he reassured her with a laugh.

She looked at him and comprehended that he was messing with her and she glared him down. She grabbed a pillow and started smacking him with it.

"You are not funny, Harry Potter! You are awful! How could you let me believe I turned into a whorish slut bomb and let you _video_ it?" she cried, as she pounded on him with the pillow and he tried to hold up his hands in defense.

"Stop! God! You're gonna knock my glasses straight through my head!" he bellowed as he grabbed his own pillow and started swatting her with that in self-defense.

"Don't hit _me_! You're the one who's a big fat liar!" she told him with another big wallop to his face.

He walloped back.

"You were the one who was so drunk she passed out before I could even get undressed!"

She hit him again and then she started laughing. They both did. The pillow fight war was too ridiculous to keep serious, and Hermione realized her own stupid actions were to blame. She flung her pillow away and looked at Harry who flung his away too, thus calling an unspoken truce.

"Fine, so I had that one coming. I really passed out before you could get undressed?" she asked meekly.

"Yes. You promised me you'd blow my mind and then you were just out cold. I spent the evening watching the telly with your cat in my lap. And a metric ton of Chinese food to put away. You fancy some Kung Pao chicken for breakfast?" he wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh eww. No. I don't even like Kung Pao," she reminded him.

"And yet, we are the proud owners of a huge vat of it."

"Okay, I guess I really did deserve you messing with me. I was such a moron. Now I'm embarrassed," she sighed as she crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers over her face.

He crawled in next to her and put the covers over his head too so they could see each other. He put his arms around her.

"Don't ever be embarrassed with me. There's nothing you could do that would make me think less of you. I thought you were a riot, honestly."

"You did?" she pouted.

"Yes. You had me in stitches until you passed out."

"I'm never drinking that much again," she promised.

"Good. But I'm sure at some point, you'll break that rule. But it's okay. We all do it. I mean, I got hammered that one night and came to your flat to declare my love, remember? Only I never did it because I chickened out."

"You were pretty far gone that night. Crawling up my steps. But you were funny too."

"So see, we all do stupid things. No harm. And it's probably best you passed out when you did because I would have felt like a shit taking advantage of your weakened state," he told her.

"Oh please. It doesn't count as taking advantage when I freely give it up to you nearly every night," she scoffed.

"Yeah, but still. I kinda like knowing you'll actually _remember_ it. But you were so tempting, I couldn't resist your offer. But it's just as well. You can make it up to me later," he said giving her a good kiss.

"Hmm, yes, later. Maybe after we've had coffee?" she proposed.

"I'll go down and get it and see if the paper arrived yet too," he told her, as he pulled back the covers and got out of the bed.

"Did you hear from Ron and Neville? I remember that much. You're supposed to get suits today right? Or did I dream that?" she asked after him.

"No, you didn't dream it. I did hear back. I'm meeting them at noon."

She let him go get the coffee and she was pleased that the men were going to be making some progress with the wedding too. And she remembered that she needed to go to Diagon Alley to look at flowers too. She wondered if Charity wanted to come, but she knew it was too early to call her. But maybe later she would. Only this time, they would not go to a pub and drink all day. One day of that was enough. But since Ron would be busy and Charity is the one who told her about the flower shop, she figured it'd be nice to invite her. She put it on her mental to-do list, as Harry came back into the room with two mugs of coffee, perfectly prepared. She grabbed it up and drank it slowly, as it was hot, and she waited for Harry to climb back in bed with her so they could look at the paper together. She snuggled up under his arm and they splayed the Prophet out before them and perused the headlines. Nothing of much interest was going on, they both noted, as they sipped their coffees and cuddled.

"This is a perfect morning, you realize," she sighed contentedly.

"It is quite nice. Even if it is early," he agreed.

"Are you excited for the wedding," she asked, tracing little circles on his chest over his pajamas.

"I'm very much excited. I know that usually the groom isn't one to gush over his wedding, but honestly I can't wait. I really want to be married to you. It's what I've wanted for the past four and half years," he admitted.

"God, that was so much time we wasted. We could have had children by now," she remarked.

"We could have. How many do you want?" he asked her curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. Two perhaps. Maybe three?" she admitted.

"Sounds good to me. I'd like a nice sized family, but nothing too insane. Not Weasley sized," he laughed.

"No, definitely not. I'm not having seven children. I'd forget their names. I don't know how Molly and Arthur did that," she agreed with him.

"I think that's why she always knit sweaters with their initials on them. To tell them all apart."

"You're probably right. I still have a sweater she knitted me one Christmas. But I never wear it. I love Molly, but wearing a big H on my chest is a bit tacky," she told him.

"I still have three of them in different colors. But no, I never wear them. I just don't have the heart to get rid of them."

"You know, I could knit us sweaters. But they'd be less bold. No initials. Maybe just plain colors. I haven't knitted in a while. Not since that one Christmas where everyone got a scarf because there was a sale on yarn and I had way too much of it lying around," she giggled.

"I remember that scarf. I still have it. I wear it. It's a little frayed though at the edges," he told her.

"You still have it? That was so long ago," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but you made it. I'm not gonna toss it out. I actually still have a couple little hats you used to knit for the house elves stashed in a box somewhere," he confessed with a small smile.

"You do? Those hats weren't for _you_ to take!" she chided him with a playful slap to the chest.

"I know, but some of them were so cute. I don't know why I picked them up. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you now."

"If you want a hat, just say so. I'll make you one that actually fits your head," she smiled up at him.

"Alright, I want a hat. I wanna be able to go into the cold and have something you made keeping me warm," he grinned at her.

"Check. Make Harry a hat. It could be a Christmas present, except you already know about it and you'll see me making it," she pointed out.

"Yes, but I'll still love it," he kissed her.

"I'll buy some yarn today when I'm out. What color do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"One bright pink hat coming up then!" she teased him.

"Okay, maybe don't surprise me that much," he joked back.

"I won't. I just had to mess with you a little after what you did to me."

"If you made me a pink hat, I'd wear it. But then you'd have to be seen in public with me, so we'd both suffer," he pointed out.

"True. I think I'll go for something a little more manly."

"Thank you."

"So do you trust me enough to invite Charity shopping with me today?" she asked, changing the subject slightly.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. _Can_ I trust you two? After yesterday, I'm not so sure."

"We'll be good. No drinking. Promise. Just the flower shop and the yarn store and one other place I can't tell you about because it's a surprise."

"A surprise? Really? What kind of surprise?" he wondered.

"I can't tell or it won't be a surprise. It's for one of your Christmas gifts," she informed him.

"I haven't even thought about Christmas much honestly. I've been too into the wedding plans," he admitted.

"It's okay. I just happened upon this item and had to get it. But it was a special order. That's all I'm going to say. You'll love it though."

"I better get you something good too huh? Like last year?"

"I wouldn't complain. But honestly, no worries. Getting married is our belated Christmas gift to each other," she told him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's a lovely Christmas for you. After all, it will be our first official Christmas as a couple. God, we need a tree soon too. Why do I suddenly feel like there's so much to do and not enough time in our lives to do it? We probably should be doing something right now instead of loafing about in bed," he pointed out, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Relax. It's only just after 7am. Nothing is open. We can't really go do anything right now. But I can think of something to occupy us," she said suggestively as she reached under the covers and caressed him through his pajamas.

He moaned slightly and shut his eyes.

"Hmm, yeah, we could probably think of something to do. You owe me one, honestly."

She laughed slightly and kissed the side of his neck.

"I do owe you. I owe you one mind blowing experience and also apparently money. Do you take sexual favors as form of payment?"

He smiled at her.

"As a matter of fact, it is the preferred form of payment in business matters such as these."

"Alright then. But no video cameras!" she poked him.

"Ouch! I was only kidding about that one. That's all I need is for a sex tape to somehow magically disappear out of my safe and onto the front pages of the paper."

"Ugh, let's not even think of that. Let's think of this," she said, kissing him greedily and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He reached over and undid her buttons, and they both hastily threw off all their clothes. Suddenly neither of them were that chilly and didn't much care about the temperature of the room. They got so easily lost in each other, that they both constantly wondered how on earth they'd managed to go so long without ever doing this. It seemed so natural. And their bodies always found a perfect rhythm with each other. And even though they both had insanely wild bed hair already, by the time they were finished with this, they both looked like they'd been electrocuted and lay breathlessly in a heap together with the covers bunched up around them.

"My God, that was amazing," Hermione uttered into Harry's ear as he lay on top of her and buried his face in her wild hair.

"It always is. And you _are_ a bit perverted, you realize. I wasn't lying about that," he chuckled into her ear.

"I am not!"

"Are too. I almost thought you were going to rip off the headboard at one point," he reminded her with a large smile on his face.

"Oh well, I was worried about it too for a moment, but I didn't want you to stop. It felt good. If the bed broke, we'd just fix it with magic, right?" she admitted sheepishly.

"It wouldn't have stopped me if it broke, let's just say that. But I didn't realize you liked it that way," he said as he kissed her neck.

"What? From behind? I wanted to try something different. That's not perverted, it's fun," she informed him.

"Hell yeah it's fun. Sometimes I don't know how I don't manage to explode three seconds into hearing the noises you make. You are the sexiest woman on earth," he said kissing her hungrily, before rolling off her and wrapping his arms around her.

She reached up and touched her disastrous hair and then she ruffled his mop.

"I don't know how sexy we look right now. Your hair is something to behold. And mine? Well I can feel that it's nearly as big as an 80's rock star hair," she giggled.

"So what? We both look incredibly ravaged and satisfied. And I think your insane rocker hair is very hot," he informed her, trying to smooth it down slightly, to no avail.

"You're a terrible liar. This hair is not hot," she disagreed with him.

"I'm not lying! I love it. And I love you. And it's really mostly my fault it looks this huge. But hair and beds can be fixed."

She kissed him again.

"Yes, they can. God, you are amazing. Do you know no one else ever made me feel this desirable?"

"Well they should have. Because you are. I know you always used to feel like an ugly duckling or something, but you've never been anything but beautiful to me," he said honestly.

"Oh stop. Even when my teeth were huge? Do you remember? I looked like a horse," she chuckled.

"You did not!"

"I did too!"

"Well they look great now."

"Yeah, because I magically got them fixed."

"I still say you were always beautiful. I don't care what you think," he scoffed, kissing her again.

"You know, you've always been handsome too, you realize. I remember the first time I saw you back from summer, our fourth year and you looked so different. So much older. I used to stare at you a lot when no one was paying attention," she admitted.

"You did?" This was news to him.

"I did. And I never understood why it was so difficult for you to find a date to the Yule Ball. I figured girls would be lining up."

"Yeah, well, they weren't. I felt like a total buffoon then. I can't believe you thought I was handsome."

"A girl notices these things. I mean, it was like you grew up a little and suddenly were more like a man. And well, I noticed," she shrugged.

"You didn't say anything."

"Eventually I did. Sort of."

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

"Well sixth year I told you that you were very fanciable. Don't you remember? You were wondering why Quidditch was so popular suddenly, when really it was just you. _You_ were popular. And I told you as much. So many girls wanted you, it wasn't even funny," she informed him.

"I didn't realize you were one of them," he smiled at her.

"Well I wasn't exactly, but I also wasn't dead either. I had eyes and hormones and you were quite the catch. I just played it very close to the vest," she told him.

"Very close. I had no idea. But I thought you were beautiful as well."

"Yeah, and I kept trying to get you to stop thinking that or saying it! Remember when I told you to tell Cho how ugly you thought I was?" she laughed.

"Yes, and I was like, but you're not! I could never lie for shit," he shook his head.

"I was trying to help you, but you were hopeless. I know she was jealous of me. Just like Viktor was jealous of you. You do realize that all these people saw something a million years ago and we just stood there with our heads up our asses and denied it all to everyone, including ourselves. We're both idiots."

"Yes, we are. Very huge idiots. Who happen to be in love now, and getting married very soon. So I think we can forgive ourselves," he told her.

"I guess. I just get mad at myself for being so obtuse. I was supposed to be the smart one," she pouted.

"Yeah, well there's being _book_ smart and _emotionally_ smart. And I think we both kind of fail the second one sometimes. We're both very good at hiding our true feelings from ourselves. Though apparently most everyone else knew them, but we didn't," he sighed.

"We won't ever be stupid like that again will we? I mean, there won't ever come a time in our lives when we stop being honest and go back to distancing ourselves? I don't want that to happen," she said worriedly.

"That'll never happen. I think it's safe to say we broke down the walls. You can't go back now, and I certainly don't want to."

"Good because me neither."

They both kissed each other and then snuggled up together and just held each other tightly. Sometimes they both just liked feeling close to one another, even without anything going on. It felt nice to have their warm naked bodies pressed up against each other and intertwined. Harry felt like he could literally stay that way with her forever, but he knew they both needed to get up and get showered and dressed at some point. Right now, life was very hectic. But he was kind of glad they woke up early and had this quiet and fun time together. It made Harry that much more excited to marry her. And she felt the same exact way.

"I love you," Hermione whispered as she kissed Harry's cheek softly.

"I love you too," he kissed her back.

"I'm so lucky I get to marry my best friend," she smiled at him.

"Me too."

And they really did feel lucky. Luckier than anyone else had a right to be. But Harry supposed they earned this. After all they had been through, together and separately, they deserved this happiness together. And no one and nothing was going to stop it.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 **Author's note: Someone once chided me for basing the characters off the actors from the movie, ie Harry being short, etc. I** _ **did**_ **do that. I realize the book is different, but to me, the characters** _ **are**_ **the actors in my head. So apologies if that bugs you. But that's just how I envision everyone. But at least I gave Harry the right color eyes!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The men all met at the suit shop around noon, and none of them were super eager to spend their time buying clothes. But they all knew it needed to be done. Neville wasn't one to complain, as he was just excited to be included, but Ron kept making faces at all the styles they looked at, and said he hated the ice blue colored shirt selection. To his credit, some of the styles were terrible and had ruffles. And he had a huge phobia of ruffles after his tragic Yule Ball outfit.

"I am not wearing this shirt," Ron insisted as he held up the offending item.

"Don't worry, that's not the shirt we're going to wear. Do you think I'd be caught dead at my own wedding wearing ruffles?" Harry asked.

"I'm not that into this color Hermione picked out either. It makes me look pale," Ron pointed out.

"You _are_ pale. And stop complaining. It's not _your_ wedding. When it's _your_ turn, you can pick the colors," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, Harry's right. Besides, I like the color. It's rather dashing," Neville said, holding up a more acceptable shirt in the same color.

"When it's my wedding, I doubt I'll be picking the colors. Charity will do that. I'll probably be wearing a yellow shirt or something hideous," Ron sighed.

"Yellow? I've never seen Charity wear yellow. Isn't her favorite color purple?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Ron wondered.

"I heard her say it once," Harry shrugged.

"Well then that just means I'll probably be wearing a purple fucking shirt instead."

"I honestly don't care what I wear for my wedding. Whenever it happens. I have a mind to ask Luna, but she's told me she doesn't care that much about making it official. But I kinda do. I want kids, you know," Neville told them with a sigh.

"You should just ask her. I'm sure she'd say yes. She loves you," Harry assured him.

"I know. But what if she just wants to live together forever? She is a bit odd sometimes about things," Neville pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm sure if she wants kids, she'll marry you. Maybe she's just afraid to put pressure on you?" Harry asked.

"Maybe?"

"I think I'm going to ask Charity. I'm just going to do it. Valentine's Day. What do you think?" Ron asked the both of them.

"Perfect! She's dying for you to ask her, you know," Harry told him.

"I know. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I can't imagine my life without her. She's perfect," Ron smiled a far off grin.

"I think we should both just do it. Or should I wait like you're waiting until after Harry's wedding?" Neville wondered.

"It doesn't matter to me. The way I see it, Harry's the first one of us to do this. And if he can do it, so can we. And really, it doesn't make sense _not_ to get married, right? We're both happily in love, so we should just do it," Ron remarked logically.

"Honestly I'd be thrilled to not be the only old married couple. But you guys should do it when it's right for you," Harry told them sincerely.

"I think it _is_ right for me. I mean, you've seen Charity. I can't do better than that. I wouldn't want to. I don't even notice other girls now," Ron said dreamily.

"That's how it's always been with Luna. She's so unique. But she really gets me. I miss her tons," Neville sighed.

"Well if we finish up here quickly, you can go visit with her before you head back to Hogwarts. So if no one else is gonna complain, shall I say _this_ is the shirt we'll all wear?" Harry asked, holding up a nicely tailored ice blue long sleeved shirt with pearl buttons.

"Fine," Ron nodded.

"Yeah, it's great," Neville agreed.

"Alright, now suits," Harry said, marching over to the plentiful racks of formal wear the shop had.

The salesman who had let them browse alone earlier, suddenly popped up again.

"I see you've chosen the shirts you like. Can I help you find appropriate suits?" he offered pleasantly.

"Yes. We are looking for dark grey," Harry told him.

"Pinstripes perhaps?" he asked.

"No. Just grey. I don't want to look like a clown up there."

"Very well, we had some suits on sale, but if you'd like to see the solid colors, I have just the thing," he said happily.

He pulled out a nice dark grey suit with satin lapels and held it up.

"That's all shiny. I don't care for the shiny part," Harry wrinkled up his nose.

"But it's very elegant."

"I don't like the shiny either," Ron piped up, adding his two cents.

"Alright. No satin. How about this one?" the man asked, holding up another without the satin lapels.

"Now that's more like it. That's perfect. Do you have three of them to fit us?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Let me just measure everyone. It will only take a moment," he said getting out his tape measurer and a notepad.

He took everyone's measurements and wrote them down. Then he went to the back and brought out three suits. He handed them to the appropriate person and everyone went into a dressing room to change. About five minutes later they all emerged and looked at each other.

"Harry your trousers are way too long," Ron remarked, taking in his appearance.

"I know," he sighed.

"My trousers are too short. I look like I'm waiting for a flood or something," Neville laughed, looking down at his socks showing way too much.

The salesman appeared and noted the issues.

"Don't fret, gentlemen! We can do alterations. Just a few nips and tucks and yours will be perfect. And we'll let yours out a bit," he told Harry and Neville. The only one who's suit fit properly was Ron's.

"Will alterations take long? You see, my wedding is on the 31st," Harry told him.

"Ah, a bit of a rush order then? We can do it. We'll just throw you in front of the others that aren't on a time crunch. Let me just take a few more measurements." He got down on his knees and went to work.

"So aside from the trousers being wrong, how do you think we all look?" Harry asked curiously.

"Smashing. I suppose this shirt color isn't so bad after all," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, I like it. It's very stylish. I think we need those little pocket handkerchiefs to match. And also ties," Neville reminded them.

The salesman finished his measurements and stood up.

"I've got just the perfect accessories! Don't you worry. Let me go get them," he said as he rushed off to another part of the store.

"Do I really look good in this?" Harry asked, scrutinizing his reflection and the too long trousers.

"Yes. You look great," Ron assured him.

"Would _you_ wanna marry me looking like this?" he pondered as he kept messing with the cuffs on the jacket and fidgeting around.

"Well the trousers look stupid now, and your hair is a mess. So no, I wouldn't marry you looking like that," Ron teased him.

"Don't listen to him. _I'd_ marry you. I mean, you know, if I was Hermione," Neville added, supportively.

"I feel like I look ridiculous. But I guess it's just because the trousers are too long," Harry shook his head.

Just then the shop bell chimed, signaling another customer entering the shop. None of them paid much attention until the person actually walked over towards them and started laughing at them. They all turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry and Ron both asked in unison.

"I'm shopping. What else would I be doing here?" Draco sighed. Then he noted Harry and Neville's trousers. "Nice look. You look like you're wearing Hagrid's trousers and you look like you're searching for pollywogs in a swamp."

"Will you fuck off?" Ron asked with a sneer, not wanting to see their old enemy.

"Nice language. I'm here to buy a suit, so I will not 'fuck off'. I never in a million years dreamed I'd see you lot in this shop. It's the best shop in London. But I can see you're obviously buying off the rack and not custom made," Draco pointed out.

"Look Malfoy, it was annoying enough to see you a couple weeks ago. I don't want to see you now. Just go order your custom diamond encrusted suit and leave us alone," Harry told him irritably.

"Wait, you saw this git recently?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yes, we met in Diagon Alley right after Harry proposed. I'm surprised he didn't tell you," Draco said with a grin.

"Why would I tell him? I tried to forget it. And it's not like he cared to hear how you were doing," Harry shot back at him.

"Fine. Right. None of you care what I'm up to. God, I thought we had a little bit of a peace treaty between us. I mean, you were at my trial Harry. You said I wasn't so bad," Draco pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Saying you're not evil and don't deserve prison isn't the same as us exchanging best friends forever necklaces. I still don't like you. I just didn't think you were guilty of the crimes they brought you up on," Harry shrugged.

"Well you'd think we could at least be civil," Draco told him, smoothing down the suit he already had on.

"This _is_ me being civil," Harry sighed.

"I guess on you civil doesn't look much different than hatred."

" _I_ don't want to be civil to you. You almost got me killed. Twice. First you poisoned me. Then you set the Room of Requirement on fire," Ron pointed out angrily.

"I did _not_ set that room on fire. That was Crabbe. And your friend Harry saved my life. Thankfully. You would have let me die, wouldn't you have?" Draco asked Ron, getting in his face.

"Stop. Both of you. If this erupts into a fist fight, we'll all get kicked out. And if it erupts into a wand fight, we'll all get arrested. So stop!" Neville stood in between them and stopped the madness before it could start.

"Wow, Longbottom has some bollocks now doesn't he? That's right. I remember now. You were ready to take on an army of Death Eaters all by yourself. Funny how I still think of you as a pudgy little nerd," Draco told him.

"I'm not little or pudgy or a nerd. And I'm trying to keep the peace, but as you said, I was ready to take on an army of Death Eaters. Think I can't take you?" Neville said seriously.

Draco backed down and walked a few steps away from the men.

"Alright. I never wanted trouble in the first place. I was just here to pick up my new suit," Draco put up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. Get your suit then," Harry told him plainly.

Just then, the salesman came back with ties and handkerchiefs and noted his newest customer standing there.

"Oh hello. Are you with these gentlemen too?" he wondered.

"As if," Ron grumbled under his breath.

"No, I'm here to pick up a suit for Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I do believe you told me it'd be in today," he told the man.

"Ah yes. Let me just finish up here and I'll go look in back," he told Draco, who politely stepped back and sat down in an arm chair and just watched the man fit his former enemies with ties and pocket kerchiefs.

"You know, aside from the ridiculous trousers, you lot look quite nice," Draco said sincerely, trying to bury the hatchet with them.

"Ha-ha. Right," Harry said making a face at him.

"I'm serious! God, what does it take for you people to believe I'm not a total prat now?" Draco wondered.

"Maybe stop acting like one?" Ron pointed out.

"I'm trying! You _do_ look nice. I'm sure your lovely bride will be pleased, Potter."

Harry looked at him to try and see if he was smirking or laughing, but he wasn't. He looked sincere. Harry just looked away from him.

"Thanks. I hope she does like the outfits," Harry muttered.

"Of course she will. And I'm sure she'll be beautiful," Draco told him.

"She will be. I know that for sure. She always is."

"I gotta admit she did grow up lovely. I always made fun of her and the rest of you lot, of course. But I can say now that I think we all did okay for ourselves, considering our circumstances," Draco said, in what could only be described as a friendly tone.

"Why are you being nice to us now?" Ron asked with skepticism.

"Because I feel like it. Since Harry didn't tell you, I'm getting married too. In February. And I guess you could say Astoria has changed me. She's shown me the error of my ways. I wouldn't expect any of you to believe that, but I'm not like I used to be," Draco told them.

"Then why'd you walk in here laughing and throwing insults around?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Force of habit? Look, I was just messing around. Don't take it personal," Draco shrugged.

"I can go see about your suit now, sir," the salesman said to Draco, interrupting their conversation.

"Thank you."

He rushed off and left the four of them out in the showroom alone again. But none of them spoke at all. The three men were just taking in their fully decked out appearances, and Draco just stared at his hands. He'd said all he could really say, and he didn't expect and hug and a wedding invite to evolve from it. He just wanted to try and make nice. Astoria would have wanted it that way, and he knew it. She was always on his case for being a prat to people, and he really was trying to change. The man brought out his new suit and handed it over to him.

"Would you like to try it on?" he asked.

"No, that's fine. It'll fit. I always buy my suits here and never have an issue. Thank you for your time." Then he turned to Harry and friends. "Congratulations, Harry. Good luck."

Harry looked confused, but he managed a faint smile.

"Thanks. You too."

Draco just nodded and waved at everyone and then exited the shop with a flourish. Everyone let out a breath they didn't even realize they were holding.

"How fucking weird was that shit? Malfoy trying to be nice? Please," Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll eat my shoes before I'd believe he's changed," Neville nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I don't know. I think he might be serious. You know love _does_ change people," Harry commented thoughtfully.

"Right. But it doesn't give them brain transplants. He's still a git," Ron told him.

"Yeah, I don't like him," Neville said.

"Eh, he's not my _friend_ , but I don't think he's my enemy either. Not anymore," Harry noted.

"I swear to God if you invite him to the wedding, I will kill you," Ron told him seriously.

"I'm not brain damaged. He's not coming to the wedding! I'm just saying, I don't think I hate him anymore. He's just sort of there."

"Well he can be there someplace else away from me," Ron muttered.

"Holding grudges is bad for you. That's why I forgave Snape. I mean, why hold a grudge forever over the past?" Harry remarked.

"Uh, Snape was a right asshole. I was terrified of him. I don't care if he wasn't evil. He was still awful. You're too forgiving, Harry," Neville told him seriously.

"Yeah, you are," Ron agreed.

"Well I believe in letting sleeping dogs lie. And Ron, you're lucky I'm forgiving because I was pretty fucking pissed at you a couple of times in the past. So be glad I don't hold grudges," Harry made a face at him.

"Fine, fine. You're right. I guess I just don't see a point in forgiving someone unless they _ask_ to be forgiven. And let's face it, Snape and Malfoy didn't ask. So they don't get anything from me. Not that Snape cares since he's dead. But you get my drift," Ron explained.

"Yeah, makes sense. Look, it doesn't matter. Are we all happy with the suits and ties?" Harry changed the subject.

Everyone nodded and they agreed the outfits were great, at least with some alterations. They took off the suits and hung everything back up and gave it to the salesman. He rung things up and put aside the suits for alteration, and handed everyone their packages. They all exited the shop and stood on the sidewalk just looking at each other.

"So thank you guys for coming and doing this," Harry told them.

"No worries. It's nice to come to the city and not be stuck at Hogwarts all the time," Neville smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. George gave me the entire day off, so I can't complain!" Ron smiled.

"I think I'm going to go home and spend some time with Luna, if you guys don't mind," Neville told them.

"No, that's fine. I'll be seeing you soon. Christmas break. You're stopping by on Christmas Eve right?" Harry asked.

"Definitely. Until then!" Neville walked off and waved at both of them and then he disappeared into an alley and went to his house.

This just left Ron and Harry alone.

"Lunch?" Ron offered.

"Sure," Harry smiled.

And then they set off to find a place to eat.

Meanwhile, Hermione was off having another girl day of fun with just Charity this time. They'd made promises to each other that they would not get drunk this time, and now they were standing in the Enchanted Flower shop looking around.

"Isn't it beautiful in here?" Charity remarked in awe.

"It really is. I can't believe I was going to have Muggle flowers when these are so amazing. And they have _blue_ roses! Do you see those?" Hermione pointed along the far wall.

"Oh, they're perfect! Look how they changed from dark blue to light to silver and back again! You _need_ those. They're beyond gorgeous," Charity said with excitement.

"What about these silver lilies that sparkle? I could see my bouquet being made of these," Hermione remarked, touching the magical flowers in the bucket they were in.

A saleswoman walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello ladies. Can I help you?"

"Yes, she is getting married and needs loads of flowers. We especially like these lilies and those roses. But we're open to suggestions," Charity stepped up and took control as if it were her own wedding.

"Those are lovely choices. May I ask the wedding theme colors?" the saleswoman inquired.

"Ice blue and grey," Hermione told her.

"Ah, beautiful! Reminds one of snow."

"Yes, well we are getting married in the snow in the forest, so that's what I was going for. An icy snowy look," Hermione explained.

"That sounds wonderful. And these lilies are gorgeous for a long stemmed bouquet. Or you could go with the roses in a bunch. And for centerpieces, we do have these beautiful irises in blue with fairy light enhancements. Instead of candle light, the fairy light illuminates the table," she explained.

"Oh, that's sounds beautiful. I didn't see those. How am I going to pick?" Hermione fretted.

"I think that we should do the long stemmed lily bouquet with an ice blue ribbon. Then these perfect iris centerpieces. We need five. And we'd like four boutonnieres with the blue roses and several pots of them to line the altar. What do you think Hermione?" Charity asked, taking over again.

"Um, I like the sound of that. You should be a wedding planner," she giggled to Charity.

"I've thought of it! I love weddings. And I think I have a knack. You really liked my suggestions?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I did. Only, I was wondering if there was a way to maybe get more of the lilies to entwine around the pillars where the altar is? Can that be done?" Hermione asked the woman.

"Honey, this is a magical flower shop. I can make anything happen. I take it you'll require our setup service or are you putting it together yourself?"

"Oh no, I can't do it myself. I need the service. I do hope it's not too late to get it. The wedding is the 31st."

"Of _this_ month? Oh dear, that _is_ soon! But never fear! I think we can squeeze you in. What time is the wedding?" the saleswoman asked.

"It's to be at 7pm."

The woman looked in her book and frowned slightly.

"Hmm, we do have two parties to set up for that evening, but since this is taking place in the snow, the flowers won't wilt. We can set it up a bit early, and it'll still be perfect."

"They won't freeze and stop working will they? I'd hate to buy magical flowers and kill them with the cold," Hermione pointed out.

"No, no, they withstand freezing temperatures. They just don't fare well in the summer heat. But these are specially designed to withstand the cold. They thrive in it," she assured her.

"Okay. That's fine then. I also want to add something else. I'd like flower wreaths for my bridesmaids and the flower girl. Plus a basket full of the blue rose petals to throw," Hermione added to her order.

"Oh, I'd forgotten you said you wanted that! Sorry, love," Charity told her.

"It's okay. I can't expect you to remember it all when it's _my_ wedding," she chuckled.

"Can we have the blue roses for the wreaths?" Charity wondered.

"That's what I had in mind, yes."

"Perfect!"

"Alright, how old is the flower girl so we know how large to make the wreath," the saleswoman asked.

"She's four."

"Ah, such a cute age. Is she one of yours?" she asked both girls.

"Oh no, she's a friends daughter," Hermione laughed.

Charity just shook her head.

"Do I look old enough to have a four year old?" she muttered to Hermione.

"No. You don't," she whispered back.

"I would have been sixteen!"

"Not unheard of, I'm afraid."

"Alright, so I think you've filled out most of the forms and I've filled out my part. I just need a signature and payment and we're all set," the woman smiled at them, ignoring their mumbled conversation.

Hermione looked at the total for the flowers and she was a little dumbfounded at the enormity of the cost. It was almost as much as her dress, and that was not cheap. Her parents had given her a sizeable chunk for the flowers, and she and Harry put up another huge chunk, but Hermione was still surprised.

"Oh wow, that's a lot for some flowers," she uttered with her eyes growing big.

"It's your wedding day! It's supposed to cost a fortune. Besides, you're saving a lot of money already by keeping it small and having Molly do all the food," Charity reminded her.

"True, true. I'm sorry, I've just never seen a bill this large for something I've purchased," Hermione noted.

"Miss do you need a moment to change your selections?" the saleswoman asked her politely.

"No, no. I have the money." She dug in her purse and pulled out all the money she had and handed the little sack full of galleons over.

The woman took it and sorted through and handed Hermione back her change, which wasn't a whole lot.

"Don't worry dear. It's money very well spent. People will be talking about these flowers the entire time. Trust me. We've done thousands of weddings and no one is ever disappointed," she smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'm sure you're right. The flowers are beautiful. I know it's going to be great," Hermione smiled as she put her little sack back into her purse and took her receipt and headed out of the shop with Charity.

"Oh that was fun! I know it was costly, but flowers are the second most important part of the wedding, aside from the dress. Trust me. I've been to lots of weddings," Charity assured her.

"I need to go to the bank now and get more money. I still have to pick up Harry's Christmas gift and some yarn," Hermione remarked as they walked down the street and headed towards Gringotts.

They entered the bank and Hermione got more money, and then they left to go to the specialty shop where Harry's gift was waiting. It was a special watch that was magically altered to show their locations, just like the Weasley clock they had at the Burrow. When she realized they made a watch like that, she just had to get it. That way Harry would always know where she was. And she got a matching ladies style for herself, but she wouldn't wear it until after Harry opened his gift. Charity thought it was a wonderful idea and wished she had enough galleons to order one.

"This would be perfect because then I'd know if Ron was really working late or down at the pub with George. I swear, he tells me one thing and then he comes home with beer breath. And I know they weren't drinking at the joke shop!" Charity remarked, examining the watch.

"You should get one then. At least for yourself. Peace of mind," Hermione smiled.

"Nah, I don't have enough. Plus, I still have lots of presents to buy for everyone. I can't buy something for me," she pouted.

"Well maybe another time?" Hermione told her, and noted in her mind to purchase one of these for Charity's Christmas gift. She'd just have to come back alone very soon to set it up. She had no idea what to get her anyway and this was perfect.

They left that shop, and headed to the yarn store over in the opposite corner of Diagon Alley. Hermione often got yarn at a Muggle shop near her old flat, but since she was already there, she figured she might as well buy it there. Knitting was a very popular witch hobby and they had way more selection than the Muggle shop did. They walked in and Hermione was excited to see all the different patterns and yarns to choose from.

"I never did learn to knit. My mum does it, and she crochets. But the one time she tried to teach me, I was hopeless at it. I don't understand how you do it!" Charity exclaimed.

"Well sometimes I cheat a little. You can bewitch the needles to work on their own. But mostly I do it for relaxation. It's just if I'm in a time crunch, I just let them go and come back and suddenly there's a scarf waiting. It's a real easy spell," Hermione informed her.

"Really? My mum never did that. She always sat and did it by hand."

"Well as I said, I usually do too. But you don't _have_ to. You should buy some yarn and I'll show you how to bewitch the knitting needles. Ron will never even know you didn't do it yourself if you set it up when he's at work," Hermione told her conspiratorially.

"Hmm, yeah, I like that idea. I could make him something far better than a silly jumper. Do you know how many ugly jumpers he has in his closet? Like a thousand. And they're not even a color he likes. I want to make him something smart. Something really nice and not what you'd wear to an ugly Christmas jumper party," Charity noted. Then looked at Hermione. "Oh God, please do not tell Molly I said the jumpers were ugly! She'd be so hurt. It's just Ron hates them and doesn't have the heart to tell her."

"It's okay. I know he hates them. And my lips are sealed. How about this light grey yarn? You could make a fetching jumper and a scarf with that."

Charity picked up a bunch of the yarn and tossed it into the little hand basket Hermione was carrying. Then Hermione picked out some very dark green yarn to make Harry a hat with. It would bring out the green in his eyes. She hoped he'd like it. Then they got needles for Charity and a pattern to follow, even if she was bewitching the needles. You needed a pattern for the spell to follow. They took everything up to the counter and sorted their items out. They each paid for their stuff and walked out happily together.

"Thank you so much for asking me to come today. It means a lot. For a while, I wasn't sure how well you and I got along. I didn't see you a lot," Charity told Hermione with a grin.

"I know. It's just when I was single, it seemed weird for me to hang around my ex, so I rarely visited you two. I only saw you on special occasions when Harry was there too. But I've always liked you," Hermione smiled back.

"I'm chuffed. To me, you were like this great heroine of the war. I never imagined you'd want to be friends with _me_."

"Please. I'm just me. Just like you've realized Harry is just Harry. We're no different than anyone else. I mean, you're together with Ron, and he was a hero right alongside us."

"I know. But I never dreamed I'd meet him either," she laughed slightly.

"Yeah, but when you did, you realized he was just a regular bloke, right?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yes. I know it's a bit silly for me to be thinking of you lot as icons or something, but when I was younger, you three were the stuff of legends. And here I am now with you all. I feel so inferior since the best thing I ever did was manage to not fail my classes," she laughed slightly.

"You seem like a skilled witch, to me."

"Eh, I'm okay. But I'm no fighter. I was terrible at the dueling club. I dropped out of it. I did much better in charms and transfiguration. If you need a mouse turned into a teacup, I'm your gal!"

"I don't think I'll need that, but thanks. I was pretty good at that myself honestly," Hermione pointed out.

"I know. You were totally smart and way beyond me. Ron always said you intimidated him. But I think you're pretty down to earth," Charity smiled as she linked arms with Hermione and walked along together.

"Thank you. I don't mean to be intimidating. Ron used to be insecure though. I think you've been really good for him," Hermione told her honestly.

"You don't think less of me because I'm so young, do you?" Charity wondered curiously.

"No! Not at all. I never even think of your age, honestly."

"Really? Good. Because sometimes I feel like maybe Ron thinks I'm too immature to get married or something. But I'm not! I'm mature for my age. I mean, when we met, I was only nineteen. I never dreamed he'd like me at all."

"Well he has good taste. And I don't think he finds you immature in the slightest. Besides, he's a little immature at times himself, so I'd say it's a good match," Hermione assured her.

Charity put her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"You're such a good friend. You always make me feel better."

Hermione was pleased to have made a new friendship with Charity. Despite their age difference, they were on the same level about most things. And Hermione had to admit that when she first met Charity, she thought she was a little dim. But now that she knew her, she realized she was actually quite smart. And she really didn't find her immature. In fact, she'd wager Charity was more mature than Ron most of the time. But she just smiled to herself, happy to have a new girlfriend to hang out with. And if Ron ever did get his head out of his bum long enough to marry Charity, she could already envision them raising their kids together. It was going to be perfect.

Later on, back at home, Hermione had beaten Harry to arriving. She was glad for that, so she could stash his Christmas present in the back of the closet where he'd hopefully never look. And then she made herself a cup of tea and sat down to start working on the hat Harry wanted for Christmas. She figured there was no time like the present to get started. But Harry arrived soon after and he came walking through the back door with a large smile, with his wedding shirt in a garment bag and his tie and handkerchief in a little fancy tote. She looked up when he came in.

"Hey, you're back," she smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm back. And I have part of the wedding outfit. The suit needed alteration, but this is the rest of it," he proclaimed as he tossed it onto a chair and plopped down next to her on the couch. He gave her a big kiss.

"Harry, you taste like beer. Oh God, are you the one who's pissed this time? Did Ron get you drunk?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed.

"No, I'm not pissed. Just slightly buzzed. I have _some_ self-control, love," he grinned as he teased her.

"Ha-ha. I have self-control too! Just sometimes I don't practice it. You sure you're not drunk?" she wondered.

"Promise. We just had a couple pints after the shopping trip. Neville went to go see Luna and Ron and I were left to entertain ourselves. Now I might not be hammered, but he sure was. He's so funny when he's like that," Harry told her shaking his head.

"Charity probably won't be too pleased. Although, I guess it is payback eh?" she giggled slightly.

"Yes, it is. He suggested I pay you back as well, but I didn't want to get drunk. I wanted a nice evening with you and to remember it," he told her, kissing her again.

"Mmm, you are super affectionate though. That usually means you've had too much," she pointed out.

"No it doesn't. It just means I love you. And I missed you. Yesterday I barely saw you because you were gone all day and passed out all evening. I wanted tonight to be just a quiet evening alone," he explained.

"Well I missed you too. And I love you. I was just knitting your hat," she indicated the needles and the yarn in her lap.

"I can see. Green eh?" he noted.

"I figured it brought out your eyes. Do you hate it?"

"No, it's perfect. It's really dark green. Almost black. I like it. Thanks. And I'll pretend to be surprised, even if I saw you making it," he chuckled, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

She set the knitting stuff aside and leaned over and kissed Harry again and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a bit, when they finally pulled back and smiled at each other.

"So far, this is a lovely evening. Kisses and cuddles are always nice," she smiled at him. "So tell me about your day. What does the suit look like?" she asked.

"Well it's what you asked for. Dark grey. But no satiny bits. Just a nice suit. And I'll show you the shirt and tie, unless you don't want to see it?" he inquired, unsure if there were rules about a bride seeing the grooms outfit.

But she shook her head.

"No, I want to see. I'm hoping it's the right color."

"I asked for ice blue and this was one of the choices. So it better be right. The shop is supposed to be the best, so I assume the man knew what he was talking about," Harry explained as he reached over and grabbed the garment bag and unzipped it for it, revealing the shirt.

She touched it and was pleased to see it was very soft and not starchy. And the color was perfect.

"Is it silk?" she wondered.

"No, I don't think so. Actually I have no idea. What does the tag say?" he shrugged, letting her rummage through to find the tag.

"It's silk and cotton. It's quite lovely. It sort of shimmers a bit. It's exactly what I envisioned. And the tie matches?" she asked.

"Yep, it all matches. I let the man pick out the ties and stuff. I'm a bit shopping challenged sometimes. But I think it's what you'll like. And it cost a fortune, just so you know," he chuckled slightly.

"Boy do I hear you there. Do you realize how expensive the flowers were?"

"No. Do I even _want_ to know?" he cringed.

"No, you don't. But let's just say that the money you gave me for the band and the flowers? It's gone."

"So the band didn't get paid yet?"

"No, I'll have to ask my parents for some more money," she told him.

"I'd hate to do that. They've already paid for a lot. I mean, they put in for flowers too. How many bloody flowers did you get?" he asked scratching his head.

"Not that many! They are _magical_. They change colors! And sparkle. And there are fairy lights. Things cost a lot sometimes," she explained.

"Well I have more money for the band. I'll just take care of that tomorrow. I don't want to ask your folks if I don't have to."

"But they'd be happy to help. And I don't want you going broke, Harry."

"I won't be broke. Trust me. I'm a good saver. I'm not saying I'm filthy rich, because I'm not. But I do okay. So don't worry," he assured her.

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I am sure. It's taken care of."

"We still need to pay for the wedding bands too, remember?"

"I know. I already have that set aside. Besides, we went cheap on those. I only wanted a plain band and so did you. So that's the cheapest part of this," he laughed slightly.

"Well your mother's ring is so beautiful, I figured I'd wear that all the time and a plain band to go with it is plenty. I know you're not made of money," she explained.

"No, not really. I'm made of me. But speaking of being made of money, guess who the hell I saw again today?" he changed the subject.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Ugh! _Again_? Did he say anything about me or that stupid article?" she asked making a face.

"No, he didn't. Well, actually he said he bet you'd be beautiful as a bride. It was so weird. He was trying to be _nice_. I mean, he came in hurling insults, then suddenly he got all quiet and bizarre and was giving out compliments. I thought he hit his head or something," Harry told her.

" _Malfoy_ was being _nice_? Giving _compliments_? Saying _I_ would be beautiful? Was he drunk?" she wondered.

"No. I doubt it. He seemed like his usual non-charming self at first. Then he just switched off and said something about his fiancée changing him and making him a better man. Wanted to bury the hatchet," Harry shrugged.

"That is bizarre. Do you think he was faking it?"

"I don't know why he would. Of course Ron and Neville didn't buy it. But I kinda did. He seemed rather sincere."

"Please tell me you didn't invite him to our wedding," she implored him.

"Of course not! Why does everyone think I'd do that? Just because I believe he might have changed doesn't mean he's my best pal. I just like to give people chances. Is that really so strange?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, then sighed.

"No, it's not strange to want to give people chances. It's just some people don't deserve them. Sometimes you're just too nice, Harry."

"That's what Ron and Neville told me. But am I? I mean, I _can_ be a jerk. You know I can, because I was a colossal fuckwit to you a couple months back before we got together. I'm not _that_ nice," he pointed out.

"That was just you being a scared little kitten. When you freak out, you lash out. It's just how you are. But I mean you're too _forgiving_. Too willing to overlook people's misdeeds and just forget that they were assholes. Like Snape."

"Ugh. Again with someone bringing that up. What's so wrong about me forgiving a man who basically tried to save my life? And yours! And all of ours! I do not equate forgiving Snape to saying maybe Draco isn't a horrible person anymore. I'm certainly not calling him a hero. Or inviting him to our bloody wedding," Harry said with annoyance.

"Alright, calm down! I'm sorry. I know Snape is a touchy subject for you because most people didn't share your thoughts on him after the war. But you're right it's different with Draco. Maybe he _has_ changed? Good for him, if he has. I'm sorry I upset you," she said holding up her hands.

He sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then he put them back on.

"I'm not upset. I'm sorry. I just sometimes feel like people think I'm dim for wanting to forgive people, or save people who might not deserve saving. It's just who I am. The only person I've ever turned my back on was Umbridge. And let's face it, that bitch didn't deserve anything from me. So hey, I've never forgiven _her_. I do hold a grudge there. I still have a faint scar on my hand that says 'I must not tell lies'. So even the great Harry Potter can hold a grudge when it's warranted," he explained.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're dim at all. I know you still see people's flaws, you just look past them sometimes. It's probably one of the things I love most about you. Not many people would forgive so easily, but then that just makes them bitter. And look at you. You even forgave your cousin! I don't think anyone else would have done that," she pointed out as she snuggled up next to him.

"Dudley never asked to be forgiven. No one ever did, actually. But they presented me with a different face, and I accepted that new face as the true one. It doesn't mean I _forget_ though. I'm never going to be best friends with Dudley or Draco. And if I ever see Snape again in the afterlife, I'll probably want to smack him upside the head for all the times he did that to me and for not telling me the truth sooner. But I still acknowledge that people aren't always as bad as they seem."

"Except Umbridge."

"Yes, except her. And my aunt and uncle. Don't forget them either. That's two people I don't really ever wish to see again. Especially my uncle."

"You don't think Duddykins told them about the wedding do you?" she wondered curiously.

"No. I doubt it. He doesn't want them to know he keeps contact with me," he explained.

"Good. I wouldn't want them to show up somehow and ruin the day."

"They couldn't, even if they wanted to. They don't know where I live, and they don't know how to use a Portkey. Which reminds me, I still have to talk to Dudley about that," he said absently.

"You know what? I'm hungry. We should eat something," Hermione announced, changing the subject, because she sensed Harry was getting stressed out.

"Hungry? Well, we have a bunch of Chinese food left," he offered with a small smile.

"Eww, no. I've had my fill of that. What about we get a pizza?"

"Sure. You want six of them with anchovies and pineapple?" he teased her.

She smacked his chest playfully.

"Shut up. You know I hate both of those things. And I don't need _six_ pizzas," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, just making sure. Last night, you probably would have said yes," he joked.

"I know. But I'm not out of my gourd this time. Let me go get the menu and the phone," she said, getting up and leaving Harry to ponder if he really was too nice sometimes.

He didn't think so. He thought he was a total fuckwit to a lot of people. He got tense and edgy and he was sarcastic and sometimes rude. People acted like he was a saint, but he was far from it. He got angry just like everyone else. And just because he believed Malfoy might be nicer now, didn't mean he was a moron for thinking it. But he worried what other people thought of him sometimes. And it bothered him. It almost made him want to lash out just to prove he could. Which was exactly what Hermione said he did. When he got upset or freaked, he'd lash out. He was really very predictable. But Hermione came back with the pizza menu and the phone and jolted him out of his wayward ponderings.

"So mushrooms, onions and sausage?" she asked, knowing it was Harry's favorite.

"Yeah, perfect. And get some of those breadstick things too," he added.

She placed the call and then she just sat down next to Harry again as they waited for their pizza. They snuggled up together and just sort of sat in silence as he stroked her hair and she nestled into his chest.

"For what it's worth, I understand why you forgive people. Even if they don't ask for it. It's because it does you more harm to hold grudges than it does to let them go. My mum used to tell me that. She said holding a grudge and being angry at someone took a lot more energy than just letting it go. She said grudges were like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. So I get it. I just wish I was as big of a person as you are," she whispered softly to him.

"That is a good analogy. If you hate someone, it actually means you give them a place in your mind and heart. The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference. If you hate someone, you think of them way too much. And personally, I'd rather think of the ones I love instead. I learned that as I got older. Believe me, I wasn't always like that. You remember my pointless vendetta against Malfoy. You said I was obsessed with him, and you were right. But now, I just don't think of him at all. Other than to note perhaps he's changed. But he doesn't occupy my mind anymore. So I say that's a plus, wouldn't you?" he asked her.

"Definitely. I don't think of him either. Or anyone really that wronged me. Not unless I have a nightmare. Then sometimes I think of someone I wish I'd never met," she admitted softly.

"Bellatrix?"

She nodded wordlessly, and he just smoothed her hair knowing it was always going to be a touchy subject.

"Let's not think of her."

"Yes, definitely not."

"Why don't you tell me about the flowers huh? How gorgeous are these things that broke the bank?" he smiled down at her, wanting to shift gears and not talk of serious painful stuff.

She smiled back up at him, grateful for the reprieve in topics.

"Oh Harry, they're amazing. Utterly. I'll be carrying silver lilies that sparkle. And the centerpieces are irises with fairy lights, instead of candles. And the altar will be lined with these blue roses that change colors on a loop. It's going to be fabulous," she gushed.

"Lilies huh? I like that. Sort of an homage to my mum."

"Yes, exactly. And they're so pretty. Nothing you'd find in nature, of course. Charity said that aside from the dress, the flowers were the most important thing about a wedding. So that's how I justified the cost."

"You don't have to justify it to me. I want it to be exactly the wedding of your dreams," he told her.

"It will be. Are you writing your own vows?" she asked curiously.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked, thrown off by the question.

"Well you don't _have_ to. But a lot of people do that. It's more personalized. I already started working on mine. And there's a little snippet from a book I'm going to read. But if you don't want to do it…"

"No, I will. If that's what you're doing. Wow. I hadn't thought about it though. I'm not a very good writer. Or very good at expressing my emotions. Especially in front of people. Did it just get hot in here?" he asked, pulling on his shirt collar.

"It didn't get hot, but your face is all pink. Are you really _that_ nervous to write them?" she wondered.

"Honestly, yes. What if I write something stupid? What are you saying? And you're reading from a book?"

"I can't tell you what I'm saying! That's another surprise for the day. And I don't know. Just write from your heart. Pretend you're talking to me just like you always do. You've said some incredibly romantic things to me," she pointed out. "Plus, you asked me to marry you in front of two hundred people!"

"I know! But I was a little drunk. And also, I only said a couple words and not an entire prepared speech! I'm good at a blurb, but an entire set of vows? Yikes," he cringed.

"Harry, you need more faith in yourself. I'm not a writer either, but I know what I want to say. And don't worry, it's not ten pages long. It's just a little something. And the book quote really says it all. And I didn't even write that part," she explained.

"I don't know any book quotes that are romantic," he admitted.

"Look at poetry books or something. I have an entire shelf of them," she pointed over across the room to the book case.

"Okay. Check. Got it. Read some poetry and write a few words. I can totally do that," he said, trying to be confident.

"Exactly. It's not that difficult. And if it is, then maybe we shouldn't be getting married," she said with a pout.

He leaned down and kissed her pouty face.

"Stop. I can write vows. Trust me. I just got a little nervous for a bit. You have a head start on me, and I'd never even thought of doing it. I'm glad you told me, otherwise I wouldn't have had anything prepared."

"Don't you remember George and Angelina's wedding vows? They were totally improvised. And George even made jokes. Which I don't recommend. But he pulled it off somehow. Still don't make jokes," she reiterated furrowing her brow.

"I barely remember their wedding, honestly. I was shit faced. And so was George, by the way. That's why he was cracking jokes at the altar. All of us men opened up this hundred year old bottle of scotch and drank the entire thing before the ceremony. Why do you think I was dancing so much? I never dance. Not unless it's slow. And yet I was out there like I was in Saturday Night Fever or something. And don't say you don't remember, because I distinctly recall making you dance with me and you just stood there laughing and then ran off," he reminded her with a chuckle.

"I do remember. I remember vividly. I just thought you were insane and really loved weddings," she giggled.

"Please. No, we were bombed. Do you remember Ron burning off his fringe with a Weasley firework at the reception? His hair was a disaster until you re-grew it for him later on. Before that, he looked like Jim Carey in Dumb and Dumber. Remember that stupid movie? His haircut? That was priceless," Harry laughed, remembering Ron's embarrassment fondly.

"I knew Ron was loaded, but I thought you were just being a goof. And I had no idea George was drunk. He always acts like that, so it's hard to tell. Was he _that_ nervous to be married? And are you planning to get pissed before our ceremony?" she wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not. And George wasn't really nervous. He was just enjoying himself. A little too much. We were celebrating. It just got a little out of hand once the bottle emptied. But hey, Angelina still married him," he pointed out.

"He's lucky. I'd be cross if you were hammered during the ceremony. Does George even remember his own wedding?" she wondered.

"I'm sure he does. I never asked him. But he's right pleased to be married. I know that. So I don't think it matters," Harry shrugged.

"Well it matters to me. So no drinking bottles of scotch before the ceremony. I want you to remember!"

"I will! Promise. I'm not going to get drunk before our wedding. And I will have vows, without jokes in them. I swear it," he held up his hand.

"Good."

Just then, the door chimed, and their dinner had arrived. Harry got up and paid for the pizza and brought it out into the living room. They were going to eat on the coffee table again. In fact, most of their meals were informal and spent on the coffee table. At least unless one of them was cooking something nice. Which wasn't a regular occurrence. But they opened up the box and started eating.

"Do you think I need to cook more?" Hermione asked after swallowing her pizza.

"I don't know. Do you want to cook more?" he asked, shoveling in a bite.

She shrugged.

"It just seems like I should cook more. Charity told me she cooks every night except Saturday, and that's when they go out to eat. But they have a routine. She's like the perfect homemaker and they're not even married yet."

"You work all day, so I wouldn't expect you'd like to come home and cook too," he noted.

"Yeah. I wouldn't. But my mum usually did. I'm kind of worried I'm already a terrible wife," she complained.

"Pfft. No way. I don't care about stuff like that. If I wanted a homemaker, I would have dated someone like Charity. No offense to her. She's lovely. I just mean, she has no other goal in life other than to be someone's wife. You've got a career. I'm much more attracted to women who have lives outside of their homes," he shrugged.

"So you don't wish I was like Charity, sitting at home all the time, cooking and cleaning and stuff?"

"No. That's never been my type. Ever. You should realize that. You know me so well," he pointed out.

"True. You never did go out with anyone who didn't have a career. But I guess maybe I wondered if after we're married, you'd expect me to be more wifely," she inquired.

"Wifely? I don't even know what that means. I just want to spend my life with you by my side. I don't care if you don't cook. Or if you don't wait on me hand and foot. I'm expecting you to be the same you, you've always been," he reassured her.

"Good. Because I don't think I'm cut out for being a homemaker. I mean, maybe once we have kids I'll change my mind. But for now, I just like things as they are," she told him.

"Me too. Are you expecting _me_ to change after?"

"No."

"Well then why should you?"

"That's true. I guess part of me is just a little nervous. Obviously I've never done this before."

"Me neither. But I think we can manage," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

Once they were done with their dinner, Hermione put the leftovers away and Harry switched on the radio. He was in the mood for some music and maybe another beer. He went into the kitchen where Hermione was arranging things in the fridge to fit a pizza box, and he leaned over and grabbed a beer bottle out.

"You know, with all this Chinese food in here, I can't fit this box," she chuckled.

"Just cram it in on top of everything," he said as he opened his bottle.

She shoved it in as hard as she could and then grabbed her own bottle of beer out and opened it up. They clinked their bottles together.

"To the future!" Harry said happily.

"Yes, to the future! May we always be this happy," she smiled, as she took a sip.

He grabbed her hand and led her out to the living room again. A slow song was on the radio and he took her beer and put it on the coffee table along with his own. Then he grabbed her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she giggled at him.

"We're dancing. Like old times," he pulled her close and then whirled her around as she laughed happily. He pulled her back close to him. "See, when I'm with you, I'm a pretty smashing dancer."

"You are. Perhaps those lessons in school paid off?" she grinned at him.

"Perhaps."

He whirled her around again and dipped her down and kissed her, before bringing her back up. They danced together and they were both incredibly happy. They each had their own secret fears about getting married and worrying things might change, but moments like this, proved nothing would really change. They'd still be the same people. Just married. And even happier than they were now. And someday, when kids came into the picture, they'd just figure that out when the time came. But right now it was just the two of them. Dancing and twirling and both laughing like two little kids. As long as they kept doing things like this, they both knew their happiness was assured.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

Christmas was fast approaching, and it was only a few days away. Harry and Hermione planned to spend tomorrow, Christmas Eve, with their friends, and on Christmas Day, they were to go to Hermione's parents, like they usually did. The truth was, not a whole lot had changed this year, except that instead of Harry hosting Christmas Eve alone, he had Hermione by his side. Not that she wasn't always there, it was just never officially _their_ home until now. So it made it more special for both of them. They had finished up almost all of their wedding plans, with just a few odds and ends to tie up. But for the most part, they were looking forward to a relaxing and fun Christmas time. This evening, Harry thought it'd be fun to go ice skating at one of the bigger outdoor rinks in London. They had a restaurant and a bar overlooking the place, and they were planning to skate and then have some food after. The atmosphere was lively and the lights were absolutely gorgeous to look at. Especially all the well-lit Christmas trees that lined the outside of the rink. They were putting their skates on, and were both bundled up nicely from the chill in the air.

"I haven't skated in a long time," Harry admitted, even though this was his idea.

"I know. Me neither. We used to go sometimes together. Why'd we stop?" she asked, as she laced up her skates.

"I think we just got busy. I'm not sure. Last time we went was about two years ago," he remarked.

"Yeah. God, I came here with Damien. I remember that. He couldn't skate at all. They had to give him one of those old person walkers to hold onto. It was hilarious," she remembered with a chuckle.

"I didn't realize you came here with him," Harry said, feeling slightly sore that someone else shared this experience with her, even if he knew it was stupid.

"Don't worry. I didn't have fun. I was mostly mortified when the five year olds were skating past us with ease and he was hobbling along with a walker. It was so embarrassing," she told him with a shake of her head.

"Well at least I know how to skate. When I was a kid, it was one of the very few things I was ever allowed to do with the family. We'd go to this place near our house and Dudley was the most graceless skater ever. But he thought he was really good. He'd usually shove me over and make me face plant on the ice," he recalled with a sigh.

"Didn't your aunt and uncle ever scold him for being mean to you?" she wondered.

"Are you kidding? I saw them laughing about it too. But in the end, Dudley got his. I was a natural at skating and I blew past him and kicked him in the back of the legs so he fell on his face. Then I pretended I was just clumsy. I got a stern talking to about my ridiculously clumsy nature, but truth was, I did it on purpose," Harry laughed slightly.

"God, I don't know how you stood living with them," she shook her head.

"Eh, I was used to it. I was just grateful to be let along. After the incident when I knocked him on his face, he stayed away from me. Of course he called me a stupid oaf, but _he_ was the oaf. He was always bumping into people and running into the wall. It was like watching a hippo on skates plowing through a crowd. At the time, I just thought it was funny," Harry shrugged.

"Well I'm kind of interested to meet this infamous Dudley. I still can't believe he's coming to our wedding," she remarked, as she finished her skates and stood up.

"Me neither. But I promised to help him and his date get there. So they better show up early like I asked them to. Of course that just means they're going to be milling about the forest longer. But I can't let anyone else walk him through the process."

"What is he going to tell his date?" Hermione wondered.

"He said that he told her you and I were circus people. And that we had magic tricks we did, and she should just go with it because none of it was real. It was all an illusion. Now she thinks we're sideshow freaks or clowns or something. But whatever works," Harry chuckled.

"This should be interesting," she noted with a grin. "Are you almost ready?"

He finished his last lace and stood up.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, now don't kick me in the back of the legs and make me fall," she told him with a wicked smile.

"I'll try not to. But if you shove me over, there's no telling what my clumsiness might cause," he smiled deviously back.

"Come on, let's go," she grabbed his arm and they hobbled out to the ice together.

Once there, they both were slightly shaky at first, but quickly got into a good rhythm with their skates. It was like riding a bike. Even if you haven't done it in a long time, you never really forgot how to do it. They both sailed along effortlessly and held hands as they circled the rink. Harry thought of himself as a natural skater, but he still couldn't do anything really fancy. He just knew how to go really fast. But Hermione was a little bit more skilled and could actually skate backwards. So she flipped herself around and faced Harry, as she tried to keep an eye over her shoulder for other skaters.

"Can you do this?" she asked him somewhat smugly.

"No, 'fraid not. I'd probably kill someone," he admitted.

She whirled herself back around and grabbed Harry's arm.

"I learned how to skate when I was only three. My parents were huge ice skating fans. We'd watch it on the telly whenever they had competitions. When I was four I wanted to grow up and be an ice skater professionally. Can you even imagine?" she giggled as they glided past people holding each other.

"I can see it. You would have been great," he assured her with a smile.

"My parents thought it was a lovely hobby, but not studious enough for a career. They wouldn't let me take the proper lessons as it would interfere with my studies," she sighed.

"But you were only four. What studies did you have then? Finger painting?" he chuckled.

"No, silly. When I got older. I did take some lessons when I was little, but then my parents said it interfered with my real goals in life. Which at the time, was to become a dentist," she explained.

"Did you really _want_ to be a dentist?" he asked her curiously.

"Honestly? No. Not at all. Like I said, I wanted to be an ice skater," she smiled at him.

"Why'd you let your parents push you to be something you didn't want to be?" he wondered.

"I didn't have a lot of choice. I love my parents. They're great. But they had very specific ideas for my life. I wasn't in a position to say no. Not until I found out I was a witch. Then it all changed. Finally I had a voice. But as I told you once before, they almost didn't let me go to Hogwarts. I had to convince them. They thought it was total insanity at first."

"Yeah, I can see why they would. But you stood up for yourself and spoke your mind," he pointed out.

"I did. Finally. I had to break their hearts and tell them I never wanted to be a dentist anyway. And I told them if they didn't let me go to Hogwarts, I'd become a stripper and marry a man in a biker gang. I was a cheeky one, wasn't I?" she giggled.

"You told your parents you were going to be a _stripper_? When you were _eleven_?" he laughed heartily at that.

"Yes. God, I was a brat. But I really, really wanted to go to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed.

"Would you really have become a stripper?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smacked his arm.

"No! Of course not. But I was leaning more towards being a solicitor than a dentist. Not a whole lot different than what I do now, actually. Only I work for the Ministry of Magic instead."

"I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you for doing that. It's a good profession."

"Eh, yeah. Probably. But for some reason they wanted me to be obsessed with teeth. But it doesn't matter now. They are happy with what I do. They just don't quite understand it," she sighed.

"I'd like to think my parents are proud of what I do. I've done a lot of good. My father never worked. I don't know if it's because he was hiding and never had a chance to work. Or he just didn't want to. That's something I wish I knew. My aunt always said he was an unemployed drunk and a layabout. But we all know she's full of rubbish. Sirius told me my dad was a great man. I'd believe him over Petunia any day," Harry told her.

"I'm sure your father just never had a chance to think of a job. And I suppose he didn't need one. I do realize he left you a sizable chunk of money," she noted.

"Yeah, you could say that. And I love that my aunt and uncle didn't get one red cent of it. If they had known it existed, it would have been gone in a flash. Trust me."

"Oh, I believe you. I'm sure your parents knew that and made sure they never got their hands on it."

"I absolutely loved seeing their faces when I told them how much I had in Muggle terms. It was priceless. Especially since they knew it was all mine and not theirs. I think they always fancied the idea of me turning of age and kicking me out on the street to live in rubbish heap or something. But my aunt knew better. She knew all about Hogwarts and my fate. She just tried to pretend she forgot it all. But my uncle, he was clueless. He really thought he could send me to some criminally insane boys school and then dump me on the street. I literally thought his fat head was going to explode when I told him about the money and the house I owned. Which granted, is old and spooky, but it's ten times the size of what their prized flat was," he chuckled at the memory.

"You really did love sticking it to them, didn't you?" she asked, as she let go of Harry's arm and twirled around to face him as they skated.

He shrugged.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't you? Ron knows firsthand what my life was like there. He saw the bars on my window. And Fred and George saw my cupboard under the stairs where I lived for most of my life. You never actually _saw_ it," he told her.

"No, but I've heard enough about it. Believe me, I'm not defending them. Far from it. I just have this morbid curiosity about these people I've always heard of but never met," she admitted.

"Well you'll meet Dudley. I hope he acts properly and doesn't embarrass the shit out of me."

She whirled around and grabbed his arm again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He wouldn't go to the trouble of coming and making up a ridiculous circus story to his date if he wasn't going to behave," she assured him.

"Let's hope so."

They skated along for a while in silence and they both were just taking in the beautiful sight of all the lights shimmering. But it started to get really cold and both their cheeks were red from the wind chill of skating around in circles forever. They decided they'd had enough and skated back to the place where they could put their shoes back on and get some drinks and dinner. They removed the skates and returned them to the rental stand, and walked arm in arm into the casual, but hip restaurant area. They got a table by the window so they could watch the other skaters.

"God, it's so lovely here. And thankfully it's nice and warm inside here. My cheeks and my nose are frozen," Hermione said, picking up her menu.

"You look cute with your face all pink like that," he smiled at her.

"So do you," she smiled back.

"I think I'm getting a Hot Toddy. What about you?" he asked.

"Definitely. That sounds perfect," she agreed.

When the waiter came they ordered their drinks and a plate of appetizers to start. When their drinks arrived they both sipped it carefully.

"This is good. I like the cinnamon stick they put in it here," Hermione remarked.

"Me too. And it's strong. A couple of these and I'll be feeling really warm," he laughed.

"And you'll be tipsy too. Don't go overboard," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll try and be good. But it's Christmas time! Everyone drinks eggnog or Hot Toddy's. It's tradition."

"Have you gotten all your gifts?" she wondered curiously as she sipped her drink.

"Yep. All done. What about you?" he asked.

"Yes, all done except one thing for Charity. I have to pick it up. I'm going tomorrow morning early since the shops close prematurely for Christmas Eve."

"Why'd you wait until the last second to get her gift?"

"I didn't. But it was a special order. I had to beg them to get it on time for Christmas Eve," she explained.

"What is it?"

"It's just a special watch. A magic one. She expressed an interest in it when we were shopping before," Hermione said casually, not wanting to give away that she'd gotten them the same type of watch.

"Oh, sounds cool. I didn't know what to get her so I just got her and Ron and joint gift. I bought them a blender. Ron said the last time we went out that he loved these fruit smoothies he got at a coffee shop. So I thought they could make them at home. Charity knows how to work a blender right?" he asked her.

"I'm sure she does. She's Suzy Homemaker. I'm surprised they don't already have one," Hermione noted.

"No, they don't. I asked Ron and he said he didn't even know what a blender looked like."

Hermione laughed.

"That doesn't mean they don't have one. He just doesn't ever cook so he'd have no idea."

"Yeah, but I told Ron to have Charity make him a smoothie at home and he told me she said they didn't own a blender. It's a good gift right?" Harry wondered, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Sure, it's great if they need one. And it sounds like they do. It's not that exciting for Ron though. Even if he likes smoothies," she pointed out.

"Should I get him something else then?"

"No, I think it's fine. It's just I know he'll be underwhelmed, even if the thought is good."

"Last year he got me a throw blanket with pictures of puppies on it. I think he re-gifted. I'd bet you five thousand galleons somebody gave that to him first and he gave it to me. I don't even have a dog. Why would I want a dog blanket?" he pointed out.

"God, you two are hopeless at giving each other gifts. You're _best_ friends! Don't you know what each other likes?" she wondered with a shake of her head.

"I _know_ what he likes. He likes Quidditch and boobs and beer. How am I supposed to work with that? Give him a poster with bikini models on broomsticks and a case of beer?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that really _all_ he likes?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"You lot are pathetic. Boobs and Quidditch and beer. So predictable," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I like other stuff. I wasn't talking about _me_. I was talking about _him_. Besides, he buys everything he likes when he sees it. Kind of like me. Presents are hard!" he said defensively.

"Well I hope you like what I got you. It has nothing to do with boobs or beer."

"What did you get Ron?"

"I got him a shirt."

"A shirt? And you think he'll be more excited by that than my blender?"

"Would you be excited by a blender?"

"No."

"My point, then."

He held up his hands.

"Okay, so I suck at gifts for my best friend. But I'm good at giving _you_ stuff. You're easier. Men just don't know what to buy other men. You wouldn't get it," Harry explained.

"I guess not. Look, I'm sure everyone will be happy with whatever they get," she assured him.

Just then, their appetizers came and they dug into the mozzarella sticks and the potato skins in the sampler platter. They also ordered up two more Hot Toddy's. Then they just sat back and watched the skaters in content silence. It was a lovely evening for them. And after their third and last drink, they decided to head home. Once they arrived, they walked in and took off their coats and scarves, and Hermione made sure the heater was on in the bedroom, while Harry made a fire in the living room fireplace. Once he was done with that, they both took off their shoes and got comfortable on the couch together so they could watch the telly. They were flipping through shows, looking for a Christmas movie, when they happened upon It's A Wonderful Life. Harry groaned, as he hated this old movie. But Hermione proclaimed it one of her favorites. So Harry was forced to watch it with her. But during their watching experience they heard a rapping on the dining room window. They both looked at each other perplexed, but Harry got up to investigate. He saw a large black owl with a huge bag in its claws, and it was banging the window with its beak. He opened the window up quickly and the owl flew in and deposited the large bag on the table and then sat perched on a chair waiting for a treat or some sort of praise for carrying such a large load.

"Whose owl is that?" Hermione asked, getting up from the couch to see what was going on.

"I have no idea, but it's brought a large package. And he looks like he wants a treat. Will you go grab the owl treats from the study?" he asked her, as he petted the owl and peered inside the bag only to see a gift wrapped box. Only it wasn't Christmas paper, it was wedding paper. That confused Harry a little, but before he had time to ponder it long, Hermione came back with the owl treats.

He fed the treats to the owl and he happily gobbled them up.

"You are a handsome owl, whoever you are," Harry remarked as he patted him on the head. "Are you sure this isn't a friend of yours sending us a gift because they couldn't make it to the wedding?" he asked Hermione.

"No, all my friends are coming. And I've never seen this owl before," she shook her head.

Once the owl got his treats and his praise, he hooted happily and took off through the open window, leaving his package behind. Harry closed the window and Hermione took the wrapped gift out and studied it.

"It's really heavy. How did that owl even manage?" she wondered.

"He was a big owl. I've never seen a black one before. He was gorgeous, whoever he belongs to," Harry remarked. "Is there a card on the package?"

She dug in the bag and found an envelope and held it up.

"Jackpot," she said, as she ripped open the card and read it aloud. _"Dear Harry and Hermione, I know there's a lot of bad blood between us, but I wanted to wish you a happy life together. I realize I was not invited to the wedding, but here is a token of my sincerity in wishing to put the past behind us. Many happy returns and I wish you all the luck in the world for a bright future. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione just stood there dumbfounded and Harry grabbed the card out of her hands and looked at it for himself.

"Is this a joke?" he asked with confusion.

"I don't know," she answered with her own confusion.

"Open the gift," he urged her.

"No, you open it. What if it explodes or something?" she said making a face.

"It's not going to explode. I told you he'd changed," he pointed out.

"Well then _you_ open it."

He sighed.

"Fine."

He picked up the package and noted the heaviness, just like Hermione said.

"Maybe it's a bowling ball?" he offered.

"Right, because I'm sure Draco is a huge bowler. I bet he doesn't even know what that is," Hermione scoffed.

Harry ripped the paper off and opened the brown paper box. Inside was a very beautiful and expensive looking crystal vase. It had crystal lilies coming off the sides and on the bottom it was stamped with a number and the brand name Daum.

"Holy shit, this is _Daum_. That's one of the most expensive brands of crystal. It's French. This must have cost a fortune as it's so heavy," Harry remarked in awe of it.

"Why on earth would Draco send _us_ a wedding gift like that? And also, how does he know where we live? Did you tell him?" she wondered.

"I didn't tell have to tell him. Everyone in his mother's family knows where I live. It's _their_ family house. Remember the stink about me inheriting something that belonged in the Black family? Of course he knows where I live. Besides owls always find people, remember? They know everything. And I haven't a clue why he'd send us a gift. Except I told you he was weird and different when I saw him. This just proves it," Harry said putting the vase on the table and admiring it.

"Well I guess I believe you now. This vase is not something you'd give a person you hate. I realize he's dripping in gold, but _this_ was expensive," she noted, touching the crystal.

"Wow. I guess I have to thank him now don't I?" Harry said scratching his head.

"I guess so. Does this mean we have to send him a wedding gift now too?" she asked making a face.

"It'd only be polite. But we've got a couple months. He said he's marrying in February."

"What in the world would we give the man who has everything already? And we don't even like him!" she cried.

"Let's not worry about that just yet. I'm still in shock he sent this. I realize he said he'd changed, but why even bother with me at all? He hated me. I can see us being civil if we have to, but why send a gift? It's so bizarre. I feel like I fell asleep and am dreaming this."

"Me too," she agreed. "You don't suppose it might still explode, do you?"

"No, I think it's safe."

"Well it's lovely. I have to admit. It's absolutely lovely," she said picking it up and examining it closer.

"Ron is going to shit himself when I tell him about this," Harry chuckled.

"Do you suppose Ron got a Christmas gift from Draco?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Nah, I don't think Malfoy gives much of a shit about Ron. He was more concerned that _I_ be civil to him. Don't ask me why though."

"Well it's all very odd. But I suppose we should send a thank you note," she surmised.

"Right now?"

"Might as well. Get it over with?" she offered.

He sighed and went to the study, and she followed him. He got out a notecard and a quill and pondered what the hell to say to someone that he'd spent most of his life hating.

He started writing. _"Dear Draco…"_ Then he stopped and looked at Hermione. "I feel weird writing ' _Dear_ Draco _'_. He's not dear to me."

"He wrote dear to us," she pointed out.

"True. Okay," he shrugged and began writing again while she looked over his shoulder. _"Thank you for the lovely wedding gift. It was most surprising coming from you. But it's truly wonderful. So thank you. Hermione and I love it. I hope your wedding is perfect too."_ He looked over at Hermione. "Does this sound dumb? I feel like it's really forced and dumb."

"No, I think it sounds fine. I mean, what else can you say?" she told him.

"Right. Should I mention his fiancée and tell her we say hi?"

"What? No. We don't even know her," Hermione shook her head.

"Okay, so then is this good enough?" he asked handing it to her for her perusal.

She read it over again.

"How about add something like, 'the hatchet is buried' or something. I mean, I think that's what he wants to hear."

"Yeah, but you and everyone else said I was crazy for even believing he'd changed. I don't want to go overboard," he pointed out.

"Well this gift kind of makes me think he _has_ changed. Maybe? I mean, why else would he spend money on us?" she said.

"Okay, let me finish this then," he said as he began writing again. _"Consider the hatchet buried. Good luck to you and yours. Sincerely Harry and Hermione."_

"I think that sounds good," she remarked from over his shoulder.

"It's not too much?"

"No, it's good. And if we send him a gift, then our obligation to be nice is over."

"You realize we're going to have to send a really nice gift, right? It can't be a throw blanket with dogs on it," he laughed slightly.

"We'll get him something equivalent so at least he can't say you're cheap," she laughed with him.

"Alright. I'm sending this," he said as he opened Barnaby's cage and handed him the notecard. He watched as his owl flew off when he opened the window and then he looked at Hermione again. "I feel like that letter was really weird."

"It was. Sort of. But we _had_ to do it."

"Let's go finishing watching your movie and try and forget this weirdness," Harry suggested as he put his arm around her and went back into the living room.

The next day, Hermione picked up her last package for Charity and got a few tiny last minute items from the candy shop for Harry's stocking stuffers, and the two of them were busily preparing their house for visitors. Hermione and Harry, not being the best cooks, decided to make a pot roast because it was nearly impossible to ruin. Normally Harry just ordered a turkey that was already prepared and he just had to heat it up, but this year Hermione thought they should actually cook. The house smelled wonderful like roast beef and pine needles from the Christmas tree. Plus they had set out a large punch bowl full of eggnog spiked with booze, along with bottles of wine and the whiskey for making their own Hot Toddy's. Everything looked great, and they were excited when their first guests arrived. It didn't take long before everyone was there, and they all sat themselves around the formal dining table. It was Ron and Charity, Neville and Luna, and George and Angelina. It was the perfect gathering of their best friends and the people they cared most about, aside from family. When Hermione brought out the food, everyone seemed pleased with it and it wasn't even overcooked. It turned out perfectly. And Harry poured everyone a glass of wine, except when he got to Angelina she put her hand over the glass.

"None for me, thanks. I'll just sip some water," she told him politely.

"What? You love this wine. It's the same one we had last year," Harry teased her.

"I know. I'm sure it's lovely, but I'm fine," she assured him.

"Alright," Harry shrugged as he went and filled everyone else's glasses to no objection.

When they all had their drink, Harry sat down and told everyone to feel free to start passing the food around. They all filled their plates and everyone remarked how wonderful it all smelled. Then Angelina cleared her throat and clinked her glass of water.

"Um, I know Harry thought I'd lost my wits not to indulge in this lovely wine tonight. But there's a reason for that," she began telling everyone. The girls faces all got excited but the men, besides George, seemed clueless as to where this was going. But she continued quickly. "I wanted to announce to you all, our wonderful friends, that George and I are expecting a baby!"

The girls all squealed with delight and Hermione and Charity both yelled out, "We knew it!" at the same time. Apparently refusing wine on a special occasion is usually only done if the person in question is preggers or a recovering alcoholic. And they knew it wasn't the latter. Everyone was clapping and congratulating them, and Ron hugged his brother tightly.

"How come you didn't tell me, bro? What gives?" Ron scolded George.

"We wanted to make the announcement at dinner. Much more surprising that way. But do _not_ tell Mum! That's her surprise gift tomorrow morning, so don't go spoiling it. She hasn't a clue," George told him.

"Oh wow, this is so exciting!" Charity clapped her hands. "I'm going to be an auntie!" Then she added, "Well not _officially_ yet," she looked at Ron who just shook his head and smiled at her.

"Congratulations you guys," Harry told them. "I'm sure you're thrilled."

"We are. Been trying for a couple of a months and we finally hit the jackpot," George told them.

"This is lovely news," Luna smiled. "Neville wants children, but I'm nervous. Are you nervous?" she asked Angelina.

"Oh I'm petrified, honestly. But so happy. I mean sometimes you gotta jump in the water even if you're scared," she told Luna.

"I'm very happy for you both," Hermione added her two cents.

The whole table had forgotten about the food momentarily in order to congratulate them. But then George stood up with his wine glass and proposed a toast.

"May every one of you be as happy as we are. And babies for everyone! Someday. But for now, I say go us! My sperm works!" George laughed and raised his glass.

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses and clinked with each other and then George sat down.

"Okay, enough about us. Let's eat. My girl here is eating for two now."

"Yes, only I can't seem to keep much down these days. Morning sickness isn't just relegated to the morning," Angelina told them. "So if I vomit after this meal, I apologize and promise it's not your cooking, Hermione."

"Let's hope not!" Hermione laughed.

They all dug in and the mood was quite jovial, even more so because of the good news. Harry took a look around the table and realized just how far all of them had come. He was about to be married, and George was having a baby. He suspected Neville and Ron would be tying the knot soon enough as well. They'd all grown up. And they'd all managed to overcome huge obstacles to happiness and find love and laughter again in their lives. He knew it was difficult for George to celebrate holidays without Fred, but he always managed a smile, even though Harry knew his heart would always be heavy. But this kind of news was just what everyone needed to not think about lost loved ones, and to think about creating new life instead.

Once everyone was done eating, the drinking continued, except for Angelina, who managed to keep her dinner down thankfully. But they were all seated around the living room where the tree was and the fire roared and they all exchanged their gifts. Just as suspected by Hermione, Ron wasn't that excited by the blender. But Charity was. She kept listing off all sorts of things she could make with it, but Ron just kept looking in the box for something else to appear and it never did. Charity loved the watch, and knew not to let on that Harry was getting one too. But Ron felt slighted a bit because he said the watch was like having Charity spy on him and his whereabouts. But she just made a face at him and told him to deal with it. George gave out joke items to everyone, but he also included personal things like scarves and mittens and Angelina said she made them all herself. Neville and Luna gave everyone the same fruitcake that Luna made, which everyone pretended to love, but secretly were afraid to eat because she said it was her mother's special recipe with secret ingredients. And no one wants a fruitcake with secrets inside it. But everyone thanked her anyway. Overall, everyone was quite pleased, even if they didn't get exactly what they wanted. It wasn't about the gifts, it was more about spending time together. And once everyone left, Harry and Hermione just sat down and happily left all the stray wrapping paper lying about and drank their eggnog.

"That was a great evening," Harry remarked with a smile.

"It was. It was lovely. I'm so excited for George and Angelina! Aren't you?" she wondered.

"Very excited. They're the first of our core group to have a baby, you realize? I know Bill and Fleur have Victoire, but we didn't really grow up with Bill. George was one of _us_. And now he's having a _baby_! It's so grown up," Harry said with awe.

"Well we're getting married. That's pretty grown up too," she reminded him.

"I know. I was just thinking earlier how I couldn't believe we'd all grown so much. And overcome so much. And we're all intact. It's kind of amazing."

"It is. There was definitely a time in my life when I didn't know if any of us would live, and if we did, I wasn't sure happiness was in the cards. But it was. And here we all are. I think we all deserve it."

"We do. We all do."

"Should we clean up this mess?" Hermione wondered tiredly.

"Nah, leave it. We'll worry about it tomorrow. We're just going to make a bigger mess with our own wrappings. You do realize Santa brought you several gifts this year," he said noting all the presents still under the tree.

"Yes, I noticed. Santa brought you quite a few as well. Although I think you know what one of them is," she giggled.

"I do. But I'll pretend I didn't already try the hat on to see if it fit," he chuckled.

"This is already my favorite Christmas ever and it's not even officially Christmas yet," she said noting it was only eleven forty-five.

"But it's almost midnight. That means we can open our gifts," he told her.

"No, we have to wait until morning. It's tradition," she pointed out.

"We could make our own tradition. Some people do open the presents at midnight, you realize?"

"My family never did. When did you open yours?" she asked without thinking.

"I didn't open any. But _they_ waited till morning. Maybe I just wanted to do the opposite of what they did?" he offered.

"Well we are adults. We can do what we want. You sure you want to open them tonight?" she wondered.

"Yes. I think it'll be fun. Then we can sleep in later before we go to your folks place."

"Okay. We have eleven minutes now to wait," she informed him.

"I can think of a good way to pass the time," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her hungrily.

They fell back on the couch and he climbed on top of her and kept kissing her. They made out like two silly teenagers and pawed at each other, but Hermione kept one eye on the clock at various intervals. He noticed this and teased her about it.

"I'm trying to be all sexy and smooth here and you keep staring at the clock."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to lose all track of time. If we start this, we won't stop. And then we'll be naked, and we can't celebrate Christmas naked," she informed him.

"Why not?"

"Because! It's just weird. We have two minutes left," she told him.

"Okay, one last kiss then," he said leaning down and crushing his lips against hers once more.

By the time they came up for air, it was one past midnight. She sat up excitedly.

"It's time!" she announced.

"God you really are just like a little kid, aren't you?" he smiled at her.

"This was _your_ idea. And yes, I get excited opening presents. Especially ones from you. And Christmas is my favorite time of year."

"Well then let's start opening them!" he told her happily.

She went over and gathered up the packages and made neat little piles next to each other. Plus she grabbed down the stocking she'd stuffed earlier in the day, and the one Harry had put up for her. She excitedly sat down next to him and told him to go first as she thrust a package at him. He ripped open the paper and found a leather bound journal with blank pages. He looked up at her.

"A journal? This reminds me of Tom Riddle's diary. It's not a Horcrux is it?" he joked with her.

"No, silly! Obviously not. But when we talked about my blog that I write sometimes, you said you might want to keep a journal. So I got you one. And I swear it's not cursed and doesn't have anyone's soul in it. I bought it in London," she assured him.

"Well it's lovely. I'm not sure what I'll write in it, but it is a thought. What do you usually write about?" he wondered.

"I write what we do and some of the things you say to me. It's just a way of preserving a memory. You should try it," she smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you. I'll write in it. Maybe the first thing I'll write about is our wedding eh?"

"That's a good start," she nodded.

He handed her a package next. She ripped it open and found a book of poems by an obscure author she'd never heard of.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, flipping through the pages gingerly, as the book appeared very old.

"It's a book I know you don't have yet. I checked all those poetry books you showed me and this was not one of them. The man at the book shop said it's very old and written by a witch from the early 18th century. It's not a first edition, but it's a third printing. Believe me, it's still old."

"Wow, I love it. I mean, I don't know if I love it yet because I haven't read it, but I still love it! It's rare, that's for sure. I've never even heard of this author. Matilda Crenshaw. Obviously I need to do my homework on 18th century witch writers," she noted holding the book to her chest.

"I hope the poems aren't horrible. I tried to read some, you know for inspiration? But it went over my head," he told her.

"It's still wonderful. I love the smell of old books. It's perfect. Thank you," she grinned and gave him a kiss.

They went on exchanging their gifts and it seemed like they'd both done a pretty good job at picking stuff out. And Harry loved the hat she knitted, even if he'd already seen it and tried it on. But the final gifts were the big gifts and not just trinkets or books. Hermione saved the watch for last, and handed over the package to Harry. He opened it up and was surprised to see the watch so similar to the one Charity got. He smiled though and proclaimed it smashing. It was a rather large style but not too big, and it had hands with both their names engraved on them and different places where they'd be. Like home, work, shopping, traveling, etcetera.

"Do you like it? I bought one for myself so we'd both be able to keep track of each other. I had no idea that the Weasley clock was something they made as a watch. I thought theirs was one of a kind," she explained.

"So did I honestly. But this is perfect. I love it. And it's rather stylish too," he said, fastening it on and showing it off to her.

"I'm glad you like it. You don't think of it like Ron does do you? Me trying to spy on you or something?" she wondered curiously.

He laughed.

"No, I have nothing to hide from you anyway. Ron was just sore he'd never be able to tell Charity he was mopping up the shop when he was really at the pub."

"That's exactly why she said she wanted it! She knows he does that. She doesn't need a special watch to tell her when he's a liar."

"I've told him that. I don't know why he lies anyway. She doesn't really care. She cares more that he lies than she does that he goes there," Harry pointed out.

"See this is why I love you. You're far more logical sometimes. Ron can be a dolt. Not all the time, mind you. But he can be. He used to drive me mad," she sighed.

"Well now he's Charity's problem. And I love the watch. I don't care if you know where I am at all times. And I'll know where you are too. So it's a win," he grinned and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for all the wonderful gifts."

"My pleasure. I'm glad you liked them all," she smiled. "Shall I open my last one?"

"Definitely."

She ripped off the paper and found a little velvet box which she opened up. Inside was a bracelet made entirely of diamond snowflakes, that matched the necklace he'd gotten her last year. She grinned wildly.

"Oh my God, it's perfect! And so gorgeous. It matches my necklace!" she said, holding out the necklace that she happened to have on at the moment. "Will you put this on me?" She handed it over and held out her wrist, and he fastened it on.

"It looks stunning on you. And I kind of thought maybe you could wear it to the wedding as well. It kind of follows the snow theme. I know you said you were going to wear the necklace."

"I am. And I will. I'll definitely wear this. Oh Harry, you spoil me!" she cried as she hugged him tightly and they both toppled over into the mountain of wrapping paper together.

They kissed and Hermione was so happy she just started laughing and he wondered what was so funny.

"Nothing is funny. I'm just happy. It's spilling out of me. I can't believe we're together and getting married! Last Christmas you gave me the necklace and told me it was junk. And this year, I get a beautiful bracelet that matches and I know it's not junk. And neither was anything else you got me. I mean that book alone was pretty impressive I'm assuming. I just feel so lucky," she told him excitedly.

"I'm happy too. This is definitely my best Christmas ever. In the history of Christmas's. Trust me. But what makes me even happier is that I know we'll have so many more," he smiled at her.

"We will. I hope at least fifty of them. Maybe sixty. Or seventy if we're really lucky!"

"Seventy more Christmas's? We'll be ancient," he laughed.

"So? As long as I still remember you, I'll be happy to live that long. And you better remember me too."

"I'll do my best."

"You know that book I was reading before. The Notebook? Well, it was sad because she didn't remember him. She forgot. So he read her the notebook all about how they met and fell in love. That's kind of why I gave you a journal. In case you ever forget. Or _I_ ever forget. You'll have it written," she explained, getting slightly emotional remembering the story she'd read.

"Love, I'll never forget you. And I won't let you forget me. If I have to tell you every single day the story of our lives, I'll do it. I promise," he kissed her softly and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I Love you Harry. So much," she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I love you too. More than I'll probably ever find the words to say," he kissed her forehead and played with her hair.

They just held each other for a bit and then Hermione looked up at him.

"We still have stockings. You wanna peek inside there?" she offered.

"Of course," he smiled.

They each pulled items out of their stockings and found they'd given each other some of the same joke items from the shop and also some of the same candies they both loved. Plus Hermione couldn't resist giving Harry a bunch of chocolate frogs because he loved them as a kid. He'd gotten her chocolate strawberries and tons of peppermints that she always kept on her desk at work. The stockings were mostly silly and they both laughed over the exploding mini fireworks they'd gotten each other, which scared Crookshanks nearly to death. He ran up the tree and nearly knocked it over. That just made both of them laugh even harder. Then Harry handed a chocolate frog to Hermione and he had one for himself. They both opened them up and grabbed the frogs and put them in their mouths before they could hop away. Then Harry looked at the card inside and smiled.

"So who'd you get on your chocolate frog card?" he asked her.

She flipped it over and laughed slightly.

"I got me," she told him.

"That's funny, because I got me," he chuckled as he held it up to show her.

"Let's trade."

"Deal."

They handed over the cards and they both vowed to keep them, even though they actually had several already. It was always funny to them to see themselves inside a candy treat that kids were gobbling up all the time. Hermione knew why Harry got a card, but she still felt silly that she got one too. But Ron had his framed. He was really proud of it. But Harry and Hermione decided they'd each keep each other's cards in their wallets.

They sat back and surveyed the wrappings and all the gifts piled up. Hermione yawned and Harry noted it was quite late.

"You ready for bed?" he asked, sleepy himself.

"Yes. I'm exhausted."

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

They both smiled at each other and then Harry helped pick her off the ground and put his arm around her. They made their way upstairs and both of them could honestly say this was the best Christmas they'd ever had. But it was also just the beginning. And they couldn't wait for what was next.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

 **It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

It was three days now before the wedding and Harry and Hermione's friends had planned for them a traditional Stag Party and a Hen Night. They both protested that they'd rather not go and didn't necessarily trust what the gang had in mind, but they were both forced to participate anyway. They both sat on their couch now, waiting to leave and meet their friends at the designated locations, but they were both a little nervous about it.

"You promise you won't let them take you to see strippers, right?" she asked Harry.

"I'll try and promise that. But I don't know what they have up their sleeve. They told me to dress nice, so I doubt we're going to a strip club," Harry noted, as he was dressed in one of his casual suits with no tie, but he looked rather dashing and smart in it.

"I was told to dress nice too. Do you suppose they're just taking us to a dinner? Something innocent like that?" she asked.

"Somehow I doubt it. At least on my end. Ron and George said it'd be the wildest night of my life, so dinner doesn't sound wild," he pointed out.

"Ugh, see that's what I'm afraid of. What is George's definition of wild? He's the one who blasted his way out of school and built a swamp and attacked people with fireworks when he dropped out of school. He's a little crazy," she sighed.

"But he's not crazy, crazy. And if setting off some fireworks and riding a broom around is all he's got planned, then it's nothing to worry about," he assured her.

"I have no idea what Luna and Charity are up to. They won't even give me a hint. But do you think this dress is nice enough?" she wondered as she showed it off.

"You look beautiful. And I'm sure our friends are not going to embarrass us. Too much anyway. It'll be fine."

"Where are you meeting them again?" she asked.

"I'm meeting them at Ron's place but I was told we wouldn't be staying long," he explained.

"I'm meeting at Luna's. But they didn't say how long we'd be there. Maybe that's the only place we'll go?" she offered.

"Maybe Luna hired a male stripper to come to the house?" he joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I hope not. I'll be so embarrassed. I don't want some stranger shaking his thing in my face!" she griped.

"Just relax. And can we promise not to get angry at whatever happens at these parties? I mean, even if there are strippers you know I'd never _touch_ one. And I know you wouldn't either. I don't want our parties to ruin the whole wedding. We trust each other, right?" he said looking at her seriously.

She thought on it, and really disliked the idea of Harry seeing naked girls who weren't her, but she relented.

"Alright. I promise not to get angry. At least not at you. But if there are naked women at your party, Ron and George might get an earful from me."

"If there is a naked girl, I'll close my eyes. Promise," he held up his hand.

"If there's a naked man at mine, I'll close my eyes too. Promise," she held hers up as well.

He looked at the clock and noted it was time for him to leave. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I gotta go now, and so do you. But try and have fun. We're acting like we're going to an execution and in all likelihood it's going to be fun. So smile," he told her.

She managed a small smile and stood up, while he followed suit. They kissed again and hugged each other, and then they both went out back and disapparated to the first stops on their party destinations. Harry showed up at Ron's first and he could hear loud music playing and all the lights were on. He knocked on the door loudly and after waiting for a minute with no response to his repeated knocking, he finally just opened the door. Inside he found Ron, George, Neville, some guy with blue hair, Dean, and Oliver. They all had beers in their hands and they were all laughing and talking. They didn't even notice Harry walk in at first, but then Ron saw him and rushed over.

"You made it! Here have a beer. We're just pre-gaming a bit before we go out," Ron told him.

Harry took the beer he offered and took a sip. Everyone else watched Harry join the party and he got a lot of pats on the back and hugs and it was clear the party had started without him way earlier. He stared at the guy with blue hair, as he had no clue who it was. George noticed this and stepped up.

"Sorry Harry, this is my friend Robbie. Robbie, this is Harry," he told the blue haired guy.

Robbie grabbed Harry's hand and shook it heartily.

"You're the great Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you. I've read all about you," he said happily.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I've not heard about you. But any friend of George's is a friend of mine, I'm sure," Harry smiled pleasantly.

After about twenty minutes of mingling and downing beer, George announced it was time to go. Go where, Harry didn't know. But he held onto George's arm and they were suddenly standing in an alley someplace downtown in London. They all walked out of the alley and started heading towards a building that was taller than most, and it looked like it might house some sort of businesses. But they stopped in front and George said they'd reached their destination. On the top of the entrance it read The Cloud Club. London didn't really have skyscrapers but this building was probably one of the tallest. And Harry recognized the name of the club as a swanky place that a lot of celebrities went to. He looked at George.

"We're never getting in this place, you realize," Harry informed him.

"Oh yes we are. I got it all handled. I called ahead and said I was Hugh Grant's personal assistant and that he'd be having friends over to the club tonight," George smiled proudly.

"Uh, you realize that when we walk up in there, they won't believe _I'm_ Hugh Grant," Harry laughed slightly.

"That's where Robbie comes in," George smiled. "Show him Robbie."

Robbie took a deep breath and then he shook his head and his arms and suddenly his blue hair disappeared and his body filled out and his face changed. He looked up at Harry and brushed the hair out of his eyes and was the spitting image of Hugh Grant.

"Holy shit, you're a metamorphmagus!" Harry laughed.

"At your service," he said, bowing with a flourish. "For now, call me Hugh."

"This is gonna be great," Harry admitted as they walked through the glass doors and got in the lift to the top floor where the club was located.

They walked out and everyone followed George and faux Hugh, so they'd look like his entourage. When they got to the entrance Robbie told them he and his party had arrived. The doorman didn't even ask what the reservation was under as he recognized Mr. Grant by sight.

"Yes, Mr. Grant. Please do come in. We've set up a lovely table for you and your party in the VIP room," the doorman said.

"Lovely. Thank you. Please show us to the room," Robbie said, trying to mimic Hugh's accent and voice as best he could. But it was so loud in the place, he doubted the man would pick up the subtle differences in voice.

They were led to a neon blue room with a huge window that overlooked the whole city. They were only about ten stories up, but it was still a lovely view. Harry would hardly call it a _cloud_ club, but he supposed it worked. Everything was done up with neon signs of clouds and martini glasses and there was a huge blue velvet sofa, along with several chairs and tables in the room. It was really spectacular. And Harry wondered how on earth they paid for this seeing as how even if Robbie _looked_ like Hugh Grant, he _wasn't_ Hugh Grant. A woman in a scantily clad outfit walked in with a tray and proceeded to take drink orders. Everyone got martinis, since it was the specialty, but Harry had never even had one before. But once she brought it to him, he felt like James Bond drinking it. Soon another party walked into the VIP room, and Harry recognized the woman as a popular film star that he wasn't sure her name. She had her own small entourage, and she was very excited to see fake Hugh. The only problem was, she knew the _real_ Hugh and they were apparently friends. Robbie had to put on a good show and pretend he knew this woman, and all of the boys were trying not to laugh as he sweet talked her and flirted with her.

Ron got his camera out and started snapping pictures and everyone got their picture with fake Hugh and the other starlet. It was a grand time, and Harry had several martini's before they announced it was time to exit the VIP room for a bit and do some dancing. Harry was drunk enough to agree, so they hit the dancefloor. He was feeling no pain, and danced with every girl who tried to dance with him. Which were quite a few, because they wanted to be invited back to the VIP room with Hugh Grant. But obviously Harry paid them no real mind, as his heart was quite taken. But the other guys were having a blast, especially Robbie. He was single and enjoying all the attention. So far, this was a fun night, and totally innocent and nothing that would bother Hermione. In fact, she'd just be jealous that he was partying with a Hugh Grant lookalike. He couldn't wait for her to see the photos when they were developed.

But after a while they stopped dancing, and faux Hugh did invite back a couple other girls to party with them. The other actress was gone, so the room was all theirs again. And the martinis were replaced with bottles of champagne. Again, Harry wondered how this was being paid for but he was not going to be rude and ask. He just felt badly that all his friends were spending a fortune on this party for him. He didn't want them to go broke on his behalf. But he assumed once they pooled their resources together, it might not be so bad. He just tried to relax and have fun. But then Ron announced it was time to leave. They had another destination to get to. This made Harry a bit nervous. He was having fun at this place, and wasn't real eager to leave. But he supposed they had been there for nearly three hours already. Robbie/Hugh kissed his groupies goodbye and then they all headed out with their arms around each other, while they laughed and joked and couldn't believe they actually pulled this charade off. Once they got back outside, Robbie changed back into himself, blue hair and all, and asked where they were going next.

"That's a surprise," Ron said looking at his brother conspiratorially.

"It better not be a nudie bar! Hermione said no strippers!" Harry griped to them, drunkenly.

"Live a little, mate! You're about to be married. And then you'll never see another girl naked again," Ron told him.

"That's not true. If we're actually going where I think we're going, Oliver and George are married and they'll be seeing naked girls," Harry said.

"He does make an excellent point," George agreed drunkenly.

"Well still. It's tradition! Did you know Dad went to a nudie bar before he married Mum?" Ron asked George.

"What? Are you joking? No he didn't!"

"Yes he did! He told me. He said never to tell Mum ever, but he told me to make Harry's Stag Night fun like his was," Ron told them.

"I didn't get a night like that. We sat around drinking in my flat the whole time," George pointed out.

"Well we had no money then. The shop hadn't quite made as much when you first got married. But now, we can afford to stuff money in strippers knickers," Ron smiled drunkenly.

"I don't wanna go!" Harry interjected.

"I don't either," Neville chimed in as he swayed in his spot. "I'd be embarrassed. Someone's ta-ta's in my face. It's weird. And I think Luna might not like it."

"Oh come on. She'll never know. Besides I heard from Charity that Luna just walks around naked. You should be used to ta-ta's in your face," Ron told him.

"How does Charity know Luna does that?" Neville frowned.

"She said when they went shopping Luna just stripped naked and stood there in front of everyone. Figured that must mean she does it at home too," Ron shrugged.

"I heard about that," Harry laughed slightly.

"She's just very free with her body. That's all. Doesn't mean she wants me looking at _other_ birds naked," Neville told them.

"Well me and George are going. Right George?" Ron looked at his brother.

"Damn straight."

"Me too!" Robbie chimed in.

"You lot can stay here if you want, but we're going to the Blue Lamp Gentlemen's club," Ron announced, before he and George and Robbie just disapparated in the middle of the sidewalk. Luckily no one noticed them as they were too drunk to think of discretion.

Oliver, Neville, Dean, and Harry just stood there looking at the empty spot where the other men once stood.

"Should we go?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I'm okay with it," Dean shrugged.

"I'm embarrassed. Look, I'm already turning red," Neville told him.

"My wife will kill me. But I kinda want to go," Oliver admitted.

"I think you're outnumbered, Neville," Harry sighed.

"Oh God. Fine. Okay. But I'm not putting money in their knickers. I only have coins anyway. I don't think they'd fancy a galleon stuck in their underpants," Neville said shaking his head.

"Does anyone know where this Blue Lamp place is?" Harry asked curiously.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Shit. Okay, let me find a phone directory," Harry said marching off to find a phone booth.

They all followed after him and he found what he was looking for. He searched the directory until he found 'Gentlemen's Clubs' and got the address. He told everyone else, and they all snuck into an alley and disappeared to the strip club. They landed out front, and people saw them but they were all very drunk and just did a double take and assumed they imagined that four men just appeared out of thin air. Harry didn't have his wits about him, and neither did the other men, so silly mistakes like that were bound to happen. But they just tried to pretend everything was cool and they marched up to the doors and walked inside. It was smoky and dark and the only lights were on the stage area where three different topless girls were dancing to old 80's rock music.

"My God, this is exactly like a movie," Harry uttered as he tried not to gape at the half naked women on stage.

"This place is amazing," Oliver said with a smile.

"I think I'm going to faint," Neville admitted, pulling on his collar.

"Let's find the others," Harry told them, as they walked through the club.

They found a table by the stage where Ron, George and Robbie were all sitting and drinking and taking in the show. Robbie was clamoring for female attention and had a wad of money in his hands. But the other two just sat there and didn't go crazy, as they had women already. They didn't want to do anything stupid. They saw the other men walk up and everyone smiled.

"You lot made it! I knew you would," Ron said happily, feeling no pain at all. He'd drank a lot.

"Yeah, we debated, but we're here," Harry sighed.

"Sit down!" he said as he grabbed up empty chairs and pulled them around the table.

They all sat down and Robbie was having the best time of his life. He even got a lap dance. But when one of the girls leaned down to Harry and asked if he wanted one, he shook his head vehemently.

"No thanks. I'm getting married. This is my Stag Party, but I don't even know why I'm here," he admitted.

She got all excited by this declaration and then she announced to the other two girls on stage with her that it was Harry's Stag Party. This just afforded him a complimentary lap dance with all three of the girls. He sat there frozen like a statue as the girls jiggled in his face and ruffled up his hair. He could feel himself dying inside a little and knowing Hermione would rip off his bollocks if she witnessed this sight. But he kept closing his eyes and then he just took of his glasses so everything was blurry. Finally the girls stopped their dance and kissed Harry's cheek, leaving three lip prints all over him, as Robbie and Dean shoved bills in their knickers before they walked back on stage.

"You've got lipstick on your face," Neville warned Harry.

He wiped at it furiously but it wasn't coming off. It was just smearing around.

"I gotta wash my face," he said getting up and leaving the table.

He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were glassy due to drink and his hair was messier than normal, due to the girls ruffling it. And he had lipstick all over his cheek. He bent down and washed his face with soapy water and finally it came off. Then he could hear noises coming from one of the bathroom stalls and realized someone was having sex. He laughed a little to himself and then quickly left the loo. He came back to the table and whispered to Ron.

"Someone was having sex in the loo," he chuckled drunkenly.

"Did you see them?" Ron wondered.

"No, I just heard them. This place is terrible, you realize. Hermione is going to kill me."

"She'll never know. Not unless you tell her!"

"I _have_ to tell her. What if she finds out on her own? I can't risk that," Harry insisted.

"But if you tell her, she'll tell Charity. Then we'll both be up shit's creek," Ron complained.

"Hey, this was your bright idea. Not mine. Those girls shook their tits right in my face! I could have gotten a nipple in my mouth if I had accidently yawned or something. I'd be a dead man!" Harry cried.

"Who the fuck yawns during a lap dance? You weren't in any danger of getting a nipple in your mouth. Relax," Ron assured him.

"I still want to leave. Please tell me there are other places we're going?" Harry pleaded with him.

"Yeah, there's one last place. I guess it's about that time," he noted looking at the clock over the bar.

He whispered in everyone's ear that it was time to go, and Dean and Robbie were the most disappointed to leave. Neville had his face covered almost the entire time, and was the first one out the door. He really didn't like the naked girls. Or rather he didn't want to like them. He may not have looked like a nerdy little boy anymore, but on the inside he was still somewhat shy and reserved. And he could already envision how disappointed his Gran would be if she knew he'd stepped foot inside a Muggle strip club. Harry was less embarrassed, but not by much. He was not used to such things, and felt like a bit of a downer for not enjoying it more. He just didn't see the point of ogling naked girls you weren't allowed to touch. Even if you were single. But once they were outside, Harry asked where to next. And he said it better not be a biker bar or a brothel. But it turned out they were just going to George's house. It was nestled in the hills, just over yonder from the Burrow, not that far from Luna's dad's house. The last order of the evening was to fly around on brooms and play a game of modified Quidditch. Which would prove to be very interesting because everyone was drunk and Neville had never ridden a broom other than his first disastrous flying lesson when he was a kid. He was scared of them. He'd rather ride a Thestral than get on a broom. But everyone else was game. And they had a raucous time and no one even noticed when Ron fell off his broom until he yelled at everyone to help him get out of the rosebushes that were filled with thorns. He got pretty scratched up and everyone agreed they were far too drunk to keep flying. So they all piled into the house and just sat around drinking more, while telling stories.

Oliver and George were telling Harry how wonderful it was to be married, and Ron and Neville were both vowing to ask their partners to tie the knot soon. They were done being worried that it would change things in a bad way. And when George mentioned some of the gifts he and Angelina had gotten, Harry thought it was a perfect time to tell everyone about the strange gift he and Hermione had received from Draco.

" _He_ sent you a gift?" Ron asked with shock.

"Yep. A really fucking nice one. I looked it up on Hermione's laptop and it cost like £3,000. Why on earth would he send us that?" Harry shook his head.

"It must be a trap of some sort. Like it's going to explode or something," George noted.

"We thought of that, but it's still just sitting there on the table. It hasn't exploded or morphed into a dragon or anything."

"Malfoy hated you. God, he hated all of us," Oliver remarked.

"I know. It's so bizarre. But you guys were there when he came into the suit shop. He was attempting to be nice," Harry reminded Ron and Neville.

"Yeah, but I thought he was messing with us. Sending you an expensive gift has to be sinister in some way. I'd chuck it in the bin," Ron told him seriously.

"But it's so gorgeous. Hermione is in love with it. I can't chuck it in the bin. It cost £3,000!"

"So? Malfoy craps that out each morning. I'd chuck it," Ron insisted.

"Who the hell is this Malfoy character? Is he Lucius Malfoy's son?" Robbie asked with some confusion.

They all nodded and Robbie shook his head.

"That man is as crooked as a question mark. I was shocked honestly when he wasn't put in Azkaban. I wouldn't trust his son either," he agreed with everyone else.

"I don't _trust_ him. I just like the vase," Harry shrugged.

"I'm too old to have known him, but if I was around him at Hogwarts, he wouldn't have messed with me," Robbie told them.

"Why is that?" Harry wondered curiously.

"I was kind of a troublemaker. People steered clear of me. And I was a pro at snooping on people because I didn't need Polyjuice potion to morph into their friends and get the good gossip. I found out Michael Collins was shagging Jennifer Tillman in the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunch time. I tipped Filch off and it was the talk of the school, the predicament they were found in!" Robbie laughed.

"It must be amazing to be able to change your appearance. We're you in Bill or Charlie's year?" Harry wondered.

"Charlie's. That's how George and I met. 'Course we didn't really become friends until a year ago when we met up in the joke shop. I had been out of the country for several years and when I saw the place, I had to find out which Weasley it belonged to," Robbie explained. "But I should have known. I was sad to see Fred wasn't there though."

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to break the news," George admitted quietly.

"But let's not talk about that! The point is, George and I are friends now. And I love that fucking joke shop. I've single handedly kept you in business this year I think," Robbie joked, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Yes, you have. What the hell are you doing with all that stuff anyway?" George wondered curiously.

"Eh, I give it out to kids in the park, prank my co-workers at my book shop, entertain myself. You name it," Robbie laughed.

"You own a book shop?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's in Hogsmeade. It's fairly new as I just opened about seven months ago. But business is booming. I sell rare magical books and wizard fiction mostly."

"I went there! I bought a poetry book from your shop. Someone at Flourish and Blotts recommended you to me when I said I was looking for rare books," Harry smiled at him.

"Jolly good! I must not have been in that day. But I hope you like what you bought."

"It was a gift for Hermione. I think she likes it. I'm sure we'll be back again," Harry told him.

"Robbie here is the one who paid for the Cloud Bar outing. Just so you know," Ron chimed in.

"You did? But you didn't even know me before tonight," Harry said perplexed.

"Well I figured I owed you one. Even never knowing you. You killed You Know Who! I didn't think that could even be done. I think we all owe you," Robbie smiled, lifting his drink in air.

"Thanks. I feel a little stupid, but it was really nice of you. I had a blast at the Cloud Bar. The Blue Lamp, not so much," Harry chuckled.

They all just sat back then and enjoyed their drinks and the company, and Harry wondered what the girls were up to. He hoped it was a little tamer than the Blue Lamp, but they promised each other they wouldn't get mad no matter what. That didn't mean he wanted to think of Hermione and male stripper though. He hoped that wasn't the case. But he would keep his promise and not get angry, no matter what happened.

When Hermione showed up at Luna's, there was strange music playing that sounded like Celtic ceremonial music. She felt like she was walking up to a New Age bookstore. But she didn't even get a chance to knock when Charity opened the door and ran out to hug her.

"You made it! I'm so excited!" Charity exclaimed.

"Of course I made it. It's _my_ party," Hermione chuckled slightly as they pulled out of their hug.

"You gotta come in. Luna is playing this crazy meditation music and I explained how we weren't going to sit around and do yoga. It was a _party_. But she's just dancing in a circle by herself. Whatever she's on, I wish I had some," Charity giggled.

"I don't think she's _on_ anything. That's just what she does," Hermione explained as Charity led her into the house.

"Hi Hermione. Happy Hen Night!" Luna said with a grin as she kept dancing in circles. "Feel free to join the dancing. Isn't this music so soothing?"

"It's lovely. But I was kind of thinking we were going to do something a little wilder than dance in your living room," Hermione remarked with a chuckle.

"Oh, of course we are! I was just preparing myself. Getting rid of the bad energy and trying to keep the Wrackspurts at bay before we leave," Luna said plainly.

Hermione looked at Charity and then she grabbed her hands.

"Come on, let's dance. It'll keep the Wrackspurts away," she giggled as she began twirling in a circle, mimicking Luna's dance.

Charity joined in, even though she felt like an idiot. But soon all three of them were twirling around giggling and Charity was getting dizzy. She finally stopped.

"Okay, enough of that. I think it definitely got rid of my Wrackspurts and replaced them with dizziness. I feel like I'm seasick," Charity complained as she sat on a chair.

"I think that's quite enough dancing anyway. Let me just get my purse and we can leave," Luna said breezily, not feeling dizzy at all.

"That bird is really out there. But it was kind of fun playing along. She was talking about Nargles earlier. She said they stole her outfit she was going to wear, so she had to find a different one. What the bloody fuck is a Nargle?" Charity whispered to Hermione.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's akin to a Wrackspurt I think. Except more devious. I haven't a clue honestly. I just nod my head when she talks about them," Hermione sighed.

"I'm ready to go!" Luna announced as she walked into the room again with her purse.

"Where are we going exactly?" Hermione wanted to know.

"To a club in London. I looked it up on the internet. It's very highly rated. And well, it has bonus features. You'll see! I don't want to give it away!" Charity giggled.

"It's not a male strip club is it?" Hermione bit her lip.

"No, no. No stripping. Just half naked men in Go-Go cages! Oops, I said too much!" Charity covered her mouth.

"Go-Go cages? This sounds potentially embarrassing," Hermione admitted.

"It's gonna be grand. You'll see. Come on, everyone hold onto me," she urged the two of them, as they disapparated to a spot near the club.

They walked out of the alley and found a very large nightclub with neon signs and lots of people milling outside and waiting in line. They quickly got into the line, and the music was so loud it was thumping in their chests before they even got inside. Hermione noted most of the patrons were male and some of them were holding hands. Being a forward thinker, she didn't really pay them much mind, but she did find it curious that there were only a handful of other women in line. Once they got inside, the place was crazy. Men in skimpy Speedo's dancing in cages, and all the bartenders were men dressed in nothing but tight underwear. And when Hermione looked at the dancefloor she saw 95% of the dancers were men all dancing with each other. She looked at Charity.

"Do you realize where we are?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, we're at Romeo's. Look at all these hot guys," she remarked appreciatively.

"Charity, this is a _gay_ bar! These men are here to meet men. The men aren't dancing in cages for _us_. They're gay," Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"What?" Charity was confused, until she took in the environment more clearly herself.

"Hermione is right. This is a men's club," Luna chimed in pleasantly.

"Well shit. It didn't say that on the website! It just said the stuff about the half-naked dancers. I suck. I've taken you to a gay bar to celebrate your wedding!" Charity lamented, feeling really dumb.

"No, don't worry. There are a few women here. Not _just_ us. Besides, so what? This way we know we won't get hassled by men trying to pick up on us, right?" Hermione pointed out, getting a feel for the place.

"So you don't want to leave?" Charity asked.

"No, let's have fun. There's no law saying we can't be in here. So let's just get some drinks and dance!" Hermione smiled.

"Okay."

"Oh wait, I have something for you to wear," Luna said reaching into her bag and pulling out a plastic tiara with a bridal veil coming off the back of it. She plunked it on Hermione's head. "There. Now everyone knows you're getting married."

"Do I look ridiculous?" Hermione laughed, adjusting the tiara.

"You look perfect. Now let's get some drinks!" Charity said, grabbing both their arms and pulling them to one of the many bars with a barely dressed male bartender.

"Evening ladies. And shall I say congrats. You're getting married?" the bartender asked Hermione.

"Yes, I am. Which means we're celebrating and need really strong drinks. Don't skimp!" Hermione told him with a grin.

"I never skimp. You want good drinks, you come to me," he assured them, as they all placed their orders. He fixed the drinks up and they paid and tipped him nicely and went on their way to the dancefloor.

They found a nice spot and they all just let loose and danced to the music as they sipped their drinks. Eventually they were spotted by a small group of men, who were all there together, and they started dancing with the girls. One of them leaned over to Hermione.

"So you getting married, love?" he yelled in her ear so she could hear him.

She nodded and he smiled.

"Congratulations! Let me and my mates buy you and your friends some drinks!" he shouted back over the roar of the club music.

Hermione figured, why not? And just grabbed her girls and followed the man and his friends off the dancefloor. They ended up at the same bar with the cute and nice bartender, and it turned out these men were regulars. The bartender knew them by name.

"Jack, we are buying these lovely girls drinks. Whatever they want!" the main guy announced.

"Sure thing, Mason," the bartender winked at him.

The girls ordered more drinks, and then just sat at the bar with the four men and began talking and laughing, even though everyone had to shout to hear one another.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Mason asked Hermione.

"I am! Obviously. I'm in the veil," she giggled.

"No, I mean, who are you marrying? I bet she's a pretty one to land you," he smiled.

"Oh! _That_ lucky lady? I'm not a lesbian. Sorry. I'm marrying a man," she told him, feeling slightly stupid.

"Really? Oh shit! I thought for sure you were gay. Why are you guys _here_ then if you're not gay?" he asked with confusion.

"That would be my fault!" Charity spoke up. "I read online that this place had half naked male dancers. I didn't know it was a gay bar."

All four of the men started laughing at that, but in a good natured way. They thought it was hilarious. Mason addressed them.

"You know, it's actually a good idea. You're probably safer here than anywhere else. And there is a lot of delicious eye candy. Like Jack over here," he motioned at the bartender who just smiled and winked again.

"That's what I thought! That's why we stayed. Besides, I like this place. It's fun," Hermione admitted, as she polished off her second drink in record time.

"You want another?" he asked her.

"Yes please!"

Mason ordered her another drink and she quickly began getting tipsy. The bartender didn't lie when he said he made the drinks strong.

"So when's the big day then?" Mason wondered.

"In three days. New Year's Eve."

"Wow, exciting! He's a lucky man. Whoever he is. You're a lovely girl," he smiled at her.

"Aw, thank you. And you sir are very, very kind," she said tipsily.

They ordered up even more drinks, and the men always insisted on paying. But then they wanted to dance again, so they all shuffled back out to the floor and danced in a big group together. It was all very innocent since none of them men were a threat to their boys. And they all began laughing hysterically when one of the Go-Go dancers came onto the floor and grabbed Hermione up and began dirty dancing with her. She was so embarrassed, but also feeling no pain. It was a hilarious moment that Charity made sure she captured with her camera. In fact, lots of pictures were taken to preserve the fun they were having. But eventually the Go-Go dancer left, and the group of men decided to go elsewhere. But not before each giving Hermione a hug and wishing her well. They waved at the men as they left the dancefloor, and then the girls decided to sit down for a bit as they were tired of dancing, and all very drunk.

"Oh this was way more fun than I realized it would be," Charity admitted.

"It was. I didn't know what to expect, but this has been a hoot!" Luna giggled.

"Did you see the way that guy was dancing with me? Oh my God, Harry would have died if the guy wasn't gay," Hermione laughed.

"It's not every day you dance with a hottie in a Speedo!" Charity agreed.

"Harry doesn't even own a Speedo," Hermione remarked, feeling very drunk, yet wanting more to drink as she flagged over the bartender again.

"Neville has a Speedo. We swim in the pond by our house. He's very handsome in it," Luna told everyone.

Charity and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, Neville wears a _Speedo_?" Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Yes, he likes it. Of course he only wears it around me," Luna admitted.

"I'm going to have that image burned in my brain now," Charity giggled. "Ron wouldn't wear a Speedo if you paid him five hundred galleons."

"Neither would Harry. Never," Hermione agreed.

"Sometimes we skinny dip too. That's fun. You lot should try it," Luna offered.

"Honestly I'd do that if I could. If I had a place. But there isn't any swimming holes where we live," Hermione told her sadly.

"You could borrow ours someday. We won't peek," Luna said.

"That's okay. Maybe one day? But obviously not now. It's freezing outside!"

"Ron would probably never do that. But if I just threw off my clothes, I bet he'd not be able to resist!" Charity said deviously.

"All of you are welcome. Just warn us first so we don't interrupt. That would be embarrassing," Luna chuckled.

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" Hermione said idly, sipping her new drink slowly.

"Probably watching strippers," Charity sighed.

"You think? Did Ron tell you the plan?" Hermione wondered.

"No, he absolutely refused to tell me anything. Which in all fairness, I refused to tell him too. I mean, it wasn't even supposed to be me planning it, but I sort of took over. Sorry Luna," Charity said sheepishly.

"No worries. I had no idea what to do. You're more of a party planner than me," Luna smiled.

"Well either way, I hope it doesn't involve strippers," Hermione told them.

"I've decided I don't care what they do. As long as Ron comes home to me and doesn't smell like another woman, I won't have to kill him. I just won't think of what his eyes might have seen," Charity sighed.

"True. I suppose that's a healthy way to look at it," Hermione surmised. "But I still don't like it."

"But you danced all sexy with that man in his Speedo. He sweated on you. You have half naked man smell on you I bet. At least with strippers, the men can't _touch_ them, from what I've heard," Luna chimed in.

"Oh God, _do_ I smell like a half-naked man for real?" she asked frantically, leaning over so they could sniff her.

"I smell rum and flowers. And no offense, a little sweat. Could be man sweat. But it doesn't stink! It's just there," Charity informed her.

"What if Harry gets angry? I mean, the man was gay! That should make it not count," Hermione pouted.

"I doubt Harry will get angry. He's probably just as guilty of something tonight he'd rather you not know," Luna reminded her.

"That doesn't really make me feel any better, Luna."

"Hermione stop worrying about everything. You're having innocent fun, and so is Harry. It's not like either of you would cheat with a stripper or a gay man! It's all harmless. Don't panic," Charity tried to calm her down, and realized she probably had way more than enough to drink.

"Alright. I'll stop freaking. I just don't want this night to ruin anything," she told them.

"It won't. Just be like me. Who cares what the men saw? All that matters is that they come home to us. And they will. They all know what awesome catches we are!" Charity soothed her.

"You're right. And my stupid dance doesn't count since he wasn't interested in me anyway. It would be like dancing sexy with a girl. And I bet Harry would actually like that," Hermione giggled slightly.

"Probably. Men are such cretins. But I suppose we're not much better. I took us here specifically to see half-naked men. So we're just as bad as they are."

They all silently agreed with her assessment, but Hermione reasoned that Hen Nights were supposed to be wild and crazy and one last hurrah before settling down. And so was Harry's Stag Night. Neither of them had to worry at all. And she knew that. She was just drunk and not thinking very clearly.

Once it was deemed that they were all pissed beyond reason, they decided to call it a night. They'd spent the entire time at the bar and had to agree it was one of the most fun nights they'd ever had. It was refreshing to drink and dance in a place where thirsty men didn't constantly ogle you or try to hit on you. They even vowed to come back again another night just because it was so fun. But Hermione hugged both her friends and decided to head home. She arrived before Harry did, and she looked at the clock and noted it was 2am. She hoped he'd come home soon. But she decided to strip off her clothes and take a shower before he got there, just in case she did smell like man sweat. And once she got out and put on her pajamas, she found Harry passed out on the bed, still fully clothed. She smiled to herself and walked over to him and shook him slightly.

"Harry?"

"Go away, I'm sleeping," he muttered angrily into the pillows without opening his eyes.

"Harry?" she asked again.

"What? Huh?" he asked trying to see who was talking to him, as he was drunk and half asleep and his glasses were clutched in his hands making everything blurry.

"It's me, silly. Did you just get in while I was in the shower?" she wondered, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. Sorry. I think I had a bit too much to drink," he slurred, putting his glasses back on and looking at her.

"You're not the only one. I almost fell asleep in the shower. Come on, at least get out of these clothes," she told him, trying to peel off his jacket.

He sat up and let her undress him and he scrutinized her face to see if she was guilty or angry or a combination of the two. But she just looked normal.

"So what did you guys do?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing much. Just a lot of drinking and dancing. What did you do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mostly the same. Except there was some Quidditch involved until we realized we were too drunk to fly. Ron fell in the rosebushes at George's house. Thankfully the scratches are only on his body and not his face or else he'd look like he got into an angry brawl with Crookshanks at our wedding," Harry chuckled slightly, as she pulled his pants off for him.

"Were there strippers?" she asked quietly.

Harry hesitated before answering. He didn't want to lie and then be caught out later. But he also knew she might not be pleased with the truth. He was torn.

"I take your silence to mean yes," she sighed.

"Were there strippers at your party?" he wondered, deliberately not confirming or denying her statement.

"Not strippers, no. Go-Go dancers in Speedos," she admitted looking away from him.

Harry started laughing and flopped down on the bed in his underwear.

"Sounds like a good time," he told her, pulling her down next to him.

"It was. And you never answered my question," she pointed out with a pout.

He sighed.

"Yes, there were some strippers. I tried not to go but then Ron and George and Robbie left us standing on the street. We had to go," he tried to explain.

"Who's Robbie?"

"It's a long story, but he's one of George's friends. But I swear nothing happened. Nothing at all."

She let out a breath and snuggled up under his arm.

"It's okay. I'm not angry. This was our night to be wicked and bad. And I know nothing happened. Just like I hope you know nothing happened with me."

"Of course I know that." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm still going to kick Ron and George's asses though," she smirked.

He just laughed and pulled her closer.

"Let's sleep this off, shall we? I seriously can't keep my eyes open anymore," he told her groggily.

"Me neither."

"I love you Hermione. And in a couple days, you'll be Mrs. Potter. I do love the sound of that," he said dreamily.

"Me too. Get some sleep, my love," she kissed him gently and pulled the covers over them.

"See you in the morning."

They both passed out almost immediately and fell into a dreamless sleep. But they both knew they had nothing to worry about. Whatever happened at their parties meant nothing in the long run. The only thing that mattered was that they would soon be married. And neither of them could wait for that day.

 **To be continued…Please leave feedback! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all those who have commented! Keep 'em coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!

 **Author's note: The passage Hermione reads at her wedding is by Lang Leav. I hope you enjoyed this little romantic tale as this is the end. Except for a brief epilogue I plan to write if enough people want to see it. So make sure you comment and let me know if you wanna see what happened next! And thank you all for reading along and reviewing and favoriting this story. Love to you all!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

The day of the wedding finally arrived, and Harry and Hermione were both nervous and excited. They hadn't seen each other, as Hermione wanted to be traditional and not have the groom see the bride before the big moment. So she had slept over at her parent's house, while Harry stayed behind at his place. They each had portkeys at their houses, so guests could arrive at either location and still get to the ceremony. Hermione had to let in the people with the flowers and Mrs. Weasley arrived to help set up the tent and all the tables and chairs. She was a pro at doing this, as she'd hosted a few weddings in her day. Plus she was bringing all the food too. Hermione was so grateful, because Mrs. Weasley had no real reason to like her very much, yet she adored Harry, so she still treated Hermione like family. She figured if Ginny and Ron could get over Hermione's part in the demise of the relationships that they had, then so could she. It was a happy moment, and Hermione's mum got along very well with Molly. Together they made the wedding location perfect, and there was a fair bit of snow on the ground, so they had to clear a pathway for an aisle or else Hermione would need snow boots to make it down there. As it was, she was considering wearing a pair of boots anyway because her dress was long enough, you couldn't see the dainty little heels she'd picked out. And she worried her feet would get cold. And the forecast she'd seen said they were expecting snow in the area around midnight. Which would be absolutely perfectly because being New Year's Eve, they were all going to do a countdown as part of the reception, and Hermione could think of nothing better than if it'd start snowing at that moment. Which of course weather reports were not set in stone. But she was hoping at least. She was just happy there was in fact snow on the ground.

As it got later, she sat around her parents flat in her old room, and she had her bridesmaids there with her, helping her get ready. They had a bottle of champagne and some finger foods that Hermione's mum had prepared, and they were all sitting in robes with their hair done nicely, sipping the champagne and eating.

"Your mum makes the best cucumber sandwiches," Charity announced as she shoved another in her mouth.

"Well, have at them. I don't like them much myself," Hermione told her with a smile.

"Are you too nervous to eat? You've not even had any of these stuffed mushrooms, which are divine," Charity said, trying to hand one over.

Hermione took it and popped it in her mouth.

"I'm not _that_ nervous. Just a little. I'm worried I'm going to mess up the vows," she told her.

"Do you have them written down?" Luna wondered curiously.

"Yes, but I'm hoping to not just read them to Harry. I want to have most of it memorized. But I keep getting tongue tied," Hermione complained.

"Well just remember it's not a huge group of people. Just your family and good friends. Relax. And just let it come naturally," Charity assured her. "Do you want more champagne?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm good. I don't want to have too much. And my stomach is not liking that mushroom you gave me. It feels like it's rolling around in my tummy angrily," she pouted.

"It's just nerves. Happens to me all the time. You'll be fine. Do you need something to settle your stomach? I could ask your mum if she has something?" Charity told her.

"I'll be fine. Really. I know it's just nerves. I feel this way every time I have to do a presentation at work. I feel like I might vomit, but I always make it through."

"This is the most important day for you, so it's natural to be a little queasy. Just think about the after party. It's going to be fun," Luna told her soothingly.

"I'm trying. And I'm thinking of the honeymoon. Seven whole days in the French Alps. Skiing and playing in the snow. Plus a warm little romantic cabin in the mountains. I can hardly wait," Hermione smiled.

"Does Harry ski?" Charity wondered.

"He went with me once. He's not bad. But he went with my entire family and we showed him some pointers. He's a natural really. I swear he's good at almost everything he tries. He says he wants to snowboard."

"I don't even know what that is. What is it?" Luna asked curiously.

"It's like a skateboard on the snow."

"What's a skateboard?"

"Sometimes I forget you're not used to these things," Hermione shook her head. "Um, it's like a board and you stand on it and go down in the snow. It's like skiing but instead of two skis it's one board."

"Sounds complicated. I do hope he doesn't get hurt," Luna remarked.

"He won't. This is the guy who had never ridden a broom in his life and just jumped on and flew off with lightning speed and acted like he'd been doing it his whole life. I think he can snowboard."

"Harry is pretty athletic. Neville isn't that into stuff like that. Although we did buy bicycles last summer. What a hoot. We both kept falling over on the grass, but eventually we mastered it," Luna smiled.

"You two are so cute. I learned how to ride a bike when I was five. But then I was half Muggle," Charity told her. "Everyone rode a bike then."

"You guys were lucky I suppose to know both cultures. Neville and I are just learning things now. But we said that someday when we had children, we'd show them all the things we missed. Well, maybe not _all_ of them. We still don't understand computers. Your mum tried showing me something downstairs on hers but I did something wrong and the whole thing froze up. I don't know how they work!" Luna laughed.

Just then, Hermione's mum knocked and entered the room. She had more snacks and she put the tray down next to the others. Then she put her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, you are to be at the wedding location in an hour! You're not dressed! None of you are! Please do get moving or else you'll be going down the aisle in a corset and a robe," her mum chided her and her friends, as she was fully dressed herself already.

"I didn't want to spill anything on the dress, Mum. We're totally ready. We just need to put the dresses on. It'll take five minutes," Hermione sighed.

"Alright, alright. But you really should get dressed. Me and your daddy want to get lots of pictures. We're even going to use that wizard camera you got us for the occasion. But you know we will have to take some regular photos as well to show our friends."

"Okay, we'll get dressed. Who else is downstairs? Anyone but Daddy?"

"Molly just left again, so it's only Daddy. He's already dressed to the nines and cannot wait to see you in your dress. He's going to cry. I know he will."

"We'll get dressed now then. Oh and by the way, I love your snacks! These cucumber sandwiches are to die for," Charity informed her.

"Thank you. Hermione doesn't like them," Mrs. Granger sighed.

"Mum, yes, I do. Why would you think I don't?" she asked, lying through her teeth.

"Dear, you always make a face when you eat one. And I know you never have more than one at most."

"Then why do you always make them when I come over?" Hermione wondered.

"Because your friends love them. Harry eats a ton, and see here, Charity loves them. I make them for other people."

"I never wanted to tell you I hated them," Hermione admitted.

"I know. But a mother knows these things. You do like the mushrooms though. So have one more then put on the dress. I'll be back in a jiff to help if you guys need anything."

Hermione's mum exited the room and all three girls had a last minute snack before taking off the robes and donning their fancy dresses. Everyone needed help zipping up and soon they were all dressed up and Hermione put on her dainty heels and enchanted her tiny beaded white bag and threw her big grey fur lined boots in there. She looked at the girls and produced two shoeboxes with identical boots and she told them she'd gotten the boots for them to wear after the ceremony if they got too cold. They hugged her and she let them try them on, before she shoved them into tiny bag as well.

"I was wondering how my feet would fare in these heels. I never thought you'd let us wear boots!" Charity said happily.

"Well after the ceremony, it's okay. I mean, they look kind of cool with the fur stoles. And it's my wedding, and if I want us to wear boots under our dresses, I can do that," Hermione giggled.

"My feet always hurt wearing heels anyway, so thank you," Luna said, giving her a hug.

"You're both very welcome."

Hermione's mum came back in and held her hands to her chest.

"Oh my, you all look radiant. Especially you, Hermione! Daddy is going to die. And so will Harry. Metaphorically speaking, of course. No one will _actually_ die. Oh my goodness, I'm rambling. I just can't believe my baby is getting married today!"

She ran over and hugged Hermione tightly and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't mess up my hair, Mum," she warned her, as she'd taken forever getting it piled up just right.

She was wearing it half up and half down, with long flowing curls down her back. Her mum produced a platinum tiara with a very old lacy veil attached at the back. It had been Hermione's grandmothers and her mother had worn it at her own wedding as well. She placed it on top of Hermione's head.

"There you go, dear. This is your something old. It's a lucky veil, as your grandparents were married for fifty years, and me and your father have been married for twenty seven years. You can't go wrong with this veil," her mum said, wiping tears out of her eyes.

Hermione admired herself in the mirror. She almost cried herself as she felt so beautiful. More beautiful than she'd ever felt in her life.

"I love it Mum. Thank you." She hugged her mom tightly.

"Wait, you're still not ready yet. You need something borrowed!" Luna announced as she rummaged in her purse and pulled out a nice sized rose quartz hanging on a chain. "Here. This will bring you luck in love. I know you've got a necklace, but wrap this around your flower bouquet. My father gave it to me when Neville and I started dating, and it hasn't failed me. So I'd like you to carry it during the ceremony."

Hermione held it and noted how beautiful it was. She hugged Luna.

"Thank you. I will wrap it in the bow in my flowers. I'm sure it'll bring us lots of luck," she smiled at her.

"And last but not least, I have your something new and blue," Charity spoke up as she reached in her bag and pulled out an ice blue lacy garter. Hermione laughed and took it.

"It's lovely. I'd forgotten all about needing one of these," Hermione admitted.

"Well never fear, because I didn't forget! You want me to put it on you?" Charity asked with a smile.

"Have at it," Hermione lifted her skirt and stuck out her leg for Charity, who slipped the garter in place and grinned.

Hermione hugged her as well and thanked her, and then Hermione's mum announced it was picture time. So they all gathered their things and headed down the stairs. Hermione's dad was waiting and taking pictures of each girl as she walked down the stairs. And Hermione emerged last. His breath was taken away and he wiped his eyes.

"You look like the princess I always knew you were," he told her happily. "Now walk down the stairs so I can get a good shot."

Hermione smiled and walked gently down the stairs trying not to twist her ankle or fall on her face. And once she reached the bottom, her father hugged her enthusiastically and didn't want to let go.

"You're so grown up. When did this happen?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"It happened a while ago, Daddy."

"I feel like I missed more than a year," he admitted with a sigh.

"Well you didn't. And I've been growing up for a long time. But I still always be your little girl," she said, getting misty eyed herself.

Her father hugged her again and then her mother joined in and Charity had the foresight to grab up the camera and get pictures of the touching scene. Then they all just stood around and got various pictures before it was time to head out to the ceremony site. They had a special little tent set up just for Hermione and her bridesmaids, so that they wouldn't run into Harry or his people. They were diligent about keeping the ceremony traditional in that way. But Hermione did wonder how Harry was doing and if he was nervous too.

For Harry's part, he'd spent most of the day pacing back and forth and had gotten dressed way too soon. He was nervous about his vows, just like Hermione was, but mostly he was just anxious. He wanted to get it over and done with and just be married already. His nerves were getting the best of him, and Ron tried to calm him.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing. Plus you're making me nervous and it's not even my wedding!" Ron told him.

Harry stopped pacing and forced himself to stand still.

"Sorry. I just keep going over the vows in my head. What if I forget them when I stand up there?" he asked desperately.

"You won't forget," Ron assured him.

"Does my suit look okay? It's not still too large?"

"Mate, you look perfect. And this is just Hermione. You see her every day. She's seen you at your worst. Don't sweat it," Ron told him.

"Yeah, he's right. It's just Hermione. You're not meeting the Queen," Neville pointed out.

" _Just_ Hermione? She's not _just_ Hermione. She's my bride to be! I have to be impressive here. I can't just mutter a few words like I would before bed and expect that to be enough! This has to be perfect," Harry fretted.

"You _will_ be impressive. Trust me," Ron said with some slight exasperation, even if he knew for a fact he'd be a wreck on his own wedding day. "Here, have a drink." Ron handed over a flask.

"No, no. I can't have Firewhiskey breath when I kiss her," Harry shook his head.

"So eat a mint. Just take a good sip. It'll calm you," Ron shoved it in his face.

Harry sighed and took a big swallow, made a face, and then handed it back.

"Thanks. But now my stomach is on fire."

"Chew gum. That helps. Plus, minty fresh," Neville told him.

"Great, do you have gum?" he wondered.

"No. Don't you?" Neville responded.

"No. God, someone go get me gum!"

"Relax, relax! I've got some. I've got gum, mints and those weird pieces of film that dissolve on your tongue and taste like Peppermint Schnapps. Charity loaded me up before I left," Ron assured him, holding out his array of breath freshening items.

Harry took the gum and chewed it furiously trying to settle his stomach and make his breath good. He knew guests were arriving any minute and then it'd be show time. His cousin was already supposed to be there and he was late. He looked at the clock.

"Dammit, Dudley isn't here yet. I promised him I'd take him to the spot before anyone else got here."

"He's still got time. And my dad will be here any minute. He's gonna usher people to the portkey. He can always show your cousin," Ron told him.

"No way. Dudley is freaking out about this entire portkey thing. It has to be _me_ that takes him. He doesn't trust any of the rest of you. Especially your dad. He scared the crap out Dudley once bursting into our fireplace that one time. It has to be me."

"Hey, my dad fixed his tongue when he ate that toffee that made it swell. He should trust my dad," Ron said, feeling slighted.

"Dudley barely likes me. And he only slightly tolerates anything magical because I used it to save his life once. He doesn't like wizards. I don't even know why he's coming, honestly," Harry told him.

"If he hates all of us, why'd you invite him?" Neville asked with confusion.

"He asked to be invited. I just figured he'd say no though. But he didn't," Harry explained.

Just then the doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it, hoping it was his cousin. He wasn't disappointed. Dudley was standing there with a blonde girl who looked a little nervous and she held onto Dudley's arm tightly.

"Harry. I wasn't sure this was the place. It's huge," Dudley remarked, as he walked inside the large living area and placed his present for Harry on a table.

"Yup, this is the place."

"It's nice. A little creepy, but then again it's yours. So of course it'd be creepy," Dudley surmised, half under his breath. "This is Tanya, my date. I told her all about the circus tricks you do. Right Harry?"

"Yes, the circus tricks. I'm quite good at it. In fact, we're going to send you both on a ride. Sort of like a rollercoaster, only you stand up. Wanna try it?" Harry offered hopefully.

"I like rollercoasters. I'm up for anything. Dudley said that you were so good at this stuff, I'd think it was real! But it takes a lot to impress me," she laughed slightly.

"Oh, I think you'll be impressed. Come to the backyard and I'll show you."

Harry led them off and took them down the back steps to where they had an old flower pot with a dead flower in it sitting in the yard.

"Just hold onto me and put your hand on the flower pot. We're going for a ride," he informed them both.

They did as they were told and instantly they were swirling in what felt like a black hole to Dudley and Tanya and then in a flash they were landing hard on the snowy ground just outside the wedding area in the forest. Dudley and Tanya both fell down, but Harry had done this enough now that he was able to do it with ease. But Harry helped Dudley and his date off the cold ground and they were both complaining of feeling queasy and having snow on their outfits.

"I know it's kind of a weird sensation but you'll be alright. And I can just brush the snow off for you guys," Harry said apologetically, trying to help them.

"Don't brush my ass. I'm fine. You didn't tell me I'd feel like barfing though. You said this was easy," Dudley complained to Harry.

"What _was_ that? How the hell did we get into a bloody forest?" Tanya asked with much confusion.

"Uh…" Harry didn't know what to say exactly.

But Dudley stepped in.

"Love, it's nothing. Like I told you. This forest is right by Harry's flat. We just did some sort of circus carnival ride to get here. I told you it'd be weird," he told his date.

"It's pretty amazing, I must say. There's a forest where you live? I didn't think there was," Tanya asked Harry perplexed.

"Yeah, big forest. It's just hidden. But anyway, now that you're here, feel free to have drinks or snacks. The only person here right now is Mrs. Weasley. But she's very nice. Shall I introduce you?" Harry offered.

"I guess," Dudley shrugged, still trying to get his wits about him.

They walked over and Harry showed off Dudley and his date to Molly.

"Molly, this is my cousin and his date Tanya. Please do look after them until the other guests arrive, will you?" Harry pleaded with her with just his eyes.

"Ah, yes, the cousin. These are the Muggles you warned me about," Molly smiled, offering her hand to them.

"Muggles?" Tanya asked confusedly.

"Oh that's just a saying that circus folk give to non-circus folk. No worries," Dudley told Tanya, as they both shook Molly's hand politely.

"Well the bar isn't officially open yet, but feel free to go get drinks. And I do have some finger foods to keep people busy until the big moment," Molly told them, directing them under the tent where everything was set up.

"Alright, I think we need a few drinks after that crazy ride. I hope they have tequila," Dudley muttered as he took his dates hand and walked away.

Molly looked at Harry.

"Oh you look so incredibly handsome! That Hermione is lucky. And don't worry about your cousin. I'll make sure he and his date drink enough to forget most of this affair," she chuckled, as she gave Harry a hug.

"Thanks. Dudley knows a lot, but she doesn't get any of it. So just make sure they don't wander off," Harry told her.

"I'm on it. And other people will be here very shortly too. And when you come back, do not go over yonder to that tent," she pointed to smaller enclosed white tent. "That is where your bride will be hiding away. No peeking!"

"Got it. No peeking. Is she here yet?" Harry wondered.

"No, not yet. But very soon. I just checked on things at her house and her mum said she was going to bring the girls here shortly."

"So she's actually coming?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Molly slapped him on the back lightly.

"Of course, silly! Now go back home and get your men, and Arthur should be there to help usher the guests. Don't you worry about a thing."

Harry headed back and landed in his backyard. He could hear commotion in the house and he surmised that at least a few other guests had arrived. He walked in the back door and found his friends and Arthur talking to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. They'd come to the wedding together. They each had presents in their hands, which Arthur directed them to place on the table. Then they both saw Harry walk in.

"There he is!" Arthur exclaimed happily.

"We thought yer might have run off," Hagrid laughed heartily as Harry walked over to shake his hand.

"No, no running off. I had to pop over to the wedding site for a few minutes. It's wonderful to see you though!" Harry told Hagrid happily.

Hagrid pulled Harry into a bear hug and almost crushed the life out of him.

"I can't believe yer gettin' married. Seems like jus' yesterday you were a wee little tyke in my arms," Hagrid said with his eyes getting misty.

"Hagrid, you're crushing the boy," Mcgonagall noted with a smile as Hagrid released Harry. "You look very handsome. I always had a feeling about you and Ms. Granger."

"Really? Seems like everyone did but us," Harry laughed as he reached over to shake her hand. "You look wonderful," Harry told her.

She smoothed down her dress and straightened her hat.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I must look very old now to you," she laughed slightly.

"Not even close. I'm thrilled you could make it," he smiled at her.

"Are we the first to arrive?" she wondered.

"Yup, the first. Except for my cousin. But I can show you to the Portkey," Harry offered.

"Nonsense. That's my job, Harry. You just greet your guests and I'll be right back," Arthur said, ushering Hagrid and the Professor out the back door.

"So, how does the place look?" Ron wondered, once they'd left the room.

"It's gorgeous. Flowers everywhere. Snow. There's a girls tent we're not allowed inside of though, so don't go wandering that way," Harry warned Ron and Neville.

"Do you think your cousin is gonna freak when he sees Hagrid? Didn't he give him a tail once?" Ron laughed.

"Oh shit. I forgot about that for a minute. Damn. He probably is going to have a panic attack. Let's just hope he's drinking a lot," Harry sighed.

"I still think it's weird he's at your wedding. And he didn't even say hello to me or Neville," Ron pointed out.

"He just wanted to get to the wedding spot. And I should have introduced you all. That's my fault. I just wanted to keep him as far away from magical people as possible," Harry admitted.

"Well now you've left him alone with my parents, Hagrid, who's a half giant, and Professor MgGonagall who would do a lot worse than give him a pigs tail if she heard some of the stories about him," Ron laughed.

"Dammit. You're right. I can't just leave them there alone. I need to stay at the location. Will you guys help your dad usher the guests?" Harry asked his friends.

"Go. It's fine. We'll be there soon," Neville urged him and Ron agreed.

Harry took off and headed back to the wedding site and saw his cousin and his date standing at the bar, trying not to stare at Hagrid and McGonagall. But they were whispering to each other when Harry walked up.

"Say, why is that woman wearing a witches hat? It's not Halloween," Tanya giggled.

"Oh, that's just her style. It's a circus thing," Harry shrugged.

"I assume that giant man with her is quite a head turner at the circus. He's enormous! I wanted to say hello but Dudley told me he was dangerous. Is that true?" Tanya wondered.

Harry glared at Dudley.

"No, he's not dangerous. He's about as dangerous as a kitten. Dudley just doesn't like him," Harry explained.

"Duddy, you _know_ him? You said you didn't know anyone here," she looked at her date quizzically.

"Well I don't _know_ him, I've just met him before. And he wasn't nice to me. So it's best we steer clear," Dudley sighed, giving Harry a look.

"I promise he'll be nice to you today. It is my wedding after all. I just wanted to make sure you two were enjoying yourselves," Harry told them.

"The snacks and drinks are lovely. And I have to say the flowers are most unusual. They change colors! Is that part of the magic show?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, it all is. You like it?" Harry asked.

"I love it. All of this is so fascinating. I've never been to a circus wedding. Will there be clowns?"

"Afraid not."

"Pity. I was half expecting a Volkswagen filled with them to come driving up through the woods," she laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go speak to a few people, but you guys stay right here. Here is good. And keep drinking," Harry urged them, as he walked towards Hagrid and the Professor.

"Harry, yer here! I thought yer were stayin' behind at the house?" Hagrid asked.

"Nah, everyone else has it handled. And if you didn't notice, my cousin is standing over there with his very Muggle date. They're the only Muggles here, so I'm trying to keep things under control without saying anything to her," Harry explained.

" _That's_ your cousin? Didn't recognize 'im a bit! Lost some weight, that one. Did he stop being such a spoiled lil' git too?" Hagrid asked Harry.

"Kind of. But we're not exactly best of friends. Just don't talk to him alright?" Harry pleaded with Hagrid.

"I'll steer clear. 'Sides, it's your weddin' day. I wouldn't dare ruin it for yer."

"Well I for one won't be going near him either. Not if he's anything like his parents. Dreadful," McGonagall shook her head.

"He's a lot better than them now. Trust me. It's just he and his date don't know this world, and it's best to just let them stay in the dark."

"My lips are certainly sealed. Oh, it looks like more guests have arrived," Professor Mcgonagall clapped her hands at the site of her former students Seamus and Dean and Oliver.

Harry went over to greet them, and it went on like this for a while and he never even saw the women secretly arrive and go into their tent, which was deeper in the forest. Eventually everyone appeared to be there, and Ron and Neville had joined Harry, as they all took their places at the altar by the snowy river. It was getting very cold, and Harry was glad they'd lined the aisle with small blue fires contained in glass jars, which were helping to warm the place. The blue flames looked perfect with the flowers. The band Harry had chosen were playing soft music as everyone took their seats, and Harry was getting anxious standing at the altar.

Inside the women's tent, Hermione was nervous as well. She got all wrapped up in her stole and everyone else did the same. Hermione's mum stepped aside, once Hermione's dad showed up. And he told her it was show time. There was to be no more waiting. It was time to walk down the aisle to Harry. She felt a little faint and despite the cold, her hands were sweating. But she took her father's arm and the other women lined up to walk towards the wedding area. Hermione's mum went first, then Charity, then Luna. Then Hermione instructed Victoire to throw the flower petals on the ground and walk like they had practiced earlier. She was very excited to do this, and she practically ran down the aisle throwing flowers, while Teddy walked behind her looking really bored as he carried the rings on a blue pillow. But as requested he by his godfather, he changed his hair to blue for the occasion. It was quite an adorable sight to watch the little blonde girl throwing flowers and the little blue haired boy rolling his eyes and being urged to speed up by his grandmother on the sidelines. Then came the moment of truth. The wedding march sounded and Hermione and her dad looked at each other.

"It's go time, princess. You ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm more than ready," she smiled at him.

He kissed her cheek and then they headed off arm in arm down the aisle. Everyone stood up and there were many murmurs of appreciation and admiration at how beautiful Hermione looked. She tried not to notice everyone staring at her, but inside it felt nice that everyone was admiring her. It wasn't something that happened often to her, and it felt like the Yule Ball all over again when people were shocked to see how pretty she actually was. Harry was beaming, and he leaned over to Ron.

"She's stunning. Look at her! My god, why is she marrying _me_?" he muttered softly in awe of her.

"Because she loves you, you dolt. Now stand up straight and smile," Ron muttered back giving Harry a playful shove.

Once Hermione made it to the end of the aisle, her father handed over her hand to Harry. He kissed her one last time, and took his seat. And then the ceremony began. The witch performing it was decked out in a gorgeous purple gown with stars on it and a traditional hat. If they thought it was weird, Harry's cousin and his date said nothing as they sat in the very back and kept sipping cocktails throughout the entire thing. Once it got to the part where Harry and Hermione were to say the vows they'd written, everyone paid rapt attention. Harry went first.

"Hermione, I'm not a very good writer, and it was difficult for me to put my feelings into words. But I just wanted you to know that I love you. Not just a little bit, or even a lot. I love you more than I love anything in this entire world. I always have, and I always will. You've been my best friend for half my life, and now I get the opportunity to call you my wife. No one has ever stood by me the way you have, and no one has ever loved me better and more thoroughly than you. Even when I probably didn't deserve love, you were always there. And I'm promising you today that I will always be there for you as well. You are my heart, and my life. And I want to spend the rest of our days together making each other happy. You will always be my best friend, my lover and my companion until the day I die."

Hermione's eyes were welling with tears and she wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she knew she had to wait. For a man who claimed he wasn't good at expressing feelings verbally or through writing, he did a hell of a job. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. But then it was Hermione's turn to speak.

"Harry, you were my best friend almost from the moment we first met. I'll never forget how when no one else liked me, you did. And you taught me the importance of loyalty and friendship and bravery, but you also taught me what love was. Before I knew you, it wasn't something I ever had, outside of my family, and you showed me what it meant to love another person with all your heart. And to be willing to die to protect them and keep them safe. The minute we met, I felt a kindred soul in you, and we were inseparable nearly right from the start. I had no idea how deep my love would grow, but it did grow. And it blossomed and it turned into this beautiful love story we have now. You're not just my best friend, but my soul mate. And I'd like to read a small passage from an author who is a favorite of mine."

She reached into her small white bag that was dangling from her wrist and pulled out a slip of paper. She was already teary and had to wipe her eyes in order to see it properly. She cleared her throat.

"I don't know how it is that you're so familiar to me—or why it feels less like I'm getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before. In another time, a different place—some other existence."

She folded the paper up again and shoved it in her bag, and wiped her eyes. Harry wiped his as well. He'd never heard something so beautiful in all his life. And he believed it was true. They _were_ soul mates. The witch asked them to exchange rings now, and they happily slid the wedding bands on each other's fingers, promising to love one another in this life and into the next. And then Harry was finally allowed to kiss his bride. Which he did very enthusiastically, dipping her down, then picking her up and whirling her in a circle as he kept kissing her. The entire crowd erupted into applause and laughter and finally Ron told them to save something for the honeymoon. They broke apart, and everyone had little mini popper fireworks that blew confetti and sparkle out of them, which they set off as the happy couple walked up the aisle and towards the reception tent. The mood was incredibly jubilant, and Harry and Hermione just took a moment together before everyone else filed into the tent.

"We did it. We're married," Harry smiled broadly, kissing her again.

"I know! I'm in shock. It's actually real. But my god, it's a good feeling!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I loved what you said. And the thing you read. It was beautiful," he told her.

"I loved what you said too. It made me cry."

"I didn't have a poem or anything to read, like you suggested. I figured that wasn't really me anyway. So I just spoke from the heart. In fact, I had it written down, but then I just said exactly what I was feeling instead," he admitted.

"Well it was perfect," she kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, and this time they were interrupted when their guests began coming into the tent, and everyone walked up one by one to congratulate them both. It was an incredibly lovely time, and soon everyone was sitting down to eat. Even Harry's cousin and his girlfriend seemed to be having fun, and didn't really pay much mind to any bits of magic they saw or people dressed oddly. They were either numb to it, or too drunk to care. But once the food was gone, it was time for dancing. And everyone got in on that. All the tables and chairs were magically moved to the sides of the tent and the band started playing more upbeat music. Everyone was drinking and dancing and having a wonderful time. People kept taking turns dancing with Harry and Hermione, until soon they'd both danced with everyone. The last dance was Hermione dancing with Dudley, and it was slightly awkward.

"So you and Harry huh? You're a fine looking bird, I gotta admit. I always thought Harry would end up with some freak with a wart on her nose," Dudley told her somewhat drunkenly.

"Yeah? Well he told me he thought you'd end up with your hand for the rest of your life," she shot back giving him a smirk.

"Ha-ha. My hand. Good one. Shit, I was worried about that too honestly. That's why I lost weight and curbed my antics a bit. Not that I'm a saint, mind you. But I'm more tolerant. We're just people eh?" Dudley said thoughtfully.

"You're not so bad, Dudley. I was really expecting to hate you. I'd heard the stories," she informed him.

"Yeah, the stories. I know. I was a total fuckwit. Truth was, I was just a little jealous. Harry was different and special and I was just me. I kind of wished I had something to offer except dunking heads in toilets and making dick jokes. So I changed myself. Not too much though. I still tell a mean dick joke. Wanna hear?" he asked drunkenly.

"No, thanks. I'd rather not."

"It was a good one. But eh, I don't understand your magic bullshit, but Tanya seems to think everything she's seen is cool. I was worried she'd freak out. But I guess not everyone acts like my family did."

"No, not everyone. You realize my family is Muggle too. They weren't exactly throwing me a party when they found out I was a witch. But they loved me, so they accepted it. It's a shame your family never accepted Harry," she chided him softly.

"Hey, my father doesn't accept anyone. Ever. Not unless they can give him something in return like money or fame or glory. And my mum? She's just a bitter hag sometimes. But I've caught her crying a few times over her dead sister. She doesn't think I know, but I saw the picture she keeps hidden in her dresser drawer. She once even said she hoped Harry was alright, but then she panicked and told me never to tell my dad she said that," Dudley explained.

"Did you tell her he was alright?"

"Yeah. Course. But I didn't tell her about this wedding. She didn't ask again, and I think she mainly just hoped he didn't die. I think she cared a little bit more than she ever showed. But you can't go against my dad. Trust me."

"You must hate him. I would," she said with a disapproving look.

"He's my father. I can't hate him. But I don't have to _be_ him. That's why I'm here. And I'm happy for you and Harry," he said sincerely as the dance ended. He kissed her hand and smiled as he walked off, leaving her slightly dumbfounded at the heart to heart chat she had with him.

Meanwhile Harry was busy dancing with Tanya. She was incredibly tipsy and hanging all over Harry so she wouldn't fall over.

"I love this wedding. It's so weird. I mean, a witch did the ceremony! How crazy is that? It's like a theme wedding. And you've got some bearded giant, and that man over there is wearing a blue robe that sparkles. And another old lady in a witches hat. Is that the theme that Dudley forgot to tell me? Because I have a witches hat and a skimpy little dress I wore for Halloween, and I could have fit right in!" she laughed heartily.

"Some of our friends are eccentric, is all. It's not a theme wedding. But if you dressed that way, you _would_ fit in," he admitted with a chuckle.

"I think it's hilarious. A circus wedding with magic tricks and strange outfits and hats. I've never met a giant man before. Is he at least eight feet tall? I wanna dance with him! Will he dance with me? Dudley doesn't think I should dance with him," she slurred slightly.

"You know what? Have at it. Hagrid would probably love to dance. He's just standing over there watching everyone," Harry told her, no longer caring that much what Tanya or Dudley thought.

"Why does he carry a pink umbrella?" she whispered.

"In case it rains?" Harry offered, not wanting to tell the truth she'd never believe anyway.

"Weird. Okay. I'm gonna ask him to dance. Congratulations Harry," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, before walking away.

He just watched as she approached Hagrid and he seemed confused and looked at Harry, who just nodded his approval. Hagrid walked out to the dancefloor with Tanya and she came up to his waist. It was a hilarious sight to see, and Dudley did not approve once he noticed. But he held his tongue when he saw how much fun his date was having. So he walked over to Professor McGonagall and asked her to dance. She seemed shocked, but she put down her glass of wine and took Dudley's hand. Harry and Hermione found each other again and danced as they watched Harry's only family dancing with their old teachers.

"Oh my god, this is priceless. If your uncle saw this, he'd die," Hermione giggled.

"I know. It's really great. But I figured if everyone's on their best behavior, there's no harm. I mean, Tanya realizes something's up with us. She just doesn't know what. And she wouldn't believe it if we told her anyway. Plus, she's really drunk," Harry told her.

"So is Dudley. But he was rather charming. I was so prepared to detest him. But he's alright."

"He's completely different than before. It's like he's had a brain transplant."

"Well it suits him."

They danced together slowly and just took in the atmosphere of everyone having fun around them. They were still in shock that it was their wedding day. But it was also New Year's Eve. And Molly and Arthur pointed out the big clock they'd brought along so everyone could count down to the new year. It was only fifteen minutes to go until midnight, so people were rushing around to make sure they had champagne to toast with. And when the time got closer, everyone gathered around and counted down.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" everyone shouted all at once and raised their glasses in toast. Everyone was kissing their dates, and those without dates, were kissing whoever was available. McGonagall turned red when Hagrid kissed her cheek, but she turned even redder when Dudley, Ron and Neville ran up to her and hugged her. It was Dudley's idea, and Ron and Neville thought it'd be funny. She gave them a stern look at first, but then she just started laughing and ruffled all their hair and kissed each one on the cheek. Harry and Hermione took this opportunity to sneak away privately outside the reception tent and stand by the river together. They held hands and looked at each other.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Potter," Harry smiled at her.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Potter," she smiled back.

He kissed her again and they just held each other, swaying to the faint sound of the music from the tent, and they both knew that this would be the first new year of the rest of their lives as husband and wife. And they were going to make sure it was a wonderful life. Best friends, lovers, and soul mates, for the rest of their lives. Nothing could be better. And this is what they thought of as the snow slowly began falling around them, as they danced.

 **The end**

 **(Unless you'd like to read an epilogue? Comment and let me know if you want to read what happened next. If enough people want it, I'll write it! So please let me know how you felt about this little romantic tale. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment and read!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. I just use them for my own enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Set after Harry's 24th birthday party. He had an epiphany and realized he had feelings for someone he never thought he'd have feelings for. His best friend, Hermione. Will he be able to tell her? Will she want to know? Does she feel the same? Harry struggles with this as he tries to cope with his wayward feelings, while keeping their friendship alive. Harry/Hermione obviously

Author's note: I am rating this M to be safe, for language and eventual sexual situations. Also in this story world, Hermione got her parents back and restored their memories. Just in case anyone is confused why she keeps talking about them. But they're back.

It's been brought to my attention that some of my words and phrases are not "English enough" or improperly used in England. Sorry for any of that, but as an American I'm winging it here! And I watch a lot of British TV and movies, so I'm doing the best I can. But if you are British and see mistakes, sorry. I'm just a lowly American girl doing her best. Hope you still enjoy the story!

 **Author's note: Thank you to everyone who read along with this story of friendship and love. I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Thanks again!**

 _ **Masquerading As Your Best Friend**_

 **Epilogue**

 _A year and a half later…._

A lot of things had happened in the time since Harry and Hermione had gotten married. What they didn't know until after their honeymoon, was that Neville proposed to Luna the night of their wedding and she said a very enthusiastic yes. They just chose not to tell anyone until a week later when Harry and Hermione were back home from their holiday. But Neville had spirited his love off to the forest in the snow, after midnight, and said he didn't want to spend another year not being her husband. When everyone found out, they were over the moon excited for them. And they planned a summer wedding to coincide with Neville being off work from Hogwarts. But they weren't the only ones who decided to tie the knot. Ron, feeling pressure that both his good friends were either married or getting married, followed through on his promise to ask Charity on Valentine's Day. She had been about ready to break up with him, as he'd wanted her to be surprised, so he kept saying how he thought everyone else was nuts for getting married. She'd believed he really felt that way and would never ask her. And she confided to Hermione that she was thinking of moving on. But Hermione knew Ron's plans, as Harry had told her, so she subtlety urged Charity to give Ron another chance. When he broke out the ring over their dinner, Charity nearly fainted. And she worried he was only doing it because everyone else was doing it. But he promised her it was always his plan. And the two of them got married in May at the Weasley's house. Then two months later, everyone was celebrating Neville and Luna's union at her father's house. Now Harry's best friends were all married too, and it really felt like everyone was growing up. Which they were.

George and Angelina had their baby in August, and it was a little boy they named Fred. And it was very soon after this that Hermione found out she was pregnant. They had decided to try for a family, but each month, they were disappointed. But Angelina kept telling them that it takes time. Hermione didn't understand how teenagers got pregnant all the time when they didn't mean to, and when she was actively trying, nothing was happening. But right before her 26th birthday, she realized that something was up. She was late, which in the past had not meant what she hoped, as her cycles were irregular. But then a few days later she took a test anyway just to be sure. It was positive to her utter delight. But she didn't tell Harry until the night of her birthday celebration. They had invited their friends over for dinner, and Harry was surprised when she handed him a present instead. But he ripped it open and found the positive test and they both cried with happiness as everyone clapped for them. It was the best moment of Harry's life, aside from his wedding day, as this meant he was really going to have a family of his own. And he'd be able to give this child, and any others they might eventually have, the kind of life he never had. It was a dream come true for the both of them.

Hermione had a very easy pregnancy, which Angelina was jealous of, because Hermione never even once felt ill. She was lucky, and her mum explained how it was just as easy for her too. Hermione had never felt better and relished each moment of her pregnancy. Especially when they found out in her fifth month that it was to be a boy. Harry was more excited than she'd ever seen him, and he kept trying to push names on her that she disregarded immediately. He was intent on naming his son after Snape in some fashion, but Hermione absolutely refused. They finally settled on James Sirius as the name, and Hermione could live with that. She understood Harry wanting to honor people who were meaningful to him, but she had to draw a line somewhere. At least she respected this choice. But around the time her ninth month kicked in, she was starting to feel less excited about being pregnant. She felt enormous and swore the baby would be gigantic, but the doctors insisted he was normal sized. But she felt like she was going to give birth to a three year old. Her crankiness was apparent, and she told Harry she'd had enough of being a human incubator. She did everything she could to make the baby come sooner. She drank potions, followed her mother's Muggle old wives tales, and had lots of uncomfortable sex because her stomach was so large it kept getting in the way. And for these times, the passion wasn't there because she looked at sex as a solution and not a form of pleasure, which had Harry feel like he was servicing her and disappointing her when the baby didn't just magically pop out afterwards. By the time she was eight days past her due date, her water finally broke while she was doing jumping jacks in the living room to get things moving. At first she thought she had peed herself, as this was an unfortunate side effect of having a human resting on your bladder. But the pain that started up almost immediately told her this was _the_ time. It wasn't an accident, it was _show_ time. And Harry started panicking even though he'd had months and months to gather his wits and handle this situation.

But he forgot almost everything they'd talked about, and just worried about getting her to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. She was in terrible pain and Harry felt absolutely helpless. Hermione had insisted on using no potions or spells to mask the so-called beauty of childbirth. But as soon as they got settled in at the hospital, she changed her mind entirely. She asked to be loaded up with painkillers and sedatives and anything else they were offering to make it easier. Harry was relieved because he couldn't bear to watch her screaming out in pain. It was now the middle of the night and he was still at the hospital waiting, and Hermione had dozed off. The spell they had done was exactly like the Muggle version of an epidural so she was no longer feeling the contractions as they happened. But they assured Harry she still had a couple hours before the baby would be born and urged him to nap on a cot they'd brought into the room. But he couldn't sleep. He was too nervous. So he wandered out of the room in search of a coffee machine that he'd seen in the family waiting area. Hermione's parents had been there earlier, but decided to go home and rest as the doctors assured them it would be morning before anything happened. So it was just Harry alone. And he really wished he had his dad or Sirius or anyone mature to speak to, just to put his mind at ease. But he didn't have anyone to talk to. Ron was no help at all when he'd called him earlier. And Neville said he hated St. Mungo's and preferred to just pop in on them once they were back at home. Harry understood that having his parents as permanent residents in the mental ward had done some damage to poor Neville. But Harry wasn't going to force him to keep him company. It's not like he had experience with this yet anyhow. So Harry wandered alone into the waiting area and headed for the coffee machine.

He put in his money and it dispensed a sad looking little cup of scalding coffee that looked rather sludgy, but he hoped it would perk him up a little, even if caffeine was probably terrible for the nerves. But as he was stirring in his cream and sugar, another man entered the waiting room. Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't actually look at him. Not until he heard chuckling and the man walked over closer to him.

"Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked with a slight smile on his face.

Harry reeled around in surprise.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I suspect I'm doing the same thing you are. This is the maternity waiting lounge, isn't it?" Draco said, putting money into the coffee machine himself.

"You're having a baby?" Harry asked with some shock.

"Sure am. And you? Or are you visiting a friend?" Draco wondered, sipping his coffee black, and making a face at it.

"No, I'm here for me. I mean, Hermione. She's sleeping right now," he said somewhat uncomfortably to his former enemy.

"Yeah, Astoria is asleep too. I swear, they're the ones having the babies and we're the ones wide awake and panicking. Am I right?" Draco chuckled slightly.

"It is a bit backwards huh? But I didn't get the good potions like she did. If they loaded me up with sleeping draught I think I'd be happier and less scared shitless honestly," Harry remarked.

"Scared shitless eh? I didn't think the great Harry Potter ever got scared shitless about anything," Draco pointed out.

"You don't know me very well. I've been scared shitless loads of times. But I mean, give me a Death Eater or a dragon or Voldemort and I know what to do. A baby isn't something I fight. This is an entirely new human being I'm supposed to love and take care of. And I barely can take care of myself," Harry admitted, the words just pouring out of him, no matter who the company.

"I get it. It _is_ scary. I'm a bit freaked myself. I wasn't really ready for a baby, but she was. And my parents were too. So I just went along. But I guess you just wing it eh?" Draco said with a shrug as he sat down in a chair with his horrible coffee.

Harry just stared at him a second, then he sat down across from him.

"Do you really think we'll be good at this father business?" he asked.

Draco laughed slightly.

"Well my father is a wonderful role model, as you know. And your father is dead. So who knows, frankly? But I suspect we better get with this program soon. They say Astoria will deliver sometime in the morning, so I have about four hours to get ready."

"Me too. They said morning. God this is weird. The two of us having babies the same day? It's really strange," Harry admitted.

"I can think of stranger things. Like us speaking to each other normally like this. I think that's far stranger," Draco told him.

"You got me there. But you did send us a wedding gift. And I sent you one too. Remember, the hatchet is buried?" Harry jostled Draco's memory.

"I know. I remember. Lovely candlesticks you sent, by the way. We use them all the time."

"We use the vase all the time too. It's beautiful."

"I figured that if my words held no real weight, the power of an expensive gift would show I was serious about wanting to make nice," Draco informed him.

"It worked. Sort of. I still don't know why you care though," Harry confessed.

Draco sighed.

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. Bad things. I guess I just didn't want one more thing hanging over my head. Without you, God only knows what my life would be like now. It wouldn't be this cushy or happy. I wouldn't have Astoria. I wouldn't have this baby on the way. I'd be a servant of a Dark Lord and Death Eater forever. That is if I was alive at all by now. So I know I owe you a lot. I'm just too pigheaded to actually say it," Draco explained.

"Seems like you just did," Harry said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah? Well my brain is mush. It's 3am. And this coffee tastes like something I scraped out of the bottom of a cauldron of the living death," he sighed as he got up and tossed the paper cup into the trash.

There was a beat of silence while Draco paced a little and then sat back down again. Then Harry spoke.

"So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

Draco smiled.

"A boy. We're calling him Scorpius. What about you?"

"A boy as well. His name is to be James after my father."

"Lovely. At my mother's insistence we named our son after a constellation. Silly tradition, but I do like it. It's strong and manly. What do you think of it?" Draco wondered.

"It suits your family. Can't say I'd pick it, but for a Malfoy? It works," Harry shrugged.

"You do realize our children will be the exact same age? They'll go to Hogwarts together. I wonder if they'll hate each other or be friends, the way we never were?"

"Well if your son is nothing like you were, they might be friends."

"True. I don't want him to be like me. I mean, I _do_ in some ways. That boy better be a Slytherin. But in terms of his attitude? I hope he's nothing like I was. Astoria has shown me the error of my ways, even if I already sort of knew them. But she'd never allow me to spoil our son silly or teach him that purebloods are the only real wizards and witches. I know that's all rubbish and silly now anyway," Draco admitted.

"Really? What made you see the light eh?" Harry wondered.

"What do you think? I know you may not have believed it, but I changed after the war. I saw that the entire thing was pointless. And Voldemort wasn't even a pureblood himself! His entire cause was run by a hypocrite. That's when I realized how stupid it all was."

"It was stupid. All of it. But you really were a prat. Like a colossal prat. It's hard to just forget that," Harry told him.

"I know. And I don't expect us to be chums. But we're here now together right? And I suspect you were feeling a bit lost with no one to talk to right?" Draco said.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I was too."

"What about your folks?"

"They went home. They'll be back in the morning. But honestly my father is zero help. He doesn't even want to be here and says it's a woman's time to be alone. And my mum is just overexcited and telling Astoria all these things to expect and ignoring me entirely," Draco explained.

"I bet that pisses you off. Being ignored by Mummy. Never happened before, has it?" Harry ribbed him.

"Ha-ha. Funny. Although you're not exactly wrong. I feel invisible!" Draco scoffed, shaking his head.

"Get used to it. You're not going to be the shining star in the family anymore. It'll be their grandson they spoil senseless and heap their attention on," Harry informed him with a chuckle.

"I know. But that's okay I guess. I had my turn. But I'm not letting them corrupt this child. Especially my dad. Although you'd probably never believe it if I told you he was somewhat humbled by his experience from the war. He's not as bad as he was," Draco told him.

"Really? I do find that hard to believe."

"I'm not saying he's a saint, but he's a bit gentler. Still doesn't think a man should be involved with childbirth, like it's the Dark Ages, but on other things, he's better."

"Speaking of being involved in childbirth, I probably should get back to Hermione in case she wakes up," Harry said, standing up and tossing away his half-drunk cup of sludge.

"Yeah, me too. Astoria will be upset if I'm not there," Draco said standing up as well.

"Good luck and congratulations," Harry said sincerely to him.

"Same to you. I guess I'll see you in about eleven years at the platform eh?" Draco smiled.

"We'll be there," Harry smiled back.

They both tried to leave at the same time and ended up bumping into each other before Harry just let Draco go first. He disappeared down the hallway and Harry went the opposite way back to Hermione's room. When he walked in, he found her semi-awake and rubbing her belly, while a healer fussed over her and poured her more water and tidied up the bed.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Just to get some horrible coffee. I couldn't sleep. How are you?" Harry asked, rushing back to her side.

"I'm fine. The healer says I'm at seven centimeters and it could either be a few hours or go incredibly fast and I could deliver before dawn," she explained.

"How will we know?" Harry asked confusedly, starting to get nervous again.

"That's what I'm here for. I check her progress every hour," the healer smiled at him as she patted Hermione's hand and ventured out of the room.

"Wow, maybe even before dawn? That's soon," Harry said with a deep breath.

"Are you scared?" Hermione chuckled slightly.

"A little. Aren't you?"

"Shitless. I'm the one who has to do all the work. But I'm ready to meet our son," she smiled.

"Me too." He placed his hand on her enormous belly and felt the baby squirming around. "He's still really active. Think he knows his time is almost up in the cushy atmosphere of your womb?"

"I think he does know. And I think he's eager to meet us."

"You know who I ran into in the waiting lounge?" Harry tossed out.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's having a baby tonight too. A boy. They're calling him Scorpius. What a name huh?" Harry chuckled under his breath.

"Scorpius? Well it's better than Severus," she teased him.

"I only wanted that as a middle name!" he defended himself.

"Well I like James Sirius better. Wish they were here to see this," she trailed off.

"Me too."

"So Draco is having a son the same time we are? That's so strange. Was he pleasant or a total jackass?" Hermione wondered idly.

"He was nice actually. Weird that he was, but he was. He actually sort of thanked me for saving everyone, including him," Harry told her.

"He _thanked_ you?"

"I know, it's odd. But I think he really has grown. He doesn't seem the same anymore."

"God, can you imagine us having playdates with Malfoy and his son? I shudder to think. You don't think he'll go that far will he?" she asked.

"Doubtful. Although he did mention it'd be interesting if our kids grew up to be friends at Hogwarts."

"Now there's a thought. I can't picture it. But I guess you never know. If little Scorpius takes after his mum maybe they will be friends? I'm assuming his mum is nicer than Draco ever was. She must be."

"I think so. But I've never met her. But maybe one day James will invite Scorpius over. I think it'd be one for the record books," Harry laughed slightly.

"I should try and rest more. I'm going to need my strength. It's just hard to stay asleep because I'm so nervous," she admitted.

"It'll be alright. Just try and rest. I won't go anywhere this time. I'll be right here on this cot," he assured her.

He leaned over and kissed her and then she rolled to her side and tried to drift off. Harry just sat on the cot and contemplated his new life he was about to have. It didn't think it was possible to be so happy and so scared at the same time. He just wanted to be the best father he could be. And he didn't have one of his own to ask advice from. The closest he had was Arthur or Mr. Granger. But they still weren't his father. It was times like this he really felt the absence of parental figures in his life. One's that were just for him. But he knew he could make due with what he did have. It wasn't too long before exhaustion set in and Harry fell asleep sitting up on the cot, leaning against the wall. He was awoken when Hermione cried out and he jumped up and rushed to her side.

"What is it? Is the baby coming?" he asked with sleep still fogging his brain.

"Oww! I think the numbing spell is wearing off. I can feel it. And it hurts! Please go alert one of the healers," she said wincing at the pain.

Harry rushed off and found a healer standing at a desk down the hall and he explained the situation. She rushed off with him down the hall and into the room.

"Feeling the pain a bit, dear?" she asked Hermione, who only answered with a loud cry. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Please, do the spell again. It hurts too much. I never knew I was such a wuss," Hermione admitted, clutching her stomach.

"Let me just check your progress first," the healer told her.

Hermione let her do what she needed to do and the healer smiled at her.

"I'm afraid that there isn't time for a spell. You're having the baby! I can already feel the head! Oh lord, don't push! Not yet!" the healer said hurriedly as she rushed to the door to get reinforcements.

"What do you mean you _feel the head_? Oh God. I'm going to _feel_ this baby being born? What good is magic if I _feel_ it?" Hermione said with a panicked look on her face.

Harry tried to calm her.

"It's gonna be quick. I'm sure you'll be alright."

"Easy for you to say! You're not squeezing a person out of your body!"

"Please can't you redo the spell?" Harry asked the woman at the door, as other healers began to rush in and prepare for a delivery.

"I can't, sir. If I do, she'll be numb for up to ten hours. We don't want that. No, I'm afraid we just have to let nature take its course now."

"Can't I have some pain potion at least?" Hermione asked.

"You'll be loopy and sleepy. We need you alert if you're to do this job. Don't worry, women do this all the time," the main healer assured her.

"This is a disaster. I thought I wouldn't feel it," Hermione cried as another wave of pain overtook her.

"Love, you didn't even _want_ the painkillers at first. _Now_ it's a disaster?" Harry reminded her.

"I changed my mind! I didn't realize how dreadful this felt. I don't know how my mum did it without painkillers. She was insane!"

Harry tried to soothe her, to no avail, and the healers got her prepped and ready for delivery as fast as they could.

"God, call my parents! They're not even here!" Hermione said, as they stuck her feet into the stirrups.

Harry pulled out his new mobile that he'd gotten when Hermione first learned she was pregnant so he could always be reachable in case there was a problem. He put in the call to her parents, effectively waking them up. But they knew they'd never make it to the hospital before the birth. But they promised to leave immediately.

"Oh, I really wanted my mum here. Harry couldn't you go get them? Apparate back here?" she asked.

"Mrs. Potter, this baby is coming right now. If your husband leaves now, he'll miss it," the healer told her from down below the sheet they'd put up.

"Oh god, _now_? It's coming _now_?" she cried.

"Yes, just give it a good push!" the healer urged her.

Hermione did what she was told and it was exhausting. Harry stood up by her head as he was sort of afraid to watch the actual moment. He didn't want to pass out. He just kept holding her hand and comforting her as she kept pushing at various intervals.

"Harry, don't you want to see your son be born? I thought you were going to watch?" Hermione panted between pushing.

"No, I don't need to see it. I'll wait until it's over," he shook his head.

"Chicken. I'm doing all the work and you don't even want to see it?" she pointed out to him.

"One more big push, Mrs. Potter! The head is almost out!" the healer cried.

Hermione gave it all her might and the head emerged and the baby immediately started crying even before he was all the way out. Hermione and Harry both laughed and cried at the same time and the rest of the pushing was easy compared to getting the head out. It was only moments before they pulled the rest of the baby free and held him up to the proud parents.

"It's a boy!" the healers all announced happily at once.

"Oh God, he's beautiful!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"He's so…slimy. But beautiful! He's perfect," Harry said laughing through his own tears. "You did it, Hermione. You really did it. I knew there was nothing you couldn't do." He leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I did do it. And it was awful but beautiful at the same time. I just can't believe he's here. And he's perfect," she smiled.

"Would you like to cut the cord, sir?" one of the healers asked Harry.

"Me?"

"Yes, it's tradition."

"Okay."

Harry walked over and grabbed the surgical scissors they handed him and cut the cord right where they showed him to cut it. He smiled and felt accomplished even if his job was far easier in this. They promptly bundled up the baby and handed him to Harry and he took him up to Hermione.

"He's got your nose," he told her with a grin.

"And he's got your hair. I can already tell. It's dark and sticking up everywhere," she laughed happily. "Let me hold him."

He handed the baby to her and she cradled him in her arms. She never wanted to let him go. But they told her he needed some tests and to be cleaned up properly and then they'd return him to her. By the time they delivered the placenta and magically healed Hermione up, her parents came bursting through the door, just as they handed the freshly clean baby back over to Hermione.

"Oh we missed the entire thing. But look at him! Oh he's precious!" Hermione's mum exclaimed, rushing to her daughter's bedside.

Mr. Granger patted Harry on the back and shook his hand. Then he just hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations to you. You're a father now," he smiled at Harry.

"I am. And your brilliant daughter is a mum now."

"I know. They grow up fast. Remember that. Spend all the time you can with them, because one day they grow up before you realize."

Harry took that advice to heart. He didn't want to waste a single second of his child's life because he knew anything could happen. And that they did grow up fast. He didn't want his son to ever be without him if he needed him.

A few hours later, Hermione said she was ready for other visitors. Namely Charity and Ron. They were beyond excited for the two of them and Charity had wanted to be there for the birth, but Hermione wanted to keep it intimate. But now that it was over, she was excited to show off little James. Charity immediately ran to Hermione's side and cooed over the baby, and Ron gave Harry a hug and a congratulations. Then he pulled out cigars and flask of whiskey from his pocket.

"You wanna go on the roof and celebrate?" he asked Harry with a grin.

"Whiskey and cigars at 8am?" Harry laughed.

"You only have a first child once. Plus the cigars are traditional. I know we don't smoke, but you gotta do it," Ron urged him.

"Don't you want to hold the baby first?" he asked his friend.

"I will later. Bit nervous honestly. Babies seem so fragile."

"He won't break."

"Let's celebrate first."

Harry looked at Hermione who was busy gabbing away to Charity and letting her hold the baby. He went over and kissed her cheek.

"Ron and I getting some fresh air. We'll be back," Harry told her.

"Okay. Be back soon."

"I will be. We're just going to the roof."

Hermione nodded and let them go, and Ron and Harry snuck off together. They found the stairwell to the roof and headed up. Once out there, they found a large ashtray with the remnants of lots of half smoked cigars, proving it was indeed a tradition many people followed. They lit up and both of them coughed at the acrid smelling smoke.

"This is disgusting," Harry told Ron.

"Yeah, it is a bit. But just go with it. Here, have a kip of this," he said, offering the flask over.

"Nah, I don't need a kip this early in the morning. Hermione's already gonna get on my case for smelling like cigars," Harry shook his head.

Ron took a quick little sip and shoved the flask in his pocket.

"Truth is, _I_ need it. I'm freaking out a little, to be honest," Ron admitted.

"Why? It's not your baby. It's mine. Shouldn't I be the one freaking out?" Harry laughed slightly.

"I know. It is yours and not mine. But seeing it all tiny and helpless? That's gonna be me soon with a tiny helpless person. I'm terrified."

Harry looked at Ron.

"Are you saying Charity is pregnant? Or are you speaking in general terms?" he wondered.

Ron took a puff of the cigar and let it out.

"She's pregnant, mate. We wanted to tell you guys, but Charity is superstitious and said we needed to wait three months. But fuck that. Just don't tell her I told you okay?" Ron said with a small smile.

Harry grinned widely and gave Ron a quick manly hug.

"That's brilliant! Congratulations! Now our kids won't be too different in age. This is great news."

"Yeah, it is. I'm just panicking. And seeing your baby made it more real."

"How far along is she?"

"Seven weeks."

"Wow, that's so great. I'm thrilled for you guys. Even if I know you're scared. But there's nothing to be scared of really. I'm not that scared anymore. Not after meeting my son," Harry told him.

"Yeah? It's not so bad?" Ron asked.

"Not at all. Trust me."

"Yeah, trust him. It's not so scary really. And the women do most of the work," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around and found Draco standing there with a cigar in his hand and presumably a friend with him, that neither Harry nor Ron recognized.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked with confusion. "You're celebrating Harry's baby?"

"No, you half-wit. My wife just had a baby too. Didn't you tell him you'd seen me?" Draco asked Harry.

"No, it didn't come up. But congratulations? I guess your wife delivered?" Harry said, noting the cigar.

"Yes, a beautiful healthy son. He looks just like me. What about you, Potter?" Draco asked curiously.

"A beautiful son as well. He has my hair. Let's hope he doesn't have my eyesight," Harry laughed slightly.

"You're actually talking to this jerk?" Ron whispered uncomfortably.

"Shh, he's not so bad anymore," Harry whispered back.

"He called me a half-wit," Ron shot back.

"Listen, we didn't mean to crash your party. We just wanted to celebrate a bit too. This is my friend Andrew," Draco introduced his buddy, who merely waved and nodded.

"It's a free roof," Harry shrugged.

Ron took another kip out of the flask and Draco saw him.

"Hey, can I have a swig of that?" he asked.

"What? As in put your lips where mine just touched? No," Ron protested.

"You think I have cooties? Please. Never mind. I just could use a bit of something for the nerves," Draco said putting up his hands.

Ron glared at him and then sighed. He handed over the flask.

"I thought you said there was nothing to be scared about anyway?" Ron told Draco, as he took a quick sip and handed it back.

"There's not really. I'm not _scared_. I said _nervous_. And there's plenty to be nervous of. But scared? No. And like I said, the women know what they're doing," Draco shrugged.

"So you're just gonna stand back and let your wife do it all?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I'm not. But if the way she's acting now is any indication, I'll be lucky to get my hands on Scorpius sometime this year. She hasn't let go of him once. She barely even let me or our parents hold him. Now she's feeding him, so we left her some privacy," Draco explained.

"You named your son Scorpius?" Ron sniggered.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Nothing it's just kind of weird. But not my kid," Ron held up his hands.

"What would you name your kid, Weasel?" Draco wondered.

"My name is Ron, not Weasel. And Charity and I were thinking of the name Hugo."

"Hugo?" Draco and Harry both said in unison.

"What? You guys don't like that?" Ron asked with a frown.

"It's interesting," Harry remarked.

"Yeah, it sounds like an old man who putters around in his bathrobe," Draco laughed.

"Well we're still discussing. It could be a girl! And no one was even supposed to know, and now Malfoy knows? Ugh."

"Look, I'm not telling anyone. I just overheard is all. Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks. I guess. I don't understand why you keep popping up and acting like we're pals," Ron told him.

"We're not pals. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well then don't call me Weasel or half-wit."

"Alright, Ron."

"Now that just sounds wrong. Call me Weasley. Let's not be on a first name basis. I'm not feeling that generous," Ron protested.

"Fine. Weasley, Potter-Andrew and I are going over here to smoke our cigars. We'll leave you in peace," Draco said with a sigh as he took his friends arm and led them away to another side of the building.

Ron looked at Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me _he_ was here?"

"It didn't come up! Besides, it's a hospital, not an exclusive club. He can be here. I don't hold a grudge anymore. You know I buried the hatchet with him," Harry explained.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to actually see him and speak to him."

"He's all the way over there now. Let's just finish these up and go back in," Harry said, indicating the stinky cigars.

They were silent for a bit as they both puffed away and tried not to cough too much. Then Ron looked at Harry.

"Do you really think the women will do most of the work?" he pondered.

"No. I mean, some of it, yes. But I don't plan to sit idly by and let Hermione do it all. That might be how it is for Draco, but not me," Harry admitted.

"But what if I like that idea. Think Charity would go for it?" Ron asked.

Harry shoved him slightly.

"You're just panicking. It's gonna be great. Just don't name your kid Hugo. You don't need him getting beat up," Harry teased.

"Shut up. But okay. Yeah. I'm panicking. But I think I am ready to hold your son. If Hermione lets me," Ron told him.

"She will. Come on, let's ditch these and go back inside," He said putting the cigar out in an ashtray.

They walked off towards the door and Harry called out to Draco.

"Congratulations again!"

"Same to you," Draco called back.

And then they disappeared down into the stairwell.

"You are acting awfully chummy with him. It's weird," Ron remarked.

"No I'm not. I'm just being polite."

"He was never polite."

"We aren't kids anymore, Ron. Obviously. So why stay angry?"

"I guess you have a point," Ron muttered, giving in.

They walked back into the hospital and went to Hermione's room. It was just her and Charity and she was feeding baby James. Ron covered his eyes immediately.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you were feeding the tyke," he said embarrassed seeing half of Hermione's breast uncovered.

"Oh stop. You've seen my boobs before. And this is beautiful. Don't be a moron, Ronald," Hermione scolded him. "Besides, I think he's just about done. Do you want to hold him?"

Ron uncovered his eyes and walked over closer.

"Yeah, I'd like to hold him. If you think I could."

"Of course."

She removed the half asleep baby from her breast and covered up quickly as Ron still looked away. Then she handed him to Charity, who handed him to Ron.

"He's so tiny. And so perfect. Wow. He's amazing, you guys," Ron said with awe.

"Soon enough it'll be you holding your own, I hear," Hermione smiled at him happily.

"Wait, you told her?" Ron asked Charity.

"I let it slip! I couldn't help it. I know I said we were waiting, but I couldn't," she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay. I told Harry too. I couldn't not! I had to say something," Ron told her.

"We suck at secrets," Charity sighed.

"Hey, listen, Hermione and I have something we want to ask the two of you, while you're here," Harry chimed in as he sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and held her hand.

"What's that, mate?" Ron asked.

"Well, we'd like you two to be godparents. If you're up for it," Harry smiled.

"Godparents? Us?" Charity was shocked.

"Yes, of course. You're our closest friends. We'd be honored," Hermione told them.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Charity exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, for sure. Thanks you guys," Ron smiled at them both.

He finally handed the baby over to Harry who felt as if he'd barely had much a turn with other people wanting to hold him. And Ron and Charity said their goodbyes, leaving Hermione and Harry alone for the first time the whole day. Hermione scooted over in the bed and let Harry climb in with her. And then they both just gazed at their sleeping son with wonder. So small, yet so loved and so wanted. Harry had never been happier.

"James Sirius, you are going to have an amazing life, you know that? Your mum here is brilliantly smart, so let's hope you inherited her brain. And her eyesight. And I don't know what I have to offer except my bravery, but your mum is brave too. And you do have my ridiculous hair. Sorry for that. But someday, you'll do great things. I know you will. Just try not to be as much of a troublemaker as we were," Harry spoke to his son, as Hermione looked on.

She laughed at the last part.

"James Sirius, you were named after two of the biggest troublemakers of their time, from what I know. Plus your _our_ son, so I'm sure there will be some detention in your future. But I know you'll make us proud. You'll be a hero like your daddy. Probably rescuing kittens and puppies and damsels in distress. You're going to be a wonderfully loved little person. And I will defend you any time you get in trouble. Unless it's really bad, and then I'll be cross. But let's give you a chance first, eh?" she said with a large smile, smoothing her sons wayward hair as he slept.

"Think he knows what we're saying?" Harry wondered curiously.

"No, but we can say this all again and again and eventually he'll get it," she told him.

"Thank you," Harry said, giving her a kiss.

"For what?" she wondered curiously.

"For giving me the family I always wanted. You've made my dreams come true. I get to live with my best friend my whole life, and have children and I have the best life I could imagine. And it's all because of you," he whispered, kissing her again.

"You've given me all those things too. I love you Harry," she smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Hermione."

And with that, they just lay there together holding their precious son and dreaming of the future. They knew it wouldn't always be easy, but they'd always have each other. And together, they could overcome anything. They had a love that was stronger than any love either of them had known. And this baby would be surrounded by it. They couldn't think of more perfect beginning to their future.

 **THE END**

 **Please comment and let me know how you liked the epilogue! Thanks again to everyone who read along and favorited and comment to this story. Much love!**


End file.
